Le dernier des Vampires
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Le dernier des Vampires, amoureux pour la première fois, doit perdre la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, pour une chose toute aussi importante. Que choisira t-il ? Et pourquoi jamais rien ne s'arrête? Slach DM/HP GMPC UA Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: La sensation d'un vampire

_**Le dernier des Vampires**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : <strong>La sensation d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la nuit avait gagné Londres. Une pluie drue et démentielle se déferlait dans les rues et sur les maisons. Il y faisait froid. Vous savez, c'est l'un de ses froids qui vous prend aux tripes et vous glace chaque veine, à croire qu'à tout moment vous allez vous congeler sur place, dans le même mouvement que vous entrepreniez.<p>

C'est au-delà de la grande forêt de Londres que débute cette histoire, dans un endroit que certain enfant appelle « la maison hantée ». Des histoires dans cette histoire, bien que très peu intéressantes, racontent qu'un démon vivait à l'intérieur. C'était à moitié vrai. Dans cet univers alternatif, créé de toute pièce par la narratrice, les humains, communément appelés « Moldus », les sorciers et les autres créatures magiques se connaissent et vivent ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le pire…

Un vampire se tenait là, debout devant la vitre de son grand manoir, habillé d'une drôle de façon pour une nuit si bien entamée. Il regardait les arbres de la grande forêt qui entourait son manoir, empêchant ainsi les histoires de cette histoire de se concrétiser. Il rêvassait, comme tous les soirs, buvant son étrange breuvage rouge et contemplant la forêt et le ciel. Il ne pensait à rien, son regard aussi orageux que le temps et fixe laissait paraître de la lassitude venant d'une vie monotone et triste.

Rien que pour cela on eut l'envie d'aller le voir et de lui donner une bonne claque pour qu'il se réveille. Qui ne rêve pas d'une vie éternelle peuplée des mêmes aventures qu'il eut dans son ancien âge ? Personne sûrement, quand on regarde qu'une vie aussi longue apporte la tristesse d'une vie solitaire. Qui l'aurait cru quand on sait que le vampire qui se tenait debout, là, si beau dans ses vêtements, si pâle de peau, si blond de naissance, n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Ah, oui… C'est assez embêtant, bien sûr, si vous ne savez qui est Draco Malfoy. Il s'agit de l'homme le plus riche de la région, le plus magnifique, et… le plus vampire… Car il possédait du sang royal. Son père l'ayant quitté peu de temps avant que cette histoire ne commence, Draco Malfoy eut la plus surprenante des surprises de se voir couronner Roi des Vampires. De tous les vampires… Son père lui avait caché cet embarra ! Cela c'était passé rapidement, pas de grande pompe, juste un petit rituel où Draco fut obligé de promettre d'être à l'écoute de son peuple et de le diriger avec sagesse autant en diplomatie qu'au devant d'une quelconque guerre contre tout autre espèce… Pourquoi serrait-il en guerre ? Les vampires étaient craints par delà les autres peuples, même les loups-garous avaient peur d'eux. Qui aurait l'audace de s'attaquer à eux ? Personne, assurément ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Pour en finir avec la description de ce grand Seigneur, Draco était un vampire vieux de plus de cinq cents ans et avait acquis au cours de toutes ses années, une douceur incroyable et une tendresse inenvisageable. Loin était derrière lui, son arrogance et son agressivité de ses jeunes années.

C'est donc au-delà de la grande forêt de Londres, dans un endroit que certain enfant appelle « la maison hantée » et dans un soupir de lassitude et d'ennui mortel que commence cette histoire. Lorsque soudain tout bascula. Ce fut rapide certes, mais s'il n'y avait eut ce revirement, impossible de commencer l'histoire maintenant !

Car Draco Malfoy avait la fâcheuse manie de ne rien faire et la commencer auparavant serait alors aussi ennuyant que de regarder toujours la même image en noir et blanc qui représenterait une vague plage frissonnante, (La photo serait alors une photo magique, elle bougerait), dont les rafales de vent décoifferaient certains palmiers et d'autres fracasseraient la mer sur le pauvre sable flétri.

Donc tout bascula. Draco pencha un peu plus son regard sur la vitre et remarqua, au loin, une silhouette approcher lentement. C'était une petite silhouette, frêle et fragile, « un enfant » aurait dit le vampire s'il n'y avait pas eut ce pas rapide qui montrait de grandes jambes bien que trop fine. L'inconnu, (c'était un homme), s'avança jusqu'à la porte du grand manoir mais, sans frapper, s'effondra pile poil au moment où Draco, qui pourtant se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant dans son magnifique salon doré, ouvrait la porte.

La lumière du long couloir éblouit le visage du jeune homme splendide qui se tenait à genoux au sol. Il releva lentement le regard vers Draco et se couvrit le visage d'une main froide et tremblante. Tout son corps était engourdi par la forte pluie froide qui martelait ses pauvres vêtements et son visage pâle. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur sale et un short, tous les deux blancs cassés. Ses cheveux étaient collés contre son visage et ses lèvres bleuies, prouvant qu'il était dehors depuis bien longtemps.

Draco le regarda longuement, admirant la beauté de l'homme dans une telle fragilité. Puis dans un sursaut de raison, il pressa son corps contre le sien et revint dans le salon. C'était à peine s'il avait senti le poids de l'intrus, c'était à peine si celui-ci l'avait vu bouger. Draco repartit encore et revint quelques instant après avec une grande serviette. Il remarqua en la plaçant autour de ses épaules ses yeux ronds et sa stupéfaction et soudain éclata de rire.

- Excusez-moi… Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de visite, je n'ai plus l'habitude de me déplacer normalement. Avez-vous encore froid ?

L'inconnu le regarda encore puis resserra la serviette autour de lui et hocha, en fermant les yeux, négativement la tête. Le vampire le détailla de nouveau, souffrant d'avoir une si belle beauté à porter de main et de ne pouvoir goûter ses lèvres. Oui car celle-ci, au premier regard, venait de lentement l'envoûter, comme s'il les avait toujours connu. C'est à peine si le vampire pouvait retirer son regard du visage du jeune homme qui maintenant regardait un peu partout, assouvissant sa curiosité mordante.

Il était d'un joli brun, noir sur ses cheveux, halé sur sa peau gorgée de soleil, ses yeux étaient si verts qu'il eut l'impression de voir deux émeraudes brillants derrière de fine lunettes ronde. Son corps, son visage… Il ne lui donnait pas plus de dix-huit ans. Maigre, faible, fragile, il avait ce côté qui donnait envie à tous de le protéger comme la plus fragile des poupées dansantes… Surtout à Draco !

Le vampire prit doucement son visage entre ses doigts, palpant avec beaucoup de douceur ses joues puis son cou et descendant petit à petit, s'arrêtant au buste avant de remonter. Le brun le laissa faire quoique la surprise de ses gestes puisse se lire sur son visage. Le vampire lui sourit sans s'arrêter.

- Vous avez une légère bronchite, votre corps s'est engourdi, vous aurez du mal à marcher et à vous relever. Mais je pense qu'avec un bon chocolat chaud, vous serez de nouveau…

Il s'arrêta brusquement alors que son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcil. Sa main venait de remonter à nouveau sur son cou mais cette fois caressait au dessus de sa pomme d'Adam. Pensant qu'il s'était trompé, il accentua l'appui dessus mais bien sûr, ne put se détromper ! Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers l'homme qui commençait à rougir.

- Vous êtes sorcier ? Ou du moins… vous avez côtoyé des sorciers, non ? Il n'y a que des sorciers pour faire une telle chose. Aucune cisaille… Ouvrez la bouche.

Bien que la situation commençait à lui échapper, l'inconnu obéit lentement. Il avait bien compris que l'homme devant lui devait être une sorte de docteur ou de guérisseur, mais… comment avait-il su pour ça ?

- Oui j'avais raison… Qui a pu être assez odieux pour vous retirer vos cordes vocales ?

Le jeune homme rougit un peu plus puis détourna les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir une telle emprise. Le vampire se mordit la lèvre tant il trouva l'homme beau ainsi. Il eut alors l'idée de profiter de sa victime un peu plus longtemps, comprenant que sa curiosité ne serait assouvie qu'en ayant une vue complète de l'homme. Il se leva puis le reprit entre ses bras sans même lui demander son avis.

Draco Malfoy, quoique plus doux n'avait rien perdu de sa hardiesse contre les attentes. Il les avait en horreur. Il n'aimait non plus se savoir contrôlé ou manipulé. Car c'était lui, le manipulateur, et il ne pouvait en être autrement. Cette fois-ci, il marcha tranquillement, faisant ainsi visiter le manoir à l'homme pendu à son cou. C'était incroyable à quel point il ne pesait rien et cette fois-ci le vampire le remarqua :

- A quand remonte votre dernier repas, mon dieu ! Excusez-moi… vous ne pouvez répondre.

Mais le brun leva une main tremblante et montra trois de ses doigts. Le vampire les regarda avec un air horrifié et s'enquit de lui prévenir :

- Je monte vous mettre au bain, puis je cours vous préparer à manger !

Il rit soudainement.

- Enfin, je dirais aux domestiques de vous préparer à manger. Vous savez je suis docteur, pas cuisinier ! J'aurais pu apprendre, j'en avais le temps, mais vu ce que cela me sert, je n'en ai jamais eu l'envie.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce aussi grande que le salon, le brun voulu descendre mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

- Vous devez vous ménager ! Laissez-moi faire.

C'est ainsi que le vampire eut ce qu'il voulait : il mit à nu son invité impromptu, se régalant de sa vue et de ses rougeurs. L'homme ne lui déplaisait pas moins au contraire, il s'offrit un festin digne du plus délicieux sang anglais. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait juste là où il le fallait. Une taille fine, peut-être un peu trop maigre, un peu de muscle, des jambes douces, une peau superbe, on rêverait d'y mordre chaque parcelle. Son objet de désir était, même au repos, de taille impressionnante, achevant ainsi le vampire et ses idées lubriques, suintant de mauvaises intentions. Il l'assit ensuite dans la baignoire/piscine intérieure puis ouvrit l'eau chaude.

- Je vous laisse faire le reste, je viendrais vous chercher dans un quart d'heure si vous désirez rester plus longtemps, nous discuterons.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, il s'arrêta brusquement puis se mordit la lèvre.

- Excusez-moi… Disons que je me taperais un monologue, comme toujours, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il sortit, la tête légèrement retourné (au sens figuré), les muscles tendus au maximum, surtout au niveau de son bas ventre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il cherchait un peu de nouveau dans sa vie de roi, que le jeune intrus l'excitait (au sens figuré) et que sa beauté l'excitait aussi (au sens propre !). Le jeune homme était un véritable excitant… Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu plus bel homme mais il était tellement jeune…

Le vampire reprit sa marche rapide et, une fois arrivé à la cuisine, demanda aux domestiques un déjeuner pour son invité. Ceux-ci furent très surpris, à part eux, personne ne venait jamais au manoir… du moins aucun humain, des vampires, oui. Le maître de la maison fit, après, un détour par la bibliothèque et lut deux livres entiers, juste en dix minutes, mais cela ne l'aida ni à se calmer ni à trouver une façon de replacer des cordes vocales volées.

Lorsqu'il décida de remonter, les quinze minutes furent écoulées. Il toqua à la porte mais n'attendit aucune réponse et entra. Malheureusement, grosse surprise, la pièce était vide. Son jeune protégé était parti. Draco se mordit la lèvre puis suivit rapidement son odeur. Il le retrouva à nouveau dans le salon, faisant face à la vitre où le vampire passait ses nuits auparavant. Son reflet glissait sur la buée de la vitre. Ses lèvres étaient redevenues rouges et sa peau semblait maintenant couler comme du sable fin et chaud.

Draco dut repousser les envies que sa gorge déployée et sa veine saillante lui transmettait. Il eut très, très envie de le mordre. C'était la première fois qu'il eut tant de mal à se contrôler, jamais il n'avait ressenti tant d'attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins pour un humain… Et encore moins pour un humain aussi jeune !

- Vous… Vous avez rapidement guéri, c'est bien… Je crois que votre dîner est servi…

Le vampire se rapprocha lentement vers celui-ci alors que, de dos, il lui découvrit son visage. Il semblait inquiet. Il se tourna alors lentement et écrit sur la vitre, s'aidant de la buée. Le vampire lut attentivement les quatre mots qui apparurent en écarquillant les yeux. Puis fronça les sourcils et son regard fit des vas et viens entre lui et la phrase, sans comprendre. Celle-ci disait : « Nous devons partir, danger ».

Il est vrai que je fais débuter mon histoire au moment où le regard des deux hommes s'est rencontré pour la première fois, mais maintenant que j'y pense tout débuta réellement lorsque les yeux du vampire, surpris et inquiets, se posèrent sur cet étrange avertissement. Mais alors… Vous n'auriez sûrement rien compris…

Pourquoi aurais-je dû la commencer maintenant ? Parce que ce fut ces quatre mots qui marquèrent la fin de la vie monotone de Draco Malfoy et le début d'une nouvelle vie pleine de surprises et de contraintes. Quel revirement de situation, le jour où Draco avait prié pour un peu de piquant dans sa vie, il le regrettera par la suite. Malheureusement il ne pouvait le savoir, mais il le saura bien assez tôt.

Tout d'abord, il regarda sans comprendre cet inconnu qui avait débarqué chez lui, le pensant égaré, le voyant sûr de savoir où il se trouvait. C'est à peine si son regard flanché et le blond regretta les doux moments où il le voyait rougir. Puis, ses yeux glissèrent de nouveau vers les mots inscrits sur la fenêtre. Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu et murmura :

- Et pour aller où ?

Le brun sembla hésiter mais il finit par replacer ses doigts sur la vitre et dessina un étrange hexagone. Le vampire fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que l'homme voulait dire. Il s'approcha de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules finissent par se frôler et que leurs mains (Gauche pour le brun, droite pour Draco) puissent se caresser sans qu'aucune gêne ne les traverse, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Le brun se retourna vers le blond, dut lever la tête puisque l'homme faisait au moins une tête de plus que lui. Le blond secoua négativement la sienne, signe qu'il n'avait compris alors il put revoir encore ses légers rougissements et un certain amusement dans ses yeux. Draco sut alors que l'homme n'était pas du genre à rester de glace et cela lui plut. Tout en lui, lui plaisait. Il émanait une telle aura de plénitude et de douceur que cela rendit pratiquement fou le vampire. Il avait vraiment du mal à contrôler son esprit et… son bas ventre. Le brun effaça alors brusquement le dessin qu'il avait fait et recommença à côté sauf que cette fois-ci il y mit les formes. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à…

- La France ? Vous voulez que nous partions en France ?

Le brun hocha la tête reprenant un peu plus haut ses écrits sur la vitre. Mais avant même que le vampire puisse lire, le brun effaça tout. Au même moment un domestique entra avec un plateau. Draco se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de le poser sur la petite table basse dorée. L'homme obéit en se courbant légèrement puis repartit en fermant soigneusement la porte.

Le vampire regarda à nouveau le brun pour qu'il continue, mais celui-ci ne fit plus aucun autre geste, préférant darder son regard sur son visage si pâle. Draco ne put s'empêcher un instant de plus de le toucher. Il attrapa sa main fermement puis de l'autre remonta le long de son visage. Il caressa avec douceur ses joues et son nez puis redescendit sur ses lèvres.

Le brun ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette étreinte, il ne fit malheureusement aucun geste pour aider Draco et celui-ci eut du mal à savoir s'il pouvait continuer où s'il devait s'arrêter. Leurs regards flambaient, prenant une telle ampleur que quiconque se trouvait dans la pièce saurait qu'à un moment donné, cela devait se terminer nus et dans un lit, tremblants, fiévreux, épanouis… Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre.

Juste Draco caressait les lèvres du brun, juste celui-ci le dévorait des yeux. Et il ne faisait rien d'autre, comme si on les avait mit sur pause. Ce qui changea tout ? Le brun se mordit la lèvre et ses joues rosirent comme il savait si bien le faire. Cela enflamma un peu plus le blond qui décida d'assouvir ses désirs. Il se pencha et lui ravit sa bouche d'un tout petit baiser, puis d'un autre plus grand, puis d'un autre plus long…

Ils ne l'auraient su, et ne le sauraient peut-être jamais mais cet échange, le regard et les baisers, durèrent un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Le repas sur la table s'était refroidi alors que leurs corps se chauffèrent. A l'unisson et d'un commun accord ils se séparèrent sans se lâcher des yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient comme des tambours, leurs respirations étaient toutes aussi rapides, saccadées. Draco le dévisagea un bon moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais il n'avait autant perdu de self-control. C'était… à la fois embarrassant et très surprenant.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il enfin, nerveux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a…

Le brun posa soudainement un index sur sa bouche et lui sourit en hochant négativement la tête. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui offrit un autre baiser, court et sage. Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu le charmer aussi facilement ? Il n'avait même pas utilisé ses charmes vampiriques. Où alors le brun lui cachait bien des choses. Peut-être était-ce lui qui venait de se faire envoûter ! Enfin, son invité était assez intéressant pour qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas.

- Allez manger, lui dit-il avant de le lâcher, non sans une légère hésitation. Vous me raconterez tout après. Je vous apporte de quoi écrire.

Il souhaitait surtout ne plus l'avoir en vision assez longtemps pour pouvoir se calmer. Ces sens surdéveloppés aux aguets, ils se frottaient les tempes comme s'il pensait que de là, il pouvait atteindre ses pauvres neurones et leurs demandait de faire un peu le ménage. Il est bien connu qu'un simple massage à cet endroit, s'il est bien fait (et rappelons que Draco est docteur), tranquillise un pauvre cerveau meurtri.

Le vampire, passant et repassant dans les étroits et nombreux couloirs de son manoir, retrouva alors toute la lucidité qu'il avait lorsque son regard ennuyé se posait sur l'extérieur de sa maison, par la fenêtre du salon. A présent, il se stoppa devant son bureau et, sans entrer, se mordit la lèvre à sang. La blessure s'effaça vite mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il y avait une chose que Draco détestait plus que tout, c'était de se faire manipuler… Et il était vrai que l'homme assis dans son salon avait quelque chose à cacher.

Ce n'était pas qu'il remettait en question sa beauté extraordinaire, mais, l'homme était rapidement tombé dans ses bras, lui qui le pensait faible et fragile, n'avait hésité une seconde à se laisser caresser. Peut-être était-ce pour lui une sorte de remerciement. Si seulement il pouvait parler, le blond aurait voulu plus d'explications qu'un simple « Nous devons partir, danger ! ».

Le vampire rentra enfin dans son bureau et prit une feuille, un encrier et une plume. S'il ne pouvait le faire parler, il le ferait écrire. Il revint en quelques secondes dans le salon et chercha des yeux son invité. Il vit en fronçant les sourcils que le repas conçu pour lui n'avait été touché. Le blond suivit lentement sa trace jusqu'à la pièce adjacente.

Il s'agissait d'un petit boudoir confortable totalement rouge cette fois, composé de plusieurs fauteuils douillés et quelques autres affaires comme des armoires pleines de vêtements de grande classe et d'un grand miroir à pieds pourvu de griffes dont la monture en bois était splendide. Il montait pratiquement jusqu'au plafond et sur le haut du miroir, une drôle d'inscription apparaissait comme écrite à l'encre d'or : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej ».

L'inconnu était devant celui-ci. Bizarrement, il souriait doucement. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se souvenir d'une chose douce et tendre lorsque ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de son reflet. Car Draco ne pouvait voir que cela, le reflet de l'homme. Mais il savait parfaitement les grands pouvoirs de ce miroir et se demanda ce que le jeune brun voyait. Pour qu'il soit aussi ému, cela devait être beau.

Oui car maintenant, celui-ci s'était avancé vers le miroir et levait la main vers lui. Il semblait vouloir toucher autre chose que la main de son reflet. Il semblait totalement envoûté par ce miroir qui lui montrait tant de chose. Draco s'avança doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes qui ne pouvaient sortir. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa son regard à terre. Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil au miroir et n'y vit que son reflet et celui du brun dans ses bras.

- C'est le Miroir du Riséd…

Le brun releva le regard vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il fronça d'incompréhension ses sourcils. Le blond montra l'inscription sur le haut du miroir et murmura :

- « Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir ». Ce que vous avez vu à l'intérieur c'est ce que, inconsciemment ou consciemment, vous auriez voulu voir de tout votre cœur. Moi je ne me vois dans aucun autre miroir car je suis un vampire et que les vampires n'ont pas de reflet alors c'est ce que me montre le miroir. Mon plus grand désir, c'est de pouvoir me voir dans un miroir, le Miroir du Riséd me donne satisfaction. Me direz-vous un jour ce que vous avez vu ?

Le jeune brun acquiesça lentement la tête et soudainement ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Draco en fut plus que surpris, il était pourtant sûr que ce qu'il avait vu devait être bien. Peut-être… avait-il perdu quelqu'un de très important pour lui ? A cette pensée, le vampire eut pour la première fois de sa vie une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur. C'est à peine s'il l'avait remarqué mais si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait pu le nier. Alors dans un grand élan de douceur, il prit l'homme dans ses bras qui vint sans hésiter poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Une chaleur immense les emplit une nouvelle fois. Une seule et même qui parcourrait les deux hommes en même temps comme un serpent ferait le tour d'un arbre sans omettre une branche. Les larmes se séchèrent d'elles-mêmes. C'était si bon pour le vampire qu'il eut du mal à réfléchir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se sentait si bien dans les bras d'un inconnu. Car c'était ce qu'il était, non ? C'était bien un inconnu ! Impossible qu'il l'ait déjà vu car sinon il s'en souviendrait ! Les sorciers ne peuvent altérer l'esprit d'un mort. Ses bras se desserrèrent enfin et il murmura :

- Venez, il faut que vous m'expliquiez certaines choses.

Ils revinrent dans le salon doré et le vampire l'assit sur le canapé. Il lui présenta le papier et la plume.

- S'il vous plait, écrivez moi qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faîtes là.

Le brun regarda longuement le papier et soudain, dans un léger tremblement celui-ci s'envola à quelques centimètres d'eux et de l'encre apparut, dans une écriture droite, des lettres grossièrement faites mais que l'on pouvait tout à fait lire. Le vampire plissa les yeux puis sourit.

- Harry Potter ?

Le brun se montra de l'index et Draco sourit.

- C'est un beau nom, M Potter. Un très beau nom.

Le brun ne releva pas et regarda la feuille. Soudain elle trembla encore et cette fois-ci le vampire eut l'étrange surprise de voir son propre nom écrit. Il haussa un sourcil mais le jeune homme ne le vit pas et continua d'écrire magiquement sur la feuille. Draco avait découvert un secret de plus sur ce magnifique inconnu, c'était un sorcier. Il remarqua qu'une ligne entière venait d'être écrite et qui disait : « Nous devons tout de suite quitter cet endroit ». Le blond, à qui la patience faisait défaut, se passa une main sur le visage avant de dire :

- Ça, je l'avais compris ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi devons nous partir en France ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Draco fronça les sourcils, s'il avait encore ce réflexe cela voulait dire que ça ne faisait guère longtemps qu'on lui avait retiré sa voix. Il s'attendit à ce que d'autres mots apparaissent sur la feuille mais rien ne vint. Celle-ci au contraire revint sagement dans sa main et l'encre dessus disparut soudainement. Le blond regarda la feuille maintenant vierge puis l'autre qui soupira et secoua négativement la tête. Le vampire passa ensuite un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui puis soupira à son tour. Soit il était fou, soit… il était fou !

- Nous partirons demain soir. Cette nuit est bien trop entamée, le soleil ne tardera pas se lever. Et… comme vous le savez, un simple rayon du soleil causerait ma mort.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le visage de l'autre, il fut pratiquement totalement heureux d'avoir pris cette décision. Un sourire éclatant s'était étalé dessus, ses yeux ressemblaient un peu plus à des diamants verts, il avait les joues rosies et les mains tremblantes de joie. Sans demander, il sauta au cou du blond et l'enserra dans ses bras, fouissant son nez dans son cou, se délectant de son odeur, de sa douceur.

Le vampire eut un sourire en lui rendant son étreinte. C'est dans ses moments-là qu'il perdait toute notion du temps, ne voulant plus compter, priant presque qu'il s'arrête. Le blond se mit soudainement à baiser son cou lentement, tendrement alors qu'une pulsion sadique le prit brusquement. Il le voulait, il voulait le marquer à jamais, montrer à tous qu'il était à lui, l'étreindre toute la nuit, lui faire oublier le jour. Il appuya ses doux baisers d'une langue timide qui jouait avec la veine. Cette veine qui pulsait contre son cou, que seul lui avec ses yeux de vampire pouvait voir. Il aurait tant voulu la déchirer, et boire, boire jusqu'à plus soif. Sans s'en rendre compte son regard avait changé, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés alors que les yeux du démon qu'il habitait avaient pris leur place, d'un gris orageux ils passèrent à un rouge dangereux.

Harry, pendant tout ce temps s'était laissé faire. Il sentait contre sa peau ce souffle chaud et savait parfaitement que la déchirure était proche. Pourtant, alors qu'il en avait très envie, alors qu'il voulait sentir ses dents s'enfoncer en lui comme le vampire l'aurait fait lors d'un ébat bestial, il se recula lentement et le dévisagea. Le blond respirait mal, il tentait de reprendre possession de tous ses moyens mais cela semblait dur.

Le brun prit soudain la feuille froissée par leur faute, et des mots s'écrivirent. Le blond lut rapidement alors que son souffle de taureau se calma petit à petit. « Tu peux me mordre, mais sache que si tu le fais, tu ne pourras plus jamais boire un autre sang que le mien tant que je vivrais. » Le vampire réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il y avait toujours devant ses yeux cette veine qui le tentait mais il y avait aussi cette mise en garde. Ne devoir boire que le sien. Cela l'obligerait à vivre constamment avec lui. Mais alors… cela voulait-il dire qu'il éprouvait une attirance autre que sexuelle pour cet inconnu ? La réponse était sans hésitation « oui » ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui en si peu de temps. Il ne le savait pas mais ne chercha pas non plus à le savoir.

Car, pris d'un élan sauvage, il planta brusquement ses crocs dans son cou, attrapant son visage d'une main ferme et son bras de l'autre. Le brun ferma les yeux, dans l'impossibilité de contrôler ses tremblements. Pour Draco, le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge le fit quémander plus. Il n'avait jamais goûté tel délice, le sang lui fit perdre la tête, il avait un goût d'or, quelque chose que Draco n'aurait su expliquer. De l'innocence peut-être, de la pureté, un sentiment de naïveté, un goût fort d'amour. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée, il eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu le saigner à blanc et ne pas être rassasier.

Pour Harry, c'était le bonheur, l'effet avait été immédiat, il en avait bandé. Son corps avait réagit à l'intense excitation que la morsure lui faisait éprouver. Il ne faisait même plus attention aux griffes sorties du vampire qui lui lacéraient le visage et le bras, il ne sentait que ses lèvres contre sa peau et ce désir qui grimpait, encore et encore, un peu plus fort à chaque gorgée de sang qui lui était enlevé. De sa main libre, il fourrageait les cheveux blonds, le forçant à ne pas s'arrêter, il lui aurait donné tout son sang, s'il n'avait eut son devoir à accomplir. Un devoir trop important pour être perdu pour un quelconque désir aussi profond qu'il soit. Alors il le repoussa légèrement.

Draco releva la tête, du sang coulait de sa bouche jusqu'à ses joues et son cou, ses yeux n'en était pas moins bestiaux. Le voir ainsi excita un peu plus Harry, déjà tremblant. Leurs respirations se confondaient, saccadées, lentes… sauvages. Le blond retira lentement sa main de son visage, presque dégrafant ses griffes de sa peau comme un chat d'un canapé. C'est le sang sur sa joue qui le fit redevenir calme et changea ses yeux. Il prit un air désolé, car il l'était vraiment. Il aurait voulu lui faire mille excuses mais rien ne voulut sortir, alors il se pencha juste et lécha les cinq blessures sur son visage puis celle de son cou.

Harry le laissa faire une fois de plus. Il le regarda porter son bras à sa bouche et refermer une à une les cinq dernières ouvertures de sa langue puis le brun ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. Seulement du plaisir. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que le brun pose sa main sur la joue du blond et ramène son visage sur le sien. Il l'embrassa tendrement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser alors qu'il savait très bien que celui qui risquer le plus de se faire briser c'était lui. Et encore une fois ils s'enflammèrent. C'était comme s'ils n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler dès que l'un touchait l'autre. Que ce soit doux ou non. Ce fut Draco qui cessa le baiser. Il appuya son front contre celui du brun qui essuyait le peu de sang qu'il restait et soudain murmura :

- Si tu le veux, je te baiserais, si tu le veux, je te ferais l'amour, si tu le veux, je ne ferais que de t'étreindre le reste de la nuit et le jour qui suit, si tu le veux, je ne ferais rien… mais dit moi ce que tu veux car le temps m'est compté.

Il faisait référence à l'aube qui n'allait tarder à se lever. Il devrait bientôt monter dans sa chambre sans fenêtre et ne plus en ressortir avant la nuit suivante. Quelle angoisse de se dire qu'il pourrait bien la passer seul une fois de plus alors que l'homme dont il venait de tomber amoureux se trouvait à quelques mètres, dans une chambre voisine. Mais il n'eut à s'angoisser encore plus car celui-ci s'avança doucement et reprit sa bouche. Harry savait que c'était mal. Il devait lui laisser une chance de choisir… mais c'était impossible. Maintenant, c'était impossible… Draco les emmena sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser jusqu'à sa chambre puis ferma la porte et appuya Harry dessus. Celui-ci ne voyait rien mais pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du blond contre son cou.

- Si jamais je ferme cette porte à clef tu ne pourras plus en sortir jusqu'à demain soir. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry tourna lui-même la clef. Il prit Draco par le cou et recommença à l'embrasser, son érection toujours présente pulsait dans ses vêtements, il le voulait, il voulait qu'il l'aime. « Fais moi l'amour et tais-toi » aurait-il voulu lui dire. Car Harry savait que c'était mal. Il évitait d'y penser… Il aurait dû lui laisser le choix… Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard… Rien n'est jamais trop tard… Il aurait pu tout arrêter.

Draco répondait à ses baisers avec tant de brusquerie et tendresse mélangée qu'il le rendait fou de sa langue et de sa bouche. De ses caresses, aussi. Le brun, dans un éclair de lucidité, alluma quelques bougies qu'il éparpilla dans la pièce pour voir où il marchait puis poussa le blond vers le lit. Il ne fit même pas attention à la décoration tant il était pris à retirer la chemise dérangeante du blond tout en l'embrassant sommairement.

Celui-ci lui fit quitter son débardeur d'un geste expert et glissa ses mains sur ses flancs et son ventre. Il frotta doucement sa jambe contre son érection bien présente. Tous ses sens de vampires étaient en éveil. Excité au plus au point, il y avait aussi cet autre sentiment qui lui prenait aux tripes et que jamais il n'avait ressenti auparavant, ce sentiment qui lui donnait envie de faire le plus de bien à cet homme qui lui était à la fois inconnu et connu. Oui c'était comme s'il l'avait connu toute sa vie, ce… Harry Potter. Dieu qu'il aimait ce nom.

Coincé entre le brun et le lit, il se retourna brusquement et le fit s'allonger puis se mit à quatre pattes sur lui. Celui-ci avait réussi à retirer les boutons de sa chemise et Draco la retira rapidement. Il sentit ses doigts parcourir son corps et dans chaque caresse, il ressentit ce besoin malsain de le remordre encore. Ses griffes ressortirent lentement alors ils les plantèrent dans le lit et commença sans le voir vraiment à labourer le drap ainsi que le matelas. Il contrôla avec peine son corps qui n'avait qu'une envie prendre Harry sauvagement dans la seconde qui suivait.

Ne pouvant faire un geste avec ses mains, le brun se releva légèrement et l'embrassa alors que ses mains descendaient jusqu'à son pantalon. Il fit sauter les boutons et entra directement à l'intérieur. Il ne put contenir en entier la longue érection tant elle était imposante et tant, lui, avait de petites mains. Sentir cela entre ses doigts fit encore monter le degré d'excitation, autant pour Harry qui libéra la prisonnière que pour Draco qui se laissait faire sans pouvoir faire un geste. Il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Pour la première fois de toutes ses relations sexuelles, et on sait qu'en cinq cents ans de vie, il n'avait pas chaumé, il eut vraiment peur de faire du mal à son partenaire. Mais quand Harry prit à deux mains la hampe brûlante alors il ne tint plus, le fit lâcher et attrapa le brun pour le remettre correctement sur le lit.

Il retira alors son pantalon, libérant à son tour l'érection du brun et enleva le sien. Il pressa ses griffes contre son ventre, faisant de petits trous mais Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, surtout que Draco venait immédiatement les refermer d'un coup de langue. Il lécha avidement tous son corps, vola une nouvelle fois son sang. Le brun ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il la posa sur les coussins moelleux tout en fermant les yeux et en ouvrant la bouche lorsque le blond vint soudainement prendre son érection dans la sienne. Draco mélangea le goût délicieux du sang à celui sucré de la peau fragile et sensible à cet endroit-là. Il voyait son amant se tendre sous le plaisir qui lui offrait. Il aurait voulu le voir crier, gémir. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait laissé sur son corps un chemin de bave et de sang. Tout en le masturbant de ses doigts longs et fins, il le remonta à nouveau et reprit sa bouche.

- Tourne-toi, murmura-t-il.

Le brun rouvrit brusquement les yeux puis les écarquilla. Il obéit tout de même malgré le doute immense qui le dévora. Draco ne comprit sa réaction. Il lui demanda :

- C'est ta première fois ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je serais doux.

Là n'était pas le problème. Il savait que c'était mal… Il aurait dû lui dire… lui laisser le choix. Harry sourit soudainement, oh et puis non… c'était son choix à lui. Il l'avait fait, il n'avait hésité une seconde. Et si jamais, il devait le refaire, il le referait sans jamais rien changer. Draco prit son sourire pour un « oui » et entra deux doigts sans griffes. Le brun, à quatre pattes, serra les coussins un moment, ne pouvant exprimer sa douleur par la bouche mais les relâcha rapidement alors que le plaisir reprenait du terrain.

Draco le prépara lentement, avec douceur, il entra un troisième doigt puis les retira. Harry eut comme un grand vide puis une extrême douleur qui le fit serrer les coussins et le drap. Draco ne fit pas un geste avant qu'il ne se détende. Il attendit, caressant son dos, posant des baisers sur ses omoplates. Lorsqu'il eut moins mal, il commença ses vas et viens, lent d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Harry se perdit à un moment donné, coincé entre les caresses et les coups de butoir de plus en plus violents.

S'il avait pu hurler, il l'aurait fait car c'était tellement bon, qu'il en aurait pu oublier jusqu'à son nom. Draco le fit soudainement retourner et l'assit sur lui. Harry l'entoura de ses bras. Leur folle danse dura encore, plus puissante, plus excitante, Draco mordait ce qu'il avait à porter de dents et lacérait son dos sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave, Harry savait qu'après le blond le guérirait. C'était même dix fois plus excitant.

Et puis vint le moment fatal où tout le plaisir fut libéré. Draco poussa un long râle brut, son entre le cri d'un humain et le hurlement d'un démon. Ils avaient tous les deux la respiration saccadée, le brun prenait un malin plaisir à rallumer le blond de baisers enflammés. Car il ne voulait plus y penser, maintenant c'était réellement trop tard.

Ce qu'il avait fait était mal mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il aurait pu tout arrêter, lui laisser le choix. Il aurait dû lui laisser le choix, il le savait mais maintenant, c'était impossible. On ne peut revenir en arrière. De plus, il était fier… extrêmement triste mais fier. Il essayait de cacher sa tristesse dans ses baisers, il ne voulait montrer que la fierté… Harry pleura silencieusement, Draco ne le vit pas… tant mieux.


	2. Chapter 2: Le voyage d'un vampire

**Chapitre 2 :** Le voyage d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>C'est l'odeur du sang qui le réveilla. Un vampire a le sommeil lourd durant la journée. On pourrait jouer un grand air de Heavy Metal à leurs côtés, taper dans des grands tambours en bois cela ne ferait rien… C'est pourquoi un vampire était si fragile pendant la journée si jamais celui-ci s'endormait. Draco ne faisait pas exception. Il s'était endormi dans les bras de son homme après qu'ils se soient mutuellement épuisés et depuis rêvait tranquillement de son visage, de sa peau, de son sang.<p>

Jamais il n'avait rêvé d'un autre homme… Et si on regarde bien jamais il n'avait rêvé ! Mais là, il s'était imaginé jusqu'à même sa voix. Comment pouvait-elle être ? Sûrement douce et calme, comme lui. Il ne pensait pas se réveiller pendant la journée et pourtant ce fut le cas. Il se réveilla à cause d'Harry. Car c'était son sang qui avait coulé. D'une odeur si sucrée, il la reconnaîtrait parmi tant d'autre ! En sortant des brumes épaisses du sommeil, il remarqua alors plusieurs choses étranges.

D'abord, Harry ne se tenait plus contre lui mais assis sur lui, les mains posées sur son torse. Ensuite il n'était plus nu, les deux hommes étaient habillés. Harry les aurait-il rhabillés ! Pourquoi ? Et de plus, pourquoi saignait-il ? Draco était sûr d'avoir refermé toutes ses plaies. Dans un effort considérable, le blond ouvrit les yeux pour tomber pile poil, dans les deux lagunes vertes. Il remarqua de suite que le sang provenait de son nez et de sa bouche. Sa lèvre était fendue prouvant qu'il s'était mordu jusqu'à en saigner.

Draco voulu se relever mais le brun pressant une main sur sa bouche, de l'autre il plaça un doigt sur la sienne, l'intimant de ne pas faire un seul bruit. Le blond ne comprit pas mais hocha la tête. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire sali par le sang qui coulait de son nez. Il se mit soudainement à mal respirer. Le blond se releva lentement et lécha doucement le sang. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le brun n'eut le temps de faire un geste qu'un bruit vint de derrière la porte. Il repoussa le blond dans le lit et replaça le drap comme il était. Juste à ce moment la porte explosa. Le blond tourna la tête vers les hommes qui pénétrèrent la chambre et sortit les crocs mais le brun plaça une main sur sa joue et la refit tourner vers lui. Il lui redit de se taire d'un simple geste. Le blond hocha à nouveau. Il vit les hommes faire le tour du lit et le regarder sans les voir.

C'étaient des hommes habillés de noirs et portant des masques. Ils tenaient de longues baquettes de bois dans leurs mains qu'ils pointaient vers le lit, les placards et autres. « Des sorciers », pensa le blond. Il regarda Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il devait être là depuis longtemps, au moins une heure pour que son amant soit dans cet état. Un homme entra d'un pas lent à son tour, les mains derrières le dos, il fixa ses sorciers. Il confirma alors les doutes du blond en leur disant.

- Il n'y a rien ici, nous avons déjà inspecté cette pièce !

- Monsieur le ministre, j'ai entendu du bruit, un murmure ! Quelqu'un se cache sûrement ici !

- Très bien alors montre-moi où ?

Draco se mordit à son tour la lèvre, il regarda l'homme qui se faisait appeler « ministre ». C'était le seul qui n'avait pas de masque. Il était grand, d'une pâleur incroyable quoique bien moins que le blond, et possédait de mi-longs cheveux noirs en coupe carrée retombant sur ses épaules. Le vampire eut de suite la mauvaise impression que cet homme ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Celui-ci tourna lentement dans la pièce et jeta quelques sorts partout, même sur le lit. Le sort ne fit que les traverser. Draco regarda Harry qui pâlissait de plus en plus, des grosses gouttes glissaient maintenant sur son visage, se mélangeant au sang coulé.

Draco se demanda combien de temps il arriverait à tenir encore et pria le ciel que ses hommes partent. Ils devaient posséder une quelconque force au dessus de la sienne pour que le brun ne le laisse pas les tuer tous. Où… juste parlementer. Savoir ce qu'il faisait chez lui en pleine journée, et pourquoi ils avaient défoncé sa porte de la sorte ! La réponse ne se fit pas tarder. L'homme revint au centre de la chambre et dit.

- Non… il n'y a personne ici. Cette maison est vide.

- Mr le ministre, vous pensez que…

- Cela ne peut être que ça ! Ce petit Potter a dû arriver avant nous et ils ont dû fuir. Cet abruti… J'aimerais bien savoir la personne qui l'a laissé s'échapper de sa geôle… Elle le regretterait amèrement.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda son amant qui commençait à très mal respirer. Heureusement, sa respiration abrupte ne fut pas entendue. Le blond reporta son attention vers le ministre qui sortit brusquement quelque chose de sa poche. Cela ressemblait à un petit coffret de bague de mariage d'un rouge vif entouré d'or. Il le regarda, fit la moue puis soudain le laissa tomber.

- Nous en aurons sûrement plus besoin. Je lui avais laissé une chance… un choix à faire. Il a préféré sauver la vie de ce… sale vampire. Quelle honte pour ce sorcier téméraire. Mais peu importe, il mourra avec le vampire. Allons-y. Ils ne peuvent marcher de jour, ils ne doivent être loin.

- Oui, monsieur. Dirent les autres.

Et ils sortirent. Draco allait se relever mais Harry l'en empêcha une fois de plus. Ils attendirent. Le brun ferma les yeux soudain il commença à ressentir une emprise qui s'échappait. Il n'avait sentit l'emprise mais maintenant, il la sentait s'en aller. Le brun s'effondra soudainement sur le blond qui le rattrapa d'un geste rapide. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sachant que cela ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à aller mieux mais lui ferait du bien émotionnellement. Cela marcha, le brun se détendit.

Et soudain, il releva la tête. Il regarda la boîte à terre et celle-ci se mit à léviter jusqu'à lui. Il la prit et sourit. Il la montra au blond. Celui-ci qui ne savait pas ce que c'était la prit à son tour et essaya de l'ouvrir mais Harry la lui retira rapidement en hochant négativement. Avec des gestes tremblants il se releva et sortit du lit. Tout chancelant, il fit un pas avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Draco le rattrapa encore. Il regarda la porte puis murmura :

- Combien de temps nous as-tu tenu sous invisibilité.

Harry montra trois de ses doigts et Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Trois heures !

Le brun hocha la tête. Il voulut se relever mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Le blond regarda à nouveau la porte. Il y avait un filet de lumière du soleil prouvant qu'il faisait encore jour dehors. Mais en ces temps de grand froid les jours étaient courts et la nuit ne tarderait guère. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas en sécurité ici, surtout Harry dans cet état et qu'il devait partir aussitôt que le dernier rayon de soleil quitterait cette partie de la planète. Dans ses bras, Harry luttait contre le sommeil. Il agita une main tremblante vers la porte qui se referma lentement, se réparant. Le noir complet regagna la chambre. Draco posa un baiser contre son cou et lui dit :

- Cesses d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu es trop faible.

Le brun hocha la tête. Draco se traîna, lui et aussi son amant, jusqu'au mur le plus proche puis s'y adossa. Il berça Harry contre son ventre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte enfin de s'endormir, serrant contre lui le petit coffret, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Le vampire ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, la pesanteur du soleil l'alourdissait considérablement.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla bien plus tard, à l'instant même où le dernier rayon de soleil quitta cette partie de la planète. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, s'éclatant et rougissant. Puis ils redevinrent normaux juste au moment où ils rencontrèrent le visage décrispé de son homme. Draco eut un petit sourire et se levant d'un coup. Il posa Harry dans le lit et traversa son manoir jusqu'au petit boudoir rouge. Il ouvrit certaines armoires et sortit de quoi les habiller. Il prit ensuite un sac et le remplit d'autres habits. La toilette, pour lui, était primordiale, il détestait se sentir sale.<p>

En sortant il passa devant le Miroir du Riséd mais pour une fois ne le regarda pas. C'est dommage. Car s'il l'avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçu, il aurait vu quelque chose de tout à fait différent que son simple reflet. Quelque chose… Non quelqu'un ! Il y avait deux personnes maintenant, deux brun dont un, on le reconnaîtrait entre mille, était Harry. Et l'autre… l'autre était la même personne mais qui accompagnait Draco lorsque se fut Harry qui regardait le miroir. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, extrêmement beau. Qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'Harry mais qui était plus grand que lui. Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris et un sourire angélique. Le Harry dans le miroir souriait aussi en tenant l'autre par le bras. Même réaction qu'avait eut Draco quand Harry avait regardé, bien qu'à la différence il soit plus grand que le brun inconnu. Comment aurait réagit le blond s'ils les avaient vu ? Aurait-il vraiment fallu qu'il les voie ? Qui sait…

Draco remonta dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la douche puis soudain se stoppa. Il regarda le lit où Harry dormait toujours et revint sur ses pas. Il le réveilla en douceur, déposant des baisers sur son visage et sur son cou. Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de se tourner vers son homme. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Il faut que nous partions maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Allons prendre une douche avant.

Le brun leva ses bras et Draco le prit avec un léger rire. Il le cala contre son torse avant de rentrer dans l'immense salle de bain. Le blond déshabilla son amant puis le déposa dans la baignoire. Il se dévêtit à son tour et se plaça derrière lui. Pendant ce temps l'eau avait déjà bien grimpé et Harry se complaisait dedans, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il se colla contre le torse du blond qui les moussa avec du savon qui sentait la vanille.

Ce petit moment de détente apaisa le cœur dérangé du brun. Celui-ci était à la fois heureux, triste, en colère, inquiet… Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui c'était passé avant que l'histoire ne commence, certain d'entre vous ne voudrez pas le savoir, je pense… Si, si, vous ne voudriez pas le savoir. Mais il savait pertinemment que Draco lui poserait des questions et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Juste il repousserait l'échéance au maximum. Draco, lui, pensa à tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il en savait assez pour se dire qu'il pouvait avoir parfaitement confiance en son homme, mais il sentait aussi qu'il ne savait pas tout ! En outre, pourquoi le voulait-on mort ! Il espéra qu'un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, Harry lui raconterait tout en commençant d'abord par qui il était.

Ils sortirent du bain, la tête bourdonnante de questions pour l'un, de résolutions pour l'autre, puis Draco attrapa une serviette et entoura Harry qui miraculeusement tenait sur ses pieds. Il en prit une pour lui et une troisième avec laquelle il essuya le visage de son brun qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry sourit doucement. Draco se pencha et l'embrassa. Pendant l'espace d'un moment, ils oublièrent tous les deux que les sorciers pourraient revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux. Et ce n'est pas eux qui s'en plaindraient. Draco finit par se calmer et termina leur étreinte d'un dernier baiser volé. Il sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

- Avec toi comme compagnon, on va avoir du mal à avancer tu ne trouves pas.

Harry sourit. Il aurait rit s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Car pour lui, rire alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de votre bouche, il trouvait ça stupide. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola à son tour un baiser. Il pensait aussi qu'il aurait dû mal à se contrôler. Mais pourtant il le fallait. Soudain, il eut extrêmement mal au ventre. C'était une douleur si aiguë qu'il se crispa brutalement. Elle passait par sa colonne vertébrale et revenait vers son bas ventre puis remontait encore. Cela fit quelques vas et viens avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

- Harry, ça va ?

Le brun hocha vivement la tête, peut-être un peu trop vivement car cela n'apaisa pas le blond. Il lui fit alors un sourire légèrement forcé puis montra la porte. Le blond soupira puis tendit au brun des habits propres qu'il espérait être à sa taille. Lorsqu'il les mit le blond se retint de rire. Cela lui allait très bien à part qu'il était au moins deux fois trop grand. Mais soudain ils se mirent à rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui aillent parfaitement. Draco, tout en s'habillant, ne put s'empêcher de baver sur lui. Il le trouvait admirablement magnifique. En plus la veste verte et le jean noir qu'il portait à présent le rendaient encore plus beau. Il regarda son visage si jeune et soudain il lui demanda :

- Oh faite Harry, quel âge as-tu ?

Le brun sourit de nouveau et des chiffres de feu apparurent sur le côté droit de son visage. Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- V-Vingt et un ? Impossible… Tu fais bien plus jeune.

Le jeune homme rougit et haussa les épaules. Draco lui aurait donné moins de dix-huit ans ! Harry le pointa du doigt et il comprit. Il rit amèrement.

- Moi, j'ai bien plus de cinq cent ans vois-tu. C'est vieux non ?

Harry hocha négativement la tête puis sourit un peu plus. Il sortit sans rien ajouter de la salle de bain puis de la chambre. Draco le rejoint et le prit par la main. Harry essayait de donner un rythme assuré et dur à ses pas mais Draco sentit parfaitement qu'il était encore tremblant et pas vraiment remis. S'il le fallait, le blond le porterait sans hésitation ! C'est à peine si l'autre pesait plus d'une plume dans ses bras.

Ils sortirent de la maison quand soudain Harry s'arrêta. Il sortit de sa poche la petite boîte et se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda soudainement sa main qui se mit à trembler puis la tourna et fit apparaître une grande flamme bleue. Draco regarda sans faire de commentaire, une légère admiration dans les yeux. Le brun aperçut ce regard puis soupira. Il plaça son index sur sa bouche et Draco acquiesça bien qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Harry lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et soudain recula.

Un gigantesque dôme, d'environ quatre mètres de diamètre, transparent l'entoura, formant une balle coupée en deux par l'herbe. Harry se mit alors à genoux et inspira un bon coup. Draco s'approcha lentement et toucha le dôme. Cela lui fit un effet de mur de glace, froid et humide à la fois, il ne pouvait le traverser. Il regarda Harry qui avait fermé les yeux et soudain ouvrit la boîte. Il ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passa mais soudain, tout autour d'Harry, le vent se mit à frapper les parois du dôme comme s'il voulait sortir.

Le brun leva la tête vers le ciel et ses cheveux battaient dans le vent tout comme ses vêtements. Draco fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux quand il vit son amant ouvrir la bouche en grand. C'était comme si… il hurlait ! Du sang coula de sa bouche et cela alerta le blond qui aurait voulu allait l'aider. Un grand brouillard empli alors tout l'intérieur et Draco ne vit plus rien que du blanc.

- Harry ? Murmura-t-il apeuré.

Est-ce que l'homme pouvait l'entendre ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait le voir ? Draco appuya ses deux mains contre la paroi. Il l'aurait poussé de toutes ses forces, l'aurait frappé ou griffé, rien n'aurait changé. Le dôme au contraire, se serait renforcé. C'était une défense parfaite. Et Draco avait rapidement compris cela, c'est pourquoi, il posa juste ses mains sur la paroi et attendit.

Le brouillard s'épaissit encore, on aurait dit qu'il voulait sortir en prenant une forme solide, puis soudain, il finit par disparaître, petit à petit, et si Harry se trouvait auparavant à genoux, là il était couché au sol. Que pouvait-il bien être arrivé pendant ce court laps de temps… Draco ne le saura que bien assez tôt car à peine le dôme disparu, il se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Cela devenait pratiquement une nécessité…

Le brun ne dormait pas, il avait l'air de souffrir encore plus qu'avant comme s'il venait de se vider complètement. Cependant entre ses soufflements brusques, il sourit au blond. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il voulait parler mais qu'il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Et soudain, il rit. Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il avait rêvé de ce rire, il l'avait imaginé, il avait su que ce serait le sien. Car c'était exactement le même rire de son rêve. Comme si à travers les âges, il l'avait déjà entendu… Mais c'était impossible.

- J'ai… tellement de chose à te dire que je ne sais par où commencer…

Il avait aussi rêvé de cette voix. C'était pratiquement la même, à quelque chose près. Il l'avait rêvé moins masculine, plus enfantine. C'est sa voix qui révélait toute la vieillesse de l'homme et non son visage. Pourtant, il l'aurait cru jusqu'au bout, il était sûr de l'avoir entendu quelque part. C'était inscrit au fond de son esprit… Cet homme, qui il soit, il l'avait déjà vu autre part…

- Draco…

Ce nom à peine murmuré, sortant de sa bouche, fragile, cassé… Il l'aurait voulu l'entendre des tonnes et des tonnes de fois. Draco était vraiment en train de devenir fou de lui. Il le regarda de long en large, ne se demandait même plus pourquoi et comment… C'est ce que tout être se demande, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi je l'aime, qu'est-ce qu'il me plaît chez lui ? Qu'est-ce que je lui trouve ? Des questions critiques, allant de plus en plus dans la stupidité, rencontrant la dernière, la plus forte, « Qu'est-ce qu'il cloche chez moi ? »

Draco n'en était plus là. Il était amoureux d'un inconnu connu, d'un homme, d'un brun, d'Harry et ses yeux verts et de cette voix… de sa voix. Se damnerait-il, se tuerait-il pour lui ? Oui sûrement… Il venait de trouver son maître et il se sentait bien stupide, car on le sait tous, l'amour rend stupide.

- C'est bien que tu commences par là… Murmura-t-il. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, et je le ferais…

Harry ne prit pas cela comme il l'aurait voulu. Il crut que l'homme lui en voulait pour l'avoir légèrement manipulé… Mais il se ressaisit vite. Le vampire ne pouvait savoir. Le brun regarda par-dessus son épaule puis dit :

- Si tu peux me porter, quittons rapidement cet endroit, mon énergie a dû les avertir malgré mais effort pour la cacher.

- C'est… la bulle, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le vampire en le soulevant comme s'il n'était rien.

Il commença à marcher, droit vers la forêt qui bordait son manoir (vous savez, c'était cette grosse forêt, touffue et aux arbres si serrés qu'ils empêchaient les histoires de cette histoire de se concrétiser) débutant ainsi, sans le savoir, le voyage le plus étrange de sa vie. Mais une chose était sûre, la destination n'était pas inconnue pour Harry car là où il l'emmènerait, il saurait que le vampire serait en sécurité. Mais pour cela il fallait absolument que l'homme arrive jusque là-bas.

- Non, cela, c'était pour le bruit. Ça faisait un tel bruit, que j'ai cru devenir sourd. C'était horrible… mais je suis heureux.

- D'avoir retrouvé ta voix ?

- De pouvoir te parler…

Draco baissa les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement.

- Etait-ce une exclusivité qui m'était réservé ?

Harry hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux, le visage douloureux à ses simples pensées.

- On me l'a retiré car je ne voulais pas parler, peu importe la façon dont on m'a traité… Je n'ai rien dit. Alors ils me l'ont enlevée.

- Et que voulait-il savoir, quel était le prix de ta voix ?

- Toi.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je sais toutes les questions que tu dois te poser, toutes les réponses que tu aimerais savoir…

Soudain, Draco secoua négativement la tête. Il le voyait à son teint et dans ses yeux, Harry était fatigué et s'il avait la force encore de parler, ce n'était que parce qu'il se forçait. Son souffle n'était pas encore net et la main qui serrait étroitement la veste noire de Draco tremblait férocement. S'il n'y avait eu l'intrusion des sorciers, il n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi affaibli. Garder deux personnes sous illusion n'était pas donné à tout le monde, alors… Garder deux personnes sous illusion pendant plus de trois heures, c'était carrément impensable !

Oui, Draco avait étudié les coutumes, les sorts et la magie des sorciers. Il savait, entre autre, que utiliser de la magie demandait en force physique tout autant que mentale, plus encore lorsque l'on voudrait être aussi transparent et invisible qu'un fantôme. Le jeune homme dans ses bras devait être fort… plus fort que n'importe quel sorcier qu'il avait vu jusqu'à lors, de plus il pratiquait de la magie sans baguette. Cela l'intriguait plus encore. Alors oui, Draco avait des millions de questions, mais pas maintenant. Il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Je ne compte pas te lâcher avant longtemps, lui dit-il. Où que tu ailles je t'accompagnerais. Bien que je ne sache pourquoi je fais cela, et que je sache que, sûrement, toi tu le sais… J'aurais juste une question, à te poser, si tu veux bien y répondre…

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

- J'essaierais.

Draco s'en contenta. Il s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda profondément.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi quand je te regarde ?

D'un coup, Harry rougit. Il commença à sourire, sa main qui pressait le vêtement serra un peu plus fort.

- Mais… que ressens-tu, lorsque tu me regardes ?

- De l'amour… étrange… de la tendresse, de la douceur aussi mais surtout cet étrange amour. Je n'ai jamais aimé de ma vie, je ne devrais pas dire s'il est étrange ou non, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Il y a une part de moi qui m'oblige à t'aimer, une autre qui le fait toute seule car elle te trouve… infiniment beau, mignon, fort et puissant… Dans les deux cas, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu et parlé… Alors, dis-moi si toi… M'aimes-tu aussi ?

- Oui, chuchota le jeune homme sans hésitation. Et tu as tout à fait raison car en moi aussi j'ai ces deux parties séparées… mais les deux sont… accrocs à toi… Lorsque je devrais tout te dire, tout t'annoncer, peut-être que tu me détesteras par la suite mais moi, jamais je ne pourrais, malgré tous les efforts que je voudrais… ou plutôt que je pourrais y mettre, je continuerais à t'aimer… jusqu'à ma mort. Draco, je t'aime, c'est ainsi, je ne peux le changer.

- Je n'aimerais que tu le changes. Je voudrais que tu me dises tout mais cela peu attendre. Prenons la route, si je cours vite, nous serons dans un bateau d'ici deux à trois heures, trois nuits plus tard, nous accosterons en France… Je connais une très bonne auberge près de la Manche dans une petite ville appelée Lille. Quand nous y serons, tu me raconteras tout. Nous y resterons le temps que tu veux, l'aubergiste est un ami, il nous cachera.

Harry hocha la tête, heureux que le blond prenne les devants. Il avait eu peur car il pensait qu'il devrait le forcer, mais bien au contraire, celui-ci lui facilité la tâche.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il. Je pourrais nous transporter directement mais…

- Hors de question ! S'exclama le blond en recommençant à marcher. Tu ne devrais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs avant d'être complètement remis !

- Tu pourrais peut-être y remédier…

Draco le regarda sans comprendre alors qu'il rougit. Le blond le trouva un peu plus beau ainsi, le rouge aux joues, il était magnifiquement désirable.

- J'aimerais… pourrais-je avoir un baiser ?

- Tu n'as pas à demander, sourit-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, il s'arrêta juste avant de les toucher.

- N'as-tu pas peur de te perdre ?

Le brun entoura son cou de ses deux bras et pressa ses lèvres aussi fort qu'il put. Plus encore, jusqu'à ce que les canines du vampire les déchirent, les lacèrent. Il se dégagea lentement et ouvrit à demi les yeux qu'il avait fermés pendant le baiser. Du sang coulait de sa bouche mais il s'en fichait, ainsi serrait contre le vampire, il se sentait en sécurité, il se sentait bien.

- Si je me perds en toi, cela me va…

- Alors accroche-toi, tu ne risques pas de te retrouver…

L'homme rit et ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Draco léchait avidement de telle façon qu'aucune goutte de sang ne se perdait. Il prit un plaisir plus intense encore à sucer avidement la langue d'Harry dans sa bouche. La sensation de danse qu'elle lui offrait l'obligeait à continuer de plus en plus. Les minutes s'écoulaient, ils s'oubliaient. Ils se perdaient… Harry repoussa légèrement le blond et cessa, avec grande difficulté de l'embrasser. Draco sourit tristement.

- Nous devons y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler. S'il avait été debout, il n'aurait pu marcher. Il avait surtout une légère gêne qu'il tentait vainement de cacher. Oui, vainement, puisque le blond l'avait déjà remarqué, avec un sourire ironique et caché. Il n'allait sans plaindre, lui qui s'était retenu à grande peine, c'est le contraire qui l'aurait vexé ! Les minutes passaient et le vampire accéléra la cadence. Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt mais la fin n'était plus très loin. Déjà là, il vit le petit ruisseau qui bordait la forêt et Londres. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son homme et le trouva entrain de bailler.

- Harry, tu peux dormir si tu le…

Un cri l'arrêta brusquement. Il se retourna et tomba sur une dizaine d'hommes qui portaient des habits de paysans et de grandes fourches à leur main. Un des hommes avaient aussi une épée.

- Des moldus, murmura Harry.

- A leur expression, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne nous veulent pas que du bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Harry plissa les yeux et dévisagea les hommes. Il remarqua alors, dans un sursaut de tristesse, que certain possédait des yeux d'une couleur étrange, d'un gris sournois et bleu nuageux.

- Draco, certains sont envoûtés, ils sont sous Imperium.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- C'est le sort qui sert à contrôler qui on veut, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Pauvres gens…

- Comment puis-je faire la différence entre ceux qui le sont et ceux qui ne le sont pas ?

- A leurs yeux.

- Très bien.

Soudain, il se tourna et posa le brun à terre.

- Attends-moi là, mon amour.

Sous le surnom, Harry rougit brusquement. Il se mordit la lèvre de complaisance. Il était si heureux qu'il était prêt à oublier les hommes qui les menaçaient juste pour l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre raison. Ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà perdu, sa raison. Mais alors que le blond se relevait pour partir, il revint sur la Terre et lui attrapa la chaussure. Draco le regarda sans comprendre à son geste, sans comprendre à son teint, son visage triste et inquiet pour ces hommes qui n'hésiteraient de le finir, lui si mal en point, même si ce geste semblait à celui d'un lâche. Mais cependant il ne pouvait lui désobéir et lorsqu'il lui demanda d'une voix faible, de ne pas les tuer, il hocha de nouveau la tête et lui sourit.

- Dors… dors, mon amour, je m'occupe du reste…

Le brun acquiesça, trop faible pour parler. Il aurait voulu ne pas s'endormir, au cas où Draco aurait besoin de lui. Malheureusement, il fut contraint à fermer ses yeux qui commençaient à lui faire mal et immédiatement, il s'endormit lourdement, la tête posée sur le côté. Pris d'une irrésistible envie, le blond aurait voulu se pencher pour l'embrasser encore. Son visage sous la lune était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Mais sous le danger qui les menaçait, soit cette dizaine d'hommes qui approchaient dangereusement, soufflant comme des taureaux, il s'abstint et les regarda tour à tour. Aucun ne devait s'approcher de l'homme allongé au sol. Draco chercha un compromis diplomatique, il leva les bras et dit :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, car je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre. Certains des hommes ici présents sont contrôlés par des sorciers. Ils auraient été victimes d'un sort qui les oblige à venir m'attaquer. Ces hommes-là, je ne les tuerais pas, mais pour tous les autres, sachez que je ne ferais pas de quartier !

Certains hommes se stoppèrent net, d'autres continuèrent d'avancer, toujours menaçant. Draco, grâce à sa ruse, su immédiatement, sans même regarder leurs yeux, qui était prisonnier de leur cerveau et qui ne l'était pas.

- Vous avez encore le choix, quittez cette forêt et retournez auprès de vos familles. Je suis un vampire, oui, mais totalement inoffensif…

- Inoffensif alors que tu viens de nous menacer de mort. S'exclama l'un des Moldus. On nous a dit que tu tuais pour ton seul plaisir !

- On vous a menti, fit Draco en baissant la voix.

Il montra soudainement derrière lui, le corps d'Harry.

- Voici mon amant, mon amour, ma seule raison de vivre. Je ne laisserais aucun de vous le toucher même si pour cela je devrais vous tuer ! Je suis désolé, mais c'est ainsi.

Draco n'avait vraiment pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait, les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais maintenant qu'ils les avaient énoncés, il ne put le nier et ne les trouva que plus justes. Jamais il ne pourrait laisser l'homme de sa vie mourir. C'était impossible.

- Alors s'il vous plait, ne me laissait pas faire un carnage ! Je mettrais à terre les hommes envoûtés puis m'en irai loin. Vous n'entendrez même plus parler de moi.

Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation, les hommes qui continuaient d'avancer avaient pratiquement gagné le blond, celui-ci les regardait attentivement, il savait très bien qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour se débarrasser d'eux avant de prendre la fuite. Un long murmure s'était élevé, une hésitation plus grande, on tremblait par moment car il est vrai que se battre contre un vampire si peu armé, qui oserait ? Enfin proche de lui, les envoûtés passèrent à l'attaque. Ils étaient six au total, des paysans, des ouvriers sachant à peine brandir leurs fourches. Draco les vainc en moins d'une minute et durant ce combat, il remarqua subitement un attrait devenu inexistant. Au cours de tel combat, il avait toujours ressenti ce besoin de se nourrir, car son propre sang bouillait et sa soif augmentait… mais pas là. Cette fois-ci, Draco les battit sans plus, sans même ressentir ce besoin de se nourrir.

Il se tourna, une fois fait, vers son homme à terre et comprit ses paroles. « Tu ne pourras plus jamais boire un autre sang que le mien tant que je vivrais. » Peu importe, cela ne changerait rien… Il se nourrirait de lui, son sang était d'ailleurs le plus succulent qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de boire. Il regarda à nouveau les autres hommes et murmura :

- Comme promis, je vais quitter ses lieux, rentrez chez vous !

Les paysans qui avaient à peine vu le vampire mettre à terre les autres laissèrent tomber leurs armes et commencèrent à reculer. Sans réveiller son amour, le blond se pencha et le ramassa. Sa tête se pendit dans le vide, de telle manière que n'importe qui les verrait, aurait cru que celui-ci était la victime de son porteur, mort d'une manière douce et qui ne laisse pas de trace. Alors le vampire le redressa d'un mouvement sec et rapide plaçant ainsi sa tête contre son torse et sa main serrant involontairement et inconsciemment sa longue veste noire.

Qu'il l'aime ou qu'il le déteste, tout ça n'avait maintenant plus d'importance… Il l'aimait, il le savait. « Lorsque je devrais tout te dire, tout t'annoncer, peut-être que tu me détesteras par la suite mais moi, jamais je ne pourrais malgré tous les efforts que je voudrais… ou plutôt que je pourrais y mettre, je continuerais à t'aimer… jusqu'à ma mort. » Oui Draco savait qu'il lui cachait des choses, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se dépêtre de cet homme. Il l'aimait et s'il devait le haïr un jour, il préférerait se crever les yeux et se couper la langue. Draco regarda le cours d'eau, puis partit dans un grand élancement de sa cape noire.


	3. Chapter 3: La caresse d'un vampire

**Chapitre 3 :** La caresse d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Tout prêt à confondre le souffle silencieux du vampire et l'eau qui coulait en dehors de la cabine, Harry se réveilla, bercé par le bateau qui avançait sur la Manche. Ses yeux s'éveillèrent certes mais son corps resta dans son profond sommeil, refusant de lui obéir, quand bien même il l'eut voulu plus d'une fois. Draco se tenait là, assis en tailleur tout près de lui, le dos contre la voûte. Harry se permit de le détailler, le trouvant plus beau encore qu'avant. Pourtant il semblait si fatigué, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Harry s'en voulut un peu plus d'être aussi faible, malgré cela, il ne pouvait rien y changer.<p>

- Tu es réveillé, mon amour ?

Harry rougit. Il sentit cette bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable qui montait en lui chaque fois que ce signe de complète affection lui était fait par Draco. Celui-ci sourit à sa réaction. Il le répèterait des millions de fois juste pour le voir rougir tout autant de fois.

- Oui… mais je n'arrive à me lever. Cela doit être un contrecoup de la fatigue accumulée… si je ne puis dire, la faiblesse…

- Non, tu n'es pas faible, mon homme. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose et je ne vois aucune marque de faiblesse en toi…

Harry baissa les yeux, il sentait venir le moment où il devait tout lui dire, tout lui annoncer. Devrait-il lui mentir ? Juste pour attendre qu'il soit en sécurité avant. Se serrait le tromper mais pour son bien… comment le prendrait-il ? Bien mal sûrement, et à ce moment il le détesterait, il chercherait à le fuir. Et Harry mourra… Il mourra de chagrin… il crèvera de douleur… et il en serait fier… Lorsqu'il mourra, car bien sûr un jour il mourra, et maintenant il en venait à compter ses jours, il en sera fier. Malgré cela, malgré sa détermination, Harry avait la peur au ventre, car aucun homme aussi fou qu'il soit, quand il sait qu'il mourra, n'a jamais peur. Oui il a peur, même si cela est à la dernière seconde, à son dernier soupir, il finit par avoir peur !

- Harry ?

Le brun remarqua soudainement qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'une deuxième fois, les larmes avaient glissés contre ses joues. Le blond se pencha sur lui et les effaça d'un mouvement de pouce. Il prit ensuite son visage avec ses deux mains et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre… Il devrait tout lui dire… Il devrait.

- Non, j'ai peur…

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Nous sommes en sécurité ici…

- J'ai peur que tu me détestes…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Puis il eut un doux sourire, appuyé par le gai plissement de ses yeux. Il caressa longuement le visage du brun, replaçant ses mèches brunes sur le côté, ainsi il pouvait voir correctement ses yeux car il les trouvait d'une splendeur à couper le souffle. Ils brillaient tels des émeraudes d'un vert éclatant. Ils étaient vraiment beaux !

- J'aurais du mal à te détester… Quand bien même tu voudrais ma mort, je te laisserais me tuer pourvu que tu emportes avec toi mon cœur…

- Je ne voudrais jamais te tuer ! S'écria le brun alors que ses larmes doublaient inexplicablement. Oh grand… jamais… jamais…

- Shht, calmes-toi… Je sais que tu ne veux pas me tuer. Ne t'inquiète pas je te crois… Mais tout comme toi tu ne voudras jamais me tuer, moi je ne voudrais jamais te quitter…

- Tu dis ça car tu ne sais rien…

Draco se releva lentement et cessa ses caresses. Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux, le visage défait, les larmes effacées mais au seuil de ses paupières. Le moment été venu de tout lui dire… de tout lui raconter, du commencement à la fin. Il fallait qu'il sache que la mort le faucherait, il ne fallait qu'il s'attache à lui, même si c'était trop tard pour cela… Cela ne fit que plus de mal au brun, car lui savait. Il avait mal car Draco le détesterait lorsqu'il mourrait et non parce qu'il allait mourir… Peut-être même le haïrait-il bien avant…

- Et quand tu sauras tu me détesteras…

- Pourquoi ? Maintenant nous sommes en sécurité, te voilà en bonne voie de guérison, tu peux tout me dire. Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas et ce que je n'aimerais pas.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la bouche. Il affronta son regard mais ses mots restèrent bloqués… Il se battait avec lui-même. Il y avait les pour et les contre et les neutres… Le pour disait oui, le contre disait non… Quel était celui qui serait le plus juste, le oui sûrement… Mais il opta pour le non.

- Il y a deux ans tu as perdu ton père n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha la tête, surpris, qu'il puisse connaître cette information.

- Sais-tu de quelle manière il est mort ?

- Non, on ne me l'a jamais dit mais je pense bien qu'il ait été tué bien évidemment. Un vampire ne meurt pas de vieillesse, il ne meurt pas seul non plus…

- C'est vrai… ce sont les sorciers qui l'ont tué…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, car ton histoire est loin d'être facile à raconter, loin d'être comprise et encore moins d'être apprécié…

- Je t'écoute, mais laisse moi seul juge de tes propos.

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est normal…

Soudain, il inspira profondément, comme un vieux sage qui a beaucoup à raconter. Draco retourna contre la voûte, sachant que le jeune brun aurait du mal à parler s'il avait peur de sa réaction. La distance l'aiderait. Il se permit tout de même de reprendre ses caresses dans ses cheveux bruns, et cela réconforta son amant plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Il y a deux ans, lorsque ton père est mort… Moi je suis né.

Draco eut la sagesse de ne pas interférer malgré sa stupeur, il devait le laisser finir, il poserait les questions à la fin, lorsque tout sera dit. Harry le comprit, il aurait pu le remercier mais il n'en fit rien… Juste il continua son histoire.

- Ce n'est bien sûr pas de ma véritable naissance dont je parle mais plutôt d'une renaissance. Je ne savais pourquoi, c'était en pleine nuit que cela s'est passé. Ma vision des choses s'est brouillée, mon esprit s'est ouvert… je ne le contrôlais plus. A ce moment-là, je vivais dans un petit appartement à Poudlard, l'orphelinat dans lequel j'avais grandi et dans lequel j'avais décidé de travailler. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je suis sorti de chez moi et j'ai marché… J'ai marché longtemps, mes pieds nus saignaient des branches et ronces qui jonchaient le sol de ta forêt. J'ai marché jusqu'à ton château, mais me suis stoppé bien avant, à la lisière, dirais-je. Car à ce moment là, j'ai repris le contrôle mais mon esprit continuait à rester ouvert. J'ai vu… tellement de chose… il y avait des murmures dans ma tête, des histoires tordues, j'apprenais des vies qui n'étaient pas les miennes, je devenais toi et tous les autres. Je suis horriblement désolé… J'ai pris peur et j'ai fui… comme un lâche.

- Tu as eu peur de moi ? Osa le blond, si tristement que cela lui sortit du bout des lèvres.

- Non… j'ai eu peur de moi ! De ce que j'étais…

- Et qui es-tu ?

- Un sorcier pur. Je suis un sorcier pur et ma renaissance me l'a appris plutôt brutalement… C'est pourquoi, j'ai fui… La prophétie dit que le sorcier pur doit rejoindre le Dernier des Vampires sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit. C'est pourquoi tu me détesteras, parce que moi, j'ai réussi à m'en détacher et je ne t'ai pas rejoint. J'ai pris peur et j'ai fui.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura le blond. Le dernier des vampires ? Je ne le suis pas, je connais bien d'autres qui sont nés après moi.

- Et pourtant tu l'es… Draco, sais-tu qui est ta mère ?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête, tout doucement, comme s'il savait que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

- C'est parce qu'elle est morte en te donnant la vie.

- Co-comment le sais-tu ? Si c'est le cas, tu ne devrais pas être né à ce moment là !

- Je te l'ai dit… lorsque ton père est mort, je suis devenu un sorcier pur, et j'ai vu ta vie…

- Explique-moi, je t'en prie, je ne comprends rien.

- Il y a une prophétie. Elle parle du Dernier des Vampires, un vampire qui aurait la faculté d'avoir toutes les vies vampires dans son corps. C'est-à-dire que si jamais celui-ci venait à disparaître, tous les vampires disparaîtront avec lui. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de s'en prendre à tous les vampires, les sorciers ont recherché ardemment et secrètement le Dernier des Vampires.

- Pourquoi ne sais-je rien ?

- Car tu es le seul qui ne doit pas savoir, le Conseil des Vampires veille toujours personnellement à cela. Tout comme tu ne devais savoir que ta mère était sorcière, et que ton sang est hybride.

- Alors pourquoi me le révèles-tu, maintenant.

- Parce que… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il est trop dangereux que tu ne sois pas au courant. Il faut que tu vives à tout prix. Je dois t'amener en lieu sûr. Tu as dit qu'il y avait une part de toi qui t'obligeait à m'aimer n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal, car je suis ton protecteur. Je… j'ai failli à ma tâche il y a bien longtemps, j'ai pris la fuite… Heureusement à ce moment là, les sorciers ne savaient qui était le Dernier des Vampires.

- Pourquoi as-tu fui ?

Harry hésita longuement avant de murmurer, d'une voix craintive :

- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux… Après avoir découvert le véritable sens de mon existence, je t'ai suivi. Sans que tu le saches, j'ai appris plus sur toi que mon esprit en savait. Et je suis tombé amoureux… Je suis… vraiment stupide.

- Est-ce… si mal que ça ?

- Ne me déteste pas… mais oui. A la seconde même où je t'ai vu…

- Il en est de même pour moi, est-ce le lien de la prophétie ?

- Je ne saurais te répondre… Mais pour moi même sans la prophétie je serais devenu fou de toi.

- Alors pourquoi penses-tu que c'est mal ?

- Car tu es le Dernier des Vampires… tu ne vieilliras jamais, tu ne devras pas mourir alors que moi… je deviendrais blanc et fanerais un jour ou l'autre. Et un jour, je devrais te quitter et tu souffriras par ma faute. Tu me détesteras alors de t'avoir abandonné.

Draco ne dit rien. C'était impossible qu'il le déteste mais il est vrai qu'il aurait du mal à le supporter. Il préférerait mourir que de continuer à vivre sans l'amour qu'il venait de découvrir. Il comprit avec horreur maintenant pourquoi Harry avait fui et pourquoi il voyait son amour comme un mal. Il ne devait pas mourir. Pas même pour le premier et dernier amour de sa vie.

- Il n'y a… pas d'alternative, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Je vais te protéger à la place de ton père… et puis un autre sorcier pur se réveillera lorsque je mourrais et il te protégera à son tour.

- Je ne veux pas d'un autre. Je ne veux que toi… Je n'ai besoin que de toi.

- Pourtant je vais mourir et tu resteras seul… Tu me détesteras…

Draco ouvrit la bouche et soudain il remarqua les larmes du brun qui revenait encore.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

- Je suis désolé… J'ai tellement peur pour toi et tous les vampires. Bien avant de devenir sorcier pur, j'étais fasciné par vous, j'aimais pratiquement tout étudier et vous encore plus. Je suis honoré d'avoir été choisi pour protecteur. J'en suis fier et heureux. Plus encore lorsque tu me dis que tu m'aimes… Moi je t'aime depuis deux ans… Je suis désolé d'avoir pris la fuite. Je ne l'ai réalisé que quelques mois après la mort de ton père. Mais par la suite j'ai été capturé. Les sorciers avaient découvert et m'ont demandé de les conduire jusqu'à toi. Je ne leur ai rien dit… jamais… malgré cela, je ne sais comment ils ont réussi à te trouver, je me suis alors enfui et suis venu chez toi directement. Maintenant, tu sais tout…

- A quel moment dois-je te détester ? Bien que je n'aie encore tout assimilé, je ne vois pas ce qui fait de toi un grand fautif…

- Tu me haïras quand je disparaîtrais…

- Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! J'aurais le temps avant cela de t'aimer… des années et des années.

- Oui, chuchota le brun soudain lointain. Oui c'est vrai.

- De plus, peut-être trouverais-je un moyen de te garder au près de moi.

- Peut-être… avec le temps… Mais l'important c'est que tu vives.

- Détrompe-toi… plus maintenant. Parce que tout comme toi je suis tombé amoureux.

- Oui, je sais… et c'est mal…

Draco se pencha sur lui et souffla sur ses lèvres.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Absolument…

Le brun releva la tête, seule partie de son corps qu'il pouvait bouger et l'embrassa doucement.

- Mais je veux que tu m'aimes, jusqu'à ce que tu ne le puisses plus…

- C'est d'une éternité que tu me parles.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Alors jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus.

- Là, c'est à toi de voir.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Draco qui l'embrassa ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Car en vrai, il commençait à s'éprendre de la même peur qu'avait ressentie Harry le jour où il avait fui. La même… Il n'avait pensé une seconde que le brun pourrait un jour le quitter à tout jamais. Même quand, la veille, il l'avait pris, il avait accepté ses sentiments, il n'y avait pensé… maintenant la réalité venait le plaquer contre le mur. Non seulement il y avait cette menace des sorciers, bien que moindre puisque avec lui et Harry réunis, ils auront du mal à les approcher, mais il y avait aussi celle de la vieillesse. Harry avait raison. Un jour il partira et lui mourrait de chagrin… Le détesterait-il ? Maintenant il se posait la question. Peut-être que oui, un petit peu… car il devrait continuer à vivre alors que lui ne serait plus. Et avec les années, il verrait son absence comme un abandon, il finirait fou… Draco n'avait pas pensé à cela. Car Harry était humain…

- Et si je te faisais vampire ? Lui dit-il soudainement en cessant de l'embrasser. Tu vivrais ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un sorcier pur… Et dans la très ancienne magie, les vampires sont vus comme des êtres impurs. Tu me salirais et je mourrais.

- Et en t'embrassant de la sorte, et en te serrant dans mes bras ainsi, et hier ? Ne t'ai-je point sali ?

- Cela ne prend pas en compte ce que je fais de mon corps mais ce que je fais de mon être.

- Une chose de plus que j'apprends, moi qui pensait tout savoir. D'ailleurs… pourquoi étais-je le seul qui ne devait pas savoir ?

- Parce que tu aurais pu te trahir. Seule une poignée de vampire c'est cela. Et bien sûr, moi. Si les sorciers avaient su qui tu étais…

- Alors tout le monde a pensé que je serais assez stupide pour ne pas garder un secret.

Harry vira au blanc.

- N-non…

Comment lui expliquer sans se trahir ? Oui car Harry avait menti et s'il voulait continuer, il ne pouvait lui répondre. Il répondit alors qu'il ne savait rien. Mais bien au contraire, Draco n'était pas stupide. Cependant, il garda le silence. « Il y a des choses qui devrait me faire bien plus mal que ça, c'est pourquoi il ne veut pas me le dire » pensa-t-il. Mais il garda sagement le silence. « Il me le dira en temps et en heure, peut-être lui en voudrais-je, mais au moins je m'y attendrais. » Draco le regarda fermer ses yeux, comme s'il retenait encore des larmes. Il reposa alors sa tête contre les oreillers et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- Dors, mon ange… nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut…

* * *

><p>Le bateau avançait tranquillement sur l'eau. Deux jours avaient passé et Harry avait lentement mais sûrement repris des forces. Il pouvait maintenant se lever et marcher. Le blond était au petit soin avec lui, faisant attention à ses moindres faits et gestes comme un père fait attention à son enfant. Il n'avait pas perdu son engouement quant aux questions qui restaient sans réponses mais il savait pertinemment qu'il saurait tout en temps voulu… Il avait confiance. C'était une confiance aveugle, il le savait aussi, mais au fond de lui il y avait ce ressentiment étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et en même temps il n'essayait pas de lutter.<p>

Quand la troisième nuit fut bien entamée, le bateau accosta sur les rives de la France. Harry et Draco y descendirent pratiquement immédiatement, le brun revêtu un sweater à capuche noire qu'il enfila rapidement. Il regarda le long manteau du blond et fit une moue mi inquiète, mi embêtée. Le blond lui sourit et lui dit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous marcherons vite et l'auberge n'est pas très loin.

Le brun acquiesça et ils avancèrent dans la nuit. Les rues sombres et froides furent vite remplacées par celles illuminées et pleines de vie. Harry regarda un peu partout autour de lui, les gens riaient et jouaient. Il ne les comprenait pas tous, beaucoup parlaient en français. Il y en avait de toutes sortes qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres. Des sorciers, des moldus, des créatures magiques multicolores. La nuit était toujours pareille au jour et Harry avait vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté Londres, mis à part le petit défaut de langue.

- Viens, c'est par là.

Draco le prit par la taille et le fit tourner dans une rue adjacente. Là, les boules de lumière illuminée vastement l'allée où une grande auberge surplombé tout le reste. Harry lut rapidement l'écriteau : Le vampire club, et comprit pourquoi Draco connaissait si bien l'endroit. A part la baie vitrée ouverte faisant office de porte d'entrée, il n'y avait aucune autre fenêtre sur tout le long de l'auberge. Draco pénétra le premier et Harry finit par laisser tomber sa capuche. Il admira légèrement la beauté de l'endroit. On aurait dit une auberge pour moldu tant la luminosité des lampes était grande. Il y avait un grand bar à leur droite et des tables et des chaises vides à leur gauche. Harry tira légèrement sur la manche du blond qui se pencha pratiquement en même temps vers lui.

- Cela ne ressemble vraiment pas à un repaire de vampire.

Draco rit.

- Attends qu'il cherche à t'attaquer et tu verras ! Bien qu'ils ne le feront pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu portes mon empreinte.

- Ton… ?

- On en parle tout à l'heure, prenons d'abord une chambre.

Draco avait repéré un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années et lui fit signe. Celui s'approcha avec un grand sourire. Il était plutôt petit et pas mal à regarder. Il avait une chevelure brune torsadée qui retombait sur ses épaules et des yeux bleus. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry se mit à le jalouser. Surtout sa façon de sourire aussi facilement au blond. Celui-ci d'ailleurs répondait mais avec un peu plus de réticence ce qui égaya légèrement Harry.

- Bonjour, Mr Malfoy ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Ça va bien, merci Artie. Euh… Je te présente… mon petit ami !

L'autre homme perdit immédiatement son sourire en posant ses yeux sur le brun. Celui-ci rougit brutalement à son surnom. Artie retrouva son sourire en lui tendant la main.

- Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un au monde puisse ravir le cœur de notre célibataire endurci ! Surtout…

Il renifla soudainement le brun en souriant un peu plus.

- … un humain !

Harry eut alors un sourire. Il sut maintenant que l'aubergiste était un vampire.

- Enfin bon… une chambre avec un lit ? Je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas de chambre humaine…

- Oh c'est bon, je m'en contenterais !

Le blond sourit au brun et ils suivirent le petit vampire qui les guida vers le bar.

- Bien que nous n'ayons pas de chambres, des tonnes de vampires ramènent toujours des humains ici alors nous avons investi en nourriture et boissons, alors le petit déjeuner est servi à partir de midi et un déjeuner à huit heures.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi aussi tard ?

- C'est une auberge vampire ici. Les humains ne sont pas là pour dormir la nuit !

- C'est vrai, murmura Harry.

- Vous restez combien de temps ?

Draco se tourna vers le brun et l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci soupira. Il ouvrit alors sa main et fronça les sourcils. Soudain une grande flamme apparue. La même que la première mais bleu marine, tirant vers le noir, cette fois. L'autre vampire le regarda, ébloui par cette prouesse mais se ressaisit vite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !

Harry ferma rapidement le poing, faisant disparaître la boule de lumière. Il regarda ensuite les deux autres qui le toisaient avec incompréhension et soupira à nouveau.

- Nous partirons dans deux jours… où plutôt deux nuits.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre plus de temps ?

- Non. Après… ils…

Il cessa de parler devant le regard suspicieux de l'aubergiste puis se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à l'oreille de son homme.

- Ils finiront par nous retrouver !

Le blond hocha la tête et se tourna vers le vampire qui souriait bêtement.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous contrarier, mais je suis un vampire ! S'exclama-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rougit à nouveau. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, mais sur le coup n'y avait pas fait attention… Le vampire avait sûrement entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Alors Draco se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Nous aimerions… un maximum de confidentialité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Aucun problème ! Fit l'aubergiste. Mais je vous préviens si on détruit mon auberge par votre faute, c'est vous qui payez les dégâts !

- Pas de problème, esquissa un sourire le blond.

Il prit ensuite la clef que lui remit Artie et attrapa Harry par la main.

- Ne restez pas enfermés, leur conseilla le vampire. A cette heure-ci, tous sont dehors ! Allez visiter la ville !

- D'accord ! Murmura le brun alors que son amant le conduisit à l'étage supérieur. Attends, Draco.

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, il l'entraîna un peu plus vite vers l'étage d'au dessus encore.

- Draco… Qu'est-ce qui…

Arrivé au deuxième étage, le blond le fit rentrer dans la troisième chambre qui portait le numéro vingt-cinq. Il ferma brutalement la porte et poussa Harry dessus. Là, il attrapa ses lèvres des siennes, oubliant toute douceur, et s'enquit de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Du sang coula de ses lèvres, lacérées par ses canines. Harry gémit de plaisir et de douleur en même temps. Cependant le premier dominait le second.

Il attrapa donc la tête du blond de ses deux mains et appuya un peu plus. Draco retira avec rage son sweater et le léger linge qu'il portait en dessous, puis se déshabilla lui-même. Une fois torse nu, il descendit ses lèvres contre son cou, son épaule et s'attaqua à son téton durci. Il l'aspira et le malmena tellement que Harry se sentit durcir pratiquement d'un coup. Son érection était tellement oppressante que Draco la sentit de suite, augmentant un peu plus sa vitesse.

Il fit descendre sur ses chevilles le pantalon de son amant et lâcha son téton pour descendre encore. Partout où il passait, il laissait un petit sentier de sang sur le corps doré. Harry ouvrit lentement la bouche et ferma les yeux lorsque Draco prit en bouche son membre rougit. Il serra dans ses mains la chevelure blonde et gémit bruyamment à cette brusque montée de chaleur. C'est comme-ci en l'espace de quelques secondes le blond l'avait emmené dans un autre monde où il n'y avait personne d'autre que eux deux… pas de ministère, pas de menace, pas de mort… Draco suça avec délice, passant sa langue par de petits coups brusques sur le gland gonflé à bloc.

- Dra… Draco, je… je…

Harry sentit son membre retombé dans le vide alors que Draco massa ses fesses. Il gémit de frustration face à ce retournement lui qui était à deux doigts de jouir mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que ses chaussures et le prit dans ses bras reprenant sa bouche. Tout en le guidant vers le lit moelleux, il le pénétra d'un doigt et Harry cria légèrement dans sa bouche. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais le blond se mit à le glisser lentement le faisant gémir de plaisir. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui le mordit dans le cou pour se retenir de trembler, et ce fut lui qui le griffa le dos quand il le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt.

- Tu aimes ça ! Chuchota le blond. Tu en veux plus ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête.

- Je te veux ! Je t'en prie, prends moi tout de suite !

- Demande le moi plus… méchamment !

Draco le fit tomber dans le lit et lui fit écarter les jambes brutalement. Le blond scruta cette posture qu'il trouva magnifique. Sa verge était toute prête à l'explosion, son corps était brûlant, doré rouge, la sueur sur son visage, le sang sur son torse, tout le saillait à merveille. De son point de vue, il le voyait comme un énorme gâteau au chocolat, délice à volonté, plaisir exceptionnel. Harry vit son regard rouge lubrique et ses canines ressortirent. Il sut que son état allait empirer s'il disait quoi que se soit mais malheureusement il ne put que céder à la tentation et se releva légèrement pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

- Je veux que tu me prennes avec ta queue !

Le blond sourit sadiquement et se coucha sur lui. Ses yeux devinrent totalement rouges. Il pénétra à nouveau de ses doigts le brun qui émit un soufflement de frustration.

- Draco !

- Si tu veux plus, il faudra m'en donner plus !

- Draco !

- Oui ?

- Prends-moi, merde…

- Pardon ?

- Je veux que tu me défonces l'arrière ! Baise-moi !

Harry rougit à ses propres mots mais obtint ce qu'il voulut, le vampire retira sa braguette et sortit son engin voluptueux. Il le pénétra d'un coup et Harry vint s'accrocher à son cou face à la grosse montée de plaisir. Sans le vouloir, il éjacula presque immédiatement. Malheureusement le vampire continua ses vas et viens. D'abord doucement puis plus vite, de plus en plus vite. Harry retrouva rapidement une érection nouvelle.

Draco accentua la brutalité de ses coups, Harry hurla de plaisir tant il en était plein. Le vampire ne sortit que des gémissements rauques, souffles de taureau en rut. Son propre plaisir était à son comble, il éjacula enfin, Harry vint peu de temps après. Deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement l'avaient épuisé. Il s'écroula contre le corps froid du blond qui se mit à lui caresser le dos avec douceur.

Son état vampirique finit par se calmer puis disparaître. Ses pensées maintenant totalement saines, il émit un petit « désolé ». Le brun se releva, usant de ses dernières forces. Il sourit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

- Je me suis énervé pour rien et je t'ai o…

- Non, non… j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Sauf que je suis totalement épuisé maintenant !

Le blond le fit se coucher et s'allongea près de lui.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé la façon dont il t'a regardé !

Le brun rougit. Il avait été jaloux mais n'avait pas remarqué que Draco l'eut été beaucoup plus que lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'autre vampire avait eu une quelconque envie de lui. Lui, ne voyait que le blond. Il le prouva en se penchant et l'embrassant lentement.

- Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi, personne d'autre, je n'aimerais plus jamais de ma vie.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

- Parce que… c'est écrit au fond de moi. La première fois que je t'ai vu… j'ai tout de suite su… que c'était toi ! Tu es… MON vampire !

Le brun sourit en caressant sa joue.

- Mon homme…

Draco le regarda puis finit par l'embrasser aussi. Il passa un petit coup de langue sur ses plaies qui se refermèrent de suite.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Tu es MON humain… et tu portes maintenant mon empreinte qui est…

Là, il remarqua que le jeune homme s'était endormi. Il sourit avec douceur et tendresse puis caressa ses cheveux. « Je lui expliquerais demain » pensa-t-il. Il le recouvrit ensuite du drap et se leva. Il se rhabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retourna et regarda son amant avec amour. Puis il sortit de la pièce. Draco descendit au bar où l'aubergiste astiquait avec soin son comptoir. Il arrêta tous mouvements et appuya ses coudes dessus.

- Ne me dîtes pas que votre humain s'est déjà endormi ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes montés, une demi-heure tout au plus ? Pas très performant !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Il est… faible par ma faute… Je suis un vampire…

- Et lui un humain ! Ce genre de couple ne va jamais très loin, vous devez pourtant le savoir, mon Roi !

- Tsss… Tais-toi donc. Parle-moi plutôt de la prophétie du roi !

- De quoi ?

- Du Dernier des Vampires. Et ne me dit pas que tu ne sais rien, toi qui sait tout.

- Si mais… comment pouvez-vous être…

Soudain il se tait.

- Ooh… je vois… Alors l'humain, c'est votre sorcier pur ! Mais attendez ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est épuisé !

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Dis-moi tout !

L'aubergiste ouvrit la bouche mais se retint brusquement. Il évita le regard du Roi en se mordant les lèvres. Celui-ci se rapprocha et tapa du poing sur la table. Il pencha la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi !

L'autre le fuit encore puis se remit droit.

- Si… votre humain ne vous a rien dit, je ne pense pas que je devrais vous en parler ! Faîtes lui confiance…

Le blond se releva lentement puis hocha la tête. Il allait partir lorsque l'aubergiste le retint en reprenant son asticotage.

- Cependant, s'il y a une chose qu'il faut que je vous dise c'est que… vous ne devriez pas vous attacher à votre sorcier pur. Il mourra. Ils meurent toujours…


	4. Chapter 4: La cité d'un vampire

**Chapitre 4 :** La cité d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Harry émergea de son sommeil vers une heure de l'après-midi. Le corps de Draco était étroitement serré contre le sien. Il regarda un moment son visage détendu et caressa sa joue. Le brun se releva lentement et sortit du lit. Cependant, une fois debout tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et il tomba au sol. Il se retint de justesse avec sa main alors que la chambre cessa de tanguer. Enfin il put se redresser mais une fois debout, une douleur inimaginable le prit au ventre. Il se courba un moment et attendit. Quand la douleur fut finie, il respira bruyamment.<p>

Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, ne pensa strictement à rien, il se rhabilla juste et sortit de la pièce à son tour. Harry descendit lentement les escaliers. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il remarqua de suite les épais volets de la porte vitrée puis l'homme au bar. Il y avait pas mal d'autres personnes qui déjeunaient et Harry comprit que ce n'était que des humains. Les vampires ne pouvaient être levé à cette heure ou du moins, pas très longtemps…

Harry se dirigea vers le bar et l'homme sourit.

- Tiens, un nouveau ! Je m'appelle Charlie, le serveur humain. Je ne travaille que la journée ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas comprit ce que l'autre avait dit. Celui-ci, voyant son embarras, répéta sa phrase en anglais et Harry sourit.

- Euh… un café… s'il vous plait. Avec quelques croissants… Mettez-en une quinzaine ! Je voudrais aussi du sang. Une bouteille de sang.

L'homme le regarda bouche bée mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui demanda d'aller patienter sur une des tables et le jeune homme obéit. Il revint avec un grand plateau et toute sa commande.

- Bon… appétit ! Si c'est possible !

Harry esquissa un sourire d'excuse et commença à manger ses croissants. Il les avala un à un, n'ayant pourtant pas du tout faim, il les termina tous. C'était comme s'il les mangeait sans qu'il ne soit stocké… Le brun toisa ensuite la bouteille de sang et l'ouvrit prudemment.

- Eh !

Harry sursauta et regarda un jeune homme qui s'était approché de lui. Il était plutôt mignon, anglais, blond aux yeux verts. Il s'assit juste devant lui et sourit.

- Tu veux vraiment boire ça !

Harry ne dit rien et se mordit les lèvres. Il finit par boire une gorgée avant de faire une grimace.

- Je m'appelle Dak. Oui je sais c'est peu commun, on me le dit tout le temps.

- Ecoute Dak. Je suis désolé mais… Je n'ai pas très envie de discuter.

Malgré le goût atroce, Harry reprit une autre gorgée alors que lentement il sentit son corps se réchauffer. L'épuisement tout comme ses cernes commencèrent lentement à disparaître. Il eut un petit sourire à cette nouvelle force qu'il ressentait. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Le ministère finira par les retrouver, il en était sûr. Malgré cela, Harry n'avait pas peur du ministère, loin de là. Il les affronterait très facilement s'il le voulait… Mais pas maintenant, il avait trop à perdre…

- Woaow ! C'est fou mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce sang te redonne des couleurs. Comment cela se fait-il ! Tu t'es fait vider de tout ton sang ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il prit seulement la bouteille avec lui et se leva. Il vida d'un trait le café puis commença à partir. Malheureusement, Dak ne fut pas de cet avis. Il le retint par le bras. Le brun sourit légèrement et murmura :

- Si tu veux te relever demain tu ferais mieux de me lâcher.

- Ça va, je veux juste ton nom. Tu n'appartiens qu'au vampire c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que tu te décides à boire comme eux ?

- Mon vampire… déteste que l'on me touche. Il est assez possessif. Sentirait-il ton odeur sur moi que ce soir tu n'existerais plus !

Dak le lâcha immédiatement. Le barman s'approcha à ce moment là. Il toisa méchamment le jeune homme qui ne voulait laisser Harry quitter la pièce.

- Un problème, messieurs ?

- Non… fit Harry. Pas le moins du monde ! J'allais justement m'en aller. Je suis fatigué.

Le brun fit demi-tour et sorti de la pièce. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à sa chambre tout en se demandant s'il ne devenait pas fou. Il regarda une fois de plus la bouteille de sang. Devait-il la cacher à Draco, comme tout le reste ? Il doutait de pouvoir cacher ça à un vampire. Le blond n'était pas dupe, il finirait par la voir. Il fallait donc juste trouver une bonne excuse. Du moins jusqu'à la nuit prochaine, où il pensait pouvoir tout lui avouer.

Harry arriva dans sa chambre qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Ne voyant strictement rien il alluma un faisceau de lumière pour se diriger plus facilement. Il cacha la bouteille sous son lit avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il dévisagea longuement son amant le trouvant plus beau à chaque seconde. Harry avait vraiment du mal à rester stoïque face à lui. Plus qu'à un autre moment, il eut encore envie de pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas juste, murmura-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il venait de trouver l'âme sœur il devait le quitter. Il aurait tant voulu que cela se passe autrement. Il aurait tellement voulu le garder tout auprès de lui. Pourquoi… Pourquoi devait-il le quitter si vite ? Tout aurait été plus simple si Draco lui avait avoué le détester. Cela aurait été vu… comme un suicide, lui qui ne pouvait pas supporter de vivre sans lui ! Si Draco pouvait le détester… même juste un petit peu… il mourrait sans regretter…

Le brun finit par mettre fin à ses pensées et s'allonger près de lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il était si froid… et lui était si chaud… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, beaucoup trop de choses les séparaient. Avait-il vraiment une chance de rester ensemble au bout du compte ? Il en doutait.

* * *

><p>Deux jours s'écoulèrent et comme prévu Harry et Draco se préparèrent à partir au coucher du soleil. Harry avait réussi jusque là à cacher merveilleusement bien la bouteille qu'il avait rétrécie et mit dans sa poche. Malgré cela, le blond sentait cette odeur persistante sur le brun qui n'était pas la sienne mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il ne voulait pas envenimer plus la chose. Le fait que l'aubergiste vampire n'avait pas voulu lui donner plus d'indication la première nuit l'avait déjà légèrement énervé. Prédire la mort de son amant sans date le laissait non seulement pantois mais bizarrement douteux. Parce qu'Harry avait fait la même prédiction… Pourquoi devait-il mourir incessamment ? Diable seul le sait… et d'autre peut-être mais sûrement pas Draco, ce qui le frisait un peu plus.<p>

C'est donc sans faire aucun commentaire qu'il se réveilla cette deuxième nuit dans l'auberge. Il y avait encore cette odeur de sang inconnu, malheureusement son levé réveilla Harry et il ne put faire une inspection plus approfondie. Il lui sourit légèrement, sourire rendu par le brun qui l'embrassa avec tendresse. Cependant il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin et se leva. Il fit rouler ses muscles en s'étirant devant le regard plus qu'appréciateur du vampire qui eut une pulsion sadique. Il se leva à son tour et fit le tour du lit. Le brun se laissa prendre dans ses bras et s'enivra de son câlin.

- Je peux ? Murmura le blond.

- Ne demande pas, sers-toi, répondit Harry en comprenant immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler.

Draco sortit alors ses crocs qu'il planta dans son cou, se régalant de son jus. Il eut un reniflement d'énervement face à l'autre odeur qui commençait à l'énerver. Mais celle sucrée de son amant finit par reprendre le dessus. Harry le poussa légèrement sentant qu'il allait craquer et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Draco se retira et essuya le sang de ses lèvres. Il referma la plaie de son homme et s'excusa d'un murmure.

- Non, non. Ça va. C'est juste que… On va devoir transplaner et je vais avoir du mal si tu me prends toutes mes forces.

- Transplaner ? Pour aller où ?

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil.

- C'est une surprise ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Immédiatement des habits vinrent le revêtir. Draco eut un sourire malicieux et s'habilla à son tour, à vitesse vampire. Le brun eut un petit rire en sortant de la salle bientôt suivit par son amant qui lui prit la main.

- Attends ! S'exclama le blond en l'arrêtant brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il y a des gens en bas ! Je crois qu'il s'agit de ton ministère !

- Et mince. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Tu peux très bien transplaner ici non ?

- Non, nous ne devons pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le ministère arrivera à suivre notre trace.

- Comment ?

- Par magie. Ils sentiront mon essence et si dans les minutes qui suivent ils arrivent à transplaner exactement à l'endroit où nous étions, ils arriveront à nous suivre.

- Transplane à un endroit puis nous ferons un peu de course, et transplane à nouveau. Nous devrions pouvoir brouiller les pistes ainsi, ne penses-tu pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et le regarda profondément.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force.

Draco le regarda tout aussi intensément. C'est à peine si, à ce moment-là, ce qu'il y avait autour de lui existait. Le blond le sondait au plus profond de son âme, Harry le sentait, comme s'il pouvait la toucher du bout de ses longs doigts blancs. Ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps, le brun baissa alors les yeux mais Draco ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il glissa ses doigts sous son menton et la lui fait relever. Il l'embrassa chastement et Harry goûta à ce plaisir sans fin comme s'il lui avait fait l'amour, là, sur le palier de l'escalier. C'était d'une douceur telle que jamais il n'en trouvera autre part. Etait-ce cela, l'amour d'un vampire ? Il pouvait le voir à l'œil nu.

- Je vais nous sortir de ce pétrin, tu nous emmèneras là où nous devons être et puis nous discuterons, toi et moi, car je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à dire. Des choses que tu as omises de me dire, par volonté…

- Excuse-moi… mais il fallait que je te protège…

- Contre quoi ?

- La tristesse… De toute ma vie, je n'ai eu que pour seule amie cette bonne vieille tristesse… Et puis je t'ai connu, et je t'ai aimé… il ne faut pas que tu l'as connaisses car parfois elle nous tue… Ce n'est pas la tristesse qui me tuera, elle a déjà essayé, elle n'y est pas parvenue mais elle va tenter avec toi, il faudra que tu te battes. Promet-moi que tu te battras. Promet-le moi.

- Lorsque tu me diras ce qui est censé me rendre triste.

« Bien que j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est de ta mort dont tu me parles. » Evita-t-il de rajouter. Il ne fallait pas envenimer la chose mais Draco n'était pas bête. Artie l'avait dit « ils meurent toujours » et Harry lui avait parlé de sa mort, beaucoup trop hâtivement pour que celle-ci soit aussi éloignée que prévue. Draco voulait tout savoir. Chaque jour qu'il avait passé avec ce merveilleux inconnu plus que compliqué, sa soif de savoir avait augmentée petit à petit, et maintenant il voulait tout savoir. Serait-ce possible que cette nuit soit la bonne ?

- Faisons ce que j'ai dit, murmura le blond en cessant de le dévisager.

Malgré les altercations d'Artie qui leur refusait l'accès, les membres du ministère commençait à grimper les marches. Draco attrapa Harry dans ses bras et lui dit de fermer les yeux, se boucher le nez et les oreilles avec les mains. Dès que se fut fait le brun ne vit rien de ce qui se passa après. Il ne sentit qu'à peine bouger le blond et pourtant celui-ci, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, dépassa la porte vitrée grande ouverte sous le nez des autres qui ne le virent pas (sauf les vampires dont Artie qui sourit malicieusement.) Le blond tourna dans la ruelle adjacente, vide et froide et posa Harry à terre. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et eut un haut le cœur.

- Mais… as-tu transplané ? demanda Harry légèrement étourdi.

Le blond rit.

- Non, j'ai couru. Les vampires ont… certains pouvoirs personnels donnés à leur « naissance ». Les miens tournent autour de la vitesse. Comme si déjà enfant on m'avait étiqueté l'homme le plus surchargé du monde. Est-ce que ça va ? Les effets devraient disparaître dans quelques instants.

Harry hocha avec difficulté la tête puis se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Tout près de l'auberge…

- Ce n'est pas assez, peux-tu nous emmené plus loin ?

- Pour moi il n'y a aucun problème. C'est pour toi que cela va en poser.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que plus tu resteras dans cette phase de rapidité extrême, plus ton corps en subira les conséquences.

- Entre autre ?

- Des nausées, mal à la tête, mal au nez et aux yeux, engourdissement. Tu peux plus ou moins perdre la faculté de ton corps pendant un court laps de temps.

- Pourquoi rien n'est facile pour les humains ? Je rêverais d'être né vampire !

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est impossible.

- Non, je veux dire, de pouvoir être un vampire ! Que tu puisses me transformer !

Draco retrouva un visage calme et serein puis rit légèrement.

- Qui serait mon calice, alors ?

- C'est vrai… Tant pis, je prends le risque, conduis-nous dans un endroit plus éloigné et plus tranquille.

- A vos ordres.

D'instinct, Harry répéta les mêmes gestes qu'il y a plusieurs secondes auparavant et Draco les emmena beaucoup plus loin en beaucoup moins de temps. Il faisait tout pour que le brun ne subisse pas trop les effets secondaires. Le voir mal lui était insupportable, et pourtant Diable sait qu'il était mal ! Pourquoi ? Draco tardait de le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il le lui cachait par amour et cela lui plaisait tout autant que cela lui déplaisait. Il voulait pouvoir mettre un nom à la peur qui tressaillait son amant, et cette odeur qui n'était pas la sienne… D'où provenait-elle cette odeur ?

Il posa enfin le brun et celui-ci réussi à se stabiliser. Il ne tomba pas dans les pommes et ne perdit pas non plus l'usage de ses gestes ce qui était plutôt bon signe, du moins Draco s'en réjouit. Il caressa lentement sa tête posée contre son torse le temps que son cœur cesse de frapper si fort sa poitrine. Harry prit une grande respiration puis releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Merci. Murmura-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi… Est-ce que c'est assez loin ici ?

- Il y a intérêt, je ne crois pas supporter un troisième voyage. Sers-moi un peu plus fort s'il te plait.

Le blond obtempéra. Soudain, il se sentit tendre au maximum puis détendre. C'était à la fois étrange et exaltant. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout au même endroit. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande forêt, dont la cime des arbres n'était pas visible et l'odeur abondait beaucoup plus que dans la petite forêt qui entourait son manoir. Vous souvenez-vous ? La grande, mais petite par rapport à celle là, forêt qui empêchait les histoires de cette histoire de se concrétiser… Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco crut reconnaître l'endroit. Il mit beaucoup de temps avant de faire le point et de mettre un nom à ses idées.

- Nous sommes dans les Pyrénées, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce possible que tu puisses transplaner aussi loin ?

Son regard se posa sur le brun qui était livide. Il venait de dépenser une grande partie de sa magie et en plus une irrésistible envie de vomir le prit. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'écroula, dos au blond, et vomit tout ce qu'il avait avalé depuis deux jours. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose à part des croissants. Draco, estomaqué, se pencha immédiatement sur son corps et caressa son dos avec douceur. Le brun essuya avec rage sa bouche alors que des larmes jaillirent à nouveau de ses yeux. Il se tenait le ventre avec tant d'affolement. Celui-ci le tirait affreusement C'était comme si on le brûlait de l'intérieur. Draco était inquiet. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il se sentait inutile, plus qu'inutile…

- Harry…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang puis soudain plus rien… Il respira bruyamment et murmura :

- C'est bon, c'est parti… c'est… parti…

Draco le releva lentement et le prit dans ses bras. Harry était blanc comme un linge, cela faisait presque peur. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait vidé de ses forces ou de… son sang. Alors que celui-ci voulut faire une remarque. Le brun se redressa brusquement et l'embrassa avec sauvagerie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers de Draco, c'était beaucoup moins sauvage, beaucoup moins brusque mais c'était tout aussi intense. Draco savait pertinemment que l'autre fuyait la parole. Si jamais le blond parlait obligatoirement il lui demanderait pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction.

Malheureusement pour lui, Draco n'était pas patient, bien qu'il ait fait d'énormes efforts pour le brun… Il l'attrapa alors par le poignet et l'éloigna de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si tentantes, si juteuses. Le regard vert évita le gris, cherchant par tous les moyens d'éviter la conversation.

- Il faut nous mettre en route. Nous ne serons réellement en sécurité que lorsque nous atteindrons…

- Le Conseil des Vampires. C'est bien là que tu nous emmènes ? Dans ma Cité…

- Oui… Viens.

Le brun commença à marcher tout en maîtrisant à la perfection ses tremblements. Le blond le suivit en le regardant faire.

- Il faut que je te parle de l'empreinte avant que nous rejoignions le repère du Conseil. Murmura-t-il.

- Dis-moi, répondit le brun sur le même ton.

- C'est… une sorte d'odeur indétectable pour les humains mais très forte pour les vampires quand elle est posée sur un humain. J'ai posé la mienne sur toi, cela veut dire que tu m'appartiens.

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Mais l'empreinte est à double tranchant, c'est pourquoi peu de vampires l'utilisent. Cela veut aussi dire que je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour toi. Que je serais prêt… à te sauver par n'importe quels moyens. Beaucoup de vampires seront surpris de sentir une empreinte sur un humain car rares sont ceux qui en tombent amoureux…

Le brun sourit légèrement avant de se crisper.

- Quand l'as-tu posé sur moi ?

- Pendant que tu dormais, dans le bateau quand nous traversions la Manche. Ecoute, Harry… cette empreinte te donne droit de vie ou de mort sur ma personne…

- Mais je ne veux pas de ta mort, s'exclama doucement Harry. Jamais… C'est tout le contraire, je veux que tu vives pour moi… Je te donnerais mille vies…

- Et moi, je te donnerais les miennes. Malheureusement… je ne peux pas, comprends-tu l'affreux dilemme qui me taraude ?

- Et moi donc ? Je suis tombé amoureux du Roi des vampires !

- Et moi d'un inconnu bien trop compliqué !

Harry assimila sans broncher. Son amie, la tristesse riait paisiblement sur son épaule en l'enfonçant un peu plus. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut chassée d'un bras protecteur du blond.

- Mais je ne regrette rien… à part… ta… surprotection ?

- Tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais pu me détester, chuchota-t-il.

- Allons… Je crois que nous sommes en sécurité dès à présents pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas tout ?

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement que j'en meurs…

- Oui tu meurs, mais si c'est réellement le cas, je te suivrais !

- Tu ne peux pas… tu le sais, nous le savions depuis le début. Tu ne peux pas… tu dois continuer à vivre… C'est ainsi.

- Mais…

- Shhht. Ecoute.

Le brun se rapprocha du blond et l'arrêta. Au loin, on entendait un grand gong. Les boums se répétaient en enchaînements simples et lents. Harry serra un peu plus le corps froid et chercha des yeux l'endroit d'où la musique retentissait. Mais il ne pouvait la repérer, de plus il ne voyait pas plus loin que les alentours, là où la lumière de la lune les entourait.

- Qu'est-ce ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sont que les gardes de la Cité.

- La Cité des vampires ?

- Bien sûr. Vois-tu une autre espèce se terrait au fond d'une grotte ?

- Les loups-garous.

- C'est vrai que cela aurait pu l'être.

Au loin, le tambour cessa puis une voix grosse et vulgaire s'éleva. Elle hurlait :

- Présentez-vous !

- Ne te sentent-ils pas ? Chuchota le brun dans ses bras.

- Il est facile d'imiter l'odeur, surtout pour des sorciers. Si Diable m'en fait grâce, s'exclama-t-il plus haut.

Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un code entre eux et sourit. Heureux d'avoir été mis dans la confidence, il vit arriver deux vampires accroupis sur des branches hautes. Ceux-ci plissèrent les yeux puis sautèrent de l'arbre et atterrirent parfaitement debout comme si la distance entre la branche et le sol était moindre. Ils s'approchèrent du Roi et se penchèrent bien bas. Après la révérence ils repartirent sans un mot. Harry les regarda les yeux ronds.

- Ils sont… ?

- Juste des gardes. Ils viennent de nous donner la permission d'entrer… seulement si nous connaissons le chemin.

- Oui je sais. Les vampires ne souhaitent pas que des intrus entrent, il faut au moins une personne connaissant le chemin pour pénétrer leur Cité.

- Tu sais bien des choses…

- Je viens tous juste de l'apprendre.

Alors que les deux hommes recommençaient à marcher, le blond le dévisagea.

- Comment ?

- Par les gardes… Je t'ai dis, quand je suis devenu sorcier pur, j'ai eu le don de voir la vie des vampires à travers eux. Te souviens-tu, je t'ai énoncé un bref moment de la tienne.

- Oui c'est vrai… Tu les vois comme des visions non ?

- Un peu oui, sauf que je ne voie pas le futur mais le passé, les visions ne sont pas régulières. Je peux passer une semaine avec un vampire et ne rien voir ou deux secondes avec un autre et…

- … connaître sa vie par cœur…

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler de plus… exaltant. Voir la vie d'autrui… entièrement en plus… cela ne me réjouit pas, certain secret mérite d'être enterré au plus profond de nos âmes. De plus, sourit-il, j'ai la tête qui va exploser !

Draco le regarda avec anxiété. Si seulement il pouvait faire quoi que se soit. Bientôt ils atteignirent une grotte creusée en profondeur et Harry ne vit plus rien. Il tendit la main et fit apparaître une petite boule de lumière. Celle-ci était dérisoire face à celle plus belle qu'il aurait pu créer mais il lui était impossible de faire plus dans son état. Et puis cela suffisait à illuminer l'endroit plutôt vaste, au fond de la grotte il y avait deux embouchures et Draco prit immédiatement à droite. Sans hésiter, il suivit lentement mais sûrement le petit labyrinthe qui les mena à deux grandes portes noires.

Le blond toqua trois fois et soudain celles-ci glissèrent. Draco passa par l'embrasure suivit de très, très près par Harry qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. L'endroit, à contrario de ce que le brun pensait, était illuminé et plaisant à regarder. Par delà les torches, les flammes rougeoyantes faisaient des formes sur les murs qui reflétaient du turquoise et du jaune. Le vert était aussi à la fête. Il devait y avoir deux ou trois vampires mais pas plus. La pièce était moyenne, sûrement un hall d'entré. C'est pourquoi Draco ne s'y attarda pas.

- Eteins ta lumière. Tu n'en auras pas besoin ici.

Le brun obéit et la petite boule de lumière disparut. Sous leur passage les vampires s'inclinèrent et regardèrent Harry avec la plus grande surprise. Comme lui avait prévenu le blond, il était énormément surpris de sentir l'empreinte de leur Roi sur lui mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à poser des questions et juste les suivirent du regard.

La pièce suivante était beaucoup, beaucoup plus vaste. Il y avait aussi plus de monde qui parlait et l'odeur de sang était plus présente. Harry se prit à aimer cette odeur, à la humer comme n'importe quel vampire. Il ne pouvait y échapper, l'odeur le rendait fou. Il se retint à grande peine de sortir sa bouteille et de la vider d'un trait. Mais il ne fallait pas, comment réagirait la petite centaine de vampires qui maintenant se taisait petit à petit, et surtout comment réagirait Draco juste à sa droite ?

Le brun se tassa pour se faire tout petit quand, comme un seul homme, tous les vampires s'inclinèrent. Puis les discussions reprirent comme si de rien n'était et Draco s'avança lentement. Il se pencha ensuite vers le brun et lui murmura :

- Nous allons monter dans notre chambre et tu m'expliqueras tout, d'accord ? Je crois avoir assez patienté comme cela !

- Oui, fit le brun. Il est temps… Mais tu dois me promettre que…

- Majesté ! S'exclama soudainement un homme.

Ce vampire était grand, blanc comme un linge, c'était ses yeux qui faisait le plus peur aussi noir que ses cheveux légèrement graisseux. Il possédait un nez crochu et son aspect le rendait plus que lugubre dans sa grande robe noire. Le blond se retourna lentement et saluant d'un geste simple de la tête alors que l'autre s'inclina face à lui. Draco intercepta alors un regard entre son amant et l'autre vampire et compris de suite que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, surtout que le brun blanchi à vu d'œil en le reconnaissant. Il se cacha légèrement derrière le blond, s'agrippant avec force au t-shirt du blond.

Celui-ci fit une petite moue et décida de ne pas montrer qu'il avait tout compris. Il montra alors Harry et dit :

- Severus Rogue, Grand Conseiller, je vous présente Harry Potter.

- Oui je sais. Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous voir… à plusieurs reprises. Je vois que cette fois-ci tu as suivi mes ordres, jeune humain.

- Quels ordres ? Demanda le blond directement à son homme. Comment l'as-tu connu ?

- C'est… c'est lui qui est venu me délivrer de la geôle où j'étais prisonnier… Il m'a sauvé et m'a demandé de venir te voir, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'avais déjà décidé de te retrouver bien avant qu'il ne vienne me voir.

- Peu importe, l'important c'est que tu l'ais fait. Je dois te remercier d'avoir protégé et gardé le Dernier des Vampires. Je sais que tu as dû en souffrir mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, cela sera bientôt terminé.

Le brun hocha la tête et tira sur le t-shirt du blond.

- Viens, je suis fatigué.

- Non, attends… Rogue, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de me garder ? Je suis bien assez grand pour le faire seul… et puis pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu pour ce léger détail ! Avec toutes mes ennuies mortelles, cela fait bien longtemps que j'aurais pu mettre fin à mes jours !

- Voilà pourquoi le sorcier pur aurait dû te rejoindre directement après la mort de ton père, malheureusement il a eu un léger contretemps…

- Je suis au courant… Mais répondez-moi plutôt !

- Parce que c'est ainsi ! Le père ne dois rien dire au fils, jusqu'à sa mort, puis nous nous chargeons d'éduquer le fils jusqu'à ce qu'il soit père.

- Pardon ?

Harry se tassa brutalement face à la force du mot. Le pauvre blond se tourna vers son amant qui bredouilla quelques mots sans suite mélangé à des profondes excuses. Severus Rogue regarda la scène les yeux écarquillés. Le Grand Conseiller ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller :

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- J'ai… j'ai…

- Harry, fit le blond avec force. Dis-moi ce que je ne sais pas.

- Je…

Le brun fuyait son regard, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Draco remonta alors son visage vers le sien et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Dis-moi.

- Je… Tenta le Grand Conseiller mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Je t'ai menti. Pas totalement mais quand même un petit peu. Si je te l'avais dis, tu n'auras jamais voulu, tu aurais mis ta vie en péril pour moi, et celle de tous les vampires. Comme pour l'empreinte… Et moi je ne voulais pas…

- Harry ! Dis-moi !

- Tu as été le Dernier des Vampires… Mais celui dont parle le Grand Conseiller Rogue… Celui qu'en ce moment je dois à tout prix protéger, c'est le nouveau Dernier des Vampires.

Draco ne comprit pas pour un sou. Il fit durement, sa patience ayant atteint ses limites.

- Qui est-ce ?

Le brun se dégagea de son emprise et posa le regard à terre.

- C'est…

Mais brusquement il se plia en deux, la douleur fut telle que cette fois-ci, fragilisé par la décharge d'énergie qu'il avait dû utiliser pour transplaner, il s'écroula, évanoui. Draco le rattrapa juste à temps et le secoua légèrement mais rien n'y fit, le jeune homme resta endormi.

* * *

><p>Draco regarda le visage du brun qu'il caressait avec amour. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre et l'avait installé dans son gigantesque lit ovale rouge. C'était la chambre du Roi. Sans exagération, celle-ci était aussi grande que la salle de repos des autres vampires. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer sauf certains quand il fallait nettoyer la chambre. Elle était essentiellement rouge or et verte argentée et se divisait en quatre partie. Anormalement, la douche se situait en plein milieu de la pièce (il y avait juste une baignoire en or), au fond à gauche il y avait un canapé devant un bon feu crépitant qui ne servait à rien car Draco ne le sentait pas. Et au fond à droite, le lit où le blond regardait le brun. Devant à gauche, il y avait l'entrée, et à droite une petite bibliothèque qui ne valait pas celle de son manoir mais qui lui faisait passer le temps quand il était ici.<p>

On toqua à sa porte et Draco fronça les sourcils. Après que le jeune homme se soit effondré dans ses bras, il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Mais on ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter car cela faisait trois fois que l'on venait toquer à sa porte et Draco savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était autre que le Grand Conseiller Rogue. Il souhaitait lui parler de toute urgence. Mais le vampire avait d'autres préoccupations telles que le jeune homme fiévreux dans son lit. Cependant l'autre ne voulait le laisser tranquille car il toqua à nouveau. Cette fois-ci Draco alla ouvrir.

- Qu'y a-t-il !

- Majesté… Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment vous mettre au courant ! Je profiterais de son état pour tout vous dire à sa place. C'est assez osé, je vous l'accorde mais le temps nous manque…

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Il regarda derrière lui le jeune homme mourant avec une telle tristesse que même Rogue eut une pointe de tristesse en lui.

- Si jamais… Tu me dis ce qu'il n'a pu faire lui-même…

Le Roi le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- … aurais-je une chance de le sauver ?

Le Grand conseiller soupira et hocha négativement la tête.

- Sa mort est inéluctable…


	5. Chapter 5: L'histoire d'un vampire

**Chapitre 5 :** L'histoire d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Draco se trouvait dans le bureau du Grand Conseiller. Malgré la triste nouvelle qu'il avait reçu, il avait tout de même choisi de le suivre, pour comprendre ce que le vieux vampire appelait « inéluctable ». Celui-ci s'assit derrière son grand bureau et croisa les bras. Le blond vit facilement les réflexes de l'homme qui a une très longue histoire à raconter. Il espéra que celle-ci ne soit cependant pas très longue, car il désirait à tout prix retourner au chevet de son amant. Déjà, le savoir si loin de lui l'exaspérait. A tout moment, le brun pouvait arrêter de respirer… à tout moment, il pouvait se réveiller et lui ne serait pas là pour lui.<p>

- Vous semblez avoir la tête ailleurs, sourit le Grand Conseiller.

- C'est peu de le dire. Murmura le blond.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, vous avez un délai plus grand je pense…

- Commence ton histoire, Grand Conseiller ! Et finis-la vite.

- Commencer, je sais faire, mais personne n'a la même vitesse que vous ! De plus, plus j'irai vite, moins vous comprendrez, il vous faudra donc être patient et attentif… Majesté, le coupa-t-il alors qu'il allait rétorquer, je sais que l'état de votre humain vous taraude mais s'il vous plait…

Le blond hésita puis hocha la tête. Rogue sourit.

- Bien… alors… Que savez-vous du Premier des Vampires ?

- Peu de chose… Le tout premier vampire aurait été créé par le Diable, à l'effigie de l'humain, tout en étant son parfait contraire. Il aurait, tout comme l'humain se reproduit, mordu certain pour créer ses propres enfants.

- C'est pratiquement ça à une chose près, vous oubliez que lorsqu'un vampire est tué, tous ceux qu'il a mordus…

- Meurt avec lui… oui je sais !

- Bien… alors voilà, tout commença de là. C'était il y a fort, fort, fort longtemps. Le Premier des Vampires naquit du Diable comme vous l'avez dit, qui voulait s'amuser et contrer le Dieu. Ce vampire s'appelait Dracula, tout comme il y eut Eve et Adam. Il mordit beaucoup de vampire et vécu de longues années dans le bonheur et l'indécence. Némésis de l'humain, il vivait la nuit, se nourrissait de sang frais, se reproduisait en tuant et non en donnant la vie. Ainsi, mille ans passèrent jusqu'à ce que Dracula remarque notre… point faible…

- Le fait que les enfants meurent avec le père ?

- Oui… Il vit alors avec horreur, qu'il était bien moins agile que dans ses jeunes années, et que si jamais il était pris en chasse, bien qu'il se fasse discret, s'ils étaient plusieurs, il pouvait bien mourir, et alors tous les vampires mourraient avec lui. Car c'était lui le Premier des Vampires… Il chercha alors, pendant des jours et des jours, à s'en tuer la santé et l'esprit, une solution pour cela. Il décida alors de demander de l'aide à un de ses amis. Le seul qu'il est d'humain. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier. En ces temps-ci, cela était bien peu courant, c'était bien avant la naissance de Jésus-Christ. Son ami comprit immédiatement son problème et, ami des vampires, fit tout son possible pour l'aider.

- Pourquoi a-t-il choisi un sorcier ?

- Car il n'avait pas confiance aux moldus, et les vampires ne risquaient pas de l'aider comme toutes autres races mortes… Le sorcier en question chercha pendant bien longtemps, à s'en faire saigner le cerveau. Et puis un jour, il trouva la solution. Il revint au manoir de Dracula et lui dit : « Il faut que vous ayez un enfant ». Le Premier des Vampires ne comprit pas. Il lui dit que cela ne pouvait être la solution, des enfants, il en avait des tonnes et des tonnes. « Non, répondit le sorcier, il faut que vous ayez un véritable enfant, avec un être vivant, et celui-ci héritera alors de tous vos pouvoirs et aussi de la vie de vos enfants morts. »

- Un enfant ? C'est impo…

Le blond fit brusquement silence. Lorsqu'Harry avait parlé de vampire né, il avait répondu la même chose. Maintenant, il commençait de plus en plus à comprendre ce qu'il arrivait au brun. Et le mot impossible prenait une ampleur assez médiocre. Rogue le regarda réfléchir un long moment puis dit :

- Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais continuer. Dracula réfléchit à son tour et lui demanda comment il allait pouvoir réussir un tel prodige. Le sorcier lui demanda un délai de quelques jours en plus que le vampire lui offrit. Il revint ensuite avec quelques potions et sorts de son cru et dit alors à l'autre : « Voilà ce qui va se passer, nous allons devoir avoir une relation sexuelle mais avant cela, il vous faudra apprendre l'amour, vous qui n'avait jamais aimé. » Dracula eut beaucoup de mal mais les jours passèrent et il apprit grâce à son ami et puis un jour, il aima.

- Il a appris à aimer ? Je pensais que l'amour ne s'apprenait pas…

- Pour certain sûrement mais quand on a vécu mille années sans une once d'amour, il faut bien que l'on commence quelque part.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Que se passa-t-il après ?

- Après, le sorcier prit toutes sortes potions et jeta ses sorts sur eux. Il devint alors le premier des sorciers purs et ils passèrent une nuit d'amour.

- Pourquoi le sorcier n'a pas demandé à une femme de faire cela.

- Car il connaissait les conséquences de son geste et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser une autre vie que la sienne… C'était un homme d'une grande bonté d'âme, d'une douceur exemplaire, d'une sagesse extrême…

- Il savait que faire cet enfant le tuerait…

- Oui… Il ne le précisa pas à Dracula sachant que celui-ci lui en voudrait, car maintenant qu'il avait appris à aimer…

- On lui retirait un bonheur, une extase… la plus belle chose qui vous arrive et qui malheureusement ne vient qu'une fois… L'amour n'est pas éphémère… il est éternel.

Le Grand Conseiller fut surprit par tant de tristesse. Il avait été là à sa naissance et n'avait pas vu autant d'amour chez Lucius pour sa sorcière pure. Narcissa n'avait vécu avec lui que deux seules semaines. Il était persuadé qu'Harry ne ferait pas mieux. Comment se faisait-il que le blond soit ainsi ? Il y avait quelque chose en plus dans leur couple. Quelque chose qui n'était pas dans tous les autres… mais qui bizarrement était présent dans celui du Premier des Vampires.

- Qu'arriva-t-il à l'enfant ?

- Oh… l'enfant vécu. Dracula, souffrant de la mort de son ami, lui priva cependant de ses pouvoirs de sorcier et ne lui dit rien de sa véritable naissance. A la place il construisit un premier Conseil et leur dit toute la vérité. Il annonça alors qu'ils devraient raconter son histoire aux fils quand ceux-ci deviendraient pères, et cela… jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

- Comment Dracula savait que cela se perpétrait par delà les âges ?

- Parce que le sorcier le lui avait dit, et il lui avait fait confiance. Dracula chérit son enfant comme aucun autre, il lui apprit tout ce qu'il fallait. Il l'appela « Dernier des Vampires » comme lui en avait été le premier. Et un beau jour, la vérité le rattrapa, il sombra dans une tristesse perpétuelle, et jour après jour sa santé se détériora. Il comprit que la mort de son tout premier et dernier amour ne pouvait être effacée de la sorte. Il mourut peu de temps après. Et comme prévu ses enfants vécurent, et un nouveau sorcier pur arriva, et le fils devint père, et un nouveau fils naquit, un nouveau dernier des Vampires… encore et encore…

- Et les sorciers purs ?

- Ils meurent après la naissance…

- Ils meurent toujours, chuchota le blond en se rappelant des paroles d'Artie.

- C'est pourquoi sa mort est inéluctable, à part si bien sûr vous tuiez votre propre fils. Malheureusement… je ne pense pas qu'il vous laisse faire… S'il ne vous a laissé aucun choix, tous comme le premier sorcier pur ne l'a pas fait pour Dracula, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que vous le choisissiez lui, au dépit de votre propre race…

- Il aurait su que je l'aurais choisi lui…

Draco jusqu'à lors assis se leva doucement, malgré ses jambes en coton. Il avait brusquement l'envie de pleurer, l'envie de hurler. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il regretta sa petite vie pépère dans son manoir, esseulé, seul et solitaire…

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Le Conseil vous en empêchera. Il fera tout pour que cet enfant vienne au monde. Vous comprenez, même si vous devez voir votre descendance comme une malédiction, certain vampire pense que c'est un cadeau car vous avez aimé pendant un cours laps de temps alors que les vampires n'aiment pas…

- Seulement parce qu'il ne cherche pas à essayer et à… apprendre…

- C'est vrai… Mais vous comprendrez que le Conseil ne sait pas ce que vous ressentez. Moi-même je ne le sais pas… et nous privilégierons la sauvegarde de notre race plutôt que quelque chose que nous ne pouvons connaître ni même comprendre…

- Alors je vais t'expliquer. Vois-tu tous ses drogués notoires que nous ramassons à la pelle dans les rues pour un petit quatre heures. Ces mêmes hommes qui n'attendent plus rien de la vie lorsque leurs drogues leurs sont ôtées.

- Oui, et bien ?

- L'amour c'est un peu comme cette même drogue. Si vous me la retirez, je préfèrerais mourir…

Le Grand Conseiller ne répondit rien, juste il hocha la tête en essayant de s'imaginer l'effet que cela pourrait faire. Vu qu'il ne semblait pas y arriver, le blond posa ses mains sur son bureau et murmura.

- J'ai mieux… Penses que tu es dans un cercueil, un cercueil que tu ne peux ouvrir, un cercueil enterré sous la terre… Et les jours passent. Tu la sens cette soif ? Une soif immense… Tu as besoin de sang et petit à petit cela te tue… Là tu comprends mieux ?

Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha lentement la tête. Oui, là il pouvait alors savoir à quoi pensait le blond lorsqu'il voyait le moment où Harry ne serait plus. Le blond se rassit brusquement et passa sa main devant ses yeux. Il devait se reprendre, il était en train de perdre pied. Sans regarder à nouveau le Grand Conseiller, il chuchota :

- Raconte-moi la mort des sorciers purs.

- Ils… sont… mangés… par leur enfant. Lorsque celui-ci vient au monde, il boit le sang et mange la chair du porteur. Cela n'est pas très beau à voir…

- Tu veux dire que… j'ai mangé ma mère autrefois… j'ai…

- Je sais que c'est dur mais… oui… A la naissance les enfants humains hurlent, les enfants vampires mangent. Ils en ont besoin… tout comme le sang.

Draco se sentit blêmir. Le fait qu'il était né sur un acte de loup-garou le répugnait. Il lui fallait absolument sortir de là. Il se leva et demanda prestement :

- Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Rogue ne dit rien pendant une minute puis hocha la tête.

- A partir de la conception, il reste deux semaines aux sorciers purs. Je ne sais pas quand vous l'avez étreint… mais si vous êtes vraiment amoureux… Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste…

Draco déglutit avec force. Il calcula rapidement et ses yeux embuèrent.

- Une semaine… cela fait une semaine…

Il s'enfuit alors, ne le supportant plus… Il ne retourna cependant pas dans la chambre où Harry dormait… Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte, il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer… Le Roi des Vampires sortit de la grotte par une autre porte et arriva dans les bois, totalement affolé… jamais il n'avait ressenti cela ! Si son cœur battait encore sûrement qu'il partirait en trombe à ce moment-là… Sûrement qu'il respirerait bruyamment… Cependant il n'échappa pas aux larmes… Celles-ci roulèrent, rouge sang et laissèrent des traces sur son visage si pâle. Le vampire avait une envie destruction. Il pourrait tuer des centaines et des centaines d'humains sans se fatiguer… Il pourrait mourir, il s'en fichait… Car maintenant il connaissait sa vie.

Le vampire se traîna jusqu'à un arbre, éloigné de l'infâme vie qu'on lui offrait. Il s'assit à terre et prit ses jambes entre ses bras. Il saignait encore, ses larmes tombaient une à une… Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le jeune brun ne lui avait rien dit. Dans une semaine tout au plus, le seul homme de sa vie, celui qui avait fait flamber son être et avait dévoré son cœur allait le quitter. Dans une semaine, il allait devoir regarder son fils en se demandant s'il devait l'aimer ou le détester… Draco perdit rapidement le fil de ses pensées. Il laissa sa tête dodeliner sur le côté, comme si toute âme avait quitté ce corps tourmenté.

Il sentit alors une odeur. C'était celle de Blaise Zabini, un ami de longue date. Il était plutôt grand, d'une peau et d'une couleur de cheveux identique : celle de l'ébène. Il avait des yeux marron dorés et de grandes mains, très utile pour frapper ou s'agripper dans ses sauts plus que surhumains. Celui-ci apparut peu de temps après et s'arrêta face à l'image funeste que le Roi dégageait. Il vit ses larmes et se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille tragédie. Il était beaucoup trop rare de voir un vampire pleurer. Et Blaise n'en avait jamais vu… Ce sang qui traçait deux traits parallèles et symétriques n'allait pas sur son visage. Et le grand noir ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

- Vous n'avez pas bonne mine, Votre majesté.

- Si bonne mine peu avoir un vampire, je préfère que la mienne reste figée dans le temps… Avec celle d'Harry.

Le noir ne chercha pas à rétorquer, il savait pertinemment la peine qu'éprouvée le blond pour l'avoir lui-même éprouvée auparavant… Il était l'un des seuls vampires qui l'avait testé… Cela le marquera à jamais. Il s'assit sur une des grosses racines qui ressortaient du sol et qui entourait le Roi comme si l'arbre lui-même tentait de le protéger.

- Voulez-vous en parler ?

- Tu étais au courant ?

Le noir hocha difficilement la tête.

- Je fais parti du Conseil, l'avez-vous oublié.

- Non, mais il y a des choses que j'aimerais oublier mais que je ne peux pas… Il y en a d'autres que je ne veux absolument pas…

- Mais qui s'en vont dans un souffle de nuage de poussière. Je sais… Il est dur de réaliser un rêve… Mais lorsqu'on y parvient, c'est exaltant de se dire que l'on se sera battu pour qu'il devienne… réel…

Le blond releva un peu la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le noir lui fit une petite mimique qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je voulais juste vous dire que quoique vous fassiez, je vous soutiendrais… J'étais là lors de votre naissance, vous savez… ce n'est vraiment pas joli à voir. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensé mais les autres ont… trouvé cela d'une grande beauté. Moi je n'ai pas réussi à boire quoique se soit pendant plus d'une semaine. Le sang était fade dans ma gorge… Alors… allez-vous laisser cela comme ça ?

- Tu fais parti du Conseil, te révoltes-tu ?

- Vous savez qu'il n'y pas si longtemps j'ai perdu le seul être qui m'était cher… Je sais ce que vous ressentez… là…

Il pressa alors sa main contre son propre cœur, et sourit.

- Quand vous êtes près de lui, vous vous sentez… vivre. Quand il vous enlace, vous vous sentez chaud ! C'est comme s'il arrivait à réécrire votre être… Prisonnier des glaces, il est votre feu… L'aimez-vous ?

Le blond ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête entre ses bras.

- Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je n'ai plus le choix. Il ne me l'a pas laissé.

- Dracula ne l'a pas eu lui non plus. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de tout faire pour que sa lignée continue de vivre. Je suis sûr que s'il l'avait eu, il aurait tenté de préserver et son amour et ses enfants…

- Harry ne me laissera pas user de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'en survivrait pas s'il devait vivre avec un mort sur sa conscience. Il est bien trop pur. Je pourrais tenter de le sauver mais comment… je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine là et j'ai bien peur que cela soit totalement différent d'un accouchement ordinaire.

- Si ce n'est que cela je peux vous en faire une description détaillée… Malheureusement… elle ne sera pas vraiment jouissive…

- Parles tout de même.

- Si je m'en souviens bien… Nous avons su que vous veniez au monde aux premiers hurlements de votre mère. Celle-ci hurlait de douleur et son ventre nu bougeait anormalement. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur, mais peu de temps après, environ une demi-heure, ta mère a cessé de respirer et s'est tu. Quelques secondes plus tard son ventre s'est déchiré et tu es sorti. Tu… mangeais… L'intérieur était dévasté… il y avait…

- C'est bon… n'en dis guère plus.

Le noir hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Mon père était-il amoureux ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé… Aimait-il ma mère ?

- Je crois… je ne sais pas si c'est le sort ou un véritable amour, je ne peux pas te dire. Je sais juste qu'après sa mort, il n'a rien dit et n'en a jamais reparlé. Je crois bien qu'il avait acceptait sa mort…

- Il devait donc être sous l'emprise du sort…

Draco réfléchit un long moment.

- Suis-je le seul… suis-je le seul qui aime… sans obligation ?

- Dracula aimait… Et Harry aussi !

Le Conseiller Blaise rit. Il se pencha ensuite, prenant à peu près la même position que le blond. Il souriait même si cela se voyait, son sourire était aussi sec que la branche sur laquelle il était assis. Il souriait car il ne voulait pas que l'un, et peut-être le seul, de ses amis tombe dans la même dépression dont il était sorti il y a peu.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé, durant ses deux années et surtout à cet instant même où tout pour vous pourrait dégringoler… vous n'avez jamais pensé ce que donnerais la vie si on changeait les règles ? Moi ça fait un peu moins de deux cent ans que je recherche ardemment cette… liberté…

- Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi parce que… je n'ai jamais cherché à faire autrement que l'habitude. J'ai toujours suivi à la lettre le protocole que m'avait donné le Conseil, sans poser de question… Je me disais, si mon père et mes prédécesseurs ont agi de la sorte, il faut que je fasse de même.

- Mais là, cela n'a plus rien avoir avec les autres. Nous parlons de votre amour, de vos sentiments. Vous êtes le Roi…

- Je suis une poupée ! S'exclama le blond en se relevant. Je suis juste une poupée de glace que le Conseil manipule à sa guise. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fallu autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait la future mort d'un être aimé pour que je m'en aperçoive… Suis-je aussi stupide…

Blaise se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Roi. Il compatissait grandement à son tourment. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait que l'aider psychologiquement car physiquement c'était totalement impossible. Pas qu'il avait peur mais qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Alors juste il posa une main sur son épaule et murmura doucement.

- Vous n'êtes pas stupide… écoutez juste votre cœur, il vous guidera toujours… toujours…

Le blond se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

- Si cela peut vous aider un peu plus, sachez que beaucoup d'autres vampires pensent que le Conseil abuse de ses pouvoirs… moi de même et le Grand Conseiller le pense également. Je n'ai pas fait confiance à votre père, mais en vous voyant si troublé et plein de question je pense pouvoir vous le dire…

- Blaise… il faut que je t'avoue, tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin le Conseil ne m'intéresse pas. Du moins pas maintenant… Nous en rediscuterons, c'est promis…

- Oui, je peux comprendre ! J'attendrais…

Le noir se poussa légèrement puis fit une petite courbette face à lui.

- Sire…

Mais alors qu'il s'en allait le blond le retint. Il se retourna et perçut un vague sourire sous les sillons de sang.

- Merci… murmura le blond.

Et Blaise de répondre par un petit hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Draco décida de rebrousser chemin mais cette fois-ci il prit tout son temps, pensant et repensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre aujourd'hui… à ce que Blaise avait dit… à propos des rêves. Son cerveau bouillonnait, il avait encore envie de pleurer et pourtant il se retenait. Il essuya d'ailleurs les traces avant de pénétrer à nouveau la Cité. Les vampires qui le voyaient passer pouvaient sentir sa tristesse et étaient eux-mêmes atteint par elle.

On se courbait à son chemin mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que cette fleur qui maintenant allait faner… sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la sauver. Il se demanda soudainement s'il aurait droit au repos éternel une fois l'enfant né… Il n'aurait plus besoin de lui par la suite !

Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un regard en cercle autour de la pièce. Il soupira bruyamment et la pénétra ensuite. Presque immédiatement il fut près du lit. Harry n'avait pas bougé, la fièvre qu'il avait, avait cependant baissé. Il dormait profondément, son cœur battait suffisamment fort pour que le vampire puisse l'entendre sans même tendre l'oreille. Le blond le découvrit lentement puis releva son t-shirt.

Tous ce qu'il y vit c'est un ventre plat et bien formé, le même que celui qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois enlacé au cours de la semaine passé. Là, il se demanda si le ventre du brun ne devait-il pas être un peu plus rebondi ? Un infime espoir le prit. Peut-être n'est-il pas enceint et c'est un autre mal qui le rongeait… Le Roi passa doucement son pouce contre sa peau en sueur et s'enquit de le caresser avec une douceur infinie. Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa sur le nombril. Puis posa son oreille tout contre.

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit, un tout petit boum, contre la paroi. Signe que le jeune enfant était bien à l'intérieur et qu'il grandissait bien plus vite que la normale. On toqua à sa porte le faisant sursauter comme un fou. Le Roi se releva en se disant que les histoires ne semblaient pas terminées.

- Entres, murmura-t-il, sachant que le vampire l'entendrait.

Le vampire ouvrit la porte et sourit. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Une femme qui faisait partie elle aussi du conseil. Elle portait une chevelure bouclée châtain et avait une taille plutôt fine. Son sourire était à la fois bizarrement chaleureux, calme et posé… Bien moins de ce que l'on attend d'un vampire, mais aussi d'un Conseiller.

- Puis-je ?

- Fais…

La jeune femme s'avança et vint se poster juste à ses côtés. Elle regarda longuement le jeune homme. Draco replaça son vêtement puis le drap. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme pose un autre regard que celui neutre qu'elle avait en ce moment. Silencieuse, elle fit tout de même remarquer au bout de quelques minutes.

- Il est très beau. C'est rare que de voir un tel trésor… Je vous plains.

- Tu n'aurais pas à le faire, Conseiller Granger, si tu avais la décence d'exprimer tes vrais sentiments…

- Ne vous mettez pas en travers de la prophétie… attaqua-t-elle directement en se tournant vers lui. Elle doit s'accomplir, c'est ainsi… Votre majesté, vous, plus que quiconque, devez comprendre l'importance de la survie de notre race.

Le Roi ne répondit rien. Il s'assit juste sur la chaise près du lit et caressa le front humide du malade. L'homme enceint, dans sa triste et longue agonie, eut alors un soupir de bonheur. Son visage se décontracta un peu, comme s'il ressentait sa présence autant que s'il était debout. Hermione Granger, le Conseiller, les regardait tous les deux avec tristesse. Elle savait que ces moments seraient durs.

- Ecoutez, Votre majesté.

- J'en ai assez des histoires… j'aimerais profiter de mon homme si tu le permets.

- Juste, fit-elle en hocha toutefois la tête, sachez que tous sont passés par là. C'est à votre tour et nous voudrions que vous gardiez la tête froide. Rien n'est plus important que l'enfant. Le sorcier ne vit et ne meurt que pour nous servir.

- Je ne te savais pas Grand conseiller !

Le blond tenta de rester calme mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang-froid… du moins, au sens figuré ! La jeune femme recula un peu car elle avait tout de même senti cette grande décharge de mauvaises ondes. Elle murmura juste :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon travail que de venir vous voir mais il faudra bien que l'on vous parle car le Grand Conseiller ne vous a présenté la chose qu'objectivement. Un peu trop d'après le Conseil. Ils m'ont donc désignée pour venir vous parler et vous dire quel rôle vous devrez jouer !

- Parce que maintenant vous allez me donner des ordres. Que je sache qui est le Roi, ici ?

Ils en étaient là… Et le Conseiller lui répondit exactement ce qu'il pensait :

- Cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits.

- Mais cela me donne certains privilèges…

- Et si vous prévalez de ceux-ci, vous ferez honte à notre race.

- Et que feras-tu ? Tu me tueras peut-être ?

Le Conseiller recula un peu plus, comme si l'homme venait de la frapper avec brutalité.

- A quoi pensez-vous ! C'est impensable !

Le blond secoua sa crinière de désespérance.

- Si je ne peux le sauver, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer de vivre. Tout comme Dracula mourut d'amour, j'en ferais de même. Je préférerais que tu me tues…

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne devez pas… Au nom du Conseil…

- Sors.

Le ton était sans appel. Le Conseiller le regarda longuement puis fit demi-tour et sortit sans la moindre délicatesse. La porte claqua et le brun grogna dans son sommeil. Immédiatement le vampire se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes pour qu'il reste endormi. Il se coucha ensuite sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Le jour allait se lever il le sentait… Il ne tardera pas à s'endormir. Cependant dans sa tête, un hurlement survint, puis un autre…

C'était ceux d'Harry…


	6. Chapter 6: Les rêves d'un vampire

**Chapitre 6 :** Les rêves d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain à l'aube de la nuit, le vampire se réveilla pratiquement au même moment que le brun. Il regarda pendant une dizaine de minutes son visage maintenant totalement détendu. La crise était passée. C'est pourquoi il se réveilla, ouvrant difficilement ses paupières alourdies par la douleur qu'il avait endurée. S'il avait eu un souffle, le Roi l'aurait retenu pendant le court laps de temps qu'il lui fallut pour que son regard se fixe. Il se mit ensuite à caresser toutes les parties de son visage passant surtout sur ses lèvres qu'il ne tarda pas à violer.<p>

Le brun ne se plaignit point, satisfait d'un tel réveil car il savait la peine et la détresse que le blond avait dû subir surtout si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé à sa place. Vu la façon dont le Roi l'embrassait, il pouvait savoir qu'on lui avait dit la vérité ! Il n'y avait aucune brusquerie cette fois-ci, pas de morsure comme s'il avait peur de le casser… Juste de la tendresse et de l'amour, sûrement que la dernière image que voulait donner le blond à son amant était celui d'un vampire amoureux jusqu'au bout des griffes !

Draco soupira contre sa bouche et s'arrêta là bien qu'Harry aurait voulu continuer encore et encore, juste pour oublier les prochaines nuits à venir ! Le blond le regarda sobrement, essayant de ne pas laisser voir sa tristesse qui voulait encore ressortir. Harry lui n'eut pas le même courage et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, il n'arrivait même pas à soutenir son regard, se perdant dans les ourlets de la couverture. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'effacer entièrement, car son lourd secret était à nu et maintenant il ne pouvait plus échapper.

Le blond ne chercha pas à le faire arrêter au début, puis ensuite il le prit un peu mieux dans ses bras et murmura son prénom. A ce souffle, ce fut comme une décharge, un grand coup derrière le crâne, Harry se dégagea presque immédiatement.

- Déteste-moi, s'exclama-t-il. Il faut que tu me détestes. Tout irait mieux si tu me détestais.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça car c'est impossible… Et tu le sais, bien mieux que moi, j'en suis certain. Pourquoi Harry… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé le choix ? C'était dans mon droit de refuser si je le voulais…

- Parce que tu ne devais pas refuser… Si toi tu ne le voulais pas, moi je le veux ! Mourir pour toi sera ma plus belle mort…

- Et si j'avais envie que tu vives pour moi !

- Alors ça aurait été ma plus belle vie… Crois moi, pendant ces années au fond de cette geôle moisie et sale, j'y ai réfléchi. J'y ai réfléchi jusqu'à m'en faire saigner le cerveau… Il fallait que cet enfant naisse et je savais que mon courage n'était pas grand. Si je te l'avais dis… je me serais une fois de plus défilé ! Il le fallait…

- Harry… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi !? Ne vois-tu pas que tout comme toi je meurs ? Et c'est toi qui me tues…

Les larmes du sorcier doublèrent. Il pressa son corps contre l'autre.

- Il faut que tu vives pour notre enfant. Il faut que tu continues à vivre, je veux qu'il soit aimé et chéri, je veux que son père lui parle de moi. Lui parleras-tu de moi ?

Draco le regarda puis secoua négativement la tête.

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire car c'est toi qui le feras !

Que savait-il de sa mère ? Autrefois et jusqu'à maintenant, pratiquement rien ! C'était une belle femme ! Voilà ce que lui avait dit son père. C'est une sorcière pure. Voilà ce que lui dit le conseil. Qu'en sait-il de plus… rien… Il ne voulait pas que son futur fils soit ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que son amant meure… Le brun secoua la tête, sachant qu'il était impossible que les deux vivent. S'il survivait, l'enfant mourrait, s'il mourrait l'enfant vivrait et c'est ainsi ! Il ne pouvait pas y changer. Pour lui, c'était inscrit : l'enfant devait vivre !

- Draco, murmura-t-il alors. Si l'enfant ne vient pas au monde je n'aurais d'autre choix que de recommencer encore et encore ! C'est mon destin, je dois l'accomplir tout comme la prophétie l'indique.

- La prophétie ? Est-ce tout ce qui t'importe !?

Harry n'osa pas le regarder. Il finit par hocher lentement. Il savait que s'il montrait un quelconque enthousiasme à rester en vie, Draco l'exploiterait pour lui faire abandonner toute idée de suicide. Car il faut l'accorder, cette idée était bien plus que suicidaire !

- Tu m'as dit que tu serais capable de m'offrir ta vie ! Moi je l'offre à notre enfant… c'est comme… un cadeau que je te fais.

- Un cadeau à double tranchants !

- Comment ?

- Quand je le regarderais, qui verrais-je ? Toi… Quand je l'écouterais, qui entendrais-je ? Toi… Quand je le toucherais, à qui penserais-je…

Le blond releva son visage pour que son homme le regarde enfin. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent dans un combat que le brun savait perdu d'avance.

- Toi, toi et seulement toi…

- Je…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre puis finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

- Je veux que tu me promettes de l'aimer… comme tu m'as aimé !

- Harry…

- Promet le moi ! Je t'en prie Draco…

- Je ne peux pas… te faire une telle promesse sachant ce que j'ai à perdre. Je t'aime trop Harry, je l'aimerais mais… pas comme toi… beaucoup moins… peut-être même avec réticence…

- S'il te plait…

Le blond hocha négativement la tête puis l'embrassa avec autant de force que de douceur. La seconde suivante, la place à ses côtés était vide et la porte se refermait avec délicatesse. Harry pleura chaudement, se redressant difficilement il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve une façon pour l'obliger à aimer plus leur fils… Il ne voulait pas partir en sachant que ce dernier risquait de passer des moments sans amour. Harry n'avait plus que ça dans sa vie, dans les dernières nuits qui lui restaient. L'amour…

* * *

><p>Draco avança lentement à travers les longs couloirs et les dédales de la Cité des Vampires. Perturbé encore plus que la nuit dernière, il présentait les symptômes de l'homme mourant sans la maladie. Sûrement est-ce se que pensa le Grand Conseiller quand il réussit à le retrouver. Il ne le salua pas sachant être mal accueilli… car il le voyait bien, cette nuit était toute sauf belle aux yeux hagards du Roi.<p>

- Sire… Je sais…

- Non, tu ne sais rien…Tu n'as pas à savoir, tout ce qui t'intéresse est la descendance et la survie de notre peuple…

Le blond finit par se coller à la pierre froide du trop long couloir puis y glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il se trouva alors, sans le savoir, dans la même position qu'Harry dans son lit en ce moment même.

- Votre Majesté… Oui, la survie des vampires me prive quelque peu d'impartialité… mais j'avoue que vous m'inquiétez plus qu'à d'autre. J'étais l'ami le plus proche de votre père et croyez moi… Il vous a toujours aimé, il voulait que je prenne soin de vous à sa mort.

- Il me demande de l'aimer… de l'adorer comme lui je l'adore. Sait-il au moins ce qu'il me demande… Il n'est pas encore mort qu'il s'y voit déjà.

- Je sais qu'au fond, il ne veut pas mourir… qui le voudrait ?

- Moi… S'il meurt, je le suivrai, c'est inéluctable !

Rogue ne dit rien. Il le regarda longuement ne sachant pas s'il devait l'encourager ou le dissuader. Et là, il se demanda franchement à quoi servait le Conseil s'il ne pouvait arranger des moments comme ceux-ci… Le Conseil n'arrangeait rien. Pour eux, tout était comme il le voulait. Harry mourrait, l'enfant vivrait et deux à quatre cents ans ou beaucoup plus d'années pourront s'écouler sans histoire jusqu'au prochain dernier des Vampires. Le vieux vampire s'avança vers le jeune et posa sa main exactement au même endroit que Blaise l'avait fait avant. Le blond releva la tête.

- Tout n'est pas perdu… Vous êtes médecin, non ?

Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil, se redressa pour mieux faire sa révérence, et partit dans la direction opposée à celle d'où il venait. Draco le regarda faire, bouche bée. Oui, il était médecin mais quel rapport ? Pour ouvrir et refermer un corps vivant, il savait le faire sans problème, il le faisait même les yeux fermés mais… une fois à l'air libre l'enfant mourrait… Et Harry le haïrait… Il recommencera et l'obligerait à le refaire. Non, il ne pouvait pas… Cependant, les mots marquèrent l'esprit du blond qui se leva et repartit vers sa chambre.

Quand il la pénétra, Harry releva la tête vers lui et le regarda faire le tour de la pièce sans même lui adresser un seul regard. Le brun ne chercha pas à le stopper, il voyait bien que l'homme était plus que concentré. Il y avait cette petite pliure entre ses deux sourcils et aussi le fait qu'il se parlait tout seul et qu'il se grattait le menton avec empressement. Et soudain le jeune homme s'arrêta net, autant que la respiration du brun qui attendait patiemment qu'il réagisse à sa présence.

Le vampire se tourna enfin vers lui et eut un petit sourire. Ses yeux éclataient l'espoir, il virait du rouge à son gris métallique. Il fit alors sursauter le brun en s'exclamant.

- Il suffirait de recréer l'atmosphère de ton corps en dehors de celui-ci !

Le blond se jeta carrément sur le brun et l'embrassa chastement.

- J'en ai pour une minute, il faut que je demande quelque chose au Grand Conseiller.

Harry eut juste le temps de lever la main pour l'arrêter que Draco avait déjà filé. Le brun resta estomaqué, sans bouger, n'ayant pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il se passait. Que voulait-il dire par « recréer » ? Comptait-il vraiment sortir l'enfant de son ventre avant que celui-ci ne l'ait totalement mangé ? Il savait que c'était proscrit si l'enfant devait vivre. Le brun décida de lui déconseiller toute tentative pour le sauver ! Harry voulait vivre. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cela ! N'importe quoi qui n'envisage pas le meurtre de son enfant ou sa simple non-existence ! Il voulait vivre avec son enfant et son amant. Mais il préférait cent fois mieux la survie de l'enfant que la sienne !

Le blond revint quelques instants plus tard et il n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'il s'installait directement sur le lit juste en face de lui. Il possédait dans sa main, une grande seringue et une grosse bouteille.

- Tends-moi ton bras, demanda-t-il au brun.

- Que fais-tu ? Lui répondit-il sans obéir, pas sûr des intentions de son amour.

Draco le regarda un moment puis lui sourit.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il se dit alors que pendant tout le long, Draco lui avait donné une confiance aveugle, alors qu'il lui avait menti et rendu triste. Il se laissa alors faire et tendu son bras. C'est avec une grande surprise qu'il lui fit plusieurs prises de sang. Il lui retira un litre exactement et les plaça dans la bouteille. Harry ne dit rien et attendit qu'il ait fini pour lui reposer la question en rajoutant :

- A quoi cela te servira-t-il ?

- Harry, dit le blond doucement. Je vais te sauver. Parce que sans toi, ma vie n'aurait plus de raison d'être ! Je vais te sauver pour que tu puisses toi-même te présenter à notre enfant, pour que tu puisses m'apprendre à l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour ! J'ai compris que ce n'est pas le vampire qui aime car aucun vampire ne peut aimer de son propre chef. C'est ceux qui te font aimer… Tout comme toi… Un peu… précipitamment… un peu avec fragilité ! Mais c'est ainsi que je le vois. Il n'y a en toi qu'amour et pureté et sans toi, je redeviendrais la bête d'ennui que j'étais, comprends-tu ?

Harry hocha la tête. Sa gorge était sèche, il ne pourrait parler, alors juste il écouta.

- Tu m'es arrivé comme une étoile qui soudain se met à briller là haut… Avec toi j'ai tout réappris, et cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensemble ! Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup plus à apprendre et sans toi c'est impossible ! C'est pourquoi, il faut que tu vives… il faut que vous viviez ! Pour moi ! Alors je vais te sauver.

- Co-comment ?

- Je vais te prélever un litre de sang par nuit. Le reste suivra la nuit de la naissance du petit. Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien.

- Alors promet-moi que tu privilégieras la naissance de l'enfant plutôt que ma survie !

Le blond hésita longuement mais finit par hocher la tête.

- Si tu le veux…

Pourtant il avait l'espoir. Et personne ne pourra le lui ôter. Il se pencha et enlaça son homme qui ne demandait que ça.

- Draco… sais-tu, je suis orphelin depuis mes un an… je n'ai jamais connu l'amour des parents, c'est pourquoi…

- Tu vivras Harry, et c'est de nous deux que notre bébé recevra cet amour. Tu vivras, j'en suis persuadé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai rêvé…

* * *

><p>Plus déterminé que jamais, la nuit se terminait sans autre accroc. Harry était perdu dans son monde et Draco, assis juste à côté de lui réfléchissait encore et encore à son futur plan. La moindre erreur, plus petite soit-elle, et son homme mourrait. Il ne fallait pas qu'une seule chose se passe de travers. Il devait aussi penser à écarter le Conseil du lieu de naissance car il savait pertinemment qu'il l'empêcherait de le sauver, et ça, c'était inadmissible ! Son regard tourna ensuite vers Harry qui s'était recouché. Ses larmes avaient tracé sur ses joues bien trop creuses des lignes blanches.<p>

- Tu as faim ?

Le brun sortit de sa torpeur et hocha la tête.

- Nous n'avons pas de nourriture ici mais je connais un village pas très loin qui en possède… Je serais de retour dans pas…

- Non. Ne sort pas, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Je patienterais jusqu'à demain…

Draco acquiesça.

- Je voulais te demander… Comment se fait-il que ton ventre ne porte aucune trace de l'enfant ?

Harry rougit soudainement.

- C'est… assez gênant. Je préfère ne pas le montrer.

Le Roi plissa les yeux.

- Arrête le sort ! Ordonna-t-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre puis finit par soupirer. Il relâcha alors le sort dans un soupire de soulagement. Son ventre gonfla à vu d'œil. Et Draco écarquilla les yeux et plaça une main sur sa bouche face à l'énormité de celui-là. Il semblait que le bébé soit presque à terme, c'était incroyable. Le brun rougit brutalement face aux regards non seulement étonné mais aussi plus qu'amoureux !

- Pourquoi es-tu si épris de ce ventre ?

- Parce que c'est à la fois le tien et à la fois le mien ! Non en vrai… je le trouve plaisant et à la fois repoussant… je l'aime et je le déteste… Deux sentiments me torturent… je l'aime mais pas comme je t'aime… Ce ventre me hantera jusqu'à sa disparition !

- Tu ne l'aimes pas comme moi mais je te ferais aimer mon cadeau, je te le promets. Et chaque fois que tu l'aimeras un peu plus, moi je t'aimerais encore plus, si c'est possible…

Le blond hocha, il caressa longuement le ventre rebondi et sourit.

- Je le sens… Il est tout petit…

- Tu devrais venir te coucher !

Draco hocha encore et se coucha contre le brun, sa main continuait ses caresses. Le souffle du brun contre sa peau de diamant l'emplit de chaleur, lui si froid. Bientôt le soleil se leva et sa lourdeur conquit le vampire, il s'endormit presque immédiatement. Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Harry se réveilla en premier, surtout à cause de son ventre qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il lui jeta un regard énervé et se mordit au sang la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Son corps se réchauffa rapidement et il eut bientôt des sueurs froides… glacées même ! Draco se réveilla brusquement et se releva.<p>

- Harry… Harry que t'arrive-t-il ?!

- Rien… Murmura le brun. Ça… ça va passer.

Harry sortit alors sa bouteille de sa poche avec des mains plus que tremblantes. Il lui rendit sa taille normale et but une gorgée puis une autre. Immédiatement son cœur se calma ainsi que la douleur. Il regarda avec anxiété sa bouteille de sang, il avait peur de la réaction du blond, c'est pourquoi il n'osa pas le regarder. Cependant Draco lui prit avec douceur la bouteille en verre et la regarda.

- Tu as eu ça chez Artie non ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Par honte… Je pense…

- De quoi aurais-tu honte ? Tu fais ça pour toi ou pour le bébé ?

- Les deux, cela le calme… et ça me détend aussi… mais ça me donne encore plus faim.

- Je vais te chercher à manger !

Il se releva mais Harry l'arrêta brusquement.

- Non, attends… Reste encore un peu avec moi ! J'aimerais marcher, un peu… J'en ai assez de ce lit, sors-moi s'il te plait.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il le faille… Je veux dire…

- Je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie…

Draco soupira bruyamment. Il se leva et lui prit par la main.

- Prenons une douche, puis nous ferons le tour et ensuite tu mangeras !

Harry sourit. Il se releva avec difficulté mais arriva à marcher correctement.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il avant de rire légèrement. Qu'il est plus lourd !

Draco l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena jusqu'à la baignoire. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de loucher sur son ventre qu'il touchait comme si tout était irréel. Le blond sourit légèrement.

- Qui est épris maintenant ?

Harry rit.

- Moi je le suis depuis le début… De lui et de toi !

Ils prirent un bain à la fois relaxant et envoûtant. Harry se détendit au maximum, goûtant à chaque petite douceur que Draco lui offrait. Ce dernier put aussi s'offrir quelques minutes de calme dans son esprit. Il soupira de soulagement dans le creux des oreilles du brun. Harry, entre ses jambes, posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le blond caressa sa joue de la sienne et l'embrassa avec douceur. Sous la mousse, l'homme caressait encore et encore son ventre rebondi. Il aimait… il aimait… et Harry le voyait de ses yeux à moitié plissés. Il souriait… L'image était si douce et protectrice qu'à ce moment plus qu'à n'importe quel autre qui allait suivre, Harry crut à cet avenir où il serait encore de ce monde…

Quelle vie allait suivre alors ? Même si ce n'est que pour soixante années, Harry en profiterait… il préférait soixante ans qu'une semaine seulement. Il prendrait goût à chaque parcelle… et puis quand la mort viendra, cette fois-ci, il sourirait et serait satisfait de tout ce qu'il avait entrepris ! Cependant, tout ça n'était que suggestion, il n'y avait que vingt pour cent de chance qu'il en ressorte vivant, si ce n'est moins.

- Draco…

- Qui a-t-il mon ange ?

- Explique-moi comment tu comptes me sauver ? L'enfant à besoin de chair à manger pour survivre… Je t'interdis d'utiliser un autre être humain que moi ! Je ne pourrais…

- Shhht…

Draco sourit lentement.

- Je savais que tu ne le voudrais pas mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'y ai pensé. Pour l'heure, sache juste que je vais t'anesthésier, tu ne sentiras rien du tout.

- Mais…

Harry ne continua pas. Il savait qu'il devait faire confiance à son amant qui, après tous les mensonges qu'il lui avait dit, continuait à l'aimer et prenait soin de lui. La discussion s'éteint comme elle avait commencé, dans les remous de l'eau bleuie par le savon. Ils finirent par sortir de la baignoire puis de la chambre et, à la demande du brun, ils firent le tour de la Cité. Ensuite, Draco emmena Harry vers le village dont il lui avait parlé. Dans celui-ci, le brun remarqua qu'il y avait bien plus de vampires que d'humains mais que ceux-ci étaient tout de même présents.

Draco l'invita dans un restaurant chic et lourdement éclairé. Harry ayant revêtu le sort qui maintenait son ventre plat, passa inaperçu tout le contraire de Draco qui bizarrement n'était pas nommé. Une fois à table et servi, le brun se risqua à poser sa question :

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu point distingué ici ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas qu'ici. A l'extérieur de ma Cité, les vampires ne doivent m'appeler par mon titre, une excentricité du Conseil.

Le blond réfléchit un instant pendant qu'Harry avalait goulûment son repas, puis il sourit.

- Maintenant, je pense pouvoir dire que c'est à cause du ministère, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Allons ! Si jamais le ministère savait qui est le Roi des Vampires, il saurait aussi qui est le Dernier des Vampires ! En l'occurrence moi !

- Eh bien normalement cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas… Mais c'est vrai que pour toi oui !

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, lorsque tu deviens Roi, tu n'es plus Dernier des Vampires, puisque c'est le fils qui reprend le flambeau. Mais par ma faute, deux ans se sont écoulés et ces deux années-là, tu étais en danger en étant les deux identités à la fois. Malgré ma détermination à aider les vampires, je n'en reste pas moins fautif ! Tout aurait pu arriver !

- Ne dit pas ça, il a fallu pratiquement deux cents ans aux sorciers pour retrouver mon père et pour l'abattre ! Deux ans pour nous ce n'est rien !

- Comment expliques-tu le fait qu'ils t'aient découvert si vite, alors ? Moi je n'ai jamais rien dit !

- Il y a sûrement dû avoir une fuite chez nous.

- Tu doutes de ton propre peuple ? Ils n'auraient pu faire ça ! Et puis peu de vampires savaient pour la prophétie !

- Oui mais si des sorciers auraient réussi à capturer un vampire puis torturé comme toi tu l'as été… S'il avait juste demandé le nom du Roi, là, ils auraient su…

- Je doute qu'un de tes enfants ait pu te trahir, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de…

- Harry ! Nous sommes des créatures de la nuit, nous sommes viles et abjects ! Nous nous nourrissons de sang et parfois de chair ! Il ne faut pas croire que nous sommes tous des anges ! Quand il s'agit de trahir, violer, tuer… Harry ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, le Conseil n'hésiterait pas à te tuer pour que le Dernier des Vampires naisse ! Ils n'ont aucun scrupule ! Dit le toi haut et fort, ici, il n'y a que toi et moi et bientôt l'enfant que nous allons avoir… la confiance avec les autres ne se construit qu'avec le temps et les obstacles !

- A qui as-tu confiance, toi ?

- Principalement ? Le Grand Conseiller Severus Rogue et le Conseiller Blaise Zabini. Blaise a plus été un ami pour moi qu'un Conseiller !

- Et si jamais un inconnu toquait à ta porte et te demandait la pitance… le rejetterais-tu ?

- Non ! Mais il y a une différence entre être gentil envers les démunis et leurs accorder une confiance aveugle.

- Tu m'as donné les deux, pourtant…

Draco sourit.

- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux… Un coup de foudre est si vite arrivé…

- Je suis content qu'il m'ait heurté !

Le Roi prit la main du brun et lui sourit de toutes ses… canines aiguisées et pointues. Un sourire qui fut rendu au centuple. Le brun termina son repas sur un verre de sang frais. Cela fit rappeler à Draco ce qu'il devait lui prélever et grisa quelque peu son mental. Dans cette atmosphère légèrement romantique et joyeuse, il en était arrivé à oublier le reste et surtout la dure épreuve qui l'attendait. Soupirant, il paya et les deux hommes sortirent du restaurant. Draco voulut rentrer immédiatement pour ne pas presser le brun si jamais ils laissaient passer le temps, la nuit étant bien entamée. Harry ne fut pas contre malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des jambes et qu'il cacha merveilleusement bien au blond.

Il ne voulait ni l'inquiéter ni l'importuner. Harry comprit alors que s'il n'avait pas fui il y a deux ans, rien ne se serait passé ainsi ! Il n'aurait jamais eu ni la sagesse ni la dureté qu'il avait acquises au cours de son séjour dans les geôles de la prison d'Azkaban. Peut-être aurait-il renié jusqu'au dernier souffle l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le blond, lui qui, à l'époque, était si borné ! Il n'aurait alors jamais éprouvé l'exquise sensation qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, alors que le blond l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs et doux. Oui, maintenant, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de fuir… Que tout était bien ainsi !

Revenu dans la Cité, plus particulièrement dans la chambre du Roi, celui-ci obligea Harry à se coucher et lui fit la prise de sang. Le brun ne se plaignit pas malgré la légère sensation d'affaiblissement qu'il ressentit.

- Tu devrais aussi en prendre pour toi… murmura le brun.

- Non… Un vampire peut survivre deux à trois semaines sans boire quoi que se soit et sans s'affaiblir… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais d'abord te sortir de là et après je me nourrirais.

- Ne te prive pas, sinon après tu auras du mal à te retenir !

- Aies confiance… J'arriverais à me contenir !

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Et moi pour toi ! Dors maintenant. Ne t'occupe plus du reste…

Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il hocha la tête et s'allongea dans le lit. Draco partit un moment avant de revenir s'installer dans les bras de l'autre.

- Où as-tu mis les bouteilles ?

- Qu'ai-je dit ! Dors !

Harry rit et enfouit son nez dans le torse dénudé du blond.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi, Harry… Moi aussi…

Le brun s'endormit presque automatiquement.

* * *

><p>La semaine fut rude, autant pour Harry et ses douleurs continuelles qui empiraient, que pour Draco dont le stresse rendait irascible. Il refusait de parler à Harry de la façon dont il allait le sauver. Celui-ci était persuadé qu'il utiliserait un autre corps humain et, aidé de ses hormones surdéveloppées, piquait de grosses crises de nerfs. Malgré qu'il se dise devoir profiter de chaque instant avec le blond. L'ambiance dans la chambre était de plus en plus électrique au fil des jours. Pourtant Draco continuait ses prélèvements de sang car il y avait une chose qu'on ne lui enlèverait pas l'espoir. Et Harry pleurait, souvent, plus que de raison, parfois contre son gré… mais il pleurait dans le dos du blond car il tentait de rester fort face à lui.<p>

Des membres du Conseil vinrent souvent le voir mais Draco ne les laissait pas s'approcher de lui à moins de dix mètres. A chaque fois ce fut le même refrain qu'il entendit. Un « merci » pour sauver la race vampire, un « bonne chance » pour l'au-delà ! On le priait d'avoir une belle mort, cela n'aidait pas franchement le comportement du blond. Il n'y a que Blaise qui vint les voir pour les soutenir, pour remonter le moral et bien sûr il fut bien accueilli.

Rogue, quant à lui, resta à l'écart de la chambre, il n'avait pas envie de voir ses deux visages si tristes… Il se dit qu'il irait quand Draco aura fait naître l'enfant tout en préservant Harry. Il se rappelait quand il avait rencontré Harry pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais vu homme plus détruit que lui et pourtant il souriait encore. Si jamais il avait été à sa place, il aurait sûrement demandé à son bourreau de l'achever plus qu'autre chose ! Mais Harry Potter avait tellement envie de retrouver leur Roi qu'il avait passé outre toutes ses blessures…

Avant de l'amener jusqu'à lui, Rogue l'avait un peu soigné, il lui avait donné quelques potions qui l'avaient guéri des ecchymoses et des blessures les plus marquées. Il fallait, il avait cru, que l'homme soit présentable devant sa majesté. Et le sang sur la totalité de son corps n'était pas possible, à part si c'est un repas qu'il voulait lui offrir. Or, ce n'était pas le cas.

Rogue se rappelait de ce visage calme et serein qu'il rencontra quand il lui dit qu'il était un vampire, comme s'il le savait déjà. Peut-être était-ce le cas… le petit brun avait-il lu dans son esprit ? Avait-il vu sa vie ? Ça il ne pouvait le savoir car il était bien trop discret. Même en ayant retrouvé sa voix, les Conseillers n'avaient pu lui arracher que des oui et des non… Il semblerait qu'il ne parle qu'à des personnes de confiance… Maintenant, était-ce lui ou le sort ? Pourquoi Draco ne se posait-il pas la question ? Pouvait-il avoir confiance en Harry Potter et pas seulement au sorcier pur… Peut-être le Grand Conseiller se faisait-il des idées, des idées sans importance puisque quoiqu'il ait l'envie de dire, il ne ferait pas changer d'avis au blond, ça il pouvait en être certain.

Cependant il devrait peut-être mettre en garde sa majesté ! Le Conseil, plus particulièrement certains Conseillers, ne le laisserait pas transgresser leur ordre… et ferait tout pour qu'Harry Potter meure bien comme il le doit, le jour de la naissance du fils. Il faudra que lui arrive à les retenir le plus de temps possible… Déjà, il voyait un plan se former dans son esprit…

Revenant à Harry et Draco dont les nuits épuisantes les laissaient tous les deux sur une route amère et salée !

Alors que la septième nuit se levait, un hurlement survint, puis un autre…

C'était ceux d'Harry…


	7. Chapter 7: La naissance d'un vampire

**Chapitre 7 :** La naissance d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Draco se réveilla en sursaut alors que le brun étouffait un soupir de douleur. Le jeune homme transpirait énormément et retenait avec force le drap. Ses poings serrés étaient blancs aux jointures et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait dans un simple désespoir de pouvoir respirer. Harry avait gardé les yeux fermés si fort qu'il ne vit, ni même ne sentit le réveil du blond. Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup et attrapa le corps du brun dans ses bras. Il caressa lentement son front ruisselant puis passa une main sur son ventre.<p>

A l'intérieur du bedon, l'enfant bougeait énormément. Draco sentit avec horreur ses mains pousser les parois, cherchant à se délivrer de l'étroit endroit. A ce moment-là, Draco sut pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus qu'une trentaine de minutes avant la naissance du petit vampire. Il fallait donc se dépêcher, il devait à tout prix le déplacer et l'emmener là où il avait tout préparé.

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement puis attrapa Harry par le dos et derrière les genoux. Il devait se dépêcher. Cependant, arrivé à sa porte, il se heurta à un mur de Conseillers. Ils étaient tous là sauf Rogue et Blaise qui était tout bonnement contre le fait de sacrifier Harry. Granger s'avança vers lui et lui tendit ses bras.

- Donne-le-nous…

- Reculez, s'exclama Draco qui n'était vraiment pas, et là plus que jamais, patient.

Ils obéirent immédiatement. Bien qu'il le voudrait, ils ne pouvaient aller à l'encontre de leur Roi et devaient se plier à ses ordres. Ils s'écartèrent mais continuèrent leurs tentatives infructueuses de conserver leurs règles érigées depuis tant d'années. C'est un autre vampire, d'une taille impressionnante, vieux comme le monde, qui s'activa le premier poursuivant Draco qui déjà fuyait.

- Votre majesté ! Vous ne pouvez détruire ainsi près de trois mille ans de dogme vampirique ! Comprenez à quel point notre race est bien plus importante qu'un simple humain !

- Oui, continua un vampire chauve. Il est né pour être sacrifié, sa nature elle-même n'existe que pour nous servir !

- Peu importe ce que vous direz, murmura Draco, parlez encore, parlez toujours, vos sottises ne m'intéressent pas ! Vous voulez un enfant, vous l'aurez, mais moi j'exige un amour, un seul ! Et c'est celui-là que j'ai choisi !

- Vous ne comprenez pas.

- Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas !

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

- J'interdis quiconque de venir m'importuner d'ici les deux jours à venir, sinon vous en prendrez l'entière responsabilité ! Le temps où je me laissais faire telle la marionnette qui dansait entre vos mains est révolu. Votre Roi vous ordonne de disposer. Nous discuterons plus tard, quand l'enfant sera né ! Disparaissez !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les vampires partirent les uns après les autres. Bientôt, seul resta le Conseiller Granger.

- Faîtes attention à vous, majesté… Vous prenez des dispositions qui parfois font peur à plus d'un.

- C'est une menace ?

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête.

- Un simple conseil…

- D'un Conseiller malhabile…

- Certes, je m'y prends mal… mais je vous mets toute fois en garde… Avec Blaise, nous essayons de les retenir mais vous savez ce que l'on dit : Un loup en cage ressort toujours plus affamé…

Draco assimila ses propos sans broncher. Un gémissement de la part d'Harry lui rappela qu'il avait, à ce moment, mieux à faire que de réfléchir à tout cela. Comme il l'avait dit, il s'occuperait de tout, une fois l'enfant né et Harry en sécurité… Du moins, lorsque Harry sera sûr de ne pas mourir à cause de la naissance du petit, parce qu'en sécurité, il eut bien peur que jamais il ne le serait. Il eut aussi peur qu'en plus du ministère, des moldus, il devrait aussi se méfier des vampires… Malgré sa protection.

- Contenez-les encore… Après je m'en occuperais.

Il repartit alors droit dans la chambre la plus profonde. Là, il était sûr de ne pas être vu. C'était une grande chambre dont les murs n'avaient pas été lissés et la pierre ressortait aussi bien que s'il avait été dans une grotte. Il y avait là, un lit à une place où le brun fut déposé dessus. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il rencontra le froid de l'acier et la dureté du matelas. Il leva les yeux un peu partout pour identifier la pièce. Au fond, il vit une grande table où sept bouteilles de sang étaient posées, ainsi qu'une petite bassine dont la couleur était impossible à voir. Juste à côté il y avait, attaché à un poteau… une vache !

- Tu m'as dis de ne pas user d'être humain ! S'exclama immédiatement le vampire avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Pauvre bête, murmura le brun au visage crispé.

- Désolé mais je ne pleurerais pas sur cet animal, si c'est ma seule chance de te sauver. Allez ferme les yeux maintenant, et endors toi…

Le brun n'obéit pas, il se saoula du visage du blond, comme si, pour lui, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. La peur coulait en lui comme un venin, et le vampire la sentit aussi facilement qu'il sentait son odeur. Alors il se pencha sur lui et respira à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son regard perçant l'autre, sa bouche goûtant à la douceur salée de la sueur sur ses joues. Il lui offrit un premier baiser salé, juste pour le réchauffer… Un second sucré, juste pour l'apaiser.

- Aie confiance, murmura-t-il enfin.

Harry aurait bien voulu mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux et bientôt ceci se recouvrir de larmes.

- Je… Je suis désolé…

- Non… non ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Je suis terrifié…

- C'est normal mon amour. S'il te plait… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le brun hocha la tête. Le vampire sortit brusquement une seringue qu'il avait préalablement stérilisée et la planta dans le cou du jeune homme. Harry écarquilla les yeux puis son souffle s'arrêta.

- Je… t'aime…

Conscient de cela, Draco sourit légèrement. Il vit son amant lentement s'endormir alors que sa respiration se stabilisa.

- Je te répondrais quand tu te réveilleras, murmura le Roi.

Enfin il revint à la réalité, c'est-à-dire le ventre qui maintenant se déformait dangereusement. Draco commença par verser six des sept bouteilles dans la bassine, tout en gardant un œil sur le torse nu du brun. Il coucha alors, sans forcer, la vache à terre. Celle-ci beugla méchamment mais ne résista pas. Il lui attacha les pattes pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, puis il prit un long couteau effilé, lui aussi stérilisé. Quand il revint près du brun, sa respiration avait recommencé à s'efforcer et la transpiration avait doublé. Du sang coulait du coin de sa bouche, signe que l'intérieur était bien en train de subir des dommages considérables.

Draco hésita un moment, il regarda la lame à sa main, sa main qui tremblait… Arriverait-il vraiment à faire ça ? Il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était lui qui allait tuer son homme. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que cette façon pour qu'il le sauve, il devait le faire ! Alors il planta le couteau sur le ventre rebondi. Il partit du nombril faisait très attention de ne pas toucher l'enfant ni aucun organe. Il avait longtemps pratiqué de la chirurgie étant médecin, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, l'enjeu ici présent était bien plus grand que tous les autres. Aucune erreur ne devait être faîte ! C'est pourquoi il tremblait !

L'intérieur était désastreux, l'enfant avait déjà attaqué le placenta et il ne restait plus grand-chose de lui. Draco ne prit pas le temps de ne serait-ce que le regarder. Il attrapa l'enfant et l'enleva du corps. Il fut stupéfait du manque de cordon ombilical mais ne le resta que peu de temps, l'enfant dans ses mains, commençait déjà à suffoquer. Il le plongea immédiatement dans le bac de sang. Avant de se retourner vers la vache et de l'ouvrir sans préalable avertissement. L'hurlement de l'animal toujours en vie retendit dans les oreilles du vampire qui ne s'en soucia pas.

Il posa le bébé à l'intérieur qui se remit à table sans un mot. Le blond se tourna ensuite vers son homme et nettoya l'intérieur avec rapidité, retirant le reste de placenta. S'il avait pu suer, sûrement qu'il le serait à ce moment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi concentré qu'à cet instant. Il attrapa un fil et une aiguille et referma d'un geste expert le ventre maintenant redevenu plat. Le vampire se retourna ensuite vers l'enfant qui avait dévoré avec délice la moitié de l'animal maintenant mort. Il prit la bassine de sang et l'aspergea avec ce qui restait. A sa surprise, l'enfant rit !

Cette fois-ci il le regarda. Sous tout ce sang, le petit avait un corps d'environ six mois. C'était incroyable ! Il était assis et ces griffes étaient plantées dans la chair, cependant il semblait être rassasié. Enfin, il se coucha et s'endormit. L'image était très étrange… Le vampire se releva brusquement, sur le petit lit rempli de sang dorénavant, le cœur du brun avait cessé de battre. Draco retourna auprès de lui. Il posa une main sur son front, une sur son cœur.

- Ne me fais pas ça Harry ! S'écria-t-il, soudain désespéré.

Il s'enquit alors de lui faire un massage cardiaque et au bout d'une incroyablement longue minute, son cœur reparti, et Draco poussa un cri de victoire. Il alla chercher la bouteille de sang et préleva le sang à l'aide d'une seringue et il le replaça dans son corps. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son amour se réveille pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Il ouvrit la porte et hurla soudainement :

- Mon fils est né !

A travers les dédalles de l'endroit on entendit des cris proches de ceux de bêtes et des applaudissements. Tous étaient heureux. Même le Conseil, qui déjà avait réuni tous les membres pour entretenir une réunion privée. Mais ça, loin de tout, Draco ne le savait pas. Celui-ci d'ailleurs cria Severus Rogue et quelques instants plus tard, il arrivait. Il se pencha devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Là, il venait de sentir le cœur du brun battre.

- Vous avez réussi, Majesté ! Vous l'avez sauvé.

- Je te dirais ça quand il se réveillera. Dis-moi, combien de temps met l'enfant avant de devenir un homme ?

- Deux semaines… Il aura l'apparence et l'esprit d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, comme vous !

- Très bien… Merci pour ton aide.

- Je suis là pour ça, votre Majesté. Si je puis vous donner un conseil, prenez un moment pour vous remettre.

- Oui, dès que je nous aurais donné une douche. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit, son odeur rempli la pièce et j'ai soif…

- Vous retenir n'est pas très bon, vous savez…

- Je me nourrirais quand il sera remis. Puis-je te demander de faire le ménage derrière moi ?

Le Grand Conseiller hocha la tête et Draco retourna dans la pièce où il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il prit ensuite très délicatement Harry et emmena ses deux êtres endormis dans sa chambre. Il les posa directement dans la baignoire, le plus petit sur le plus grand. Ce fut comme un déclic, dès qu'il toucha sa peau, le bébé se lova avec plaisir contre lui et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Draco passa sa main sur son visage et sourit aussi.

- Te voilà Dernier des Vampires… mon fils…

Il alluma ensuite l'eau et commença à les doucher, l'eau sur eux n'eut aucun effet contre leur sommeil, ils restèrent profondément endormis. Par contre leurs corps furent lavés et blanchis. Avec beaucoup de précaution, le blond retira le pantalon d'Harry et l'eau chaude réchauffa et rougis leurs peaux. Une fois tout nettoyé, le blond cessa l'eau et prit le bébé. Il l'enroula dans un fin linge blanc d'où seul sa tête à touffe noir et blonde en ressorti. Son corps était froid, complètement gelé, et Draco sut que l'enfant n'était pas vivant…

Durant le trajet qui le menait de la baignoire à son lit, le blond ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il était d'une splendeur inégale, son corps menu, son visage mignon à croquer. Le blond sourit, il avait prit beaucoup plus de trait du brun et il le retrouvait dans chacune de ses petites mimiques. Maintenant, il était sûr à cent pour cent ! Si le brun n'avait pas survécu il n'aurait pu regarder son fils sans pleurer, sans s'insulter… Il n'aurait lui-même survécu ! Enfin, il posa le petit vampire sur le lit puis revient près de la baignoire. Il entoura le brun d'une grande serviette et le prit dans ses bras.

A la différence du bébé Harry était brûlant et il réchauffa chaque particule du corps du blond. Et au plus profond de lui son cœur en fut le plus touché. Le retenant d'une main, il caressa son visage livide et sourit un peu plus.

- Tout va bien aller maintenant… Tu restes avec moi…

Il posa le brun juste à côté de son fils et fit en sorte que le petit ne puisse tomber. Il les regarda un moment, ses yeux les couvaient comme la poule ferait attention à ses œufs. Il avait là, devant lui, la plus belle merveille au monde ! Son homme et son fils. Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et soudain remarqua qu'ils étaient pleins de sang. Le blond revint alors vers la baignoire, se déshabilla. Il prit une douche rapide, voulant écourter le plus possible leur temps de séparation. Il n'avait qu'une envie ! C'était de reprendre ces amours dans ses bras.

Il eut une riche idée, car à peine il sortit du bain que l'enfant était déjà réveillé. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper au drap qui le serrait. Draco eut juste le temps de s'habiller que le petit déchira de ses griffes son entrave. Le blond le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne roule hors du lit. Il retira le vêtement en lambeau et en prit un nouveau qu'il enroula mais, cette fois-ci, laissant ses bras à l'air libre. Il berça avec toute la douceur que le vampire pouvait donner le petit homme dans ses bras.

- Mon petit bébé…

Il le voyait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. C'était comme avec le brun. Cela arrivait petit à petit, beaucoup moins vite qu'avec son amant, mais cela arrivait… Il tombait amoureux… Amoureux de ce petit être qu'il avait dans ses bras. Déjà, il voulait l'entendre l'appeler « Papa ». Déjà, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, avec moins d'ardeur que son homme, avec cet amour différent, moins fort, mais il le voulait ! Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton père… lui murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Il fit lentement les cent pas dans toute la pièce, berçant l'enfant dans l'espoir qu'il se rendorme. Cependant celui-ci, trop occupé à mordiller, sans le percer, le pouce de son père, jetait de ses grands yeux gris, des regards perçants sur les alentours, intrigué au plus haut point par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles, Draco revint un nombre incalculable de fois pour voir si Harry se réveillait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de lui présenter son fils et de lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Malheureusement le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il respirait bien, mais son teint ne reprit aucune couleur. Le blond commençait à se faire du souci quand, on toqua à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils puis sentit l'odeur de Blaise alors il lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Le noir vint directement s'incliner devant le blond avant de sourire.

- Il est vraiment mignon, cela ne m'étonne pas…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Avec vous et votre sorcier pur comme model, Majesté, cela est évident qu'il n'aurait pu qu'être parfait !

Draco sourit avant de regarder une fois de plus son fils.

- Il est sublime.

- Puis-je ?

Le blond hocha la tête et lui tendit le petit vampire. Celui-ci ne protesta pas, plus curieux que révolté.

- Je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas fatigué… dit Draco.

- C'est normal, vous ne l'étiez pas non plus ! Vous vous êtes directement accoutumé à notre façon de vivre. Pour un vampire, la fatigue ne vient que lorsque le soleil apparait, pour votre enfant ce sera la même chose… Cependant il supportera la lumière du soleil.

- Quoi ?

- Le Grand Conseiller ne vous a pas dit ?

- Non… comment cela se fait-il ?

- C'est parce qu'il possède encore ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Lors d'une cérémonie qui vient juste après la naissance, le Conseil retire ses pouvoirs pour que jamais le Dernier des Vampires n'apprenne ce qu'il est avant que…

- … Son père ne meurt, oui je commence à retenir !

Draco réfléchit un moment en toisa son enfant dans les bras du noir avant de murmurer :

- On ne lui retirera rien…

Blaise qui grattait avec gagatisme le ventre du bébé s'arrêta brusquement et regarda le blond, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi… Mais… ?

- Voyons, Blaise, j'ai déjà détruit tout ce que le Conseil était en sauvant Harry. Et puis, celui-ci ne le permettra jamais…

Le conseiller sourit légèrement. Il reprit ses caresses sur l'enfant qui essayait de le mordre gentiment.

- Vous savez très bien, mon Roi, que quoi que vous fassiez, je serais avec vous. Ainsi que tous les vampires ! Très peu soutienne le Conseil…

- Et c'est un Conseiller qui me dit ça !

Blaise rit.

- Non, c'est un ami qui vous fait part de ses conseils…

- Enfin des conseils avisés !

Draco reprit son enfant et se remit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Qu'allez-vous faire en attendant ?

Il soupira.

- Juste attendre. Attendre qu'enfin il se réveille et qu'enfin il prenne son enfant dans ses bras.

- Comment l'avez-vous nommé d'ailleurs ?

- Harry me le dira ! Je veux que ce soit lui qui choisisse.

Le noir hocha la tête et le silence se fit pendant un moment où juste les gazouillis de l'enfant ressortaient. Blaise finit par se pencher à nouveau puis partit, laissant Draco seul avec son bébé. Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à bercer son bébé et lui-même. Cette nuit fut la plus longue de toute sa vie. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder son amant et son bébé puis le jour vint et il se coucha dans le lit, l'enfant entre eux. Ils s'endormirent aux premières lueurs du soleil.

Aucuns des trois ne se réveillèrent durant tout le jour suivant mais à peine la nuit arriva que le bébé hurla. Il réveilla par cela le blond qui ne comprit pourquoi l'enfant pleurait. Il le souleva, le berça, le caressa, l'embrassa mais rien ne fit, l'enfant pleurait encore. Il s'habilla alors et sortit de la pièce. S'éloigner ainsi de son amant lui fendait le cœur mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Rogue qui venait juste d'émerger de son sommeil. Il entra sans frapper, et entendit l'eau qui coulait dans sa douche.

- Grand Conseiller, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ma-majesté ?

Le vampire n'osa pas sortir de la douche, il coupa cependant l'eau.

- Mon enfant pleure, pourquoi ?

- Il a mangé ?

- Mangé… mangé quoi ? Du sang ? Doit-il encore se nourrir de chair ?

- Non, Majesté ! De la nourriture, de la vraie, ainsi que du sang ! Tant qu'il possédera ses pouvoirs il aura certaines caractéristiques humaines, dont le besoin de se nourrir…

- Mais son corps n'est-il pas mort ?

- Oui… mais il a besoin d'alimenter la magie qui est en lui… Et ça le sang ne peut rien pour lui !

- Vous me dîtes qu'il a besoin de sang pour son corps, et de nourriture humaine pour sa magie ?!

- C'est cela !

Draco réfléchit puis soupira.

- Bien… de toute manière je devais aller en chercher pour Harry. Merci Severus !

- De rien…

Et le blond partit laissant l'homme reprendre sa douche. Il passa par la chambre pour voir si son amant dormait toujours ce qui était le cas. Alors il sortit de la Cité des Vampires pour aller acheter à manger. Et trouver un homme à qui voler du sang pour le petit. Draco ne voulait pas quitter Harry car il avait peur que celui-ci ne se réveille sans lui, ou pire que quelqu'un ne l'attaque pendant son sommeil. La première hypothèse étant la plus possible, c'est bien ce qu'il arriva.

Harry sortit de son lourd sommeil, ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Il avait un mal de tête énorme et se sentait lourd. Il ne réalisa rien. Pas même le fait qu'il était toujours en vie… Cela vient bien après… Après qu'il est ouvert et refermé les yeux tellement de fois que les compter serait regrettable. Après qu'il est appelé Draco tout autant de fois. Après qu'il est remarqué sa douleur au ventre et ses points de suture.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et un sourire fugace apparut sur son visage. De même que ses yeux et que le prénom du Roi des Vampires, il s'en allait et revenait un nombre incalculable de fois. Parce qu'Harry ne savait s'il devait pleurer encore ou rire. Il était en vie, certes, mais que s'était-il passé ? Son fils était-il mort ? Les vampires étaient-ils morts avec lui ? Pourquoi Draco ne répondait pas à ses appels ? S'il était ici, il devrait répondre… Mais il ne le faisait pas ! Pourquoi ? Harry éclata en sanglot, la douleur de l'esprit et celle du corps l'achevait. Il s'insulta d'être aussi faible, plus encore qu'avant.

La peur s'insinua en lui. Qu'avait-il peur ? Il avait peur d'être seul au monde dans cette Cité… Peur d'avoir échoué, et d'avoir survécu. Peur d'avoir perdu le seul être au monde qu'il n'ait jamais aimé… Et puis soudain il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Sa tête était vide. Il n'y avait maintenant que sa vie et celle de Draco…

On toqua à la porte, alors qu'il sursauta.

- Entrez… chuchota-t-il, persuadé que s'il s'agissait d'un vampire, il l'aurait entendu.

Cela fonctionna la porte s'ouvrit lentement et une jeune femme rentra, tout sourire.

- Bonjour… On ne se connaît pas vraiment, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Conseiller.

- Vous… vous êtes… un vampire ? Demanda le brun dans l'espoir revenait.

- Oui… Quoi d'autre dans cet endroit ? Je vous ai entendu et je suis venue. Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- Où est Draco ?

La jeune femme ne fit aucun geste. Elle s'avança alors et s'assit sur le lit près de lui. Son regard se fit sauvage, tellement que le brun eut un frisson.

- Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas être en vie…

- Tout comme toi tu ne devrais être ici, claqua une voix grave à la porte.

La jeune femme se leva immédiatement, et s'enfuit. Harry regarda son sauveur et tomba sur des yeux qu'il avait déjà vus. C'était ceux de Blaise Zabini. Draco lui avait présenté ce Conseiller et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. C'est pourquoi Harry sourit légèrement à son arrivée. Sourire qui fut rendu.

- Je pense que tous les vampires ont dû entendre votre désespoir ! C'est malheureux… pourquoi pleuriez-vous ?

- Je veux Draco… Mais il n'est pas là.

- C'est vrai… Je l'ai senti quitter la cité avec votre bébé ce matin.

- Notre bébé… Il vit, alors ? s'écria le brun en souriant beaucoup plus.

- Oui ! C'est d'ailleurs un beau bébé… J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir de près… Excusez-moi de l'avoir porté avant vous !

Le brun hocha négativement la tête.

- C'est bien ! J'aimerais tant le voir.

- Si vous pouvez patienter, encore, vous le verrez bientôt, j'en suis sûr. Si le Roi est parti c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, hier il n'a pas voulu quitter votre chevet… Sachez cependant que de vous voir en vie ranime mon cœur… Je suis heureux de ne pas voir un ami de longue date aussi malheureux que moi ! Et puis… je l'ai observé hier et il semble être sous le charme du bébé…

- Espérons que vous dîtes vrai…

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

- Comment ? Il ne lui a pas donné de nom ?

- Non. Il voulait que cela soit vous qui le lui donniez.

Harry réfléchit un moment et hocha négativement la tête.

- J'aimerais le voir avant de choisir.

- Je comprends… Bien… Je crois que je vais m'éclipser…

- Non. Restez s'il vous plait ! La compagnie ne m'effraie point, je dirai même que c'est tout le contraire.

Blaise rit et vint s'installer sur la même chaise que, hier, Draco avait occupée toute la nuit. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, une heure passa, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien… De bébé et d'amour, Blaise expliqua à Harry que les vampires n'étaient pas faits pour aimer… Il lui dit aussi que cela dépendait de leur choix ! Il lui parla du Conseil et du danger qu'il encoure. Il lui parla de Draco et de leur rôle prochain à jouer dans l'histoire des vampires, des choses qui avaient changé, celles qui changent et d'autres qui changeront… Il réussit à faire passer le temps au brun qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose prendre son homme et son fils dans ses bras. Il attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait et tout le jour suivant mais il ne se rendormirait pas avant de l'avoir fait. Avant d'avoir remercier de mille manières différentes son amant… D'avoir trouvé un nom pour son fils. Cependant lorsqu'enfin Draco revint, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne put faire un geste, il dévisagea le blond qui, lui, le regardait en retour. Enfin ces yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant qui remuait grandement et enfin Harry sourit. Draco se rapprocha lentement avant de se décharger des sacs qu'il avait en les posant à terre.

Il vint ensuite sur le lit du brun et déposa un long baiser mérité sur les lèvres du brun. Blaise partit sans un bruit pour ne déranger. Harry regretta plus tard de ne pas l'avoir remercié pour avoir attendu avec lui, pour lui avoir parlé, et réconforté, mais là, il avait d'autre chose à penser comme ce goût succulent qu'avait les lèvres du blond, et cette odeur magnifique que dégageait le bébé entre les deux corps serré. D'ailleurs celui-ci ayant sentit son autre père avait de suite voulu se blottir contre lui. Draco se poussa légèrement pour qu'Harry profite de la vue du petit.

- On dirait un petit ange.

- Il est aussi beau que toi…

Harry sourit en le regardant. Draco déposa le bébé dans ses bras et le sorcier s'en délecta. Il était tellement petit et si fin, si léger…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui ! Je l'aime… C'est dur de réaliser combien mais je l'aime ! Et cet amour grandit avec lui ! Et aussi…

Le vampire se pencha encore sur ses lèvres qu'il ravit.

- Je t'aime, mon amour, j'ai juré te le dire lorsque tu te réveillerais, alors maintenant je te le dis ! Je t'aime tellement !

Harry éclata d'un rire pur, comblé de joie immense. L'enfant entre eux se mit à sourire tant le bonheur était là, tout autour d'eux. Harry rapporta son attention à lui en le baisant sur tout le visage.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à un petit ange… Tu t'appelleras Gabriel… mon petit ange.

Draco sourit fortement.

- Soit, Gabriel… notre enfant, tu seras l'être le plus aimé qu'il existe sur Terre. Dommage que tu grandisses si vite…

Harry lui sourit, et le vampire caressa les cheveux déjà plus longs du petit Gabriel. Conscient que le brun le fixait, il releva la tête pour lui sourire. Son visage halé n'était plus tourmenté, il n'y avait plus ni cernes, ni rides, ni douleurs… Le blond le retrouva comme il l'avait vu les deux premiers jours. Il le trouva encore plus beau ainsi. Le petit dans ses bras, pour lui c'était un véritable tableau de beauté, un tableau d'amour, et il rêva d'avoir continuellement devant lui ce si beau tableau… Cette fresque qui, maintenant, racontait toute sa vie. Il finit par affirmer, aidé par les traits tirés du sourire d'Harry :

- Tu es heureux…

- Plus que tu ne le crois… Lui répondit-il avec, en lui, pas une once de sournoiserie, ni même d'ironie.

Rien n'était plus beau que cet instant, pour les deux hommes. Malheureusement les choses ont toujours une fin. Et bientôt on toqua à la porte. Harry sursauta alors que Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Rogue venait faire ici !? Il s'empressa de savoir en lui demandant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Le Grand conseiller obéit et se courba légèrement en entrant devant les trois hommes. Il eut alors un sourire angélique mais qui disparu pratiquement immédiatement. Ne laissant le temps aux deux autres que de l'entrapercevoir.

- Je suis terriblement désolé de venir vous importuner… mais il est temps. Votre séjour ici s'arrête… pour le bien du sorcier.

Draco se releva d'un bond et lui demanda d'approcher.

- Que se passe-t-il !?

- Le Conseil est devenu incontrôlable. Ils en sont arrivés à la conclusion que le sorcier, par on ne sait quelle magie vous a privé de votre raison et qu'il veut renverser le Conseil.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait à peine ce Conseil. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'âme à le voir à ses pieds… Il n'eut le temps de parler que Rogue continua en s'approchant de lui.

- Tu es en danger, tu ne peux rester ici… Sinon, non content du ministère, tu auras les vampires sur le dos.

Puis il revint sur ses pas et s'adressa au deux.

- Prenez l'enfant et partez… Gardez-le précieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à maturité, vous pourrez revenir après.

- Nous ne reviendrons pas… Murmura Harry. Je dois encore mettre mon fils et mon amour en sécurité… tant que je serais en vie, ce sera l'unique priorité… Je connais un endroit, où le temps s'arrête. C'est un bon endroit mais nous ne pouvons y aller maintenant, nous devons attendre que l'enfant grandisse.

Draco hocha la tête même s'il n'avait pas tout compris puis il se tourna vers Severus.

- Merci de ton aide, Severus… Je te revaudrais ça.

Le Grand Conseiller hocha facilement la tête puis fit de même face à Harry puis une troisième fois pour l'enfant. Enfin il se déplaça jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

- J'ai fait amener un cocher, c'est une de mes connaissances. Il n'y a pas plus fidèle ! Il vous attend dehors, partez vite…

Draco hocha et quand il fut parti, le vampire se tourna vers le brun.

- Penses-tu pouvoir te lever ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il obéit tranquillement, faisant attention au petit qui le regardait de ses grands yeux gris.

- Partons maintenant, s'il te plait Draco. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit privé de ses pouvoirs.

- J'étais certain de cela. Oui, partons…

Le bébé dans les bras d'Harry se trémoussa soudainement et éclata en sanglot. Harry fut très triste à ce moment là. Il le berça lentement et le caressa pour qu'il se calme. Le blond s'approcha de lui puis soupira.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner à manger. Nous le ferons en route.

Harry acquiesça et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. Draco prit les sacs ainsi que Harry dans ses bras et courut vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque les arrête. Ils sortirent sans encombre et comme promis un cocher les attendait un peu plus loin, debout devant un magnifique carrosse tout en bronze. Le vampire détailla beaucoup plus le cocher. Celui-ci semblait très jeune, et pourtant possédait des cheveux d'un gris perçant et des yeux de la même couleur. Ce qui dérangeait le plus, c'était son aura… très anormale… Draco n'en avait jamais senti de même.

- Tu n'es pas vampire, attaqua-t-il directement.

L'homme sourit.

- Non. Mais je suis un ami de Severus… il me fait confiance…

Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais un endroit où vous cacher pour l'instant.

Le brun hocha la tête et grimpa avec le bébé qui pleurait toujours mais silencieusement. Draco hésita un moment devant le sourire du gris avant de finir par hocher la tête et de monter dans l'appareil. Il sourit à son amour et celui-ci se pressa contre lui avant de sursauter brusquement.

- Et tu sais !?

- Non, mon ange.

- Les voix ! Je ne les attends plus ! Ma tête est vide, j'ai tout oublié…

Devant l'air heureux du brun, le blond éclata de rire. Dehors le cocher fit le tour de la voiture et sortit un corps de derrière. Il le prit sur son épaule, en sac à pomme de terre et avança de quelque mètre. Il le jeta alors brusquement derrière un arbre. Il savait que le Roi des vampires ne l'aurait pas sentit parce que le corps de ce vampire n'était dès à présent qu'une enveloppe vide. Ses yeux tout blancs le prouvaient. Le cocher revint ensuite sur ses pas, un sourire satisfait sur le visage et s'installa à l'avant, prenant les rênes. Enfin, dans un grand coup de courroie mêlé à un petit rire, les chevaux partirent en trombe…


	8. Chapter 8: La cachette d'un vampire

**Chapitre 8 :** La cachette d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>La calèche ne fit aucune escale avant d'arriver à destination, c'est-à-dire une petite grotte à l'abri de tout. Pendant le long chemin d'une durée indéterminé (ou du moins qu'il n'avait pas comptée), Draco nourrit Harry et leur enfant et Harry obligea le blond à lui voler un peu de son sang car voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas nourri. Il en donna aussi un peu à son fils qui but goulûment le liquide rouge. L'enfant avait cessé de pleurer, bien au contraire, il affichait un air ravi et s'amusait avec les mains de son père humain. Harry, en vrai papa poule, riait à tous les petits progrès qu'il perpétrait en si peu de temps.<p>

Au début cela avait beaucoup étonné le brun mais par la suite il comprit que le petit ne mettrait pas énormément de temps à devenir adulte. Une à deux semaines… Et Draco approuva. Quand le cocher vint ouvrir la porte du véhicule, Draco fut le premier à sortir. De nouveau, il toisa méchamment le gris, ayant une certaine animosité face à cet étrange aura qu'il dégageait. Il n'avait l'air de rien de ce qu'il connaissait, il n'était ni sorcier, ni moldu, ni vampire, ni loup-garou… De quelque espèce il devait être, tant qu'il ne savait pas, Draco eut bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui faire confiance. Peu importe que Rogue lui ait assuré être un homme fidèle.

Le cocher ne lui répondit cependant que par un doux sourire légèrement hautain, peut-être trop pour le vampire mais il n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Harry lui demanda de l'aider à sortir et il obéit sans plus tarder. Le brun était non seulement totalement remis de ses journées difficiles mais comblé jusqu'aux prochaines blessures. Il posa dans les bras de son amant le bébé qui ne l'était plus tant. Approximativement, on lui donnait un à deux ans. Et dans quelques minutes peut-être plus ! Le cocher ferma ensuite la porte et les deux hommes se mirent à détailler l'endroit.

C'était une grande grotte prolongée, comme celle que l'on trouve derrière les cascades. Au fond on pouvait voir une porte en bois vernie, sûrement protéger par des sorts, car au fil du temps, elle aurait dû se ternir, dans un endroit aussi humide et chaud en même temps. Harry s'avança, les paquets à la main, vers elle, Draco non loin le suivit. Le cocher détacha sobrement les rênes et les chevaux de leur atèle. Il les plaça dans un enclos un peu caché par les parois de pierre et leur donna de quoi se nourrir.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry quand il revint.

- Dans un endroit très secret. Très peu on en connaissance et ceux qui savent l'appelle la Cage…

- Pourquoi un tel nom ? Fit Draco.

- Tout bonnement parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule entrée… ou une seule sortie, ça dépend de là où vous vous positionnez. Venez…

Le cocher ouvrit la porte et montra l'intérieur. Celui-ci était totalement noir alors le brun fit apparaître quelques boules de lumière qui éclaira facilement le long couloir.

- Cette endroit est gigantesque, il y a pas mal de pièce et de couloir mais tous convergent vers une seule destination : le salon. Si vous êtes perdu, suivait le couloir le plus proche de vous, vous y arriverez.

Le cocher avançait d'un pas tranquille. Malheureusement Draco n'avait vraiment aucune confiance en lui, il l'apostropha :

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Toi qui n'es pas vampire.

Le cocher le toisa malicieusement alors qu'Harry lui jeta un discret regard déçu. Le jeune homme ici présent les emmenait dans un endroit sûr mais le Roi des Vampires n'en avait cure. Dans la voiture, il lui avait fait part de son embêtement face à cet inconnu et Harry n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il tenta à nouveau.

- Draco, murmura-t-il. Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas vampire… Ce n'est pas la race qui compte.

- Vous vous trompez, monsieur… coupa le jeune gris sans se retourner. La race… Cela toujours était la plus grande source de conflits, et ce depuis la nuit des temps ! Pour la protéger, pour la détruire, pour l'enfanter… Nous nous battons toujours au nom d'une race et pourtant nous savons… qu'elle n'est qu'un prétexte pour faire la guerre… Si la race n'existait pas, nous ne nous battrions pas…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il ne voyait que son dos, le jeune sorcier avait très bien senti sa tristesse dans ses mots… Et Draco aussi, c'est pourquoi son dur regard s'adoucit.

- Tout du moins, continua-t-il sur un ton plus jovial. Si nous n'avions pas de race… nous n'aurions pas de rencontre…

Harry regarda de biais Draco avec un grand sourire et celui-ci le lui rendit…

- Est-ce que notre rencontre à nous, moi, petit inconnu qui veut faire ses preuves et vous, hommes de grande importance, était programmée, ça je ne sais pas… mais rien n'aurait été pareille si j'avais été de la même race que vous… Alors si… Mr Potter, tout est une histoire de race !

Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit son nom, Severus lui aurait-il dit comment il se nommait ?

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Mon nom est Cross…

- Et… ?

- Quand à mon espèce, le coupa-t-il encore. Elle n'est plus très importante…

Les deux autres ne comprirent pas. Le jeune homme, qui prônait l'importance des races il y a peu, se rétractait maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, Cross, soupira Draco, tu soulèves bien des questions.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune gris se retourna et leur fit un premier vrai sourire.

- Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais assez confiance en vous pour y répondre à toutes.

Harry pouffa contre sa paume et Draco écarquilla les yeux avant de rire aussi. Voilà que le Roi des Vampires venait de se faire berner ! Et par plus jeune que lui. Du moins, le pensait-il. Ils arrivèrent alors à ce que Cross appela le salon. Cela ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une cavité immense et vide avec un tapis rouge au sol et un canapé. Draco eut même une grimace de dégoût face à si peu de luxe. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait dû penser à prendre quelques vêtements et armoire plutôt que d'arriver les mains vides. Harry sourit face à sa tête et Cross ne tarda pas à la voir non plus.

- Si vous trouvez ce salon assez… commun, sachez que les chambres sont nettement plus confortables ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux… mais cela sera bon, je pense pour seulement une semaine ou deux… Je vous laisse prendre le temps de trouver une chambre qui vous plaise, nous aurons qu'à nous dire à demain, si vous voulez bien… Vivre la nuit n'est pas vraiment un de mes passe-temps préféré… j'aimerais allez me coucher…

Et il laissa là les deux hommes incrédules qui le regardèrent disparaître par un de nombreux couloir sans porte.

- Très étrange… murmura Harry.

- Oui… Il me fait un peu penser à un fantôme… Non un fantôme ne dort pas, pas moins qu'il puisse toucher quoique se soit… Il m'intrigue tout de même.

Harry soupira.

- Allons dormir, mon amour. Je suis épuisé ! Et le soleil ne va pas tarder.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Le blond prit les devants en empoignant le brun à la recherche d'un lit confortable. Ils passèrent par un long couloir où plusieurs portes étaient présentes avec différents écriteaux carrés et poussiéreux. « Cuisine », « Salle de bain », « Chambre »… Ils comptèrent, juste dans ce couloir, sept chambres, deux cuisines, deux toilettes, trois salles de bains, quatre salles de repos, trois salles de jeu…

- C'est tout un peuple qui devait vivre ici, c'est incroyable !

Draco en fut tout à fait d'accord, ils pénétrèrent dans deux chambres adjacentes et Harry prit le lit qu'il rétrécit dans l'une et le mit dans l'autre. Ainsi il posa son bébé dessus et celui-ci ne protesta pas. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le borda pendant que le vampire faisait le tour des environs. Il ouvrit les différentes armoires et remarqua que tous étaient comblés de vêtements pour femme.

- Si nous cherchons dans les différentes chambres nous finirons par trouver des vêtements à notre taille et aussi à celle de Gabriel. Le pauvre ne va pas rester ainsi toute sa vie !

Harry rit en replaçant le linge sur la tête du petit. Il lui mit ensuite le drap sur lui mais brusquement Gabriel le retira et commença à pleurer.

- Veut pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Allons, mon enfant ! Tu dois dormir.

Le petit cria un non plaintif et Draco revint sur ses pas. Il sourit au brun qui était totalement heureux. Voilà que leur enfant savait dorénavant bredouiller des paroles cohérentes. Bien plus cohérent que son incessant vocabulaire incompréhensible fait de mots de premier cycle. Le blond se pencha et prit Gabriel dans ses bras. Celui-ci se blottit immédiatement contre lui, montra ses yeux rougit par la fatigue. A son tour, Draco sentit le sommeil l'engloutir. Dehors, le soleil venait de se réveiller.

- Si papa a dit qu'il fallait dormir, c'est pour ton bien, petit ange… Endors-toi…

Le petit brun se mit alors à ronronner des « papa » à peine audible et bientôt il s'endormit. Draco reposa l'enfant dans son lit et Harry reposa le drap sur lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers son amant et sourit avec tendresse.

- Papa… c'est si mignon…

- C'est sorti tout seul, mais rien n'est plus vrai…

- Tu fais un papa merveilleux toi aussi…

Draco sourit et prit l'homme dans ses bras. Harry se complaisait dans son étreinte, il s'écarta cependant légèrement, juste assez pour que ses lèvres touchent avec délice celle de son petit ami. Ils s'offrirent un temps de répit minime avant de s'attaquer à nouveau, avec toute la douceur qu'ils pouvaient se donner. Il n'y avait rien de plus tendre à ce moment que leur amour qu'il se donnait. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, les faisant vibrer, trembler d'amour et de désir. Le désir était bien là, présent dans chaque parcelle de peau qui se touchait mais surtout dans celles qui ne le pouvaient pas.

Harry s'arrêta cependant alors que déjà, sans même qu'il ne s'était aperçu, il ne portait plus de chemise. Il repoussa légèrement son amant qui le regarda, frustré… Ses pupilles étaient déjà légèrement dilatés. Quelques instants plus tard et le brun n'aurait plus eu aucun contrôle sur lui. Il n'aurait pu l'arrêter ni même songer à le faire.

- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas le faire ici… Pas devant Gabriel. Et s'il se réveillait ?

- Un vampire ne se réveille pas pendant le jour, chéri.

- Ce n'est qu'un demi-vampire… Et tout de même… Nous ne devrions pas…

- Même si j'en meurs d'envie et que tu y résistes fortement toi-même ? Fit le vampire, prédateur en retirant son t-shirt à son tour.

Harry se mordit sauvagement la lèvre en regardant (devrions nous dire bavant ? Sûrement oui) son torse si musclé, si parfait. Il hocha cependant la tête et se détourna (non sans un léger tremblement) du si beau tableau qu'était Draco. Celui-ci se plaignit mais suivit sagement le brun qui les conduisit jusqu'au lit.

- Harry dis-toi qu'une fois endormi, je ne me réveillerais pas !

- Alors endors-toi vite, gros bêta… Demain, nous mettrons Gabriel dans une chambre à part et j'assouvirais tous tes désirs…

- Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas nous qui nous déplacerions dans une autre chambre, là maintenant… tout de suite…

En disant cela il s'était étalé sur le corps du brun et l'avait embrassé dans le cou et les clavicules. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il se délecta pendant un moment. Mais soudainement il se redressa et étouffa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Harry éclata de rire puis le contint de peur de réveiller son petit ange.

- Voilà pourquoi ! Tu serais trop lourd à porter si tu t'endormais pendant l'acte !

- Mon amour, tu es dur ! Autant mentalement que physiquement.

Harry rougit férocement puis sourit un peu plus avant d'esquisser un mouvement de hanche afin de le déstabiliser. Ne si attendant pas, le vampire glissa sur le côté et le brun en profita pour caler sa tête contre son bras. Draco sourit en plaçant de manière protectrice ses bras autour de lui. Confortablement installé ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, aussi tendrement qu'il le put.

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

- Bonne nuit mon démon !

Et enfin ils s'endormirent…

* * *

><p>Quand Draco se réveilla la nuit suivante, il constata que son lit était vide tout comme celui de son fils. Il bailla lentement, attendant que les brumes du sommeil cessent. Enfin il se leva et ne prit même pas la peine de se rhabiller. Il suivit lentement (Il marchait normalement mais pour un vampire de sa vitesse nous pouvons dire qu'il marchait lentement !) l'odeur de son fils mélangée à celle de son petit ami. Il arriva devant une porte marquée « cuisine » et ouvrit sans même frapper. Comme il l'avait pressenti grâce à son étrange aura, Cross était aussi à l'intérieur. La cuisine était plutôt grande, très illuminées par divers chandelles placées ça et là dans la pièce.<p>

Alors qu'Harry était au sol, assis en tailleur, avec Gabriel sur ses jambes, Cross lui était derrière le comptoir à préparer quelque chose à manger. A son arrivée tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Et Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Draco remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait réussi à trouver des habits pour Gabriel bien qu'il en faudra en cherchait d'autre d'ici deux jours. Il était maintenant habillé d'un simple t-shirt à manche courte vert et d'un pantalon en lin beige. Ses pieds étaient restés nus.

- Bonsoir, Draco ! Regarde !

Il se pencha ensuite vers son fils et murmura.

- Tu vas dire bonjour à ton père ?

- Vi ! S'exclama l'enfant tout sourire.

Il se leva soudainement et se mit à marcher en tremblant légèrement puis courant un peu jusqu'au pied de son père. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Quand il fut tout près, il prit son enfant dans ses bras et celui-ci explosa de rire. Il le fit légèrement virevolter avant de l'embrasser avec force sur la joue.

- B'soir Père !

Draco sourit de tout son être.

- Bonsoir mon bébé… tu as bien dormi ?

- Vi !

Harry se leva et se rapprocha d'eux. Il embrassa chastement son amant et celui-ci lui sourit.

- Et toi ?

- Ça va ! Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, tu es toujours un bon sofa.

Le blond rit un peu, puis il leva la tête vers Cross.

- Bonsoir.

Le gris lui répondit en levant sa coupe d'eau. Gabriel lutta soudainement pour descendre des bras de son père qui le lâcha puis il courut vers Cross et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le cocher n'eut aucune réaction, son visage resta indéchiffrable… Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux parents qui attendaient et leur dit :

- Je crois qu'il a encore faim, vous devriez allez prendre une douche et vous habiller ! Je m'occupe de lui…

Draco allait s'interposer mais Harry posa une main sur son torse nu et acquiesça.

- Merci beaucoup Cross.

Il fit prestement sortir son amant et lui-même avant de refermer la porte. Cross tourna de nouveau le visage vers le petit brun qui attendait toujours.

- As-tu apprécié mon omelette ?

Le petit hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- J'en reveux ! S'il te plait !

Le gris le regarda encore pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que le mi-vampire mi-humain penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et cesse de sourire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de l'autre et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien, répondit-il enfin, va t'asseoir… Je te sers ça !

Gabriel alla s'asseoir, tout content et attendit son assiette. Derrière les fourneaux, le cocher sortit soudainement un sachet de son veston. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas se faire voir puis l'approcha de la poêle sur laquelle il faisait cuire les œufs… Mais soudain il s'arrêta. Sa main trembla… Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, des secondes qui lui parurent interminable. Puis il se retourna vers l'enfant qui le regardait faire avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux… étaient magnifiques…

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers la poubelle et jeta l'assemble de la poudre contenu dans le sachet, puis le sachet en lui-même. Il finit de faire l'omelette puis la plaça dans une grande assiette jaune. Il prit un couteau et une fourchette qu'il lava. Enfin il revint près du petit brun qui déjà n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il se mit tout de même à couper son omelette avec une lenteur exécrable pour l'enfant. Placé juste derrière lui, le gris frissonna légèrement à la proximité de l'enfant. Il serra les dents férocement pour ne pas le montrer. Quand il eut fini, il eut droit à un grand merci de Gabriel qui se mit à manger comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis trois jours. Ce qui, il faut bien le signaler, était totalement faux.

Cross se redressa le couteau à la main et recula de quelques pas. Il fixa intensément le couteau dans sa main, le couteau qu'il serra jusqu'à s'en faire saigner la paume. Et encore une fois sa main trembla. Il ferma alors les yeux et se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à retourner près de l'évier. Il lâcha l'objet de mort dedans et prit les rebords dans ses mains. Derrière lui, le brun le regarda faire avec inquiétude. Il se leva doucement, sans faire de bruit et marcha tout autant jusqu'à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, entendit-il de la bouche du cocher.

L'enfant posa sa main sur son dos et il le sentit sursauter brusquement. Le gris se retourna lentement vers lui et le toisa sans un bruit. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans que l'un ne face un seul geste. Enfin le cocher se redressa et son regard s'adoucit.

- Va manger…

- Nan.

Le petit se tourna alors et sous les yeux surpris du gris se retrouva près de la porte en moins d'une seconde. Il l'ouvrit et partit sans autre mot. Le cocher mit un temps infernal avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé partir le petit alors qu'il avait dit à ses parents qu'il allait s'en occuper ! Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et au plus vite…

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tôt, Harry et Draco étaient allés dans une des nombreuses salles de bains et avaient profité de son confort pour se détendre un maximum. La pièce, comme toutes les autres, possédait une baignoire surmontée d'un promontoire en bois d'une splendeur inégale. Les deux hommes s'étaient posés la question : Comment cet endroit avait-il pu se conserver de la sorte, face aux attaques de l'humidité et de la poussière ? Mais ils n'avaient pas tergiversé sur cela sachant que cet endroit au multiple secret était bien étrange. Le reste de la salle de bain se résumait à deux vasques en verre doré, dans un style de fleurs ouvertes, qui faisaient office de lavabos, posé sur un grand meuble en bois avec une dizaine de tiroir en panier d'osier, ainsi qu'un porte-serviette pareil au meuble.<p>

Dès le début de leur bain relaxant, Harry avait dû essuyer pas mal de tentative de Draco qui le désirait plus que tout autre. Le blond comprit très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et ne recommença plus (au bout de la cinquième tentative !) Cependant, il osa tout de même poser la question au brun. Celui-ci se mit à rougir avant de prendre un air si triste que Draco s'en voulut énormément de le forcer ainsi.

- J'ai peur… murmura enfin le brun.

- De quoi ?

- De retomber enceint. Nous ne savons pas si c'est possible parce que les sorciers purs mourraient toujours après la naissance. Je ne veux pas avoir à nouveau cette expérience.

Draco le comprit tout à fait et soupira. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé… Lui non plus ne voulait pas revivre cela. C'était une chance d'avoir su extirper l'enfant à temps, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard… Il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de perdre son amour. Harry s'excusa en voyant l'air pensif du blond mais celui-ci l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la bouche puis sur le front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous en discuterons plus tard, rien ne presse…

Harry l'en remercia et ils purent retomber dans leurs caresses et leurs baisers. Après quelques instants les mains de Draco recommencèrent à se faire oppressantes et baladeuses. Le brun se retint de le refouler à nouveau, mordant sa lèvre entre le doute et le plaisir. Draco finit par sentir sa gêne et soudain sourit.

- Même si nous ne devons conclure, il y a d'autre chose que nous pouvons faire qui sont toutes à la fois… très satisfaisantes.

Il l'embrassa sur le coin du nez, et le brun rit légèrement, chassant de la sorte sa gêne. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et l'embrassa doucement.

- Alors allons-y… Mais ne traînons pas trop, je n'aime pas laisser Gabriel aussi longtemps avec Cross alors qu'il n'a pas encore atteint l'âge adulte. Il pourrait lui faire du mal sans le vouloir vraiment…

- Parles-tu de Cross ou de Gabriel.

Harry rit et le frappa doucement l'arrière du crâne.

- Idiot…

* * *

><p>Voilà bien dix minutes que Cross cherchait ardemment le petit homme. Il remercia le ciel que la douche de ses deux papas s'éternisait. Il avait au début couru un peu partout dans la Cage avant de ne faire que marcher. Il s'avait particulièrement que courir après un vampire ne servait strictement à rien. Si on voulait attraper un vampire, il fallait attendre que se soit lui qui vous repère. De plus, il avait bien compris, l'évolution espiègle de l'enfant. C'est comme si en une nuit seulement, l'enfant avait gagné tout un caractère.<p>

Il savait tous des vampires, y compris la légende du Dernier des Vampires. Il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas deux semaines pour atteindre son âge adulte, mais vu la grande quantité d'information que le petit avait assimilé en l'espace de seulement trois jours de vie, le cocher comprit qu'il lui en faudra bien moins de temps. Et bizarrement cela lui mit un étrange sentiment dans le cœur. Un sentiment qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Ni même comprendre…

Brusquement un corps vint se blottir dans son dos et une douleur survint au niveau de son cou… Deux toutes petites crocs venaient de se planter dedans et Cross ne fit aucun geste, tout comme il n'eut aucune réaction quand il vit les cheveux blonds brun en bataille du petit caressait sa joue. Ou encore quand il vit à travers ceux-ci ses yeux vert émeraude. C'est bien après que l'homme sentit qu'il n'avait pas fait que planter ses canines mais aussi ses ongles, profondément dans sa chair, une main dans le torse, l'autre le bras. Quand le petit eut fini de sucer son sang. Il retira ses crocs, laissant couler un peu de sang et de bave sur le coin de sa bouche et sur le cou dénudé du cocher.

- Tu ne sembles pas surpris…

- Je ne le suis pas. Ai-je bon goût ?

- Avec quoi dois-je comparer ?

- C'est vrai…

- J'ai envie… de te tuer !

Ses yeux émeraude scintillèrent bizarrement, le cocher ne sourcilla pas une seule fois. Il gardait non seulement son calme mais aussi toute sa surprise. Le petit n'avait vraiment que trois jours ? Il soupira soudainement, surprenant le vampire, qui lui ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments.

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir, fais-le…

- Nan… Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai de plus en plus soif. Tu m'appartiendras… Juste à moi.

Cross eut une brusque montée de chaleur. Le petit garçon eut alors un sourire.

- Ton cœur s'accélère, peu m'importe ce que tu diras, ton corps est tout à fait d'accord avec moi, alors maintenant tu m'appartiens…

- Comme si il m'était dans l'envie d'obéir à un enfant capricieux… Qui plus est, ne demande pas la permission de pouvoir se servir.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait une !

- Ce sera ta leçon numéro un, petit héritier, s'éleva la voix de Draco juste derrière eux.

Cross se retourna et fit face au couple qui se tenait par la main. Harry avait vraiment l'air surpris de les trouver dans cette position. Puis il sourit, lâcha la main de Draco pour tendre ses bras vers Gabriel. Le petit détacha ses griffes de la peau du cocher pour rapidement venir s'abriter dans ses bras. Cross fronça les sourcils en voyant son vêtement déchiré. Gabriel cacha sa tête dans le torse du brun, se sentant à la fois à l'abri et au chaud.

- Ouf, murmura le brun. Tu as encore grandi ! Tu es plus lourd que tout à l'heure.

- Même pas vrai ! Bouda le petit vampire.

Harry et Draco se sourirent puis le blond posa les yeux sur le cocher, surtout sur le sang dans son cou et sur ses vêtements.

- Leçon numéro deux, mon ange ! Ne jamais laisser de traces ! Lorsque tu mords quelqu'un, prends le temps de tout faire disparaître. C'est très important, surtout si on ne veut pas que cette personne sache qu'elle a été mordue ! Quand elle dort, ou autre. Alors guérit Cross.

Harry posa son fils à terre qui s'avança doucement vers le cocher en le regardant comme s'il était un ennemi.

- Comment dois-je le soigner ?

- En le léchant, répondit son père humain. Ta salive a des vertus médicinales et est surtout là pour refermer les petites plaies.

Cross toisa le petit qui, du haut de son un mètre dix ne lui lançait qu'un regard froid et dur. Il lâcha enfin son regard qu'il avait remarqué être redevenu gris clair, et retira son t-shirt. Là on put voir les dix petites blessures en plus de celle de son cou. Gabriel, peu enclin à lui faire plaisir, et vraiment, vraiment têtu, murmura un peu dans sa barbe :

- Il est bien trop grand…

Cross s'empêcha de rétorquer que pour lui infliger les blessures il n'eut l'aide de personne pour monter. Juste il s'agenouilla devant le petit et pencha sa tête. Gabriel soupira et finit par poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lécha avidement le sang qui avait coulé et referma une à une toutes les blessures. Il eut alors un tout petit sourire. Il murmura alors si doucement que même Draco n'entendit pas.

- Ton cœur s'accélère encore… Mon père là bas doit l'entendre… Tu es à moi maintenant…

Cross se releva sans faire plus attention à lui. Il revêtit son t-shirt alors que le petit brun retourna dans les bras de son père vampire cette fois-ci. Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. Gabriel serrait fortement son corps, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne lâchait pas pour autant du regard le cocher. Celui-ci soutenait son regard sans une once d'arrogance. Il était stoïque, un catatonique n'aurait fait mieux… Il finit par avancer vers eux puis les dépasser. Tout le long, Gabriel gardait les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Je le veux, chuchota-t-il soudainement.

Harry jeta un regard surpris vers le blond qui lui n'en savait pas plus. Ils dévisagèrent leur enfant qui n'avait ôté son regard du dos du gris, pas même quand celui-ci disparut…

- Dis-moi, Père ! S'agita-t-il soudainement. J'ai beaucoup de leçons à apprendre ?

Le Roi des Vampires rit légèrement.

- Oh oui ! Enormément, mais nous verrons plus tard, demain d'accord ?

- Hum ! Approuva le petit.

Il tendit ensuite ses bras et demanda à Harry de le prendre dans les siens, ce que le père fit immédiatement. Le petit renfonça sa tête dans son torse.

- Papa est si chaud… Murmura-t-il… Pourquoi était-il si chaud ?

- C'est une des nombreuses choses que tu devras apprendre mais cela attendra demain… Allons dans le salon…

* * *

><p>Le reste de la nuit se passa sans nouvel accroc et le jour vint plus rapidement que d'habitude, du moins pour Harry. Car il savait qu'une fois au lit, il devrait discuter de quelque chose qu'il voyait gênant avec Draco. Ils couchèrent Gabriel dans la chambre adjacente à la leur et finirent enfin dans leur lit douillé. Harry se cala confortablement contre le torse dénudé du blond et se surpris plus fatigué que jamais. Draco voudrait sûrement discuter mais il n'en avait ni le cœur ni le courage.<p>

C'est vrai… après tout cela, il pensait ne plus à avoir ressentir ce sentiment mais une peur immense se dessinait dans le creux de son estomac. Draco voudrait encore de lui s'il l'interdisait de le posséder ? Il avait peur que le blond décide d'aller voir ailleurs, fatigué de se voir refouler à chaque fois… Le brun le voulait, plus que quiconque, mais il y avait toujours… cette épée de Damoclès qui leur tournait autour de la tête… Du moins… surtout de la sienne. Harry ne voulait pas retomber enceint, il ne voulait pas revivre cela maintenant qu'il avait un fils, maintenant qu'il avait tout réussi… Maintenant qu'il pouvait vivre heureux avec sa famille.

Contre toute attente, Draco finit juste par s'endormir après quelques baisers fiévreux et quelques douces caresses. Harry sourit, malgré son regard voilé par la tristesse… Il savait qu'un jour, lui-même, il craquerait et finirait par hurler au blond de le prendre aussi fortement que possible. Deux fois ne suffisait pas, il l'aimait tant, il voulait lui appartenir entièrement… ne faire qu'un avec lui… Et donc pouvoir s'offrir telle une offrande sacrificielle… Il s'endormit à son tour, les pensées encombrées de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Dans l'autre chambre, Gabriel, lui, ne pouvait s'endormir. Malgré le soleil qui se levait, il y avait lui aussi quelque chose qui le contrariait. Il se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il sortit doucement, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait emporté avec lui la couverture et que celle-ci traînait derrière tel la cape d'un fantôme errant. Sans même faire attention, il suivit l'odeur du cocher, le cherchant vaguement, le trouvant facilement. Il pénétra dans la chambre sans même toquer avant.

Gabriel le trouva devant un grand miroir, se regardant sans broncher. Le cocher se retourna doucement, ayant vu par le miroir la porte s'ouvrir sans que personne ne pénètre sa chambre, il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire. Il ne fut pas du tout étonné quand il vit le visage détendu de l'enfant. Il eut même un sourire ironique.

- Tes pères vont être en colère s'ils savent que tu es ici.

- Mes pères m'aiment trop pour penser cela. Ils sont amoureux de moi comme toi tu l'es !

Cross pour une fois ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise en entendant cela. Gabriel haussa juste les épaules et vint se coucher dans son lit, prenant juste avant le temps de refermer la porte. Il étala le drap sur lui et regarda le gris avec attente.

- Sais-tu comment je sais tout ça ? Mes pères eux-mêmes ne le savent pas… Je ne sais pas si je dois leur dire…

- Tu es bien mûr…

- Oui je sais, c'est ce qu'ils se disent tout le temps mais c'est grâce à eux si j'évolue si vite…

- Comment…

Le gris ne comprenait plus, il était pourtant certain que le vampire n'était pas assez grand pour comprendre tout cela. Maintenant, il en doutait.

- Dis-moi comment ?

- Je l'entends… J'entends tout ! Tout ce que mes pères ne veulent pas me dire et qu'ils me cachent. J'ai peur de les décevoir si je leur disais tout ce que je sais… comme que je savais comment faire pour te soigner… Il suffit qu'ils le pensent et je le sais…

- Tu lis dans les pensées des gens ?

- Pas tous semblerait-il… Parce que les tiennes, je n'arrive pas à les entendre. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne saurais te le dire…

- Pourquoi pense-t-il toujours que j'évolue ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il héritier ? Qui suis-je ?

- Je ne pense pas que se soit à moi de te le dire… Attends que tes pères t'apprennent… ou le pensent…

Le petit hocha la tête et la coucha contre les oreillers. Il sentait enfin les effets du soleil pesaient sur lui. Parce qu'il n'était qu'à moitié vampire, cela n'était pas aussi fort que n'importe quel autre mais il avait toujours cette envie de sommeil.

- Viens dormir avec moi… chuchota-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Il eut juste le temps de sentir le corps du gris contre le sien avant de s'endormir. Le cocher le regarda pendant un bon moment, sans bouger. Il finit enfin par caresser doucement ses cheveux et sa joue. Plus il grandissait, (son corps avait atteint les dix ans) plus il le trouvait magnifique. Ses cheveux, sa posture, sa peau… Jamais il n'avait vu tel beauté, même chez les vampires ! Il ressentait son corps froid comme une douce glace au parfum extrêmement délicieux. Il ressentait sa présence comme un comble dans son cœur. Un comble pour un trou qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti mais qui maintenant se faisait présent, tapant dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait sortir, s'en allait. Et ça chaque fois qu'il le voyait ! Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Hâte-toi de dépendre de moi, murmura-t-il enfin… Parce que la réciprocité est déjà là…


	9. Chapter 9: Le pouvoir d'un vampire

**Chapitre 9 : **Le pouvoir d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, une fois de plus, Harry se réveilla le premier. Il caressa un moment le doux et froid visage du vampire, cachant à peine son sourire. Il se leva ensuite et traversa la pièce, appelant des habits qu'il revêtit, puis ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre d'à côté. Mais là, grosse surprise, celle-ci était bien évidemment vide. Sans suivi d'une course poursuite à travers toute la Cage pour retrouver son enfant et alors qu'il perdait patience, il se rappela que le petit homme était le seul autre sorcier de l'endroit. Harry s'assit par terre, en tailleur, et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra et l'espace d'une seconde plus tard, il avait déjà retrouvé son fils. Il suivit ensuite son aura qui le conduisit vers la chambre de Cross.<p>

Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour parvenir jusque là cependant, une fois devant la porte, il s'arrêta et se surprit à douter. Qu'allait-il trouver derrière ? Et surtout, pourquoi son fils était venu jusqu'ici ? Avait-il changé ? Oui, sûrement. Il avait peur de se retrouver déjà devant un jeune homme de son âge… Le temps fut beaucoup trop court entre sa naissance et sa taille adulte. D'habitude, les parents normaux avaient des années pour faire face à l'évolution de leur enfant, mais Harry, étant loin d'être un père normal, n'avait eu que quatre petits jours… Il ne voulait pas que Gabriel grandisse trop vite… Il savait que dans maximum deux semaines, toutes traces d'enfance auront disparu du visage et de l'esprit de son fils, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais là… c'était trop tôt.

Le pauvre ne savait rien de son propre fils, il ne savait pas pour son don, il ne savait pas que son esprit était déjà bien rempli… Il ne savait pas que Cross était dans cette chambre… Il ne tarderait pas à tout découvrir mais s'il l'avait su à ce moment-là, pour sûr, il aurait fait demi-tour et serait aller réveiller son amant correctement. Mais si nous devons creuser un petit peu, nous saurions qu'Harry n'était pas là que pour son fils… Il fuyait les moments seuls avec son homme. C'était lâche certes mais c'était le seul moyen de remettre à plus tard une discussion qu'il redoutait… Mais qu'importe (nous y reviendrons plus tard). Harry se trouvait donc là devant la porte, et enfin il décida d'entrer. Il fut content de ne pas la trouver fermer à clef, cependant à l'intérieur, il faisait nuit noire, il n'arrivait à y voir.

- Papa ? Entendit-il.

Harry eut un soulagement énorme quand il entendit cette voix mi-enfant, mi-adolescente. Cela voulait dire que son bébé n'était pas encore totalement adulte. Quelques secondes après, il fut à nouveau rassuré quand Gabriel le prit par la taille. Juste sa tête dépassait de celle-ci, justement… Le brun caressa le haut de son crâne avec douceur. Le petit se détendit énormément près de lui.

- Tu brûles, Papa !

- Excuse-moi…

- Non, c'est bon ! C'est vraiment bon !

C'est alors que le brun sentit une autre présence, il alluma une boule de lumière qui flotta près de Gabriel. Harry se mordit la lèvre, son visage avait tant changé, il ressemblait à un enfant de onze à douze ans. Mince, les cheveux un peu plus longs, sa peau pâle comme un diamant… Il commençait déjà à perdre ses mimiques enfantines. Et cela ne faisait que quatre jours ! Décidemment, pensa Harry, leur petite famille sortait vraiment du lot ! Gabriel lui fit un grand sourire et le brun lui répondit de la même façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon ainsi ! Le père se penchant sur le fils et l'embrassa sur le front le plus tendrement possible.

- Bonsoir, chéri…

- Bonsoir, mon papa !

Harry sourit. Enfin il daigna lever les yeux vers les alentours et put apercevoir dans le lit Cross, habillé de la même façon que la nuit dernière. Il était assis sur le rebord du lit et attendait patiemment qu'on fasse attention à lui. Le brun rougit énormément.

- Oh ! Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir…

- Peut-on m'expliquer ce que tout cela veut dire ? Comment se fait-il que mon enfant soit ici.

- C'est de ma faute, Papa. Je m'ennuyais alors je suis venu ici…

- Et… c'est aussi de la mienne, je n'ai pas cherché à le renvoyer… Enfin, cela ne m'a pas dérangé de l'avoir à mes côtés.

- Alors dans ce cas, je devrais te remercier pour avoir pris soin de lui. Vous avez bien dormi, tous les deux, j'espère ?

Gabriel hocha la tête et Cross en fit de même. Il se leva ensuite et passa devant les deux autres en murmurant :

- Je vais prendre une douche, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Nous allons faire de même. Allons réveiller ton père.

- D'accord…

Le petit eut un pincement au cœur mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il regardait cependant son père avec insistance… Il était si triste et avait si peur. Il aurait tout donné pour lui ôter un peu de sa peur. Il se dit alors que le seul moyen pour lui c'était de parler à son père. Il devait absolument le lui dire parce que son papa ne semblait ne rien vouloir dire. Et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il n'était pas bon de s'enfermer ainsi dans le silence. Il le savait car il le voyait, il le sentait et il l'entendait… son père humain souffrait… énormément… Cependant s'il voulait parler de cela il devait d'abord dire à ses deux pères le don qui lui avait été octroyé. Et surtout, il devait parler de ce qu'il savait… c'est-à-dire tout. Il avait vraiment peur de les gêner, mais il n'avait d'autre choix. Il y a des choses qui ne vont mieux que si on en parle ! Et il le voyait très bien avec son père.

Arrivé devant la chambre du couple, Draco les attendait assis sur le lit se frottant les yeux. Il sourit en les voyant et ouvrit ses bras. Gabriel fut le premier à le rejoindre grâce à sa vitesse de vampire. Harry lui prit le temps d'un geste pour allumer toutes les bougies de l'endroit avant d'aller serrer ses deux amours. Il embrassa sans embarras son homme et proposa d'aller prendre une douche tous ensemble, proposition très bien accueillie autant par son homme que par son fils ! La veille, il avait déjà repéré une des douches les plus grandes, possédant une baignoire immense. Le temps que l'eau monte et que son blond questionne leur enfant sur sa nuit, Harry était allé chercher des vêtements propres pour eux. Quand il revint, Gabriel était déjà nu et dans l'eau, s'amusant avec la mousse.

Draco se déshabilla à son tour, offrant une des plus belles vues à Harry (qui ne se priva pas de regarder) avant d'entrer dans la baignoire/piscine. Enfin, le brun les rejoint en prenant soin de ne rien laisser parterre, juste au cas où l'eau déborderait, qu'elle ne mouille pas leurs habits. Draco et Harry se sourirent pendant un moment alors que Gabriel remplissait la pièce de ses rires. Il prenait de la mousse et la mettait sur sa tête et celles de ces pères, geste totalement anodin mais qui l'amusait énormément. Cependant, et ça les deux adultes le remarquèrent entre deux regards énamourés, il rougissait de plus en plus… (Et pour un vampire, je vous assure ce n'est pas très facile, demi soit-il.) Et bientôt, il n'arrivait même plus à rire.

- Et bien, Gabriel… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai… quelque chose vous dire. Plusieurs en faite… des tonnes ! Pleins… Mais… je ne sais par où commencer.

Harry derrière lui, prit un peu de savon et lui frotta les cheveux. Cela redonna le sourire à son fils qui se laissa savonner le dos.

- Commence par le début, petit héritier, fit Draco en prenant ses mains et en les lavant.

Gabriel rit un peu plus quand il lui chatouilla les pieds pour les laver puis se mordit la lèvre.

- Mais où est le début ? Je n'en sais rien… Alors je vais vous dire ce qui me vient… Un peu à la va-vite… J'ai… je me suis demandé pourquoi tu m'appelais « héritier ». Mais maintenant je le sais… Je me suis demandé pourquoi vous pensiez que j'évoluais trop vite… mais maintenant je le sais… Je me suis demandé… qu'est-ce qu'était un enfant normal et si j'en étais un ? Mais maintenant… je le sais… Je me suis demandé ce qu'était un vampire, un sorcier pur… une prophétie… Mais… Je le sais ! Je sais tout…

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il cessa tout geste et murmura.

- Mais… comment tu sais tout ça !

Il leva le regard vers Harry qui hocha négativement la tête sans comprendre. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Cross alors il lui demanda si c'était lui qui lui avait tout dit mais Gabriel lui dit non.

- Cross n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions. Il m'a dit d'attendre et de patienter que se soit vous qui me disiez tout ça… Moi je voulais attendre, je voulais que vous m'appreniez, que vous m'éduquiez… mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Les réponses viennent d'elles-mêmes…

- Mais comment, fit doucement son père humain.

Le petit se retourna et se releva légèrement. Il pressa alors un doigt sur sa tempe et tapota légèrement dessus.

- Là-dedans…

Il se réinstalla et attendit en se mordant la lèvre. Bientôt il sursauta brusquement, Draco venait d'éclater de rire. Pour ses deux petits hommes, ce fut comme une douce caresse sur leur peau, son rire cristallin était vraiment la plus belle chose au monde ! Harry sourit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Notre enfant est légiliment… C'est une surprise ! Rappelle-toi, mon amour, je t'ai dit que chaque vampire reçoit un don à sa « naissance ». Habituellement, quand il est mordu ! Mais pour nous c'est à notre réelle naissance ! Cela explique tout ! Voilà pourquoi il évolue si vite ! Il se fixe sur notre façon de parler quand nous pensons… Et s'aide de nos pensées et de nos souvenirs ! Je n'ai vu que deux légiliments de toute ma vie ! C'est très rare. Et le deuxième est juste devant moi ! Finit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Gabriel sourit de toutes ses dents. Il était vraiment heureux. Il ne l'avait pas mal pris. Cependant il remarqua que son autre père n'avait pas bougé, il ne les regardait même pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Pensées que Gabriel pouvait parfaitement entendre ! Il doutait énormément et surtout… il avait encore peur… Elle était maintenant très présente. C'est alors qu'il releva la tête vers son fils se disant qu'il l'entendait ! Le petit lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et Harry se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais les refoulait le plus possible. Voulant détendre l'atmosphère, Gabriel se risqua à dire :

- Si j'ai autant rougi tout à l'heure, quand nous sommes entré dans ce bain, c'est parce que… Parce que… vos pensées étaient… bizarres !

Alors que Draco riait pour la deuxième fois, Harry se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse. Il plaça ses deux mains devant sa bouche, mais ayant oublié qu'elles étaient pleines de mousse, il s'en mit partout sur le visage et en avala même un peu. Il toussota comme un malade, faisant éclater de rire ses deux hommes. Peu importe les minutes qui s'écoulèrent et le nombre de fois où Gabriel lui jura que ce n'était pas grave, Harry resta rouge de honte tout le reste du bain. Draco lui lança un clin d'œil amusé que le brun répondit avec un petit sourire.

- Mon fils, tu es légiliment mais pour l'instant tu ne sais contrôler ton pouvoir, bientôt tu y arriveras…

- Qu'est-ce que cela changera ?

- Tu pourras alors décider si tu souhaites ou non entendre les pensées des gens…

- Ah… Mais mon pouvoir ne marche pas à chaque fois.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'arrive à lire les pensées de Cross… Son esprit me reste totalement inconnu.

- Oh… Peut-être devrions-nous sortir d'ici et faire quelques tests… Ainsi nous pourrions de suite te former ! Qu'en dis-tu Harry ?

- Euh… oui… Il faudra sûrement sortir de toute manière, tu n'as pas prévu Cross, il ne reste pratiquement plus rien à manger. Si nous devons rester une semaine de plus, il faut que nous ravitaillions.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Sortons alors.

Harry hocha et se leva, il déboucha la baignoire et ensorcela le pommeau pour qu'il rince convenablement leur fils. Ils s'occupèrent du petit d'abord qui sortit ensuite et s'enroula dans une serviette. Puis les pères se rincèrent sagement quoique l'envie fût là. Gabriel les regarda faire avec un sourire puis soudain il s'exclama dans un cri :

- Moi aussi, je vous aime !

Harry et Draco sursautèrent puis sourirent. Ils sortirent à leur tour se vêtirent de serviettes et prirent Gabriel dans leurs bras. On aurait pu prendre une photo de ce si beau moment (mais on se rappela à temps que tous ce que nous verrions, c'est un Harry plus heureux que jamais serrant du vide !). Par la suite, la petite famille revêtit des habits puis sortit de là. En tout, une heure s'était écoulée. Mais qu'importe le temps tant qu'il pouvait profiter d'un moment comme celui-ci… car Harry savait que bientôt, Gabriel serait devenu trop grand pour cela. Il rougit à nouveau en pensant que leur fils avait pu entendre ses pensées mal placées dans son esprit ! Mais se rappelant rapidement qu'il pouvait toujours l'entendre, il limita les informations qui passaient dans son esprit.

Ils retrouvèrent Cross à l'odeur, celui-ci était dans une des cuisines. En les voyant entrer, il se gratta la tête.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais il va falloir que nous allions dehors pour…

- … un ravitaillement ? Le coupa Draco. Oui, nous en discutions justement !

- Je propose que Père et moi y allions et Cross restera avec Papa. Comme ça, nous courrons très vite ! J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre !

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Moi ça me va ! Harry, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Non… non. Revenez vite alors !

Gabriel vint jusqu'à lui et le fit se baisser pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

- Promis !

Draco l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis se tourna vers Cross.

- Et toi, n'oses pas toucher à mon amant !

Harry rit et le poussa.

- Allez pars, pars…

- Eh, je ne plaisante pas !

- C'est ça, c'est ça !

Draco entendit le rire d'Harry avant de le quitter. Gabriel, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le suivait à quelques pas. Ils revinrent dans le salon puis prirent le seul couloir qui n'avait aucun autre à ses côtés. C'était le seul moyen de se rappeler où était la sortie. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à elle mais Draco s'arrêta subitement. Gabriel s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Il vint ensuite prendre la main de son père. Celui-ci détourna les yeux vers lui et remarqua son doux sourire.

- Nous irons vite, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Excuse-moi… Cela doit vraiment être dur pour toi.

Gabriel cessa de sourire alors qu'un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage. Il hocha la tête et le fit sortir de la Cage.

- Il faut que je te dise… mais éloignons-nous d'ici tout d'abord…

Draco obéit en fronçant des sourcils. Il prit son enfant dans ses bras et usa d'un peu de sa vitesse. Il ne se soucia pas des effets secondaires sachant qu'il n'y en aurait aucun sur son fils. Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent suffisamment loin de la Cage mais pas encore près d'un village. Cependant, Draco s'arrêta là car son fils l'avait bien trop intrigué. Quand Gabriel rouvrit les yeux (ils les avaient fermés car cela lui donnait le tournis), il demanda immédiatement où est-ce qu'ils étaient. Son père le posa à terre et répondit :

- J'ai fait un petit bout de chemin. Nous parlerons pendant le reste puis une fois les courses faîtes, je t'apprendrais à te déplacer plus vite. Du moins, je t'apprendrais à ne pas t'écraser contre un arbre.

Gabriel rit légèrement puis redevint sérieux.

- Est-ce que… cela te dérange que je puisse entendre tes pensées ? Demanda-t-il très inquiet.

Son père rit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns blonds.

- Si tu peux le lire, tu as ta réponse, non ?

Gabriel eut un sourire soulagé. Il hocha la tête.

- Je crois que cela ne plait pas vraiment à Papa…

- Comment ? Mais non tu dois…

- Il ne veut pas m'inquiéter. Il ne veut que personne ne sache, surtout pas toi !

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais Gabriel savait ce qu'il pensait. Devait-il attendre que son homme lui parle ou s'était à lui de régler les choses. Il finit par choisir et arrêta son fils. Il s'accroupit devant lui. Pour la première fois, Gabriel put regarder de haut son père.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Tu aimes Papa pas vrai ? Tu ne le quitteras jamais, n'est-ce pas !?

- Il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela arrive. Pourquoi penses-tu que je puisse le quitter ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le pense mais lui ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi mais il a fermé son esprit avant que je puisse le faire. Tout ce que j'ai pu entendre c'est qu'il avait peur. Il a toujours peur ! Tout le temps ! Et là, c'est pire… Quand il a su que je pouvais lire dans son esprit, il était effrayé… Alors il l'a caché, espérant que je n'ai jamais vu cette partie de lui.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Sur les joues de l'enfant, des larmes rouge sang s'étaient mises à couler. Le petit s'effondra sur le corps du vampire qui le reçut étroitement serré dans ses bras. Il frotta sa main contre son dos en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait si mal mais il n'a pas voulu… Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps.

- Shht… calme-toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je parlerais à ton père dès cette nuit, d'accord ? Et je découvrirais pourquoi il pense que je veux le quitter. De ce côté-là, tu n'as aucun doute à te faire. Je vous aime vraiment trop tout les deux pour vous perdre ! Tu sais… j'ai une confession à te faire… Pendant un moment…

- Je sais… Je l'ai vu… Mais je sais aussi que si j'avais tué mon père, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné…

- Décidément, murmura Draco avec un sourire, tu n'étais vraiment pas né pour être un Dernier des Vampires tout à fait traditionnel !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que même si Harry était mort et que nous avions effacé tes souvenirs tu aurais tout lu dans mes pensées ! Et… tu n'aurais pas vu de belles choses.

- Je préfère que tout soit ainsi… J'aime ma vie. Mais guéris Papa… s'il te plait.

Le Roi se releva légèrement et embrassa son fils sur la joue. Il essuya un peu ses larmes d'un chiffon qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le ferai quand nous rentrerons ! Allons-y…

* * *

><p>Revenons-en aux deux vivants restés dans la Cage. Ils avaient préparés de quoi manger, surtout Cross qui s'était révélé être bon en la matière. Harry, perdu dans les limbes de ses pensées, ne lui avait parlé que brièvement. Il n'avait de cesse que de se demander si Gabriel avait lu toutes ses pensées, surtout celles concernant le problème qu'il avait avec Draco et qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Et maintenant il doutait. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû donner son accord à ses deux hommes et partir avec Draco. Et si son fils révélait tout à Draco ? Il n'appréhendait pas du tout sa réaction… Il soupira bruyamment ce qui fit réagir Cross non loin de lui.<p>

Celui-ci aussi était dans une longue conversation avec lui-même. Il releva la tête vers Harry et se dit qu'il devait sûrement profiter de la situation pour lui parler. Il devait tout lui dire. Peut-être serait-il mal accueilli mais au moins ce serait un plus pour leur relation. Quoique, maintenant qu'il commençait à connaître un peu mieux ses trois (merveilleux) personnages, il savait qu'Harry prendrait le temps de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin avant de juger. Alors il se déplaça jusqu'à la table où le brun s'était installé et s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui.

- Euh… Je ne sais par où commencer, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous parler… de plusieurs choses qui se sont passées ici même et ailleurs…

Harry se remit droit sur sa chaise, le dos bien contre et sourit légèrement.

- D'abord, appelle moi Harry et tutoies-moi s'il te plait. Je n'ai que vingt et un ans ! Ne me fais pas plus vieux que je ne le parais, rit-il. Maintenant, parles donc et commences toujours par le début…

- Oui mais, murmura le gris alors que son regard se faisait trouble tant la tristesse le prenait. Il y a eu tellement de début avec moi… Je crois que je ferais mieux de commencer par ici.

- Ici ?

- Cet endroit qui s'appelle la Cage. Tu sais si je la connais bien c'est parce que j'y ai vécu… pendant plus de quatre siècle !

- Quoi ?

Harry n'en revenait pas face à cette révélation. Ainsi donc, ce jeune homme à l'aura très bizarre était non seulement doté d'immortalité mais aussi était environ du même âge que Draco. Il attendit, avec une impatience qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, la suite.

- Oui… C'est vrai que je ne le fais pas vraiment mais je dois avoir dans les cinq cent ans, je ne me rappelle pas exactement combien. Je suis né ici même et c'est ici qu'a été ma maison ainsi que celle de toute ma race. Nous étions… une sorte d'espèce d'abeille, vivant regroupés et tous ensembles. Parfois certains partaient et ne revenaient jamais mais ils étaient peu.

- Vous… étiez beaucoup ?

- Non. Notre race est très rare. Nous devions être sept cent… peut-être plus… bien sûr, sans compter ceux qui ne vivait pas dans la Cage. Mais nous naissions tous avec ce besoin constant de protéger les siens, de les retrouver et surtout de venir ici.

- Vous naissiez ? Cela veut dire… que maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ?

Cross hocha douloureusement la tête.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un siècle… les sorciers ont trouvés notre cachette… Ils nous ont décimé les uns après les autres. Nous, peuple pacifique, nous ne savions pas nous battre. Et ils nous ont tous tué…

- Euh… tous ? Je veux dire… pas toi non ? Puisque…

- Si… Je n'ai pas réchappé de ce massacre.

- Alors tu es bien un fantôme…

- Un fantôme ? Il rit légèrement. Non. J'ai omis de te révéler ma race.

- Oui, quelle est-elle ?

- Je suis un voleur d'âme, plus communément appelé vdA.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand.

- Oui… Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Cette espèce se nourrit d'âme pour survivre. Il les conserve dans leur propre âme… Et à leur mort, use une d'elle et se réintègre dans un autre corps avec l'intégralité de leur connaissance. Mais j'ai aussi lu qu'elle était en voie d'extinction !

- A cause de vous… Vous les sorciers. Je te l'ai dit Harry, tout est une histoire de race !

- Mais comment les sorciers ont-ils pu vous tuer si vous aviez des âmes en réserve ?

- A cause de nos corps… Quand nous nous réincarnons, nous retrouvons nos mêmes corps ! Et comme ceux qui ont été tué sont restés dans la Cage, ils pouvaient non seulement savoir lesquels sont vraiment mort et lesquels ils devaient traquer.

- Comment ?

Cross trembla légèrement.

- Les vdA morts ont des yeux sous leurs paupières… Parce que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, parler de tout ça devait sûrement l'embêter. Cependant il continua.

- Quand nous réapparaissons, nous pouvons choisir le lieu. Habituellement, c'est tout près de nos corps pour les brûler ou les enterrer. Mais pas cette fois. Plusieurs vdA qui n'avaient pas d'âmes en surplus sont morts lors du génocide… des amis à moi… Ma mère… Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'âme en elle. Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas leur cri.

- Vous… les attendez ?

- Oui. Nous avalons leur essence, tout ce qui fait eux, ainsi que leur souvenir et donc c'est comme s'il était toujours en vie mais sans aucun contrôle du corps. Et bien sûr ils tapent, ils crient, ils pleurent… Ma mère ne pouvait pas le supporter…

- Et toi… le supportes-tu ?

- J'arrive à les faire taire. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Gabriel n'arrive pas à lire mon esprit… Je l'ai totalement fermé et mis tellement de verrou qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivent à passer. Mais c'est très dur et cela peut prendre des jours voir des semaines pour un seul d'entre eux.

- Hum… Est-ce dur de… d'avaler une âme ?

- Aussi facile que pour toi d'allumer une bougie. Tu es là, devant moi… puis l'espace de quelques secondes plus tard… tu es en moi. Aucune espèce ne peut nous résister. Mais le truc c'est… d'approcher la personne ! Car il faut un contact physique pour pouvoir absorber.

- Vous avez d'autre pouvoir ? demanda Harry décidément très curieux.

- Celui là est déjà immense mais oui… nous arrivons à nous régénérer rapidement. Coupez-nous un membre et, si nous ne mourrons pas, nous arrivons à le faire repousser d'ici le jour suivant. Nous pouvons aussi faire cela chez d'autre personne vivante ou non. Et dernier point, nous pouvons prélevez une âme mais aussi la remettre à sa place. Mais ça ne sait jamais vu encore.

Harry était époustouflé. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça mais il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il n'allait pas tardé à le savoir. Pressé il demanda alors

- Qu'as-tu fais, une fois qu'ils vous ont petit à petit détruits ?

- Au début, je me suis conduis en lâche et je me suis terré. Les semaines ont passées avant que je décide de sortir de ma cachette et que je fasse quelque chose. J'ai mené une courte enquête qui m'a donné les coupables du génocide, un certain ministère…

- Encore et toujours eux, cracha Harry en colère.

- Oui je sais. Même si pas mal de notre instinct a été annihilé, j'ai gardé une chose, je devais à tout prix protéger le restant de mon espèce si peu soit-il. Alors je suis allé les voir, et je leur ai dit qui j'étais.

- C'est vrai ? Mais… ils ne t'ont pas tué ?

- Non parce que je me suis vendu. Je leur ai dit les pouvoirs que j'avais et que je pouvais tuer n'importe qui juste en le touchant. Et je leur ai proposé de tuer pour eux… en échange ils laissaient mon espèce vivre en paix. Ils ont accepté et j'ai débuté les massacres. Ils me donnaient des fiches avec des noms, des photos… Et j'y allais… Même si je n'en avais pas envie… Même si cela faisait mal. J'y allais parce qu'en compensation, je voyais les miens recommencer à grandir. Et d'une dizaine passer à une vingtaine… Pendant plus d'un siècle j'ai tué pour eux. Et il y a peu, ils m'ont donné une fiche avec trois prénoms dessus.

- Les nôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

Cross hocha la tête.

- Il y avait marqué Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et un bébé. Je suppose que si j'étais intervenu un peu plus tard, je n'aurais pas compris que le bébé était en faite Gabriel car il aurait eu l'apparence d'un adulte !

- Mais attends… tu n'es donc pas… la connaissance du Grand conseiller Severus Rogue ?

- Non. Je l'ai volé et tué, juste avant votre arrivée. J'ai prélevé un peu de ses souvenirs, les derniers, et comme cela j'ai pu me faire passer pour lui. J'ai eu de la chance que le Roi des vampires ne semblait pas le connaître.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne nous as pas tués ? Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela plutôt que de faire ce que tu dois faire.

- Je ne sais pas ! Je savais que je devais voler un enfant, pour moi c'était impossible ! Alors j'ai décidé de l'empoisonner ou de le tuer, l'avoir dans ma tête même juste une semaine, c'était impossible. Mais quand j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire, je ne l'ai pas fait… Et dieu que j'en eues des occasions… Chaque fois, je me suis défilé. C'est son regard qui me tuait ! Je ne sais pas comme il a fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Dans ma tête, il n'y avait rien, le vide… Mais je n'ai pas pu le tuer… Cette impossibilité m'a fait trembler, j'avais envie d'hurler que j'étais stupide, qu'à cause de moi, mon espèce allait mourir… Et puis il est venu dans ma chambre. Il m'a dit que je lui appartenais, et j'ai cessé de me battre. Rendre les armes face à un enfant, tout aussi bizarre soit-il, c'est… insultant non ?

Harry hocha négativement alors qu'un sourire s'étendait sur ces lèvres.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Cross d'hocher. Il baissa les yeux alors qu'Harry se pencha sur lui.

- Tu es tombé amoureux. Lui chuchota-t-il avant de se remettre en place. Est-ce la première fois ? À ton regard si hagard, je peux comprendre que oui !

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Je n'ai jamais aimé… Je sais juste que… lorsqu'il m'a dit que j'étais sien… Je me sentais… bien et heureux.

- Parce que tu as vécu toute ta vie dans les meurtres et le désespoir, tu as perdu le goût de l'amour… Mais si tu continues à fréquenter mon fils, cela risque de revenir plus facilement que tu ne le penses…

- Cela… ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, mais je vais te surveiller, attention. Cependant, la personne que tu vas devoir convaincre, c'est Draco. Et tu devras commencer comme tu l'as fait à l'instant ! Il faudra que tu lui dises tout ! Quand il reviendra, Va le voir directement… Cela sera plus prudent.

- Merci…

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir écouté… Et de m'accepter !

Harry rit.

- Je connais un homme qui a été mon professeur et qui me disait que rien n'est plus beau sur Terre que l'amour. (On parle ici du professeur Albus Dumbledore, vivant à l'orphelinat où Harry a été placé après la mort de ses parents. Il n'apparaîtra que dans bien longtemps.) Si tu promets de rendre heureux un peu plus chaque jour mon fils, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en opposerais. Cependant je pense que tu devras patienter encore un peu, il n'est pas encore tout à fait adulte !

- C'est vrai… J'appréhende grandement ce moment.

- Il arrivera, toujours au moment le plus propice si tu sais patienter !

Cross se leva avec un sourire… un vrai sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation comme celle là, pouvoir se vider et tout dire lui faisait du bien. Et puis il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance au sorcier pur. Et puis il se rappela son soupir et son air déconfit, se fut à son tour de poser les questions.

- Grâce au vampire que j'ai volé, j'ai appris pas mal de chose sur les vampires et le Dernier des Vampires… J'aimerais savoir, en tant que sorcier pur, es-tu heureux ?

Harry réfléchit un long moment. L'était-il ? S'il n'y avait pas eu cette gêne continuelle de savoir qu'un jour il allait mourir… s'il n'y avait pas eu la peur de retomber enceint… Oui il l'aurait été. Cependant, il avait un fils magnifique, un homme qui l'aime plus que tout au monde…

- Oui, je le suis ! Assura-t-il en souriant. Jamais je n'échangerais ma vie avec une autre…

- Même si les deux hommes que tu aimes sont immortels et toi non ? Et que tu ne peux le devenir parce que tu es pur ?

- Oui… même ! Je vais vivre ma vie à fond et aimer chaque moment, profiter d'eux chaque seconde… les aimer un peu plus… tant que je serais là pour le faire !

- J'aimerais être aussi fort que toi…

- Ce n'est pas une question de force ou de courage… mais d'amour…

C'était totalement vrai ! Comment Harry avait-il pu sombrer dans la peur et laisser la tristesse le reprendre. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver, peu importe s'il devait faire preuve d'abstinence pendant longtemps, voire toujours ! Ce n'est pas la faute de son homme, c'est de la sienne ! Alors c'est à lui de tout faire pour que Draco lui reste ! C'est à lui de lui prouver qu'il l'aime et qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Il ne fallait plus qu'il fuie ! Et comme la première fois qu'il l'avait fait il se reprit et s'assura ne plus se cacher ou cacher ! Dès le retour de Draco, il lui avouerait tout… Le pauvre en aura des choses à savoir !

- C'est à moi de te remercier, maintenant !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux !


	10. Chapter 10: L'évolution d'un vampire 1

**Chapitre 10 :** L'évolution d'un vampire. (1ère partie)

* * *

><p>Toujours dehors, Draco et Gabriel avait atteint un village situé à une trentaine de kilomètres de la Cage. Le père avait porté le fils pour écourter le voyage, ils n'avaient donc pas parlé depuis lors. Mais une fois arrivé, Gabriel n'avait cessé de poser des questions, à commencer par : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » En montrant une jeune femme portant une longue robe à froufrous et nœuds papillons. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds et des roses dans les cheveux. Son maquillage était présent mais pas énorme, il n'y avait rien à redire, c'était une belle femme, très jolie, elle semblait de noble famille. Mais si chaque homme qui traversait cette rue tournait la tête vers elle, elle resta indifférente devant le père et le fils. Juste Draco se pencha vers son fils et murmura :<p>

- C'est une femme.

Cette simple information ne devrait pas vraiment aider, en temps normal, mais Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de plus car déjà il apprenait tout le reste dans la tête de ceux qui regardait la belle jeune fille passer. Et soudain il mit ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux.

- Beurk, ce n'est pas beau, une femme ! Dis leur d'arrêter de penser ! Les humains sont horribles !

Et puis soudain il arrêta tout et releva la tête. Devant eux, une autre femme venait de passer. Brune, mince, élancée, venant elle aussi d'une digne famille, elle avait ses charmes aussi… et dans ses bras un petit bébé qu'elle berçait doucement. Gabriel sourit et Draco ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'il entendait. Une femme amoureuse de son bébé était très belle à voir et Gabriel revenait sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il eut d'autre personne, d'autre histoire. Le petit vampire était ouvert à toutes sortes de leçons différentes. Il apprenait tout de A à Z, les vices et qualités des Hommes en premier lieu, quelque soit sa race. Parfois cela l'ébranlait, à d'autre il souriait. Alors qu'il sortait du magasin, Draco s'agenouilla face à son fils et lui dit :

- Maintenant, il faut que tu t'exerces à fermer ton esprit. C'est toi qui le contrôles et non le contraire. Fait le pendant que nous sortons d'ici.

Et il obéit, mais ce fut un véritable défi. Malgré les nombreuses fois où il n'entendit plus rien à part le véritable murmure qui sortait de la bouche des gens, il n'arriva pas à le contrôler réellement. Seulement à les faire taire pendant quelques secondes. Cependant pour Draco c'était un bon progrès, il ne le força pas à faire plus. C'est Gabriel lui-même qui décida de continuer pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la Cage. Il s'exerça sur son père à son insu en tentant de ne plus entendre ses pensées. Celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout gêner que son fils les entende, il n'avait rien à lui cacher. Il évitait simplement de trop penser à Harry (et c'est cela qui était le plus dur). Les dires de Gabriel l'avaient beaucoup troublé. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne à la source, c'est-à-dire directement chez Harry. Il voulait immédiatement le voir, le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Car c'est exactement ce qu'Harry avait besoin : du réconfort.

Gabriel regarda son père et cessa tout test. Il baissa les yeux à terre et réfléchit pendant un long moment. Il avait vu et entendu tant de chose qu'il était maintenant un peu perdu. Pour une fois, il voulut savoir par son père, et non ses pensées, alors il lui demanda :

- Dis-moi Père, comment sais-tu que tu es amoureux de Papa ?

Draco baissa la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Ça, c'est une bonne question ! Comment est-ce que je le sais ? C'est bien simple tu vois… Quand je le sens, j'ai envie d'aller vers lui. Quand je vais vers lui, j'ai envie de le regarder. Quand je le regarde, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Quand je le prends dans mes bras, j'ai envie de le protéger. Et quand je le protège, je me sens bien… Même plus que bien. Alors je sais que je l'aime ! Et tu vois, c'est pareil pour toi !

Il lui pinça légèrement la joue et Gabriel rit.

- Je sais que je l'aime, ça, j'en suis sûr ! Mais surtout ne me demande jamais « pourquoi ? » !

- Pourquoi ? fit Gabriel très intrigué.

- Parce que c'est une question piège. Pourquoi tu aimes ? Pour rien et pour tout…

- Je ne comprends pas… murmura son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quand tu aimes quelqu'un pour son apparence, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'attirance. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un pour son intelligence et son courage, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'admiration. Cependant quand tu aimes quelqu'un et que tu te demandes « pourquoi ? » Là, c'est de l'amour ! Et pourtant, quand tu aimes, il y a toujours une part d'admiration et d'attirance… Alors voilà, pour rien et pour tout !

- Père…

- Oui mon fils ?

- Je comprends encore moins.

Draco rit en posant sa main libre sur sa tête.

- Tu comprendras quand tu tomberas amoureux. Tu verras, petit héritier, qu'habituellement on ne sait rien d'autre que ce que l'on sait vraiment : on l'aime.

Encore plus perdu, Gabriel en resta là. Il se demanda s'il tomberait un jour amoureux. On voyant ses parents, il espéra que cela arriverait vite. Il espéra que cela serait aussi fort que ses deux pères. Il espéra… Soudain sous ses yeux se fut le visage de Cross qui passa, alors il les écarquilla.

- Dis Père.

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Aimer, c'est aussi vouloir être toujours avec la personne qu'on a choisi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Toujours. La séparation est toujours… très dure. Ou sinon, c'est que tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureux !

- Hum !

La suite de la route se fit silencieuse. Gabriel tenta à nouveau de faire taire les pensées de son père et ce n'est qu'arrivant à la Cage qu'il y arriva. Dans sa tête, tout se passa comme un déclic qu'il pouvait actionner à son souhait. Petit hic, quand il arriva proche de son père humain, il entendait parfaitement ses pensées. Il les fit rapidement taire et se félicita silencieusement d'y être parvenu. Enfin dans l'espace temps, ce fut le silence interstellaire et il en fut heureux. Il put tranquillement aller se jeter dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit d'un long baiser sur la joue.

- Alors, cette sortie ?

- Enrichissante… Fit le blond avec un long regard vers Harry.

Le brun le comprit immédiatement. C'était un regard qui disait « Toi et moi nous allons devoir parler ». Il se surprit à lui sourire. Il avait décidé de ne plus rien lui cacher, il fallait absolument qu'ils discutent ! Mais avant tout, Cross devait lui parler. Harry se tourna vers son fils, qu'il posa à terre et caressa la joue.

- J'ai appris à fermer mon esprit ! Je n'entends plus rien !

Harry sourit, heureux, alors que Draco fut surpris. Lui, ne savait que son fils avait continué ses entraînements. Il ne dit rien mais eut un demi-sourire. Il n'était pas son fils pour rien ! Cross entra dans la pièce et Gabriel se retourna immédiatement vers lui. Il se contint cependant d'aller le prendre dans ses bras malgré l'envie qui lui prit.

- Donnez-moi tout ça, je vais m'en charger ! Dit-il en tendant les bras vers les sacs que tenait Draco.

Alors que Gabriel allait se désigner pour aller l'aider, Harry s'exclama :

- Chéri, tu devrais lui donner un coup de main, s'il te plait.

Sans se poser de questions le blond lui donna deux sacs et garda le reste. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine qu'il utilisait depuis le début et Harry s'installa dans le seul canapé de la pièce.

- Viens là, mon fils, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose.

Gabriel sautilla sur place jusqu'à son père et lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas un vampire !

- Non, tu es un sorcier ! Et un très grand sorcier, c'est pourquoi tu as été choisi par le sort pour devenir le sorcier pur de Père !

- C'est exactement ça. Tu dois donc savoir que tu es mi-sorcier, mi-vampire !

- Je suis aussi un sorcier ! S'exclama Gabriel, enjoué. Alors je peux faire des tours de magie !? Tu m'en apprends Papa, tu m'en apprends, dis ?

- Oui ! Faisons facile… Un sort de lévitation ? Wegardium Leviosa. D'habitude, on utilise une baguette magique, je t'emmènerais voir un ami à moi, fabricant de…

Mais soudain, c'est tout le canapé qui se mit à voler, et lui avec ! Harry écarquilla les yeux et les baissa pour voir son fils lui sourire énormément. Le brun le lui rendit et leva un doigt vers lui. Immédiatement après, Gabriel se retrouvait à la même hauteur que lui. Cependant, perturbé, le sort du petit lâcha et le canapé s'effondra, Harry atterrit lourdement dessus. Il fit descendre son fils et rit.

- Tu es vraiment très doué ! Tu le seras plus que Draco et moi, sûrement !

- Alors comme ça, je pourrais vous protéger tout les deux !

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

- Nous protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

- Du ministère et aussi des autres vampires !

Harry baissa les yeux parterre et réfléchit calmement. Son fils avait sûrement dû le lire dans son esprit, mais voilà, il aurait voulu le préserver de tout cela bien qu'il en soit en plein cœur. Il se dit alors que se sera une chose de moins à lui apprendre à moins qu'il n'ait déjà tout acquis. Persuadé d'être le centre de ses pensées sans même les lire, Gabriel monta sur le canapé puis sur son père et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun entoura automatiquement son fils de ses bras et le serra fort. Le petit ressentit sa chaleur comme une double protection. Diable qu'il aimait cette sensation que lui offrait son père ! Il ne laisserait personne le lui enlever.

- Je t'aime, Papa ! Et je vais te protéger parce que je veux que tu restes avec moi tout le temps !

- Ok, murmura Harry en caressant ses cheveux. Mais saches que moi aussi j'aurais l'œil sur toi. Et même les deux !

Le petit rit et se releva. Juste à ce moment, Draco revint d'un pas légèrement rapide. Il jeta un regard sombre à Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Nous devrions aller nous préparer, le jour ne va pas tarder.

- Oui… Murmura Cross en pénétrant la pièce.

Le pauvre avait l'air penaud, comme s'il s'était pris une énorme claque après avoir fait une faute irréparable ! Et quelle faute ! Il était tombé amoureux du fils d'un vampire peu commode, qu'il devait, qui plus est, tuer ! Gabriel en le voyant regretta énormément de ne pouvoir lire en lui. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il avait. Il descendit du canapé et s'approcha de lui. Cross le regarda furtivement, il n'osa faire un geste vers lui puisqu'il sentait le lourd regard de son père. Harry, quant à lui, sourit face au comique de la situation. Il se leva à son tour et prit son amant par la taille.

- Tu as raison, chéri !

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec Cross aujourd'hui encore ?

Les yeux de Draco virèrent orange. Il grogna légèrement provocant quelques angoisse chez Cross. Puis, il soupira et hocha la tête. Harry fit de même avec un grand sourire. Le gris sourit enfin et prit la main de Gabriel. Alors qu'il passait devant les deux pères, Gabriel leur dit « bonne nuit » d'un baiser sur la joue et Cross d'un hochement de tête. Cependant Draco le retint légèrement et lui dit

- Fais attention ! Je t'ai à l'œil.

Cross déglutit méchamment et hocha la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin. Quand ils ne furent plus là, Harry sourit.

- Il a l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui ! Avant tu ne l'intimidais pas pour un sou, et le voilà qu'il baisse les yeux devant toi. Gabriel est en train de le changer complètement. As-tu écouté son histoire jusqu'au bout ?

- Oui, je l'ai fait, murmura Draco en commençant à marcher.

Tranquillement ils se rendirent dans leur chambre et Harry put se reposer sur son blond, caressant son bras comme un amoureux en manque.

- Le crois-tu ?

Draco hésita longtemps mais il finit par répondre oui. Harry sourit.

- Tu vas donc le laisser faire ?

- Pour l'instant oui… Je verrais ce qu'il en adviendra.

Alors qu'il atteignait leur chambre attitrée, Harry s'adossa à elle sans l'ouvrir et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais qu'il va bientôt atteindre sa taille adulte ! D'ici, deux nuits… peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Et qu'il va… commencer à éprouver certaines choses.

En disant cela il l'embrassa et l'obligea à se rapprocher le plus de lui. Il colla ses reins en feu contre ceux de Draco et frotta langoureusement.

- Il aura envie de l'embrasser, comme cela… chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. Il aura envie de le toucher… comme cela…

Il glissa ses mains sous son veston et caressa lentement son ventre aux abdominaux si bien dessiné… Il passa sa joue sur celle de Draco, l'embrassant sur la nuque et croquant doucement son lobe d'oreille. Ses petits coups de langue et cette chaleur si intense commencèrent lentement à envoûter Draco dont le regard n'était plus. Il se laissa faire sans bouger un seul centimètre alors qu'Harry prenait sa main dans la sienne.

- Il aura envie qu'il le touche… comme cela.

Il pressa la main de son amant contre ses fesses avant de les manipuler jusqu'à son sexe. Même au dessus des deux tissus, Draco put sentir la chaleur de sa verge. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne quittant pas une seule seconde son visage et ses yeux verts magnifiques. Il descendit enfin sa tête vers ses lèvres et passa une langue taquine dessus.

- Que puis-je y faire ? Après tout… nous ne sommes que des hommes…

Il pressa avec amusement son érection dans sa main, soutirant un effroyable gémissement d'Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Mais Draco continua sa torture en la malaxant très lentement.

- Je veux juste… que mon fils soit le plus heureux du monde.

- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, soupira le brun en le reprenant dans ses bras. Je suis certain qu'il est bien tombé… Tout comme moi… Je t'aime, mon amour !

Draco sourit légèrement. Quelque chose avait changé en Harry, il le sentait. Sûrement que la peur dont Gabriel lui avait parlée s'était envolée. Il le trouvait beaucoup plus libre… Beaucoup plus sûr de lui… Lâchant son érection il souleva le brun et de l'autre main ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Rapidement, la porte fut refermée et Harry fut sur le lit avec un Draco dont les crocs commençaient à pousser et les griffes ressortir. Le brun se retourna soudainement et offrit aux yeux du blond une position plus qu'aguichante. Il murmura enfin :

- Je veux que tu me dévores…

S'en fut fini de la raison du blond. Il glissa un doigt sous le t-shirt du brun et le retira lentement tout en le lécha au niveau de la courbe de ses reins puis remontant jusqu'au milieu de ses omoplates. Harry, le nez dans les oreillers, se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il sentait déjà les mains baladeuses se préciser vers son érection… Il retira son pantalon vite fait puis son boxer, laissant pendre la verge du brun dans le vide. Il lui écarta les jambes et goûta l'entrée de son intimité. Harry respirait lourdement, le plaisir ne cessait de monter, de plus en plus. Il s'agrippait aux draps comme un noyé le ferait à sa bouée. Les sensations que lui procuraient les mains, la langue, les lèvres du blond étaient tout bonnement un délice.

Quand le blond finit par remonter pour mordre le brun, se fit comme une décharge de plus. Il haleta tant il se retenait d'éjaculer. Pris d'une pulsion, il finit par se retourner et l'embrasser sauvagement, se démenant avec Draco et lui-même, il finit par reprendre le dessus. A califourchon sur lui, il le dévora de ses yeux à demi fermés.

- L'équilibre n'est pas respecté, murmura-t-il en redescendant sa tête vers lui pour le ravir un nouveau baiser.

Il retira très lentement son veston tout en frottant leurs deux érections dures et frissonnantes. Enfin, tout en mordillant ses tétons durcis, il lui retira son pantalon puis son boxer dégageant la prisonnière. Il descendit sur son corps jusqu'à l'atteindre et la prendre dans sa bouche. Le blond posa ses deux mains sur sa tête et suivit de ses gestes le balancement du brun. Il accentua chaque coup de râles graves prouvant qu'il appréciait son traitement. Bien entendu, il finit par délivrer sa semence dans sa bouche et le brun l'avala d'un coup de langue provocateur. Le blond se redressa et le regarda avec un sourire coquin. Il le fit remonter jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le redéposer sur le lit.

- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose… Je peux ?

- Mon corps et mon cœur t'appartiennent, mon amour… Fais ce qu'il te plaira !

Draco sourit et l'embrassa encore. Il confina son visage dans son cou et le mordit, d'abord doucement laissant un beau suçon, puis sortant ses crocs il les planta juste en dessous, goûtant goulûment son sang. Il descendit ensuite ses mains jusqu'à son érection qu'il comprima un moment avant relever les jambes pour entourer la taille du brun avec. C'est avec beaucoup de surprise qu'Harry se vit pénétrer l'intimité du blond profondément. L'homme poussa un léger cri de bien aisance. Le brun qui fut pratiquement avalé par l'étroit endroit reposa sa tête sur le lit et se cambra de délice.

Le blond lui, commença pratiquement immédiatement à monter et descendre sur son sexe. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de la pénétration n'avait pas même duré quelques secondes malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas été préparé ! Le reste ne fut que du plaisir il se coucha sur Harry, le regarda que du seul œil qu'il arrivait à laisser ouvert. Et tout en se remettant à faire des vas et viens, il frottait son torse contre celui du brun. Et chaque fois qu'il le pouvait leurs lèvres se retrouver pour un baiser torride. Harry accentuait chaque coup de butoir d'un soupire rapide. Il attrapa les fesses de son amant pour le pénétrer encore plus loin.

Alors qu'un coup fut plus puissant qu'un autre le blond fit un brusque sursaut. C'était comme s'il s'était pris un coup de jus. Il poussa un cri rauque. Face à son visage Harry découvrit immédiatement quelque chose ; son amant était vierge de ce côté-là. Sachant cela, il décida de faire de sa première fois un rêve, de l'emmener au septième ciel. Il poussa son amant pour le relever et puis le renversant, il reprit le dessus en mettant ses jambes sur ses épaules. Le vampire n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude d'être en dessous plaça une main devant son visage alors qu'il avait du mal à contrôler ses tremblements et ses soupirs surtout quand le brun recommença ses vas et viens plus puissants maintenant qu'il était dans cette position.

- Harry…

Le blond se cambra et se mordit les lèvres.

- Harry, mon Dieu…

Son amant appuya bien plus fort lors du dernier coup alors qu'il éjaculait en lui. Draco ne tarda pas à le suivre et le brun retomba sur lui. Tous les deux tremblants comme des feuilles, ils prirent un temps pour s'en remettre. Le blond finit par rouvrir les yeux doucement et tomba sur le visage de son amant. Il leva sa main et passa son pouce sur sa joue, effaça quelques gouttes qui perlaient dessus. Cela réveilla le brun pas vraiment endormi qui releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Dis-moi… c'était ta première fois ?

- Oui… C'était super !

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Je crois bien, murmura-t-il. Que je suis lâche.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai passé… Une semaine affreuse avant la naissance du petit… Je ne veux pas recommencer ! Je préfère que tu me prennes plutôt que te voir retomber enceint. Je suis certain que nous ne risquons rien ainsi. De plus… c'était génial ! Merci…

- Non, chuchota le brun en se rapprocha du blond. Merci à toi !

Ils se sourirent, front contre front alors que la lourdeur du soleil qui se levait et la fatigue les emportait dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin dans la Cage, un peu plus tôt aussi, alors que les deux amants étaient encore dans le salon, Cross et Gabriel marchaient tranquillement vers leur chambre. Le silence entre l'homme et l'enfant était pesant. Consciemment, Gabriel cherchait à tout prix à faire craquer le cocher. Il ne le regardait pas, ne le touchait pas, ne respirait même pas ! Il voulait savoir ce dont lui et son père avaient parlé et qu'il n'avait pensé à lire dans l'esprit de son père. Maintenant qu'il était avec Cross, impossible de savoir par légilimencie… Il se mordit la lèvre, lui poser la question directement n'était faisable. Cela révèlerait trop de chose. Des choses que son cerveau surdéveloppé avait déjà entièrement calculées.<p>

Cependant, le cocher ne semblait pas vouloir céder à cette petite pression. Il regardait droit devant lui, le visage fermé et la mâchoire crispé. C'est à peine s'il cillait… Gabriel finit par s'agacer et fut le premier à parler. Il chercha rapidement une excuse, juste pour éteindre le silence et sa menace…

- Père a dit que le soleil aller bientôt se lever… Mais lui il ne s'est pas ce que c'est…

- Sans doute, puisqu'il est né vampire… Toi non plus, d'ailleurs…

- Si… Je l'ai vu dans les yeux de Papa…

- Ah…

- J'aurais aimé le voir de mes propres yeux…

Cross se laissa à le regarder, en lui jetant un regard furtif que l'enfant intercepta.

- Si ce n'est que cela, moi je peux te le faire voir… Il te suffit d'aller dehors…

- Ne mourrais-je point ?

- Non, car tu n'es qu'un demi vampire. C'est ta magie qui protégera ton corps des effets dévastateurs du soleil sur ta peau.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- Je sais… beaucoup de choses…

Cross s'arrêta brusquement et fit demi-tour.

- Viens, murmura-t-il.

Gabriel le suivit, laissant là, la porte de la chambre qu'il venait juste de regagner. Ils firent tout le chemin inverse, dépassant le salon et gagnant la porte de la Cage. Cross l'ouvrit lentement et le fit sortir. Dehors, la grotte était encore sombre et il ne vit pas grand-chose. Cependant, habitué à cet endroit, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Au dehors, ils purent voir que la nuit était sur le point de se finir, déjà le bleu noir du ciel s'éclaircissait. Gabriel eut un frisson. Et si Cross se trompait ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucune chance pour que les rayons du soleil le tuent ? Il décida d'avoir entièrement confiance en lui et le suivit jusqu'à ce que Cross les emmène en haut de la forêt.

Il y avait une falaise qui surplombait les arbres. Gabriel écarquilla les yeux à cette vue car depuis qu'il était né, il n'avait rien vu d'aussi beau. Les arbres si serrés donnaient l'impression d'un parterre d'herbe fraîche. On avait vraiment l'envie de pouvoir courir dessus. Loin là-bas, l'horizon se berçait de douce couleur chaude. Cross s'assit au bord de la falaise et tendit la main vers Gabriel. Celui-ci la prit et l'adulte le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le brun ne détachait pas son regard du ciel. Il voulait pouvoir observer chaque parcelle du réveil du soleil. Il sentait sa pesanteur sur son corps mais résistait énormément.

- Ne le regarde pas trop, le soleil brûlerait tes yeux…

- Mais c'est si beau…

Pour la première fois, Gabriel vit de ses propres yeux les véritables couleurs des arbres et des roches. Il vit les nuages et surtout le soleil… Il s'en délecta pendant un bon moment. Cross ne le dérangeait pas. Il attendait patiemment que le brun se lasse de contempler le jour tel que très rarement il le verra. Enfin, quand une demi-heure passa, l'enfant se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Cross l'interrogea du visage et Gabriel hésita.

- Tu as chaud ?

- Pas vraiment, le vent est fort, surtout par ces temps… Mais le soleil me réchauffera dans peu de temps, je sens déjà sa chaleur qui commence à grimper.

- Moi, je ne sens rien… Je ne sens jamais rien ! A part quand Papa me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai ni chaud ni froid… même le soleil ne me réchauffe pas…

- Cela doit être normal…

Ils se turent pendant quelques temps. Cross replia ses jambes contre lui et regarda la cime des arbres.

- Nous sommes juste au dessus de la Cage. Quand j'étais jeune, très jeune… je venais souvent ici. J'aimais être seul… J'aimais… cette vue. Je disparaissais des heures juste pour venir ici, et ma mère, quand je rentrais, me demandait toujours où j'étais. Mais jamais je ne lui répondais, car c'était mon secret, le seul que j'avais… C'était mon endroit… et je n'aimais guère voir les autres venir ici…

- Pourquoi me l'avoir montré, alors ? Murmura Gabriel.

Le plus grand regarda le plus petit et sourit.

- Parce qu'il fallait absolument que tu vois ça ! Du moins, il fallait que je te le montre ! Après, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse plus revenir… ici. Et puis je suis beaucoup moins jeune maintenant. Je n'attache plus d'importance à cet endroit.

- Quel âge as-tu, Cross ?

- Oh… Je suis très, très vieux…

- Comment cela se fait, tu n'es pas vampire, si ?

- Non. Je ne le suis pas, non…

- Dis-moi tout, tu l'as dit à mes pères, pas vrai ?

- Oui, c'est pourquoi… le Roi était un peu énervé… Mais je ne pense pas vraiment être en pouvoir de t'en parler maintenant… il te faudra être patient.

- Tu veux que je sois plus grand, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais que mon esprit…

- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sais… malheureusement notre différence d'âge ne sera plus un problème que lorsque tu seras plus grand.

- Quand est-ce que je serais que c'est le bon moment ? Que je suis assez grand.

- Quand tu regarderas tes pères et moi sans lever les yeux ! Sourit le gris.

Cross regarda longuement son visage blanc crème qui, à la lumière, semblait beaucoup plus beau. Il voyait parfaitement qu'il se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il devait lutter contre le sommeil. Et c'était vrai, Gabriel sentait son corps s'engourdir, sa bouche était pâteuse comme s'il avait bu du mauvais sang. Il avait les doigts et les jambes paralysés. Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte et murmura :

- Je suis épuisé… Je pensais que le soleil n'avait pas d'effet sur moi !

- Non, le soleil ne peut te tuer mais il peut tout de même t'endormir, c'est ainsi.

- On doit… rentrer… se força-t-il alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

- Endors-toi et ne t'occupe de rien, je nous ramènerais…

- Tu ne m'as pas dit quel âge tu as…

La tête de Gabriel glissa et il s'affala sur Cross. Il n'avait plus aucune force, même pas celle de se tenir assis. Le gris en profita pour toucher avec délice ces cheveux et caresser sa joue si froide et blanche.

- Je ne sais pas combien exactement… Entre quatre cent et cinq cent ans… Cela fait beaucoup non ?

- Non… c'est… bon…

- Pardon ?

Mais Gabriel ne répondit pas, il cessa de lutter et s'endormit brutalement. Cross sourit et continua ses caresses. Alors que la matinée était bien entamée, il finit par prendre Gabriel dans ses bras et redescendre. Heureusement celui-ci n'était pas bien lourd. Il vit cependant quelques changements opérés juste devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux bruns poussaient un peu plus, sa lourdeur s'amplifiait, il perdait peu à peu tout trait infantile… Cross en fut éblouit. Il retourna dans la Cage, portant toujours le vampire, et arriva rapidement dans sa chambre où il l'installa. Quand il le regarda à nouveau loin de lui, il lui donna quinze ans d'âge, jeune adolescent mûr en quête de savoir. Le changement était spectaculaire.

Le vdA pensa à la tête que feraient, le soir même, ses pères quand ils le verraient. Enfin, il se coucha sur le lit, les doigts croisés, le regard posé sur le mur. Il écouta longuement la chanson que fredonnait son esprit, une chanson qu'il avait apprise par une âme volée. Une chanson qui parlait d'amour…

* * *

><p>Draco émergea de son sommeil brusquement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aux moments où les derniers rayons du soleil furent effacés. Ils passèrent d'un rouge sanglants au gris normal doucement alors que sa pupille rétrécissait jusqu'à redevenir humaine. Il sentit presque immédiatement le corps collé contre son flanc et sourit en apercevant Harry. Il se releva légèrement pour caresser de ses doigts fins et doux son visage. Comment se faisait-il qu'il fût si bas ? Harry grogna légèrement et plongea un peu plus sa tête entre sa hanche et le matelas. Malheureusement, sa forte respiration caressa la peau du blond qui eut beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Il fut à un cheveu de violer son amant alors que celui-ci dormait encore.<p>

Il décida de le laisser dormir un peu plus et s'extirpa du lit avec douceur. Une fois debout, il s'étira, faisant rouler sa belle musculature puis s'habilla. Il sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers le grand lit où le brun, tel un prince magnifique dormait sur le ventre, sublimé par les draps de soie rouge. C'est comme ça qu'il le vit en démarrant sa démarche à travers la Cage. Un prince de haute beauté. Il en arriva bientôt, après mainte flatterie et comparaison, qu'Harry était normalement roi. Ou du moins, seulement s'il l'épousait. Et la suite vint comme une réponse à des questions inexistantes. Il se demanda si Harry accepterait de l'épouser ? Juste à ce moment, il entra dans le salon où Gabriel et Cross, il les avait senti, étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Père ! S'exclama Gabriel avec une voix bien différente de la veille.

Draco sourit brusquement. Il remarqua (franchement, comment peut-on passer à côté ?) le changement du brun blond.

- Bonsoir, mon ange, fit-il en l'embrassant. Bonsoir, Cross.

- Bonsoir. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir ! Et vous ?

- Cross m'a fait voir le soleil !

- Oh ! Fut-il surpris. Et comment est-ce ?

- Très beau ! Et regarde ! Cross m'apprend l'écriture et la lecture. J'y arrive facilement parce que Papa a trop lu de livre. J'en ai la tête pleine !

Draco rit et s'assit sur le canapé, il regarda brièvement le tout avant d'hocher la tête et de la tourner vers Cross.

- Il semblerait que tu sois plus utile que prévu ! Merci.

Le gris lui offrit un grand sourire. Il voyait là bien plus qu'un simple merci. C'était une acceptation, un « oui » indirecte sur beaucoup de chose. Sur le fait que se soit lui qui prenne soin du petit, sur le fait qu'il pourrait rester au près de lui aussi longtemps que Gabriel le supporterait… sur le fait qu'il avait une chance de lui demander plus tard un simple et unique baiser… Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait changé d'avis ? Devait-il remercier Harry pour cela ? Sûrement. Il fut très heureux d'avoir la permission des deux parents de pouvoir garder Gabriel et maintenant, la grande hâte qu'il avait dans son cœur ne fit que s'accélérer. Il attendait patiemment que Gabriel est atteint l'âge adulte pour lui dire qu'il l'aimer, au-delà même… qu'il l'adorait !

Draco se leva brusquement et regarda l'une des nombreuses ouvertures qui menaient aux couloirs. Il fronça les sourcils et s'y rapprocha.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il pénétré l'endroit ce jour-ci ?

Cross se leva à son tour.

- Non ! Personne n'est entré. Du moins… personne qui porterait une âme, je le saurais sinon.

- Tu ressens les âmes ?

- Oui, toutes !

Cependant, l'affirmation du cocher n'apaisa pas le blond qui renifla bruyamment le couloir qu'il guettait.

- C'est obligé, quelqu'un est venu ! Gabriel, comment ne l'as-tu pas senti ? Viens.

Le petit, penaud, se leva et haussa les épaules. Il rejoignit son père et celui-ci le plaça devant lui.

- Ferme les yeux. Détends-toi et hume l'air.

Gabriel obéit et respira doucement. Il sentait bien l'odeur de ses pères, celle de Cross mais aucune autre. Il se concentra un peu plus et enfin une odeur vint. Celle-ci sentait le tilleul et l'air frais. La personne qui la portait venait d'un endroit entouré de forêt et où l'eau était en abondance. Sûrement près d'un port, une ville ou un village près de la mer ou d'une rivière. Dans son dos, Draco, qui avait remarqué le changement de visage du garçon, murmura :

- Maintenant, retrace son parcourt… Trouve-le…

Gabriel se mit presque immédiatement à marcher, il renifla longtemps avant de finir par arriver devant une porte. Draco sourit, oui l'odeur venait de là. Sans plus attendre, il félicita son fils et ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, il y avait bien un homme à la plus grande surprise de Cross qui les avait suivis. L'homme était grand, des cheveux d'un brun noir, il avait la peau de couleur bois et de grands yeux bleus. Mais ce qui surpris le plus les trois hommes, c'était les différents rond qu'il avait au niveau des joues, des yeux et de ses épaules dénudés. Il se leva immédiatement quand la porte s'ouvrit et s'inclina bien bas. Tout dans sa manière de faire était surprenant. Ses gestes étaient lents et précis, sa tête pendait dans le vide comme si elle n'était retenue…

- Mais… c'est impossible ! S'exclama Cross. Tu ne portes aucune âme !

L'homme se releva et sourit.

- Tout comme je ne porte aucun nom. Excusez-moi de cette entrée en scène ratée mais lorsque j'ai pénétré l'endroit, j'ai tant cherché que je me suis perdu. J'ai donc attendu qu'un de vous finissiez par passer dans le coin me trouver…

- Qui es-tu ? Fit le blond, suspect.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un ami de la Dame…

- De qui ? Interrogea Gabriel qui avait tenté de lire en lui sans y parvenir.

- La Dame. Vous la cherchez n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ne cherchons personne ! fit Cross.

- Bien sûr que oui ! L'un de vous veut la voir ! C'est pourquoi elle m'a envoyé. C'est obligé ! Elle ne se trompe jamais.

Draco et Cross se regardèrent immédiatement.

- C'est toi qui… ?

- Non, dit le cocher. Je ne sais pas du tout qui est cette dame !

- Il n'y a personne d'autre avec vous !? Je dois livrer le message à celui qui veut voir la Dame !

Draco hésita longuement. Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque dame ! Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif et il demanda sans même répondre à la question :

- Qui est-elle, cette dame ?

- Elle vit loin d'ici, en Italie précisément et elle m'a envoyé parler à celui qui veut voir la Dame.

Pourquoi les trois hommes avaient-ils l'impression d'entendre une succession de réponses semblables les unes des autres ? Comme s'il avait été programmé pour répondre ainsi et pas autrement…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Redemanda enfin Cross.

- C'est son pantin. S'exclama la voix d'Harry derrière eux.


	11. Chapter 11: L'évolution d'un vampire 2

**Chapitre 11 : **L'évolution d'un vampire. (2nde partie)

* * *

><p>Tous (certain plus que d'autre) se retournèrent vers lui. Il avançait d'un pas serein et souriant, habillé d'un chandail mauve et d'un simple pantalon. S'étant réveillé seul, Harry avait cherché un moment ses trois compagnons, commençant par la cuisine. Puis à nouveau, il avait suivi l'aura de Gabriel pour le retrouver et les avait facilement rattrapés. Arrivé près d'eux, il fit :<p>

- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Embrassant brièvement son amant, il se pencha vers son fils et sourit.

- Tu as encore grandi, c'est fabuleux. L'évolution est spectaculaire !

Gabriel sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête. Enfin, Harry se tourna vers le pantin et s'avança légèrement.

- C'est moi que vous cherchez !

- Non… C'est vous qui la cherchez… rétorqua immédiatement le pantin.

Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et murmura :

- Que voulais-tu dire par… « Pantin » ?

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. Ce que nous avons devant nous est une création de la Dame. Elle l'a crée avec un but précis et quand celui-ci sera accompli, il s'autodétruira… Il n'est ni humain, ni vivant aussi surprenant soit-il. C'est pourquoi il n'a aucun esprit, ajouta-t-il en regardant son fils, ni même d'âme…

Il lança un clin d'œil à Cross qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

- Et qui est cette dame ?

- Une femme d'une grande importance… pour les humains. J'ai besoin d'elle. Malheureusement il est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas la voir maintenant.

- La Dame le sait, enchaîna le pantin. Je suis venu vous avertir qu'elle attendra le temps qu'il faudra. Elle sera là où vous savez. Elle n'a pu se déplacer elle-même car certaines obligations l'y empêchaient mais elle compte sur vous pour la rejoindre.

- Très bien, nous viendrons.

Le pantin hocha la tête et soudain s'effondra. Il finit par se désagréger et partir en grain de sable. Les trois hommes derrière Harry s'avancèrent brusquement. Ils étaient totalement bouche bée et bien sûr aimeraient tous autant les uns que les autres savoir qui était la Dame et tout ce qu'Harry savait. Celui-ci se retourna vers eux et sourit. Il se pencha ensuite vers Gabriel et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond brun fut surpris mais répondit rapidement. Il enchaîna rapidement, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption :

- J'ai vu le soleil ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le brun se releva et sourit un peu plus.

- C'est vrai ? Est-ce Cross qui te l'a montré ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête alors qu'Harry se retournait vers lui.

- Merci d'avoir montré cela à mon fils.

- Il a fait plus que ça, se joignit Draco à la conversation. Il semblerait qu'il donne aussi des cours derrière notre dos. Des cours de lecture et d'écriture !

Le cocher rougit légèrement au regard inquisiteur d'Harry et celui amusé des deux autres. Consciemment Draco et Harry détournaient la conversation. Harry car il ne voulait pas penser à cela pour l'instant et Draco parce qu'il avait confiance en Harry et attendrait le moment voulu pour lui demander plus d'explication, faut-il pour cela qu'il patiente vraiment longtemps. Sûrement pas puisque le temps, à partir de maintenant leur serait compté.

- Malheureusement, fit Cross, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux lui apprendre comme par exemple la magie et toutes les caractéristiques vampiriques.

- Peu importe, nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra. Il en va de soi que mon fils ne sortira pas d'ici tant qu'il ne sera pas totalement formé à l'extérieur.

- Oui mais… se plaignit ledit héritier, la Dame…

- La Dame attendra ! Elle m'a toujours attendu, chuchota-t-il plus doucement.

C'était comme s'il venait de retomber dans des souvenirs profonds qui ne semblaient pas mauvais mais pas plus plaisants. Draco ne dit rien une fois de plus bien que toute son âme lui criait de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de lui poser dix milles questions, jusqu'à être rassasié. Mais l'âge mûr le fit taire. Il se contenta de le regarder et d'attendre. Il se demanda si c'était la meilleure preuve d'amour mais malheureusement ou heureusement c'était la seule qu'il avait. Conscient d'être observé, Harry pensa écarter son fils pour pouvoir parler à son amant.

- Finis d'apprendre les mots, mon ange et après nous travaillerons la magie, d'accord ? Cross, veux-tu bien ?

Le gris hocha la tête et prit Gabriel par l'épaule. Il le guida et l'emmena vers le salon. De tout le moment, Gabriel ne fit que retourner la tête, quitte à se briser la nuque, pour regarder ses deux parents qui lui souriaient. Une fois hors de portée, Draco prit son amant par la main.

- Alors, m'expliqueras-tu ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre. Viens.

L'entraînant dans la salle, il referma la porte sur eux et s'assit sur le seul bureau de la pièce. Son amant en fit de même, le dévisageant avec amour et impatience. Harry en rit légèrement.

- Tu ne ressembleras jamais plus à un enfant que maintenant ! Cesses donc où je vais bredouiller !

Draco rit.

- Allez, ne me fais pas languir et dis moi !

- Oui, oui. Bon, celle qu'on appelle la Dame se nomme en vrai Angel, ou Angéléna. C'est la toute première femme qui naquit sur Terre.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Comme cela se fait-il ?

- Eh bien… comment expliquer ? Comme vous vous avez le dernier des Vampires, nous nous avons la première et le premier des Humains. Si jamais les deux mourraient, ce serait la fin de l'Humanité.

- Mais… c'est une successeuse de la première des Humaines ?

- Non, c'est la seule, l'unique Dame. Elle porte divers surnom mais le principal est son nom de naissance, celui que tous connaissent Eve…

- Adam et Eve auraient donc réellement existé ?

- Oui, et plus encore puisqu'ils sont vos parfaits contraires, à toi et Gabriel !

Le pauvre blond en resta sidéré. Il n'aurait jamais cru à cela et pourtant Diable sait qu'il aurait dû.

- Mais… pourquoi… pourquoi veux-tu la voir, et surtout comment la connais-tu ?

- Je la connais de l'orphelinat où j'ai vécu, elle m'est apparue comme un ange ou un démon et m'a regardé longuement… Elle m'a dit, et je m'en rappelle encore tant ses mots m'avaient choqué. « Tu es spécial et dangereux à la fois. Dois-je te tuer ou te laisser vivre ? » A l'époque j'avais sept ans, et ces mots me firent énormément de mal, surtout que je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile. Mais, grâce au ciel, elle décida de me laisser vivre, en échange de quoi elle me surveillait constamment. Je la voyais plusieurs fois par an, elle passait, je ne sais pourquoi, restait avec moi juste une journée puis repartait. Elle me parlait beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Elle me fixait et notait des choses dans son carnet. Son regard était si tendre quand il se posait sur moi que je finis par adorer ces journées et à attendre les suivantes.

Draco avait littéralement bu ses paroles. Il regardait le sol en se disant qu'il en savait si peu de choses sur son amant. Il se jura d'en savoir plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait connaître sa vie en détail. Chaque chose qu'il a faite, chaque combat qu'il a accompli. Il apprendrait tout.

- Maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi je la cherche. C'est elle qui possède le secret de l'Au-delà.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- C'est un endroit. Où le temps s'arrête et ne compte plus. Où une année se passe en un jour et un jour passe en un an. Là, plus rien ne compte, ton corps reste le même malgré les feuilles qui tombent dehors. Elle nous guidera vers l'unique portail et qu'on nous le franchirons nous n'aurons alors plus aucun soucis à nous faire ! Nous saurons juste tous les quatre avec pleins d'autres personnes qui ont gagné le droit à l'absolution… à jamais ensemble. Ce n'est pas un bon itinéraire ?

- Tu veux dire que… le temps ne s'écoulera plus sur toi ?

- Sur aucun de nous…

Un sourire éclatait les fossettes blanches de Draco. Il se leva brusquement et prit son homme dans ses bras.

- Allons-y alors ! Et maintenant !

- Non… Je veux d'abord que Gabriel atteigne sa taille adulte.

- Il ne pourra pas le faire là-bas ?

- Non, car le corps, une fois à l'intérieur ne change plus jamais. A part s'il ressort ! L'être peut être changé, mais pas le corps. Attendons encore quelques jours avant de s'en aller.

- Crois-tu que la Dame nous attendra ?

- Oui, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. De toute manière, elle sait tout sur tout. Si ce n'est nous, c'est elle qui nous retrouvera ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- M'inquiéter ? Je suis plus excité que jamais. Je ne savais qu'un tel endroit existé. C'est tout bonnement fabuleux. Si tu ne peux mourir, je suis assuré de vivre à tes côtés milles vies, peut-être plus encore !

- Sans doute, sourit Harry, heureux de le voir dans un tel entrain. Mais n'oublions tout de même pas qu'on peut nous intercepter durant notre périple. Ce serait bien triste.

- Faisons de notre mieux.

Harry l'embrassa longuement. Draco ne croyait pas si bien dire surtout que le ministère savait désormais où ils étaient puisque Cross les avait facilement retrouvé. D'ailleurs pensa-t-il, c'était plutôt très suspect. Comment avait-il réussi ? Déjà à l'auberge, maintenant jusqu'ici. Il devrait sûrement lui poser la question. Pour être sûr que le ministère ne connaissait aucun moyen pour les repérer. Draco le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon. Harry sourit en voyant les deux autres hommes du groupe côte à côte. Sur la petite table, c'était le bazar complet. Il y avait des feuilles de partout, des crayons, des livres et d'autres choses encore qu'Harry ne prit le temps d'identifier. Il vint jusqu'à eux et s'enquit d'invoquer un fauteuil pour s'asseoir devant.

- Alors mon ange ? Travailles-tu correctement ?

- Bien sûr.

- Gabriel sait maintenant parfaitement lire et écrire. D'ailleurs il aime ça. Je n'ai jamais vu pareil prodige.

- Il n'est rien de tel, s'exclama Draco. C'est juste mon fils.

- Ah ! Vantard, rit Harry.

Il fit appelle à un autre fauteuil et Draco s'assit à ses côtés lui prenant la main. Cross les regarda, l'envie dans l'œil. Que donnerait-il pour pouvoir faire de même avec Gabriel. Tout sûrement. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Ce qui le réjouissait était que cette attente serait de courte durée et non des années. Il profitait de chaque instant avec cet enfant qui ne le serait bientôt plus et appréhendait le moment où il se réveillerait enfin adulte. Toutes les nuits, le vdA les passait à le regarder grandir trop lentement à ses yeux. Trop vite à ceux des pères qui ne le voyaient grandir. Ils se dirent qu'ils rattraperaient le temps perdu une fois qu'il serait sur les terres de l'au-delà.

Les quatre hommes restèrent ici le temps que Gabriel est bien tout mémorisé et appris. Ce ne fut pas long mais bien convivial. Il eut des éclats de rire, des taquineries entre Draco et Cross mais rien d'acerbes. Le blond avait complètement accepté le fait que le gris soit amoureux de son fils. Celui-ci se glissa sans trop se faire voir dans l'esprit de son père et ainsi appris la vérité sur Cross. Il resta quelques secondes septique. Ingurgitant la nouvelle facilement. Pour lui l'important été qu'il se soit confié à son père. Il rougit par la suite en apprenant ses intentions. Au fond, il le s'en doutait bien, tout comme il savait que lui aussi été attiré par le gris. Il se sentait aussi bien dans ses bras que dans ceux de son père cependant il s'agissait d'un tout autre bonheur. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui était comblé… quelque chose qu'il pourrait identifier mais que plus tard.

La soirée se passa rapidement autour de cette table. Après que les trois hommes eurent mangés, Harry montra d'autre tour de magie à son fils. Il lui apprit des sorts plus ou moins compliqués, allant du sort de maison à celui de combat. Gabriel était un vrai livre, il empreignait toutes les informations sans jamais les laissaient glisser. Cross et Draco assistèrent à cet entraînement avec de grands yeux. Harry canalisait son pouvoir avec une grande prudence car il n'y était pas encore habitué. Lors de son ascension, au rang de Sorcier Pur, il fut doté de capacité hors du commun mais après que le ministère les lui ôta sans vergogne et maintenant il réapprenait, tout comme Gabriel, à les réutiliser. Parfois cela ne fonctionnait pas et il explosait un objet au lieu de juste le pousser. Il avait alors un de ses sourires d'excuse qui donnait envie à Draco de l'embrasser.

Ils remirent l'instruction vampirique au lendemain pensant que le jeune homme avait assez travaillé. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, Gabriel demanda à le voir encore et Harry accepta. Il décida de l'emmener lui-même et ils sortirent de la Cage laissant Draco et Cross ensemble. Alors que l'un se mit à ranger lentement l'autre prit congé et retourna dans sa chambre attendre patiemment que son amant le rejoigne. Celui-ci se laissait guider jusqu'en haut de la falaise par un Gabriel tout excité. Une fois là-haut, ils s'assirent, Gabriel entre les jambes de son père et attendirent sagement que le soleil se lève. Pendant ce doux moment qui n'était ponctué que par des notes des arbres que le vent semblait produire, Gabriel sentit avant de voir le soleil se levait. Ses yeux ne clignèrent même pas, de peur qu'il ne loupe un rayon.

Harry sourit en regardant de haut son fils. Il l'embrassa sur le front et attendit que le petit grand s'endorme paisiblement. Cela ne darda guère, ayant bien trop travaillé son corps et sa magie. Il tomba dans son lourd sommeil, la tête contre le torse de son père, le cœur en bandoulière. Il se sentait bien là. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé par les bras forts de son père. Rien n'aurait pu le toucher. Même dans ses rêves, il se sentait fort. Le jeune père souriait face à tant d'innocence. Il finit par observer à nouveau le soleil en se disant qu'il donnerait tout pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Maintenant qu'il avait un homme et un enfant vampire, il voulait vivre la nuit avec les mêmes conditions.

Le brun prit son fils dans ses bras ajoutant un peu de magie car il était de plus en plus lourd et transplana. Il arriva pile poil devant la Cage et la pénétra. Il arriva dans le salon où Cross attendait patiemment. Quand il le vit, il se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Tendant les bras pour prendre l'enfant, il fit :

- Donne-le-moi, je vais le coucher.

- Et toi, ne dors-tu pas ?

- Non… Je ne dors jamais.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis lui remit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de lui, alors !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonnes mains.

- Je ne m'en fais pas ! Sourit le père. J'ai confiance.

Cross recula légèrement et acquiesça.

- Merci.

- Non, merci à toi, sourit-il.

- Cela ne te gène pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Il m'a fallu tant d'années pour trouver l'amour fou, et à Draco beaucoup plus… et toi encore plus ! Je ne regrette vraiment pas que mon fils soit déjà entre de bonnes mains !

- Même si tu ne peux le voir grandir ?

Harry fit la moue, hésitant.

- Je pense que plus tard, j'aurais tout le temps qu'il me faut pour le partager avec lui. Et pour moi il restera toujours mon bébé. Malgré qu'il ne l'ait été que deux nuits seulement…

- Je comprends, acquiesça Cross. Allons coucher le bébé alors ! Bonne nuit Harry !

- Bonne nuit, Cross.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, Cross emportant Gabriel jusqu'à leur chambre pour le coucher. Harry rejoignant un Draco déjà endormi. Il s'insinua dans son lit après s'être déshabillé et se lova contre la froideur du corps du blond. A cette sensation celui-ci bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles et entoura le corps brûlant d'Harry de ses bras musclés.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura le brun avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, l'entraînement repris son cours. Ce fut Draco qui entraîna tout le monde en dehors de la Cage et alors que Gabriel (âgé maintenant de six nuits mais possédant un corps d'un enfant de quatorze ans) et son père couraient de plus en plus rapidement dans la forêt, Harry et Cross, assis sur un gros rocher, riaient et commentaient joyeusement (quand ils pouvaient les voir). Draco décida d'ennuyer un peu son fils et lui proposa un jeu.<p>

- Attrape-moi si tu le peux.

- Aucun problème !

Mais voilà, à peine furent-ils partis que Draco arriva juste derrière les deux spectateurs. Harry éclata de rire quand il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui vola un baiser avant de s'en aller, provoquant d'autres rires. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriel arriva et vit le visage angélique de son père et sut que l'autre était passé par là. Il fit la moue et se retourna brusquement juste derrière lui. Draco se tenait, les bras croisés.

- Tu es trop lent, mon fils. Même pour un demi-vampire ! Augmente ta vitesse.

- Je demande un deuxième essai, le défia Gabriel.

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents. Là, il se voyait parfaitement en lui. Il hocha la tête et partit à travers la forêt, Gabriel à ses trousses. Les deux autres attendirent patiemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco revint juste devant eux. Il souriait encore.

- Il est coriace ton fils ! S'exclama-t-il.

- J'aurais pu aller bien plus vite si tu avais continué ! Dit celui-ci en arrivant.

- Et me dépasser ? Sûrement pas !

Il prit son fils dans ses bras alors que ce dernier éclatait de rire. Harry se leva et s'étira. A force de rester assis dans le froid, son corps s'était engourdi. Il se dit que bientôt les nuits seraient totalement glacées. Il aurait dû mal à sortir avec les trois autres. Même Cross ne ressentait pas le froid. Il était le seul avec ce handicap et cela l'affecta grandement. Heureusement pour lui Gabriel avait fermé son esprit. Il pensa alors à aller prendre une veste chaude dans les armoires de la Cage. Il se tourna vers ses deux amours et dit :

- Je vais rentrer, j'ai froid. On se voit plus tard !

Harry se retourna, les bras autour de lui-même et partit lentement jusqu'à la Cage. Juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop, Draco murmura dans l'oreille de Gabriel.

- Tu pourrais…

- Il est encore triste… Il a froid et ça l'ennuie car il est seul… Du moins, il se sent seul ! Tu devrais peut-être l'accompagner. Je peux continuer avec Cross cela ne me dérange pas.

- Je suppose que tu as raison mais il ne l'acceptera pas.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi donc !?

- Voilà ce qu'il te faudra apprendre… Tu peux lire ses pensées mais les analyser, tu as encore du mal. Il ne nous a rien dit, c'est donc qu'il ne veut pas nous inquiéter ni même nous déranger. Malheureusement pour lui, son fils est légiliment et son amant un poil trop curieux. Cross ?

- Oui ?

- Prends soin de lui, s'il te plait.

Et il partit rapidement. Cross se leva et s'étonna.

- C'est la deuxième fois que l'on me dit ça ! Je crois bien que j'ai l'accord de tes deux parents pour…

Il se tut brusquement, conscient de ce qu'il allait dire. Gabriel se tourna vers lui, relevant la tête, et lui lança un regard interrogatif mais Cross ne dit rien de plus. Il regardait l'endroit où les deux amants avaient disparu se mordant sagement la lèvre. Gabriel plissa les yeux et hésita longuement. Devait-il lui dire qu'il était au courant pour son amour pour lui ? « Sûrement » lui disait son cœur. « Non » scandait sa raison. Devait-il attendre qu'il est atteint sa taille adulte ? Parce que si Cross ne voulait rien lui dire c'était bien pour cela non ? Où alors attendait-il juste un geste de sa part ? Gabriel fut confus. Il y avait des questions sans réponses qui s'accumulaient dans son esprit. Son père avait raison. Bien qu'il ait le savoir, il était bien trop jeune et ne possédait encore la sagesse. Celle-ci s'apprenait au cours des années et non de quelques nuits. S'il avait été à la place de son père, il n'aurait pas eu le tact de parler à son père humain, peut-être même lui aurait-il fait plus de mal ? Il se rendit compte pour la première fois depuis peu que grandir aussi vite ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Ce trop plein de savoir qu'il accumulait pouvait, parfois, lui porter préjudice. Cependant il ne fut pas plus pressé d'apprendre à être sage. C'est ainsi qu'il se voyait, enfant, peu importe que son corps et son esprit ne soit pas d'accord.

- Tu devrais reprendre tes exercices, lui coupa Cross dans ses pensées. Si tu sais courir, apprends à sauter et si tu sais sauter je t'apprendrais à avoir mal.

- On se battra ?

- Que si tu le veux.

- J'adorerais !

- Alors pourquoi pas…

Gabriel se tourna une dernière fois vers l'endroit où il avait vu ses pères disparaître espérant que tout irait bien pour eux. Puis il suivit Cross qui l'emmena un peu plus loin continuait son entraînement. Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut, Harry arrivait juste à la Cage quand Draco se manifesta. Il avait attendu pour ne pas qu'Harry ne s'arrête et face demi-tour à cause de lui. Il arriva juste derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Harry poussa un gémissement de stupeur et le blond eut la chance qu'il ait reconnu sans odeur sinon il n'aurait dès lors plus eut de bras. Harry se dégagea, se retourna et frappa doucement son torse de son poing. Draco était mort de rire.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Vilain petit vampire !

- Petit vampire ? Sourit Draco en le poussant à l'intérieur de la Cage.

Draco l'embrassa soudainement et le prit par la taille.

- Quelle insulte !

Il reprit ses lèvres avec appréhension passant ses mains sur son corps (« si bien sculpté » pensa-t-il soit dit en passant) Harry le repoussa légèrement.

- Tes mains sont gelées, amour ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais froid !

Harry l'obligea à le lâcher et s'enquit de parcourir le couloir qui menait au salon. Draco suivit pas à pas.

- Moi aussi, j'ai froid.

Harry se retourna en souriant.

- Ah oui, et depuis quand un vampire a-t-il froid ?

- Depuis que tu viens de quitter mes bras ! J'ai froid de te savoir si loin de moi !

Harry rit légèrement.

- Idiot.

- Ah mais je ne mens pas !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leurs chambres de substitution, Draco le prit à nouveau par derrière. Entourant de ses bras autour de sa taille il lui murmura tout contre son oreille.

- Là, tu vois… J'ai moins froid.

Harry s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux. Son odeur, sa présence, son torse… Oui c'est vrai, contre lui n'avait pas froid. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait vrai… Harry se retourna sans sortir de ses bras et plaça les siens autour du cou du blond : Là, il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de sourire.

- C'est Gabriel que te l'a dit n'est-ce pas ?!

- Dit ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois vraiment pas !? Feint-il.

- Draco… soupira le brun.

Celui-ci se pencha et posa son front contre le sien…

- Dis-moi ?

Face à ce regard idyllique, le brun ne résista pas, il baissa les yeux et murmura, nerveux :

- Ma vie est un conte merveilleux… mais si j'accole l'adjectif « humain » à ses côtés, je n'y vois que tristesse. J'aimerais tellement avoir ce don d'immortalité, ne plus avoir froid mais pourtant réagir lorsque tu me touches…

- Harry…

- Je sais, tu dois me trouver stupide…

- Non, Harry, je t'aime ! Peu importe serais-tu vampire, humain, loup-garou (malgré notre mésentente) ou même un gnome vert.

- Un gnome vert ? Rit le brun.

- Crois-moi… Ton humanité ne peut rien gâcher !

- Mais ma mort si !

- Là, je ne dis pas… mais peut-être mourrais-je avant toi, personne ne peut le dire. Cependant que tu ais faim et froid ne changerons pas les choses ! Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi.

- Même si tu dois te retenir en me faisant l'amour !?

- Même ! Rit à son tour Draco. D'ailleurs murmura-t-il prédateur. Tu sais, là il n'y a personne et…

Il l'embrassa gentiment.

- …on pourrait bien…

Il embrassa longuement.

- …commencer quelque chose de génial.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Seulement, si tu promets de bien me réchauffer, chuchota le brun totalement rassuré.

* * *

><p>Les nuits qui suivirent se passèrent rapidement. Gabriel grandit au fur et à mesure. Son corps atteint celui d'un homme de vingt-cinq ans. La transformation fut radicale. Il perdit toutes ses bouilles enfantines. Maintenant il dépassait son père humain qui à sa vue n'en revint pas. Il ressemblait trait pour trait au jeune homme du miroir du Rised. Harry en le voyant le soir de la dernière nuit applaudit comme un dingue, très heureux. Draco et Cross sourirent, ce dernier ayant vu le premier les dernières transformations du jeune homme avec jubilation. Il portait maintenant des cheveux brun mi-longs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, toujours coupés par ces mèches blondes. Son corps ressemblait en tout point à celui de Draco, c'est-à-dire des épaules larges, un corps musclé, de grandes jambes.<p>

Sa voix aussi ne portait plus aucunes marques d'enfant. C'est à peine si on le reconnaissait. Personne n'aurait juré qu'il y a quelque nuit ce si beau jeune homme tenait entre les bras de ses pères. Même ceux-ci avaient beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Cependant rien n'était plus charmant que son sourire quand il était gêné ! Surtout quand Harry l'embêtait. Dans son évolution vampirique, Draco lui apprit à charmer. Cela déplut énormément Cross qui se mordait le fond de la joue chaque fois qu'il les voyait partir au village pour tester ses pouvoirs. Mais cependant il ne disait rien et laissait faire, attendant sagement.

Bientôt vint la fin du séjour dans la Cage. Il devait partir d'ici peu. Sept nuits avaient passés depuis l'arrivée du pantin et Harry décida qu'il était temps. La veille il dit à tous de se tenir fin prêt car le lendemain viendrait la nuit de rencontrer la Dame. Ils étaient tous installés sur le canapé quand Harry le leur dit. Gabriel apprit la nouvelle avec un sursaut d'excitation. Il sourit, heureux, il avait vraiment dans l'envie de voyager et de quitter les limites de la Cage et ses alentours, voir ce qu'il se passait ailleurs… Il voulait rencontrer d'autres personnes et voir le monde de ses propres yeux. Les pensées seules de ses pères ne lui suffisaient plus.

Draco lui, fut tout à fait d'accord, estimant que Gabriel avait suffisamment grandi et Cross lui s'abstint de tout commentaire, se disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait dormir avec Gabriel. Il lui fallait absolument qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il lui dise maintenant qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Quand Harry et Draco prirent congé, Gabriel se leva et lui sourit.

- On va se coucher ?

- Oui… Répondit-il. Demain nous partons… Cependant… j'aimerais… J'aimerais que nous parlions… de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur.

- Bien sûr, qu'elle est-ce ?

- Attends, allons dans notre chambre. Nous parlerons une fois à l'aise.

Le silence reprit l'ensemble de la Cage le temps que les deux hommes rejoignirent leur chambre. Inconsciemment, le cœur de Cross se mit à battre sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Il tremblait de plus en plus fort. Gabriel le sentit immédiatement, son épaule frôla celle du gris et il prit sa main dans la sienne. A cette sensation le gris se tourna vers le brun blond et écarquilla les yeux… Gabriel serra un peu plus sa main et lui sourit. Cross eut un air gêné et soupira, se massant la nuque.

- Tu… n'as pas passé l'âge de me tenir la main?

- Techniquement j'ai le droit jusqu'à douze ans. Or je n'ai que treize nuit !

Soudain, il s'arrêta devant leur chambre et poussa Cross contre la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que celui-ci remarqua que Gabriel le dépasser de plusieurs centimètres.

- Quand as-tu autant grandi ? Demanda-t-il la gorge sèche alors que Gabriel s'approchait de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je n'ai pas vraiment fini d'évoluer en fin de compte !

Enfin il se colla totalement à lui. Leurs torses se caressant, leurs nez se touchant, ils se dévoraient des yeux comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota le gris tandis que ses lèvres en bougeant caressaient les siennes et que son cœur repartait d'une plus belle embardée.

- Tu le sais, non ? Ose me dire que ce n'est pas de cela que tu voulais que l'on discute ? C'est cela n'est-ce pas ?

Cross ne dit rien, laissant son cœur parler pour lui. Gabriel se penchant un peu plus et l'embrassa très lentement, laissant juste ses lèvres s'apposer sur celles de Cross, les caressant avec douceur. Il s'écarta encore.

- Dis le moi…

Mais le gris ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait tellement de chose à dire, il avait tellement attendu ce moment. Mais là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il regardait juste celui qui faisait battre si fort son cœur, la bouche entrouverte et les mains tremblantes. Gabriel tenta à nouveau, il l'embrassa de la même manière appuyant un peu plus sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis il recula et répéta :

- Dis-moi…

Enfin, ses dents se desserrèrent et il murmura le plus rapidement possible, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'un secret bien trop lourd à porter, et cela n'en était que plus vrai.

- Je t'aime Gabriel… Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu m'as envoûté et j'ai longtemps tremblé de ne pouvoir rien faire… rien dire…

- Mais là tu peux faire et dire. Maintenant je suis prêt. Et mon corps et enfin accordé avec mon esprit. Si tes sentiments n'ont pas changés…

- Impossible, cet amour, qui n'est parti de rien, continue de grandir en moi plus vite que tu ne le penses et il ne changera jamais plus. C'est comme si tu étais gravé dans mon cœur à jamais.

- Alors pourquoi tu trembles autant ?

- Parce que… Je trouve cela tellement irréel. Je me dis que je n'ai peut-être pas attendu pour rien…

Cross leva sa main encore et caressa sa joue.

- C'est trop irréel.

Alors Gabriel avança brusquement la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement. Cross entoura ses épaules, pressant l'arrière de sa tête contre son visage pour qu'il l'embrasse plus fortement encore. Gabriel lâcha enfin sa main et entoura sa taille. Le baiser perdura encore, l'un ne voulait absolument pas lâcher l'autre et ils augmentèrent en sensation et en excitation. Cross qui avait tant attendu ce moment ne pensait à plus rien d'autre que la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et bientôt cette langue taquine qui vient jouer avec ses sens. Comment se faisait-il que cet enfant qui pour la première fois procurait ce genre de plaisir arrivait à un tel niveau. C'était magnifique. Gabriel lui ne voyait qu'une chose. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait tout aussi désiré… Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il en voulait plus… beaucoup plus... ! Il recula lentement la tête, faisant gémir de frustration le jeune homme pendu à son cou.

- Est-ce toujours aussi irréel ? M'embrasserais-tu encore si je te le demandais ? Irions-nous plus loin si tu me laissais faire ?

Cross caressa à nouveau son visage, clignant le moins possible ses yeux de peur qu'il ne perde un instant de son expression. Il avança lentement la tête et lui offrit le même baiser que les deux premiers, chaste et lent… Un plaisir qui se doit d'être continuait.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Mais rien n'est plus beau et réel que ton visage…


	12. Chapter 12: la fuite d'un vampire

**Chapitre 12 :** La fuite d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sourit, poussa la porte de leur chambre et rentra à l'intérieur avec Cross qui ne se fit pas prier. Il osait à peine respirer. Cette sensation qu'il ressentait… Il avait du mal à s'y faire, cela faisait tellement de jours qu'il attendait ça. Il caressait lentement son cou qu'il n'arriverait à se défaire. Il embrassait par moment tout doucement sa nuque, repoussant ses cheveux colorés. Gabriel se laissa faire non sans quelques frissons. Il souriait, inexplicablement heureux comme jamais. Lui aussi avait énormément attendu et maintenant il avait ce qu'il voulait. C'était la seule chose qu'il se disait. Il avait ce qu'il voulait… Il en aurait beaucoup plus !<p>

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Cross qui continuait ses petits baisers, susurrant contre son oreille pour le chauffer.

Cependant Gabriel était déjà très bien chauffé. Il regarda l'homme à ses côtés et lui sourit.

- Je pensais que ce serait sûrement la dernière nuit que nous passerions ici et qu'il faudrait tout faire pour la rendre inoubliable.

- Déjà ? N'est-ce pas un peu tôt… pour toi ?

- Tu as peur ?

- De tes pères ? Peut-être ! Rit-il. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je t'avoue ne pas avoir pratiqué depuis bien longtemps mais… c'est plutôt pour toi que je…

- Allons… Je suis sûr et certain que si nous nous laissons faire, tes gestes reviendront… Et moi, n'oublie pas que j'apprends vite. J'en sais déjà pas mal grâce à mes pères… Papa me tuerait s'il m'entendait !

Cross écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr ! Voilà comme il pouvait avoir tant d'expérience. Grâce à ses deux pères, où plutôt leurs pensées, il avait acquis des connaissances précises. Beaucoup plus que celles de la magie, du combat ou de ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Cross se rapprocha du jeune homme un peu plus et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il soupira lentement contre lui et continua. Gabriel entoura sa taille puis remonta ses mains.

- Tu ne dors pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je ne dors jamais.

- Alors tant mieux, parce que j'exige de t'avoir tout le jour.

- De nous deux, chuchota Cross en soupirant encore de ses caresses. C'est toi qui t'effondreras le premier.

- Arrêtons de parler alors… et embrassons-nous.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

Ils reprirent leur baiser plus qu'enflammé. Gabriel s'assit sur le lit et Cross devant lui monta un genou sur sa jambe. Une fois au dessus de lui, il en profita pour lui retirer son chandail. Le gris caressa ses abdominaux qu'il avait vus grandir et se former sans pouvoir l'approcher. Il se délecta de cette froide sensation comme une glace que l'on voit fondre sous le feu de la lumière. Gabriel ressentait cela comme un délice de sensations plus surprenantes les unes que les autres.

Gabriel, comme Cross remarqua qu'à certain passage des douces mains du gris, il soupirait, gémissait et à d'autre souriait. C'est comme si le vdA lui réapprenait complètement son corps. Cross s'installa totalement sur lui et le demi vampire en profita pour caresser son postérieur à travers le vêtement. Il souleva à son tour son t-shirt et glissa ses mains froides le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elles ne mirent guère longtemps à se réchauffer. Cross murmura alors tout contre son oreille en glissant ses mains entre leurs jambes :

- Ne te retiens pas avec moi. Je suis immortel, je guéris vite…

Gabriel hésita un court instant mais déjà ses yeux gris viraient au vert clair. Cross sourit en voyant ce changement. Comme il le pensait, Gabriel se retenait pour ne pas laisser sa bête l'envahir. Mais pareils aux entraînements au combat, Cross pouvait l'étonner quant à sa capacité de guérison.

- Je peux te mordre ? Fit la voix légèrement transformée du jeune homme.

- Autant que tu veux… répondit Cross en défaisant son pantalon.

Alors le blond brun hâta de retirer son t-shirt d'un geste et planta du même mouvement les crocs dans son cou. Cross poussa un cri qu'il stoppa vite en se mordant sauvagement la lèvre. Gabriel se leva, entraînant Cross par la même occasion et l'allongea sur le lit. Le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge l'excitait de plus en plus. Mais pas seulement lui, Cross se tordait de plaisir, une main sur la tête de Gabriel, l'obligeant à continuer sa délicieuse torture. Le demi-vampire sortit ses griffes qu'il planta dans le matelas comme un chat en manque.

Le pantalon de Cross fut rapidement déchiré alors que la vitesse augmenta. Gabriel finit par enfin lâcher son cou, du sang coulant sur toute sa bouche et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude brillant. C'était magnifique à voir. Cross sourit et se releva. Sans même son aide, sa blessure se referma petit à petit. Cross se lacéra les lèvres en l'embrassant. Il lécha sensuellement le menton du vampire qui tenter de se calmer. Les deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Gabriel ne l'avait jamais entendu battre aussi fort.

- Ne te retiens pas, je t'ai dit, souffla Cross.

Il retira son pantalon en miette et celui de Gabriel. Il rampa sur le dos et descendit bien bas. Gabriel enfonça à nouveau ses griffes sur le corps du gris cette fois alors que celui-ci prenait sa verge dans sa bouche. Il la suça avec lenteur, léchant son gland sans sommation. Gabriel ouvrit la bouche et poussa un gémissement très grave. Au même moment, il éjacula dans la bouche du gris qui remonta immédiatement après.

- Eh bien, c'était rapide !

- C'est… c'est ma première fois aussi. Se plaignit le jeune vampire.

- C'était bien ?

- Oui ! J'ai adoré… mais…

Cross releva la tête et remarqua sa nouvelle érection.

- Déjà !?

Il sourit alors que Gabriel descendit sur son corps, se pressant langoureusement contre lui. Les deux érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre provoquant des frissons pour les deux. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Cross pressant les fesses de son amant pour qu'il se frotte plus. De temps à autre, Gabriel volait du sang au vdA qui explosait de désir et d'excitation. Après ses préliminaires pénétrants, Gabriel se releva soudainement et rougit franchement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh… qu'est-ce qui… ? Enfin tu vois… de nous deux… ?

Cross rit légèrement et retourna le blond brun. Il lui monta dessus et s'assit sur ses hanches frottant ses fesses contre son érection douloureuse. Il se pencha ensuite sur son corps, excitant Gabriel sans même s'en apercevoir ni le faire exprès. Une fois tout près de lui, il murmura.

- On a qu'à le faire l'un après l'autre.

Il finit par pénétrer la verge de son amant en lui, sans même aucune préparation. Il grimaça un moment de sa faute et Gabriel se releva brusquement.

- Tu as mal ?

Mais Cross ne répondit pas, il finit par s'enfoncer entièrement et poussa un cri de délice. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang tant c'était bon. Il laissa Cross s'effondrer sur lui et bougea ses hanches pour faire monter et redescendre le corps du gris sur lui. Le jeune homme finit par l'accompagner et les deux s'offrirent un balai de sensation plus fortes les unes que les autres. Leurs gémissements montèrent dans les graves. Cross ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, il se dit tout de même que la prochaine fois il se laisserait préparer. Cependant Gabriel le contrôlait tellement bien qu'il se sentit rapidement comme sur un petit nuage.

Cross embrassa sauvagement son amant qui en profita pour lui voler quelques centilitres de sang. Enfin, le désir à son apogée, Gabriel éjacula dans son anus. Cross ressentit le jet avec un énorme délice. Il jouit quelques secondes après soufflant contre l'oreille du blond brun. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit, Cross tout contre lui. Celui-ci embrassait encore son menton et son cou. Il retira le pénis de son amant de lui et passa sa main contre son ventre humide. La transpiration et la semence les collant, les deux hommes se regardaient avec amour. On y pensant, Gabriel l'embrassa et murmura :

- Tu m'appartiens désormais… n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… murmura Cross sans hésitation. Mais seulement si tu m'appartiens à ton tour.

- Mon amour est le tien.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Je t'aime…

Cross caressa ses lèvres avant de les reprendre entre les siennes. Cette nouvelle sensation de douceur adoucit ce moment d'extase. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que recherchaient les deux hommes. Gabriel finit par se relever et l'embrasser plus fortement. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur le corps de son tout juste amant afin de refermer toutes les plaies que ses griffes avaient faîtes. Alors que leurs corps se réchauffaient à nouveau, Cross s'écarta d'un mouvement.

- N'es-tu pas fatigué ?

- Non je ne le suis pas.

Il sourit.

- Tant mieux alors…

Puis ils reprirent ses caresses d'une volupté excellente et alors leurs ébats recommencèrent.

De l'autre côté, les deux pères dormaient profondément enlacés l'un contre l'autre les corps en sueur et les cœurs en harmonies.

Devant la Cage, cependant, une trentaine d'homme étaient bien réveillés sous le soleil placé à son zénith. Tous brandissaient leurs baguettes magiques devant eux. Le ministre de la Magie était devant tous les sorciers et se stoppa avant qu'il ne pénètre le grotte où la Cage était cachée. Il y avait une sorte de frontière qui séparait la grotte et la forêt. Il s'agissait d'une zone d'ombre, le soleil ne pénétrait pas l'endroit et il faisait un temps glacial qui fit frissonnait les plus courageux des Aurors. Un d'eux, un Auror blond avec un visage dur, s'approcha du ministre, à sa main un parchemin où une carte était dessinée. Il y avait une croix qui clignotait dessus et l'Auror souriait.

- Il n'y a pas de doute. Il est passé par ici ! dit l'Auror.

Le ministre hocha la tête.

- C'est sûr.

- Vous reconnaissez cet endroit ?

- Oui, c'est un endroit qu'ils appelaient autrefois la Cage. Cross les a emmenés ici.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas donné de nouvelle après ?

- Deux solutions s'offrent à nous. Soit il nous a trahi, soit il s'est fait attraper et tuer… Peu m'importe son sort, cet homme ne m'intéresse plus du tout qu'importe l'aide totalement gratuite qu'il nous a apporté. Pour l'heure, nous allons juste vérifier que nos fugitifs se trouvent ici en pénétrant l'endroit.

- Et s'il n'y a personne ?

Le ministre hésita.

- Qu'a dit notre informateur ?

- Que si l'enfant était né, il faut tuer l'enfant et le père pour détruire tous les vampires. Il a ajouté que quand l'enfant naît, il vole une vie, soit, celle de son porteur…

- Le sorcier pur meure ?

- Normalement !

Le ministre fronça les sourcils.

- Alors l'enfant n'est pas encore né, nous devons juste tuer le Roi ! Je veux la mort de ce vampire et Potter en vie. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Mr le ministre !

Ils se mirent tous en marche, convergeant vers le côté glacé, donc vers la porte de la Cage. Alors qu'ils l'ouvraient, loin de là, confinés dans leur petit cocon, Gabriel et Cross retombaient sur le lit, un peu plus sale et heureux que tout à l'heure. Cross l'embrassa et murmura :

- Toujours pas fatigué, mon amour ?

- Oh que non ! C'est l'extase avec…

Mais soudain les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils se regardèrent et dirent en chœur :

- As-tu senti ?

- Oui !

Gabriel se releva et s'habilla rapidement. Cross en fit de même mais bien moins vite. Le brun blond renifla et soupira.

- J'aurais voulu prendre une douche avant.

- Aussi précieux que ton père, toi ! fit Cross en revêtant le chandail de son amant sans le faire exprès.

Gabriel rit et l'embrassa.

- Et mince… sourit le gris. Peu importe, je le garde, il porte ton odeur.

- Et c'est moi qui suis précieux.

- Pfff…

Cross l'embrassa avant de soupirer à nouveau.

- Les hommes sont déjà dans le salon. Ils sont nombreux… Viens je connais un raccourci pour rejoindre tes parents. Le temps qu'il cherche, nous pourrons nous enfuir.

Ils se prirent la main et sortirent de la chambre. Ils coururent à travers la Cage.

- N'oublie pas que Père ne peut sortir au soleil et surtout qu'il sera endormi et aura du mal à rester éveillé.

- Mince, répondit le gris, j'avais oublié ce léger détail. Pourras-tu le porter ? Nous le mettrons dans la calèche et tu la blinderas d'une planche de bois pour que le soleil ne pénètre pas.

- Très bien !

Ils arrivèrent mais Gabriel arrêta le gris avec un sourire désolé. Cross comprit immédiatement, si les deux étaient nus, il préférait qu'il n'y ait que lui qui les voit de la sorte. Le blond brun pénétra dans la chambre et Cross se retourna scrutant le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait. Heureusement, il ne ressentait les âmes que loin dans la Cage. A l'intérieur, Gabriel sourit en voyant ses parents enlacés. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il les retrouvait ainsi, ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ce serait le contraire qui l'aurait déplu justement. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et secoua rapidement son père. Harry se réveilla avant de se lever brusquement.

- Gabriel ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il se tut et se releva.

- Pourquoi il y a tant d'auras d'un coup ?

- Nous ne savons pas mais ne prenant aucun risque. Nous devons partir maintenant !

- Mais… Il fait toujours jour ! Et ton père ?

- T'inquiètes Papa, Nous avons trouvé une solution pour lui. Ne le réveillons pas cependant, il faut l'habiller. Et… toi aussi !

Harry soupira, rougissant légèrement.

- Je m'en occupe, reste avec Cross, qui j'imagine doit être dehors, et surveillez.

- Bien sûr.

Alors que Gabriel sortait, Harry passa une main sur son visage. « Ils ont… » Pensa-t-il. Puis il sourit. Enfin il se leva et s'habilla d'un claquement de doigt. Il retira la couverture de son homme et l'habilla de même. Il le souleva alors, passant son bras sur ses épaules et s'aidant d'un peu de magie pour ne pas avoir trop de poids à transporter. Mais cependant Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ils rougirent avant de redevenir normal.

- Harry ?

Il se redressa un peu mais eut beaucoup de mal à rester debout. Des cernes noirs apparurent sous ces yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi y a-t-il tellement de monde. Demanda-t-il puis soudainement : Pourquoi le ministre de la magie est-il présent ici ?

Harry sourit. Draco était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement.

- Nous partons plus tôt que prévu, amour. Murmura Harry en le reprenant de telle manière qu'il l'oblige à s'appuyer sur lui. Rendors-toi, nous nous occupons de tout.

Draco hocha la tête alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Il vit les deux jeunes hommes et soudain écarquilla les yeux.

- Ils ont… dit-il péniblement.

- Oui, rit Harry alors que les deux fautifs rougissaient énormément.

Draco eut le même réflexe avant de murmurer :

- Je vais me rendormir, moi !

Gabriel hocha expressivement la tête. Il obligea son père à le lâcher et le mit sur ses épaules.

- Bon, comment on passe ? Il y aura sûrement des sorciers à l'entrée !

- C'est simple. Cross tu me tiens par la main et tu prends celle de Gabriel. Personne ne fait un seul bruit, nous serons invisibles mais pas inaudibles.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Une fois en place, Harry demanda de les conduire jusqu'à la sortie. Ils croisèrent plusieurs sorciers mais les contournèrent habilement. Sans même ouvrir la porte, le brun rajouta un sort à leur invisibilité pour qu'il soit capable de traverser le mur ce qu'ils firent tous rapidement. Harry regarda Draco pour être sûr qu'il vivait bien mais les rayons du soleil ne l'atteignaient pas ici. De l'autre côté, deux Aurors surveillaient bien l'entrée de la Cage. Harry regarda les deux autres et les emmena derrière la calèche. Il fit ensuite demi-tour, lâchant Cross et stupéfixiant les gardes. Gabriel déposa son père à l'intérieur et Harry prit l'initiative en invoquant deux plaques de bois qu'il fixa devant les vitres.

Cross se dépêcha d'aller chercher les chevaux alors que Gabriel déplaçait la calèche magiquement jusqu'à la forêt. Mais juste quand il traversa cette frontière et qu'un rayon du soleil le toucha, cela l'assomma brusquement. Harry vit des cernes s'épaissirent sous ses yeux. Il le prit par le coude et repoussa la calèche vers le fond.

- Entre dedans ! Il faut que tu dormes toi aussi ! Le soleil ne te tue pas mais trop de rayons peuvent t'affecter physiquement et magiquement.

- D'accord, fit Gabriel sans résister.

Il monta à l'intérieur et Cross attacha les chevaux.

- Dépêchons ! Murmura-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et grimpa avec Cross à l'avant. Enfin ils partirent tous laissant derrière eux le ministre et ses Aurors qui n'avaient rien remarqué mais qui ne tarderaient pas à le voir. Harry soupira et regarda le gris qui reprenait ses réflexes de cocher.

- Nous avons eu de la chance que vous étiez réveillé.

- Avec moi qui ne dors jamais, nous ne saurons jamais pris au dépourvu je pense…

- Comment nous ont-ils repérés, à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais dit où nous étions. D'ailleurs je ne les ai pas contactés depuis que nous avons quitté le Cité des Vampires. Impossible que la fuite vienne de moi.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais… cependant c'est assez bizarre. Comment savais-tu où nous étions, la première fois ?

- C'est le ministère qui me l'a dit. Ils m'ont donné l'endroit exact et j'ai juste attendu dehors une chance de vous approcher. Quand j'ai vu le cocher approcher de l'endroit où j'étais, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde et je l'ai volé. En faisant cela j'ai pu comprendre qu'il était bien pour vous ce carrosse et j'ai pu tout apprendre sur les vampires, le Dernier et ce fameux Rogue que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Puis j'ai attendu que vous sortiez. Ils m'ont dit que j'aurais face à moi soit toi et le Roi soit le Roi et l'enfant. Mais c'est les trois qui me sont apparus, j'étais un peu surpris aux abords mais ne l'ai pas montré.

- Donc il pense que je suis mort non ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas ! Peut-être qu'il pense que c'est l'enfant qui n'est pas encore né. L'un ou l'autre.

- Comment savaient-ils tout ça ?

- Ils ont un informateur. Je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne sais pas de qu'il s'agit mais il n'est pas sorcier parait-il. Peut-être un loup-garou ou un vampire.

- Pourquoi un vampire aiderait les sorciers pour s'autodétruire ? Non je pense plus un loup-garou, sachant qu'ils sont ennemis.

Cross hocha la tête.

- Cependant, reprit Harry. Cela m'étonne tout de même. Comment le ministère arrive à nous retrouver si facilement ?

Harry passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Cross le regarda de biais alors qu'il soupirait.

- Trouvons rapidement un village, tu dois dormir.

- Non. Si tu peux trouver un coin abrité de tous rayons de soleil, je rentrerais dans la calèche et dormirais avec mes deux hommes. Si cela ne te dérange pas de nous conduire, il faut que nous avancions.

- Pas de problème. Seulement, où devons nous aller ?

- En Italie ! Passe seulement par les bois et les petits chemins peu fréquentés. Evite les grandes routes si possible est !

- Très bien…

Cross se mit sur le côté et Harry descendit pour monter dans la calèche. Il vit Gabriel et son amant serré l'un contre l'autre profondément endormi. Il se glissa contre Gabriel et referma la porte. Le brun s'endormit pratiquement en même temps que Cross redémarrer d'un coup puissant des rênes.

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur de la Cage, le Ministre détruisait tout sur son passage. Il était furieux et cela se voyait. Les deux Aurors qui avaient failli à leur tâche avaient la tête baissée devant lui tant ils avaient peur des représailles. Heureusement, se fichant des deux fautifs, le ministre finit par lentement se calmer. L'Auror blond vint le voir et dit :<p>

- Monsieur ! D'après les enquêteurs, ils sont certains qu'un enfant y était. Des vêtements pour enfant ont été déplacés ! Si nous avons raison, il aurait grandi jusqu'à ses douze ans mais nous ne pouvons pas affirmer qu'il n'ait pas grandi plus !

- Vous êtes certain qu'il ne s'agit pas de plusieurs enfants différents ?

- Non, ils sont restés un bon moment et il n'y a qu'un vêtement de taille différente. Même si ce sont que des enfants, ils ne les auraient pas habillés que d'une seule façon avec tous les habits présents !

- Donc vous pensez que l'enfant est né ?!

- Oui…

- Cependant… Potter, il ne peut être mort !

- C'est assez bizarre mais non… il ne l'ait pas…

Le ministre regarda l'Auror et le quitta. « Cette homme… pensa-t-il en soupirant. » Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi… aussi lui. Il se tourna vers ses sorciers qui attendaient patiemment les ordres.

- Les a-t-on repérés ?

- Pas encore, Monsieur !

- Bon, les ordres sont simples ! Je veux Potter vivant !

- Vivant ? Mais vous aviez…

- Je le veux vivant ! Tuez le Dernier et le père vampire et ramenez le moi… sans une égratignure.

Les sorciers saluèrent et commencèrent à quitter l'endroit l'un après l'autre.

- Toi, fit le Ministre au blond à la carte. Dès qu'il réapparaît, tu me préviens…

* * *

><p>La journée de Cross passa rapidement. Quand le soleil se coucha, Draco ouvrit la porte de la calèche et sortit sans même que Cross ne s'arrête. Il monta à l'avant et referma la porte d'un geste brusque. Cross sursauta en le voyant à ses côtés. Il sourit et murmura :<p>

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui… Alors tu m'expliques ?

- On ne sait pas comment mais le ministère nous a retrouvé et tente de nous avoir mais Gabriel et moi étions debout alors nous l'avons sorti.

- J'imagine très bien pourquoi vous étiez debout ?

Cross sourit doucement, rougissant carrément.

- Gabriel se plaignait de ne pouvoir prendre de douche.

- Oui moi aussi !

- Nous arrivons à un lac, peut-être pourrions nous y faire une halte. De plus j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes…

- Oui pourquoi pas ! Mais… vous avez pensé à prendre des vêtements ?

- Euh…

Draco hocha négativement la tête, soupirant.

- Passons par un proche village, j'en prendrais le temps que Gabriel et Harry se réveillent.

- As-tu de l'argent ?

- De l'argent, pourquoi faire ? N'oublies pas que je suis un vampire… pas un enfant de chœur.

- Mais… tu as de l'argent ?

- Oui !

- Bien voilà alors !

- Bon, bon… très bien, je payerai !

- Délinquant !

Après le détour au village, Cross les emmena vers le lac qu'il avait repéré, derrière un bois touffu.

- Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?

- En cinq cent années de vie et de parcours, on en a vu des choses ! J'ai marché à travers le monde. Je ne peux pas te dire que je connais tout par cœur mais quand même.

- Ok… Bon descendons.

- Ok !

Cross arrêta la calèche à quelques mètres de l'étendu d'eau. Il desserra les sangles et libéra les chevaux. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans l'eau et Cross sourit. Eux aussi avaient besoin d'un arrêt. Draco lui fit le tour et ouvrit la calèche. A l'intérieur, il vit les yeux émeraude de son fils et Harry qui s'était allongé sur ses genoux et qui dormait à poing fermé. Gabriel lui sourit et Draco murmura :

- Nous faisons une halte pour se laver.

Il souleva son sac et rajouta :

- Vous mangerez, aussi.

Gabriel acquiesça et à sa voix, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et se les frotta.

- Fatigué ?! Sourit Gabriel.

Harry hocha lentement.

- Tu peux encore dormir, murmura son amant.

- Non, c'est bon… fit le brun en se levant. Nous devons nous dépêcher…

- Pas avant d'avoir fait une pause.

- De plus, fit Cross derrière eux. Les chevaux ne repartiront pas d'aussitôt ! Ils sont épuisés !

Harry descendit de la voiture en sautant dans les bras de son amant. Gabriel sortit à son tour et rejoint Cross qui ouvrait le coffre de la calèche. Il y installa tout l'attirail avant de le refermer. Il sourit à son amant qui le prit dans ses bras pour un baiser amoureux. Alors qu'Harry et Draco passèrent, ce dernier tapa sur la tête du vdA et s'enquit :

-Allez on va se laver !

Harry rit totalement attendri par le couple que formait Cross et son fils.

- Au faîte, demanda Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous à l'eau, où est-ce que l'on est ?

- Juste après Venise.

- Bien…

- Nous allons où ?

- Jusqu'à Rome… C'est là-bas qu'elle nous attend…

- Ok !

Passant outre la pudeur car les deux hommes avaient complètement accepté le gris dans leur nouvelle petite famille, ils passèrent tous les quatre un bon moment à s'amuser et se laver. Harry sortit rapidement cependant car le froid s'insinua en lui, le mordant plus méchamment que Draco. Il s'habilla vite mais les trois autres le suivirent. Enfin, ils s'installèrent autour d'un feu qu'Harry créa à côté du bosquet. S'asseyant contre les arbres rapprochés, Harry contre Draco, Cross contre Gabriel, les chevaux vinrent s'étendre juste à côté, attirer par le feu. Gabriel rit légèrement quand l'un d'eux lui poussa la joue de ses naseaux. Il le caressa avec douceur puis le cheval se remit à brouter sagement.

- Alors, demanda Cross après quelques minutes d'apaisement et de totale détente. Où va-t-on et qu'allons nous faire précisément !? Tu peux nous donner plus de précision, Harry, sur notre quête et notre but ?

Gabriel hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son amant. Le brun regarda le blond puis dit :

- C'est très simple nous allons retrouver une vieille amie à moi qui se trouve à Rome.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cette femme que vous avez compris être la Dame, nous conduira vers un endroit secret que seule elle connaît l'emplacement.

- Comment peux tu être sur qu'elle le fera ?

- Croyez-moi, elle nous aidera ! Jadis, elle m'avait proposé de m'y emmener pour échapper à mon sort.

- Celui du sorcier pur ? Demanda Draco, inquiet.

- Oui…

- Mais… Comment la connaissais-tu et surtout comment savait-elle que tu deviendrais un sorcier pur ? Demanda Cross.

- Oula… Vous me faîtes remonter à bien loin… C'est toute une vie que vous me demandez de vous raconter.

- Soit, murmura Draco à son oreille. Tu peux y aller, nous ne sommes pas pressé…

Harry sourit.

- Comme vous voudrez… Cependant…

Alors que le brun allait débuter son récit, Gabriel et Draco relevèrent en chœur leur tête vers un bosquet non loin d'ici. Immédiatement les quatre hommes se relevèrent et Harry éteint le feu. Il avait de suite compris qu'ils y avaient plusieurs personnes non loin. D'autant que maintenant qu'ils se rapprochaient, Harry pouvait sentir leur aura.

- Ce sont les mêmes hommes que dans la Cage, fit Cross. Le ministère je présume.

- Oui.

- Comment nous ont-ils repérés ? Peu importe ! Nous verrons cela plus tard, prenez ma main !

- Pourquoi tant de hâte ? S'exclama en homme qui venait tout juste de transplaner derrière eux.

Draco eut le réflexe le plus rapide, il courut vers lui, près à attaquer.

- Non ! S'écria Harry.

Il activa un bouclier que le blond percuta méchamment. Le brun se rapprocha rapidement et le prit par la main, le fit reculer. Draco se tenait le nez qui avait subi le plus gros du choc, deux secondes de plus et il ne ressentait plus rien, son nez totalement replacé. Il se tourna vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- A ton avis, gros bêta ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas voulu que tu te battes dans l'auberge ou dans ton manoir ? Reste près de moi.

- Potter, susurra le ministre. On se demande tous par quel miracle tu es encore en vie… De même comment as-tu récupéré ta voix ?

- Peut-être avez-vous mal cherché dans le manoir, défia le brun.

Il reculait petit à petit espérant atteindre son fils et Cross pour pouvoir transplaner. Le ministre conscient de ses faits et gestes s'avança et le menaça :

- Tu ferais bien de te rendre où l'un de tes proches risques de mourir voir tous !

Autour d'eux, les sorciers transplanaient et les entouraient. Harry continua cependant de reculer la main crispée dans celle de Draco qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun l'empêchait de combattre. Il ne voulait tout de même pas compromettre son amant et le suivait sans faire d'histoire. Le ministre sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Cross.

- Toi ! Comment as-tu osé me désobéir ! J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. La grâce que j'avais pour ton peuple est révoquée ! Ils périront tous et toi en premier ! Avada Kedevra !

Le sort fut facilement arrêté par Harry. Gabriel se plaça devant Cross et défia des crocs l'homme. Celui-ci tilta en remarquant tant de similitude entre les deux hommes et l'enfant. Il s'avança et fronça les sourcils baissant légèrement sa main.

- C'est donc toi ! L'enfant est donc bien né et a grandi comme il était prévu. Cependant… toi ! Fit-il en montrant Harry. Tu devrais être mort !

- Je devrais oui !

Sans qu'ils crient gare, les sorciers se mirent tous à tirer. Les sorts fusaient mais aucun ne passait. Harry eut la surprise de voir qu'ils se dirigeaient tous autour de lui mais qu'aucun ne le visaient réellement lui. Petit à petit, Harry se mordit le fond de joue. L'appuie sur son bouclier était trop grand, aussi puissant était-il. Gabriel vit son père en difficulté et pénétra dans son esprit. Il vit son intention de transplaner et se rapprocha rapidement il toucha l'épaule du brun, la main étroitement serrée à celle de Cross. La suite se passa extrêmement vite. Pour transplaner, Harry dû enlever son bouclier. Et pendant le cours instant, la demi-seconde qui sépara la fin du Protego et le déplacement, sur tous les sorts qui fusaient, un arriva à atteindre un de nos quatre héros.

C'était un sort de la mort.


	13. Chapter 13: La rencontre d'un vampire

**Chapitre 13 : **La rencontre d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Harry atterrit lourdement dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé aux poids des hommes qu'il transportait. Il tomba parterre dans les bras du blond qui riait légèrement en le recevant.<p>

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Fit-il en l'embrassant sommairement. J'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas arriver vivant !

Harry le regarda et sourit.

- Ça va ? Es-tu en un seul morceau ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Gabriel, Cross ?

Rien ne lui répondit. Harry releva la tête, très inquiet, et vit Gabriel dos à lui et Cross, allongé sur ses genoux.

- Gabriel, répéta Draco en se relevant.

Harry se bougea rapidement et sortit de sur Draco pour se placer devant son fils. Sa vue l'attrista au plus au point. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Son visage était totalement blanc et avait perdu toute humanité, ses yeux portaient la couleur de celle de son père humain et surtout, deux longues traînées de sang coulaient sur ses joues, totalement symétriques par rapport à son nez. Harry passa sa main sur sa joue et murmura :

- Ça va aller…

Il regarda le corps de Cross. Gabriel commençait petit à petit à réagir mais pas en bien.

- Il avait dit… qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir… Pourquoi est-il si froid ?

- Gabriel… Laisse-le…

- Non ! Hurla le jeune homme en serrant le corps du gris dans ses bras.

Draco l'attrapa brusquement par les bras et le releva, le faisant lâcher. Le blond brun se débattait tant bien que mal mais en vain, son père restait le plus fort et tint bon. Gabriel finit par se stopper alors que ses larmes redoublaient de vigueur. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Draco alors que celui-ci massait sa tête calmement. Harry ouvrit discrètement les yeux du gris et sourit. Il releva la tête vers Draco qui sourit à son tour. Gabriel, pris dans le torse du Roi, ne vit rien de cet échange. Draco continua de l'apaiser en frottant son dos.

- Tu vois, lui dit-il tendrement. Je te l'avais dit. Quand on aime, la séparation est toujours la plus dure étape. Heureusement, la tienne ne durera pas. Allez ressaisis-toi mon enfant.

Gabriel se releva lentement. Dans sa détresse il avait oublié le plus important. Cross portait plus d'une âme en lui. Il se tourna vers Harry, ses larmes se séchant d'elles-mêmes, les sillons commençant à disparaître.

- Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! Je ne saurais dire quand mais ce n'est pas sa mort qui te troublera aujourd'hui…

- Pourtant, dit le blond brun en affichant un air plus triste encore alors que ses yeux rencontraient le corps froid du gris. Elle me trouble tout de même.

Harry hocha la tête. Il réfléchit un instant puis se mit à creuser magiquement un trou dans la terre meuble puis y plongea le corps du gris. Il le dévêtit et garda les vêtements puis le brûla de douces flammes bleues. L'odeur qui en ressortait surpris les deux autres hommes. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec du bois, des feuilles ou encore du charbon mais il s'agit d'une douce odeur sucrée, comme de la vanille qui aurait trop caramélisée. Gabriel ne put regarder plus, préférant détourner le regard en plongeant sa tête dans le cou du Roi des vampires. Bien qu'il se répète que ce n'était pas son véritable amour mais juste son enveloppe corporelle, il n'arrivait à s'enlever la glaciale image de son visage mort. Quand le corps fut totalement brûlé, Harry recouvrit les cendres de la terre qu'il avait laissée sur le côté.

- J'ai gardé ses habits car je ne sais comment il réapparaîtra. Tiens Gabriel, prends-les.

Gabriel lâcha enfin son père et prit ses vêtements. Il les serra étroitement contre lui comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux. Ce qui à priori devait l'être, seul restant de son amour.

- Peut-on l'attendre ? S'enquit-il auprès de ses pères.

- Je ne sais pas s'il nous retrouvera ici car il ne sait sûrement pas où j'ai transplané ! Le mieux est d'aller à Rome, s'il est judicieux il nous retrouvera là-bas.

- Mais Rome est tellement grand !

- Gabriel nous ne pouvons rester ici ! Tant que je ne sais pas comment le ministère fait pour nous retrouver si facilement, il faut rester en mouvement !

- Mais…

- Gabriel, fit Draco, écoute ton père. Nous ne pouvons rester ici et je suis tout aussi certain que Cross nous retrouvera à Rome. D'ailleurs où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et lui répondit :

- Plus très loin, mais ne perdons aucun temps !

Il tendit sa main vers Draco qui la prit puis vers Gabriel. Lui se tourna vers le tas de terre fraîchement retourné, le regard si triste que tous et toutes qui le verraient pleureraient…

- Gabriel… murmura Draco en se rapprochant de lui. Fais-nous confiance, mon fils… Tu le reverras bien assez tôt… Je te le promets !

Le Dernier des Vampires se tourna vers son père et finit par hocher la tête. Il prit ensuite sa main et murmura un « à très vite » qui fut engloutit par le vent du transplanage.

* * *

><p>Loin de tout ça, Cross se réveillait en sursaut. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux. Ceux-ci sous ses paupières étaient totalement vides ! Petit à petit, l'œil apparut dans une douleur incommensurable. Il se frotta durement les yeux et grogna méchamment contre lui-même. Il savait pertinemment où il était. Quand ses yeux arrêtèrent de le brûler, il les ouvrit à nouveau et là, resta stupéfait. Il regarda à droite et à gauche sans comprendre. Il était dans une grande salle totalement blanche recouverte de cercueil les uns complètement différents des autres. Mais ça, c'était la routine, il connaissait très bien cet endroit pour y avoir était trois fois. Quatre maintenant…<p>

Ce qui l'avait tant surpris, c'était le nombre élevé de cercueil. Il devait y avoir plus d'une cinq centaine. A sa droite, une trentaine de cercueil plus loin, un bruit survint, le sortant de sa torpeur. C'était un toussotement plaintif. Un autre homme se leva, s'asseyant dans son cercueil. Il attendit à son tour un moment pour ouvrir ses yeux et remarquer Cross. Il lui fit un sourire. L'homme était plutôt vieux, possédant une barbe de trente jours et des cheveux mi longs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son cercueil, s'appuyant des deux bras dessus.

- Et dis donc, gars, je t'ai jamais vu toi ! Que t'est-il arrivé, jeunot ?

- Tuer par des sorciers, répondit furtivement Cross.

- Ah ! Moi je me suis fait prendre à tricher au jeu ! Très mauvais au Texas ! Ils sont tous plus ou moins susceptible ! Mais… tu fais pas parti de la troupe, gars, je me trompe ?

Cross hocha négativement la tête.

- T'es un vagabond ?

Hochement positif de la part du jeune homme cette fois-ci.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne suis pas mort… Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant de vdA ? Nous ne sommes plus en voie de disparition ?

- Houlà, gars ! Mais tu sors d'une grotte, petit ?

- Eh bien… un peu…

L'homme se leva et enjamba son cercueil. Bizarrement, il se mit à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol et avança sans à avoir à écarter les jambes. Il vint jusqu'à Cross et s'assit sur le cercueil d'à côté, examinant l'homme.

- Ouais, jeunot, j'aime beaucoup ta tête ! Elle me reviendra à coup sûr !

- Peux-tu… Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé après le génocide de notre peuple par le ministère ?

- Quoi ? Oh ben, rien de surnaturel ! Nous avons dû recréer la Cage autre part mais un de nous nous a fait part d'une idée de génie. C'était un jeunot un peu comme toi, un bon gars !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bah, qu'il avait une belle tête ! Bien faîte !

- Non, je veux dire… Qu'elle était cette idée ?

- Je me rappelle très bien qu'il a proposé de refaire notre Cage de telle sorte que nous puissions nous déplacer tout le temps, être toujours en mouvement, sur le qui-vive !

- Vous êtes devenu une caravane ?

- Oui, gars ! Pour que personne ne se doute de quoique se soit, nous avons fait quelque chose que nous aurions dû faire il y a bien longtemps, vivre en nomade entouré de moldu ! Là, personne ne pouvait nous retrouver, surtout les sorciers. Grâce à cette façon de vivre, en étant toujours sur les routes et souvent dans le désert, nous avons pu recommencer à vivre tout en ayant tout de même un sentiment de fuite. On a demandé aux couples et autres de faire des enfants le plus qu'il pouvait. Nous trouvions la nourriture sur place, nous nous lavions dans des lacs et des points d'eau. Notre vie actuelle est maintenant bien plus plaisante que l'ancienne. Nous avons tout perdu, surtout beaucoup de bon gars lors du carnage de la Cage cependant… Disons que nous renaissons…

Soudain il eut un flash lumineux et un cercueil descendit de nulle part, tout petit et doré. L'homme rit largement.

- Tiens, Kati a enfin eut son bébé, j'en suis sûr ! Avec une bonne femme pareille, c'est sûr ce jeunot sera un bon gars !

Cross sourit un peu.

- Le ministère a-t-il repris ses recherches ?

Le barbu écarquilla les yeux.

- Repris ? Mais il n'avait jamais arrêté ! Depuis la perte de la Cage et de notre fuite, quinze autres vdA ont été débusqués et tués ces six dernières années ! Deux d'entre eux sont encore en vie et nous les cachons dans les caravanes, nous recherchons des âmes pour eux car maintenant que le ministère connaît leur visage, il les traquera sans relâche !

- Mais… ils n'ont jamais cessé ?

- Pas à ma connaissance !

Cross apprit la nouvelle durement. Ce fut un véritable coup de poing qu'il se reçut sur la tête. Alors il avait fait cela pour rien ? Tous ses gens qu'il avait tués… Pour rien… Le ministère lui avait menti. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été bête. L'homme se gratta la barbe et sourit :

- Dis donc ! Toi t'as la tête du gars qui a fait une grosse bêtise ! Même si j'aime bien ta tête celle-là ne me plait guère. Racontes-moi !

Et Cross lui dit tout. Le barbu écouta comment un sage et pour la première fois fit son âge. Il hochait la tête par moment comprenant tout à fait son geste.

- Si j'avais eu ton courage et ta force, s'exclama-t-il à la fin de son récit. Je crois bien que j'aurais fait la même chose ! Mais pauvre de toi. Cela n'aura pas servi, les sorciers t'ont abusé ! Tu peux leur tourner le dos maintenant ! Nous sommes très bien protéger. Dorénavant ne fait plus confiance au ministère !

- Oui ! Ça c'est déjà fait…

- C'est bien jeunot ! Eh, si tu veux passer tu pourras peut-être nous trouver.

- Je ne pense pas vouloir vous trouver car je n'amènerais trop de danger avec moi pour vous.

- Comme tu veux mon gars ! Bon il faut que j'y aille moi où la baronne va crier !

Cross rit légèrement.

- Au plaisir, mon petit !

- Au revoir et merci !

L'âme se releva à nouveau et retourna près du cercueil. Il prit une petite cage, fit un signe de la main vers Cross et partit en flottant gaiement et sifflotant. Cross regarda à l'intérieur de son cercueil et trouva sa cage. Celle-ci était aussi blanche que lui et de petites boules lumineuses flottaient à l'intérieur. Des bruits en ressortaient, c'était des cris humains, des voix d'hommes particulièrement. Cross ne semblait pas du tout atterré, il les ignora comme s'il n'entendait rien. Il se leva à son tour et suivit l'homme. Il passa une porte totalement inexistante et se retrouva devant la calèche et les chevaux qui n'avaient pas bougé. Cross réfléchit un moment avant de faire disparaître les sangles des naseaux des chevaux. Puis, il flotta lentement vers l'endroit où les sorciers les avaient encerclés. Maintenant l'endroit été vide et il n'y avait que la fumée du feu éteint que le vent soulevait qui bougeait…

Où est-ce que Harry les avait emmenés ? A Rome sûrement, c'est là où il voulait aller. Cross soupira en pensant à Gabriel. Comme il voulait le revoir et le reprendre dans ses bras ! Cross s'éleva alors dans les cieux et de plus en plus rapidement se dirigea vers Rome.

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco et Gabriel atterrirent devant l'une des nombreuses entrées de Rome.<p>

- J'aurais pu nous faire apparaître directement à l'endroit que nous devons rejoindre mais je me suis dit que si Cross nous cherche, il attendra à l'entrée. Peut-être pouvons-nous faire le tour avant d'y aller ?

Gabriel acquiesça de la tête.

- S'il te plait, oui ! S'empressa-t-il, l'œil intensément brillant d'espoir.

Harry sourit et ils firent le tour de la grande ville. Cependant le jour ne tarda guère et ils durent stopper leur recherche. Gabriel eut beaucoup de mal à se dire qu'il devrait dormir un jour sans Cross. Depuis les tous premiers jours de sa vie non loin étaient-ils, il n'avait dormi sans lui. Les trois rentrèrent dans la ville au même moment qu'au dessus d'eux, Cross passait, jetant des coups d'œil de partout. Il se dépêchait car lui aussi avait compris qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire jour et que les hommes chercheraient à se cacher. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas même déjà rejoint une auberge où une maison.

Il scruta longuement la ville et jura qu'elle soit aussi grande. Enfin il repéra trois hommes, un blond, un brun et un blond brun et n'hésita pas une seule seconde ! Il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de ses trois compagnons de route. Alors il se glissa devant Gabriel et le regarda longuement. Son visage le fit beaucoup souffrir, il avait l'air si triste. En même temps, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être plus heureux. Gabriel l'aimait à tel point qu'il souffrait de ne pas le voir. Pire, de le savoir à demi-mort. Cross toucha l'épaule du brun blond alors que celui-ci pénétrait une grande maison. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait ni le voir ni le sentir. Cross attendit que les trois hommes soient à l'intérieur pour se manifester.

Il relâcha l'épaule de son amant et passa à travers les murs pour atterrir dons une petite chambre. Il se concentra pendant un bref moment et soudain un faisceau blanc de la forme d'un long trait apparut devant lui. Cross tira sur le faisceau qui se dilata en ouverture sur l'espace temps et le monde réel. Cross passa dans l'ouverture que formait le faisceau comme s'il traversait une fenêtre imaginaire. Sa petite cage qu'il tenait à la main disparut immédiatement et il fut drapé d'une grande toge capuchonnée qui retomba sur ses yeux d'un gris intense. Ainsi, il ressemblait à un grand mage blanc, ne lui manquait qu'un long bâton blanc. Il portait des bottes blanches et sa peau était aussi laiteuse que son vêtement au premier abord. Par la suite elle reprit lentement ses couleurs. Pour Cross, il ne ressentit qu'un fort pincement à l'âme alors que celle-ci et ces volées reprenaient ses places. A peine apparut-il que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Gabriel se tenait là dans l'encadrement la bouche grande ouverte devant tant de beauté.

- Cross !? Mais comment… Tu nous as retrouvés !?

- Bien sûr, mon amour ! fit le gris en s'approchant de lui et l'entourant de ses bras. Là où tu iras, je te retrouverais toujours !

- Tu es magnifique ainsi !

- C'est l'habit du vdA, mais tu comprendras qu'on ne le qu'on ne le porte pas. A moins de se dessiner carrément une cible sur le dos.

- J'ai tes anciens habits.

- Bien !

Cross regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Gabriel et fit un clin d'œil aux deux pères qui lui répondirent d'un sourire.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Soupira le fils. J'ai paniqué…

- Non… Il ne fallait pas… Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je serais toujours là !

- Bon, les deux tourtereaux, ce n'est pas ça mais il faudrait trouver des chambres et condamner les fenêtres ! Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de ta semi mort après ?

- Oui !

Ils partirent à la recherche de deux chambres côte à côte puis les condamnèrent. Pour que Cross et Harry voient, ce dernier fit illuminer la pièce avec des dizaines de chandelles un peu partout.

- Où nous trouvons nous, Harry ? On a le droit d'être ici ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas… Cette maison appartient à Angel.

- Angel ?

- La Dame si tu préfères. Notre rendez-vous se passera ici, dès qu'elle arriva.

- Alors Cross, demanda Draco. Si tu nous racontais un peu ?

- Et bien… il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis mort suite à un sort des sorciers du Ministère, cela vous l'aurez compris, et je me suis retrouvé dans le Cimetière.

- Un cimetière ? Mais où ça ?

- Ce n'est pas un cimetière comme vous le voyez. Il s'agit d'un autre monde dans les cieux qui est personnalisé par une immensité blanche où trônent nos cercueils.

- Vous… vous vous réveillez dans un cercueil ?

- Oui. C'est assez ironique, toi le vampire qui dort dans un cercueil, tu tomberas en poussière à ta mort, alors que moi qui ne dors jamais me réveille dans un cercueil à ma mort ! Une fois là-haut contre toute attente, j'ai croisé un autre vdA. Un homme qui avait une drôle de façon de parler mais qui semblait, comme tout vdA, très social.

- Surtout avec ces semblables ! Fit Harry.

- C'est sans doute vrai ! Il m'a expliqué la situation actuelle des vdA, des choses à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. En synthèse, je pourrais dire qu'il m'a fait comprendre que je faisais fausse route du début à la fin en aidant les sorciers car ceux-ci n'ont jamais cessé de terroriser et pourchasser mon peuple. Il m'a aussi appris que nous n'étions plus en voie de disparition et je pus le confirmer en voyant tous les cercueils présents. Il y en avait beaucoup là haut, plus que jamais je n'aurais pu l'imaginer ! Par la suite, j'ai pris mes âmes et suis sorti de notre monde pour revenir ici. J'ai décidé de revenir là où nous avons laissé la calèche et les chevaux. Avec un peu de pouvoir je les ai libérés puis je me suis rappelé que nous avions parlé de Rome et me suis immédiatement rendu à cette ville gigantesque. Je vous ai ensuite cherché rapidement et je vous ai facilement retrouvé.

- Tu es venu comment à Rome ?

- Eh, bien en volant ! Dans ma stase d'âme, je peux me déplacer à une vitesse supérieure à celle de Draco, mais aussi ouvrir différentes portes sur le monde pour me permettre d'aller d'un endroit à un autre sans voler. Cependant là, ce n'était pas très loin alors j'y suis allez en volant.

- Tu as parlé de pouvoir… Quels sont-ils ?

- Oh, c'est celui de la pensée. Il suffit que j'y pense pour qu'il se passe ce que je veux. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu libérer les chevaux sans avoir à redevenir humain. Lorsque je vous ai retrouvé, une fois dans la maison, je me suis rematérialisé, enfermant ma cage en moi.

- Ta… cage ?

- Celle qui contient toutes mes âmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bruyantes quand elles sont dehors !

Tous trois restèrent bouche bée sans comprendre. Gabriel serra un peu plus son amant qui l'avait tant manqué et l'embrassa brièvement sur la tempe. Draco serra un peu plus la main d'Harry qui hocha la tête. Le soleil se levait et le blond commençait à ressentir ses effets. Ils se levèrent et Harry dit :

- Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. Allons-nous coucher !

Gabriel et Cross hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la chambre, souhaitant un bon jour aux parents. Draco et Harry s'offrirent quelques caresses avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le fils et le gendre, eux, discutèrent un bon moment Gabriel décrivait sa tristesse de l'avoir cru perdu et Cross souriait de cet amour. Ils se rassurèrent, s'embrassèrent et continuèrent ce qu'il n'avait pu continuer dans la Cage.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, il devait être six heures du soir. Il avait dormi peu mais cela lui suffisait. Il soupira et s'étira à côté du blond. Il lui vola même un baiser avant de se lever et de s'habiller. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, il sourit brusquement, un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage, un sourire d'enfant… Il se précipita dans le grand et chic salon. Là, il découvrit une jeune femme. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses, des yeux d'un brun auburn et de jolies fossettes rosées qui faisaient tout son charme. Elle était le stéréotype de la jeune femme célibataire et d'une grande beauté. Elle se tenait droite, une fiche qu'elle lisait de sa main, une tasse de thé dans l'autre.<p>

- Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Scanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Tu aurais pu… Fit Harry en s'asseyant devant-elle.

La femme posa sa feuille sur un cahier où d'autres trônaient et leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il ne put retenir un plus grand sourire à son égard. Si bien qu'elle sourit à son tour.

- Tu es plus beau qu'avant ! Combien de temps cela nous fait ?

- Pratiquement cinq ans !

- Tu sais que je me suis toujours demandé si je devais te tuer ! Jusqu'à maintenant encore !

- Oui, tu n'as cessé de le répéter. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu m'aimes trop pour ça…

La femme évasa l'affirmation en éventant de la main.

- Que tu dis ! Mais bon, le mal est fait maintenant ! Je sais ce que tu recherches cependant je dois te mettre en garde.

Harry perdit tout sourire. La Dame était très stricte, elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et évitait tout amusement… Lorsqu'elle commençait comme cela, c'est qu'il fallait s'attendre au pire.

- Dis-moi, demanda tout de même le brun.

- Si tu vas là-bas, tu mourras.

Harry soupira et se frotta les joues.

- Moi qui y allais pour vivre !

- Choisis une autre destination !

- Il n'y aura aucune autre alternative, Angel.

Ladite Angel hocha négativement la tête.

- Regarde ! Fit-elle en lui montrant une feuille

Dessus une écriture cunéiforme illisible pour quiconque d'autre que la Dame y était écrite. Elle faisait toute la feuille. Angel, montra un point situé vers le bas de la feuille et murmura :

- Voilà où tu es, discutant avec moi.

Puis plus loin, à dix ou onze lignes plus bas.

- Et là est ta fin. Cependant si tu changes d'avis…

Harry se courba et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Mais… tu ne renonceras pas… Je le sais déjà, et toi tu le sais que je le sais… je le sais déjà mais il fallait tout de même que je te prévienne.

- L'important pour moi et que Gabriel, Draco et Cross arrivent là-bas sain et sauf et qu'ils vivent… Et sur Terre, cela ne pourrait jamais être le cas, ils ne sauront jamais tranquille.

- Affronte le ministère !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible ! Pas tant qu'ils…

Harry se tut immédiatement puis murmura soudainement :

- Ne leur dit rien pour moi !

Puis il se leva brusquement. Quelques secondes après, Gabriel et Cross arrivèrent sur leur petit nuage. Ils embrassèrent Harry qui se fit un plaisir de leur présenter la Dame. Après les salutations Harry s'étonna :

- Que faites-vous debout aussi tôt ?

- Ils n'ont pas dormi du jour, répondit Angel en sirotant bruyamment son thé.

Gabriel et Cross rougirent alors qu'Harry les réprimanda sur la sécurité du sommeil d'un vampire. Quand ils s'essayèrent, Angéléna dit :

- Je suis venue pour te dire que nous ne pourrons partir que la nuit qui suit. J'ai une petite chose à faire avant. Prenez le temps de discuter, Harry tu as une histoire à raconter. Nous partirons demain vers minuit. Oh… Harry, ne fait plus de magie dorénavant.

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu as un microbe sorcier en forme de sort parasite implanté dans ton génome magique. Ta magie est telle qu'elle le combat à la perfection et résiste à ses effets… Cependant, il arrive parfois qu'il reprenne le dessus lors de court sort puissant ou d'un transplanage. Cela ne dur guère plus de quelques secondes mais juste assez pour que les sorciers te repèrent. A l'instant, ils savent que tu es à Rome mais pas exactement où… Ne sortez pas, restez à l'abri dans ma maison.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc comme cela qu'ils arrivaient à les retrouver ! Il se mordit la lèvre, jusqu'à lors il voulait assurer une sécurité optimale pour Draco, Gabriel et Cross mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que se soit lui qui les menait au cœur du danger. Il soupira, dérangé.

- Que puis-je faire pour le retirer ?

- Il te suffit de mourir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Gabriel et Cross se regardèrent furtivement, surpris. Comment pouvait-elle annoncer des choses aussi dures sans une once de tonalité émotive dans la gorge. Mais ce n'est pas l'indifférence pure de la jeune femme qui les troubla autant, mais son incroyable regard furtif, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer, et que cela l'ennuyait mortellement. Harry la défia des yeux et soudain se releva légèrement et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminé de briques… Il réfléchit un moment puis se retourna et demanda :

- Ne suis-je point déjà mort ? A la naissance de Gabriel… Mon cœur s'est arrêté !

- Pas vraiment, non. Ton cœur s'est bien arrêté mais pas assez longtemps pour que ta magie t'abandonne. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car un sorcier sans magie cesse de vivre.

La brune se leva à son tour et prit une à une, toutes ses feuilles dans une main.

- Soyez prêt à partir à mon retour.

Ses yeux croisèrent surtout ceux d'Harry. Il baissa les yeux, trouvant ce regard inquisiteur insupportable. Bien sûr il voulait tout dire et sa phrase à double sens aussi. « Soyez prêt à partir. » Soit prêt à quitter ce monde Harry, soit prêt à mourir pour une cause qui ne te semble pas seulement juste mais totalement primordiale… Soit prêt à aimer comme personne ne le ferait. C'est exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire… Soit prêt à être celui qui plait et qui donne… qui donne sans compter, sans prendre le temps de se poser des questions. Angel baissa les yeux puis se tourna.

- Ah, Gabriel… fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Cesses donc d'essayer de pénétrer mon esprit. Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Le demi-vampire rougit tout en soupirant. Quand elle disparut, les deux se tournèrent vers le père.

- Comment savait-elle tout cela ?

Harry sourit. Il regarda une dernière fois l'encadrement que la jolie femme venait de passer.

- La première rencontre est toujours surprenante. Mais le mieux pour vous parler d'elle, ou du moins ce que je connais d'elle, est de reprendre l'histoire que je n'ai pu commencer hier. Mais attendons Draco pour cela.

- Très bien.

L'attente fut courte. Le blond se réveilla quelques instant après et les rejoint rapidement. Harry fit bonne figure mais avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre. Il tenta de pénétrer dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais se heurta à un mur fait de brique. Image fixe que le brun passait dans sa tête en boucle pour contrer les puissants pouvoirs de son fils. Il ne fallait qu'aucun des trois autres ne sache. Apprendre sa mort n'était pas vraiment drôle mais cela n'était pas la première fois et cela ne sera sûrement pas la dernière cependant, il ne voulait pas accabler son homme et ses enfants (car oui, il considérait Cross comme son fils bien qu'il soie beaucoup plus jeune que lui.) Et puis il s'en était merveilleusement bien sorti jusque là peut-être qu'une fois de plus un miracle se produira. Draco le sauvera-t-il une fois de plus ? Il espérait…

- Vous m'attendiez ? demanda Draco avec un sourire.

- Oui ! Nous avons rencontré la Dame. Cependant elle ne peut nous emmener que la nuit prochaine. Nous t'attendions pour que Papa commence son récit ! Bien que moi, je sais déjà tout !

Cross sourit et le tapa.

- Tricheur !

Draco s'assit en face d'eux et Harry vint le rejoindre.

- Moi aussi, lui murmura-t-il. J'ai envie de te connaître mieux.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Racontes-nous tout !

Harry sourit et baissa les yeux.

- Il faut que je remonte à bien loin. Vous voulez que je vous raconte toute ma vie… Eh bien… comme tout être humain, je suis né il y a vingt et un ans mais il y a vingt ans, je suis devenu orphelin… Je n'ai jamais su ni pourquoi ni comment… personne ne m'a jamais dit comment mes parents sont morts. J'ai grandi et vécu pratiquement toute ma vie dans un orphelinat. Et celle-ci a été légèrement… mouvementée. Je n'étais pas vraiment apprécié car j'étais, je dois bien l'avouer, le chouchou des professeurs. Je vais passer les détails les plus anodins et rentrer dans le vif du sujet. L'arrivée d'Angel dans ma vie.

»Elle m'est apparue dans ma chambre de Poudlard, (car j'avais ma propre chambre, c'est cela d'être le chouchou !) la première chose que je vis d'elle était ses yeux brun brillants. Elle était la perfection même, une beauté à couper le souffle… Et pourtant je n'en suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je savais déjà que j'étais étrange, je ne m'intéressais pas aux filles et mêmes les plus jolies qui me demandaient n'obtenaient rien de moi. C'est bien plus tard que je compris mon orientation… sexuelle. Bref, elle m'apparut aussi belle que la nuit, aussi froide que le vent. J'avais sept ans à cette époque. Son visage m'assassina du regard comment si j'étais une erreur de la nature. Et jamais je ne me le suis autant senti à ce moment… J'avais vraiment l'impression de n'être rien… Et ses yeux… Elle me haïssait sans même m'avoir connu. Et pourtant petit à petit alors qu'elle m'examinait de haut en bas, ses traits s'adoucirent et elle murmura :

« Tu es spécial et dangereux à la fois. Dois-je te tuer ou te laisser vivre ? ».

»Ses mots, sa voix cassante et blessante, tout en elle me faisait froid dans le dos… J'avais envie de pleurer rien qu'en la voyant, bien sûr j'étais jeune… Elle s'est penchée sur moi et m'a touché la joue. J'ai eu chaud et froid en même temps.

« Tu m'es bien étrange… Tu intrigues tellement de personne que moi-même, je me laisse envoûter. »

« Qui êtes vous ? » Osai-je dire.

« Personne, je reviendrais… »

»Et elle partit me laissant perplexe. Dix jours plus tard, elle revint et de même me questionna sur tout. Elle me demanda si j'aimais lire, si j'aimais les vampires… Toutes ses questions se rapportaient aux vampires… Elle partit et revint plusieurs fois. Elle me parla aussi, c'est dans ses douces nuits avec elle que j'appris toutes sortes de choses comme l'existence de l'Au-delà… Elle me demanda alors, me pressa pour savoir si je ne voulais pas y aller. C'était tel que j'eus vraiment l'impression qu'elle voulait m'écarter d'un funeste destin. Un soir (car elle ne venait que la nuit) elle me dit :

« Je sais que je le regretterais, je devrais te tuer mais je ne peux pas… Tant pis pour moi. »

»Je ne compris jamais à ses mots pourtant elle me les répéta souvent, tellement que je finis par lui demandait pourquoi me le disait-elle autant. Alors elle me répondit de son même ton totalement indifférent et froid :

« Un jour tu me trahiras, tu pactiseras avec mon pire ennemi et tu lui offriras l'éternité et ce jour se rapproche. Dorénavant je ne reviendrai plus… mais nous nous reverrons… J'aurais tellement voulu t'emmener avec moi, mais tu n'as pas voulu, soit… »

»C'était il y a cinq ans. Pour une fois, elle resta avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme… Et le lendemain, elle était partie. Comme elle me l'avait dit elle ne revint plus. J'ai longtemps rêvé la revoir pour comprendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit mais jamais ce ne fut le cas. J'en fus extrêmement déçu. Lorsque j'eus dix-huit ans, je suis resté à l'orphelinat, auprès du professeur Dumbledore et Black qui étaient ma seule et unique famille. Je suis moi-même devenu instituteur pour les nouveaux enfants qui arrivaient. Peu après, je suis devenu sorcier pur, comme cela, du jour au lendemain… sans crier gare… Et je suis aussi devenu la proie de centaines de sorcier. Mais cela n'est pas grave car désormais, j'ai ma propre famille et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde…

Harry souffla lentement. Il avait parlé vite et sans s'arrêter et maintenant, il reprenait son souffle. Cross demanda soudainement :

- Comment les sorciers ont su que tu étais le sorcier pur ?

- Je ne sais pas… Cela s'est passé très vite. Je me suis réveillé envoûté par un sort gigantesque qui m'engloutit et me força à me rendre chez Draco. Je réussi à m'en défaire et finit par m'enfuir, retournant à Poudlard. Et quelques temps après on vint m'arrêter pour m'emmener dans une pièce à l'écart des autres. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi l'on m'avait arrêté mais je ne mis guère longtemps à l'apprendre. Les humains détestent les non humains… C'est pourquoi, Angel me haïssait… c'est pourquoi le Ministère veut vous détruire…

- Que s'est-il passé après quand tu étais là-bas ? Je suis déjà allé, ce n'est pas très… merveilleux comme endroit. Le froid, l'humidité, la faim… Les détraqueurs…

- En effet… Et cela est pire quand le Ministère n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Sourit tristement Harry.

Voyant que la conversation été en train de faire souffrir son père, Gabriel se releva légèrement et dit d'un ton plus dégagé.

- Tu as vingt et un ans alors papa… Et toi père ?

- Au moins vingt fois de plus que ton père ! Mais ce n'est pas la question… Tout comme Cross et toi. L'amour ne tient compte de rien d'autre qu'un cœur qui bat un peu trop vite.

- Tu as les mots pour dire les choses, murmura Harry tout contre son oreille.

Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, un peu plus heureux, et sourit. Gabriel pouffa et Cross fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien moi, je n'ai pas compris !


	14. Chapter 14: Le fiancé d'un vampire

**Chapitre 14 : **Le fiancé d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>- Harry ?<p>

Le brun releva la tête. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain et venait de passer de l'eau sur son visage. Comme si l'eau pouvait réellement tout effacer. Les bribes images d'un futur désastreux, celles d'un passé horrible et celle d'un présent incertain… En tout cas cela n'aida pas vraiment Harry qui resta peu sûr de lui… Il prit une serviette et s'essuya. Respirant longuement, il n'osait se retourner pour voir l'expression de son amant, bénissant pour la première fois de ne pouvoir le voir à travers le miroir.

- Oui ? Murmura-t-il, très bassement mais assez ferme.

- Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air étrange !

- Non, non, ça va … On… on prend une douche ?

- Oui… Tu sais, continua le Roi en se déshabillant, je suis vraiment très heureux de te connaître un peu mieux, même si je savais déjà beaucoup sur toi… Toi tu connais toute ma vie pour l'avoir vu, alors la parité est acquittée !

Harry se retourna et retira son t-shirt. Il était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot et Draco continua sans savoir qu'il lui faisait mal à chaque mot. En même temps, il cherchait à guider la conversation vers un point culminant qu'Harry, il le savait bien, ne voulait pas discuter :

- Ton courage, ta sagesse, ton amour… Tu serais prêt à tout pour nous et ça je le sais mieux que quiconque !

Le blond se rapprocha et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

- Je vais vivre l'éternité avec l'amour de ma vie, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me combles.

Contre sa volonté, une larme glissa sur la joue d'Harry et Draco soupira. Il avait vu juste, Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Il le retourna et Harry enfouit sa tête dans son torse, espérant ainsi se sauver d'un regard bien trop beau et inquisiteur. Draco fit la moue en caressant le dos de son amant.

- Harry… Il faut me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu me restes aussi fermé.

- Je n'ai rien… Je suis juste… juste ému…

- Je te connais bien mieux maintenant, je te l'ai dit. S'il te plait…

Harry passa ses bras dessous ses épaules et pressa son dos pour le serrer le plus possible.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime tellement.

Draco caressa ses cheveux. Il avait déjà vécu cela et il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Pourquoi penses-tu me perdre ? Harry s'il te plait, dis moi tout…

Le brun ne dit rien, il pleura chaudement contre lui, sans relever la tête. Draco finit par soupirer à nouveau. Il devait, il le fallait, être patient avec Harry car plus on le pressait, plus il s'enfermait dans son silence. Au pire lui mentirait-il à nouveau afin d'amener Draco à faire ce qu'il voulait et comme celui n'aimait être manipulé, il lui faudrait se taire et attendre. Ainsi il lui dit :

- Très bien, j'attendrais… J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu feras tout pour nous mais Harry… N'oublie pas que moi non plus je ne pourrais vivre sans toi… Tu ne me perdras pas tant que tu seras avec moi !

Harry hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

- C'est tout à fait logique ! Fit-il dans sa barbe.

- Oui, mais cela te fait sourire. Murmura Draco.

Il releva son visage vers le sien et dit :

- J'aime tant ce visage-là que je pourrais me bénir pour lui !

Harry rit du changement d'expression. Ses yeux encore liquides lui donnèrent tant de brillance que Draco ne tint plus et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il souleva son amant qui retira son pantalon. Le blond fit de même avant de pénétrer dans la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau tout en embrassant de milles baisers le haut du corps du brun. Celui-ci se laissa facilement faire, presser de se confondre avec son amant. Il se colla contre le carrelage blanc de la douche, le cœur et le corps échaudé. Draco poussa une main sur son cou griffant sans même le voir sa peau brune. Il lécha avidement avant que l'eau ne fasse disparaître le sang, refermant sa plaie. Il s'empressa de se pendre à son cou se frottant lascivement contre le torse blanc.

- Prenons-nous notre douche ou veux-tu aller plus loin ?

- Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui me prennes ! Chuchota-t-il en lui léchant le lobe d'oreille.

Draco gémit de bonheur et souleva le brun. Il passa un doigt sur son anneau de chair sans le pénétrer, l'embrassant pour l'empêcher de se plaindre d'être trop lent. De sa deuxième main il la glissa entre eux, caressant leurs sexes. Harry plaça ses mains sur ses fesses et les pressèrent avec avidité. Draco se mit doucement à embrasser son cou puis son visage se déforma et il croqua sa clavicule. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sucé et cela lui fit un bien fou. Harry gémit bruyamment, se complaisant pour la première fois à ouvrir la bouche et débiter son plaisir. Cet effet aphrodisiaque qu'était la morsure du vampire le fit se tendre encore plus… Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et croisa ceux rouges sang de son amour.

- Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie !

Draco ne put résister à ce regard plus qu'aguichant. Il le pénétra de son doigt puis du deuxième avant de se retirer pour le pénétrer de sa verge. Le brun se contracta un moment puis releva la tête en arrière. L'eau essuyait les gouttes de sueur et de sang. Le blond se mit à monter et descendre le corps de son amant sur lui de plus en plus fort. Il se tenait par la taille et le passait contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Harry la tête vide, s'agrippa à lui et le força à accélérant la cadence. Il en avait tellement envie. Juste pour oublier toutes ses mauvaises nouvelles.

Draco, lui, était à deux doigts de voir sa raison s'envoler quand soudain il se rappela à temps d'une chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux oubliée. Il se retint d'éjaculer pendant qu'il continuait des vas et viens de plus en plus violents, pratiquement sauvages, jusqu'a ce qu'Harry se mit à jouir, criant son plaisir en creux de son oreille. Draco eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir mais il y parvint. Il se retira de l'anus de son homme qui sentit immédiatement son érection douloureuse. Il écarquilla ses yeux lubriques et lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas…

- Non, murmura difficilement Draco. Pas en toi…

Harry ne réfléchit pas deux secondes de plus. Il descendit de sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur. Il descendit sensuellement et le prit en bouche avec ardeur. Draco, déjà plein, releva immédiatement la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Celle de son amant faisait des merveilles. Il était sur le point d'exploser mais il se retint juste pour que la sensation perdure encore et encore. Mais bientôt, il se laissa aller et lâcha sa semence. Harry avala d'un coup avant de remonter et de l'embrasser.

- J'aime quand tu fais ça ! Murmura Draco. Je t'aime, mon amour.

Harry sourit et prit le savon. Il en passa sur le corps des deux frottant très lentement celui de sa Némésis.

- Draco…

L'homme qui s'était laissé faire sans un geste ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question !?

- M'aimerais-tu autant pour m'épouser ?

Draco sourit et referma la bouche rapidement. Il se releva et le prit dans ses bras. Harry n'osait même plus le regardait dans les yeux tant il attendait et rougissait. Draco éteint l'eau, le savon ayant totalement disparu de leur corps. Puis il prit une serviette et entoura les deux épaules du brun et le fit sortir. Harry tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à rester debout. Voilà que pour la première fois, il jouait les égoïstes. Obliger l'homme qu'il adorait à lui rester fidèle alors qu'il connaissait déjà sa fin. Il était près à faire demi tour et partir en courant, hurlant de laisser tomber. Il n'eut jamais autant peur de toute sa vie que maintenant. Il eut peur que Draco lui dise non ou lui demande de lui avouer ce qu'il le tracasse avant de répondre. Mais Draco ne répondit rien, le torturant à petit feu. Quand il eut fini de lui sécher les cheveux, Harry était au bord des larmes. Il releva brusquement la tête et murmura rapidement :

- Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je ferais avec, tant que tu restes avec moi.

Et Draco éclata de rire, le brun reçut chaque rire comme un coup de massue. Il baissa la tête et la posa sur son torse.

- Draco, ne me tue pas je t'en prie…

Le blond se calma et caressa sa nuque.

- Harry, Harry… je ne te tuerais point longtemps car je t'aime et que tu le sais… je t'aime plus que jamais et pour cela je t'épouserais une fois, deux fois, cent fois s'il le fallait…

Le brun releva une nouvelle fois la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Oui Harry, c'est oui ! Je t'aime et j'accepte de t'épouser ! Marions-nous…

- Même si ce n'est qu'entre nous ? Car nous ne pouvons, en vrai.

- Je sais qu'un jour, le mariage homosexuel sera accepté, nous pourrions vraiment nous marier, j'en suis sûr… Mais un faux mariage, juste pour nous deux… serait magnifique…

- Juste pour que tu m'appartiennes à jamais… jusqu'à ma mort… Tu me juras fidélité, pas vrai ?

- Même sans cela… Je t'aimerais…

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime…

Il l'embrassa encore avec amour. Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres.

- Mon mari… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres…

Il sourit soudainement avant de glousser front contre celui de son amant.

- Mon amour, mon mari…

- Harry, tu deviens fou ! Rit Draco.

Harry bouda mais se remit à sourire rapidement.

- Je t'aime…

Alors le blond colla son corps nu et brûlant contre celui de même du brun.

- Mon amour… sourit-il. Mon mari… Presque !

Comme ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre Harry rougit.

- Si on allait dans la chambre ?

- Avec plaisir…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, aux premières éteintes de la nuit, Harry et Draco se réveillèrent, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Harry regarda longtemps les cheveux dorés du blond, passant et repassant ses doigts dans cette douceur incroyable. Draco le laissa faire sans broncher, car il ne voulait pas casser la magie d'un tel moment. Il regardait les deux émeraudes brillantes qui le fuyaient. Le blond avait très bien compris qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire de peur de lui faire mal ou de l'inquiéter. Cependant, il laissait peu de place au doute, si Harry le défiait ainsi, c'est qu'il prévoyait quelque chose d'affreux soit… la mort d'un des êtres aimés ou pire que tout, un rejet. Mais vu le dénouement de la nuit d'hier et la façon dont le brun le caressait maintenant, Draco ne pensait pas au rejet. Cependant, la mort, oui ? Mais de qui ?<p>

Là encore, Draco ne vit qu'une seule solution possible. Conscient qu'Harry lui avait caché la plupart de ses mises en dangers, l'homme comprit que se serait sûrement celle du brun, autrement il en aurait parlé. Draco finit sa réflexion sur une chose très importante. Si Harry ne voulait pas changer d'avis, Draco ne le laisserait jamais mourir. A partir de maintenant il serait sur le qui-vive. Alors qu'ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre, Draco se jura… il ne le laisserait jamais le quitter, aussi égoïste fusse-t-il. Il se tourna enfin vers lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, l'obligeant à stopper ses caresses.

Harry serra le plus fort qu'il put et se rapprocha encore de lui. C'est comme s'il voulait pouvoir s'enfuir au plus profond de lui et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Se cachant le visage dans son torse, Harry savait que c'était mal de fuir mais il ne pouvait décemment pas l'affronter. Draco finit par s'impatienter lui qui n'était d'ailleurs que peu patient. Il lui dit :

- Harry, quand cesseras-tu de m'ignorer ?

- Excuse-moi, murmura le brun. Mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler.

Draco l'entoura de ses bras et le serra un peu plus.

- Si tu m'aimes, dis-moi ce qui te trouble tant ?

- Je t'aime mais je ne peux le faire… je t'en parlerais, je te le jure mais que lorsque nous serons dans l'Au-delà…

- Alors arrête de fuir mon regard.

Harry releva la tête le plus lentement possible. Il finit par regarder intensément les yeux durs du blond et cela le fit flancher… Mais ils finirent par s'adoucir et Draco se pencha sur le brun pour lui ravir un tendre baiser. Harry en profita, ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus ses lèvres. Ce doux moment fut altéré. On toqua pour ne pas dire « tambourina » bruyamment la porte.

- Debout, espèces d'empaffés ! Nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, nous devons partir maintenant !

Contre ses lèvres, Harry sourit. Draco, lui, soupira.

- Est-ce elle, ta Dame ?

- Oui, elle l'est…

- Elle est comme je le pensais.

Harry se leva et commença à s'habiller sans user de magie. Draco fit de même.

- Ah bon, et comment l'imaginais-tu ?

- Bruyante et contraignante, comme toutes les femmes…

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, elle pourrait te tuer rien que pour ça… Elle est aussi misandre que je suis amoureux de toi.

Draco et Harry se prirent par la main et le brun ouvrit la porte. Derrière Gabriel et Cross, amusé, attendait avec Angel, plus que contrarié… Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, détaillant avec rapidité l'amant d'Harry.

- C'est un bel homme… dommage qu'il soit un vampire, cracha-t-elle…

Elle se détourna brusquement, ses cheveux flottant dans le vent. Harry regarda son blond et sourit. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit.

- Angel, je te présente…

- Draco Malfoy, Roi des vampires, mon pire ennemi… Oui je le sais…

- Draco… continua Harry sans se démonter, voici la Dame, Eve ou Angel, comme tu veux…

- Personnellement, je préfèrerais que tu me nommes Angel. Eve, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'utilise plus ce nom. La Dame, j'aurais peur d'être visé… Quand à moi, je te nommerais Draco et te tutoierais car nul n'est au dessus de moi… Pas même toi !

Draco écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Harry souriait et hochait négativement la tête.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus polie… Et puis ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

Angel ne répondit pas et ouvrit son cahier.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Cross.

Ils avaient parcouru l'entière maison pour se retrouver à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Angel ouvrit la seule fenêtre du couloir, situé au bout de celui-ci et la montra.

- Allez… Tout le monde dehors !

- Mais… ?

Soudain Draco plissa les yeux.

- Le Ministère ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- On se dépêche, s'il vous plait ! Harry, pas de magie.

- Mais je n'en ai pas fait…

- Ce sont les bougies d'hier qui t'ont trahi !

Harry hocha la tête. Gabriel s'avança et sauta à travers les étages. Il atterrit trois étages plus bas. Cross fit de même, Gabriel le réceptionna sans broncher… Draco, lui, prit Harry par la taille et sortit un pied de la fenêtre. De sa main libre, il planta ses griffes dans le mur avant de murmurer.

- Tiens-toi bien.

Harry serra ces bras autour de son cou et murmura dans son oreille :

- Vas-y…

Draco poussa soudainement sur ses pieds et ils tombèrent dans un saut périlleux parfait. Draco se réceptionna facilement sur ses jambes avant de poser Harry à terre. Celui-ci avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il lui sourit signe que tout aller bien puis murmura

- C'était génial, j'ai le cœur qui bat fort… On refait ça quand tu veux…

Draco sourit… Un peu plus haut, Angel sauta à son tour. Il n'eut aucun changement du haut au bas. C'était comme si elle avait sauté un mètre ou moins. Les trois hommes n'en revinrent pas.

- Pas de magie pour Harry, il nous faudra courir… fit elle en commençant à les entraîner dans la ruelle.

- Je peux peut-être tenter de nous faire transplaner ?

- Tu n'es pas assez formé, tu laisserais un membre de chacun ici.

- Je peux tout de même essayer… Insista Gabriel.

Angel ouvrit brusquement son cahier et effleura lentement la feuille qui changeait rapidement.

- Définitivement non…

Gabriel n'en rajouta pas plus à son ton sans appel. Il comprit que l'avenir ne lui serait pas favorable s'ils décidaient de le laisser transplaner avec tout le monde. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Angel à l'avant, le groupe avança rapidement vers l'une des sorties de la rue. Angel sortit sans même s'inquiéter et Harry fit aux autres :

- Ayez l'air dégagé… Angel s'occupe du reste. Si nous suivons ses ordres, il ne peut rien nous arriver…

La jeune femme sourit largement.

- Que tu crois, Harry ! Je ne suis pas toute puissante parfois, il suffit d'un tout petit changement que je n'ai pas lu pour faire basculer la balance en notre défaveur. Mais n'aie crainte, même si cela devait arriver, je suis certaine que ton sale vampire te sauvera…

Draco grogna légèrement, montrant les crocs. En plus d'être misandre, la femme n'aimait pas vraiment les vampires. Etait-elle une fervente représentante des humains ou plaisantait-elle pour se donner un air ? Harry hésitait… Il ne voulait pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Qu'elle lui ait fait un compliment devait être un point bénéfique pour leur entente mutuelle mais cependant il ne fallait se reposer sur ses lauriers. Tout autant que le ministère pouvait les rattraper à tout moment. Draco, quand à lui, jetait des coups d'œil furtif vers elle, il se mordait la lèvre d'un doute énorme. Harry était mal depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé. Et sa phrase l'avait fait réfléchir. Il devait le sauver, oui mais de quoi !?

- Venez, s'éleva la voix d'Angel qui coupa court à toutes réflexions.

Elle les fit traverser une rue bondée de gens pour retrouver dans une autre ruelle. Loin au fond un homme se tenait debout les bras derrière le dos, la tête droite. Les quatre hommes froncèrent les sourcils mais Angel ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde.

- C'est un pantin, finit par reconnaître Harry.

- Oui, il nous attend.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le pantin s'inclina et présenta le mur. Angel passa immédiatement sans s'arrêter. Ils la suivirent et se retrouvèrent dans un endroit totalement différent de Rome. Il y avait une grande campagne et juste à leur droite un carrosse sans chevaux. Draco écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la luminosité… Pourtant il n'y avait pas de soleil, il y faisait ni froid ni chaud… Il regarda derrière lui mais il n'y avait plus rien, ni mur ni porte…

- Nous sommes dans l'Au-delà ? Murmura-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non, cela aurait été trop facile… Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle une porte qui mène vers la Russie.

- La Russie ? Mais pourquoi là-bas…

- Ce que tu cherches est au Japon, à Tokyo… Et la porte la plus proche pour y accéder est celle de la Russie, nous devrons par la suite voyager en carrosse. Cette voiture est magique, elle va plus vite que dix chevaux. Nous y serons d'ici deux semaines si nous ne faisons aucune escale et dans trois semaines exactement, elle s'effacera et partira autre part.

- Elle bouge ?

- Bien sûr. Pour éviter d'être trop utiliser.

- Ah…

- Allez, montons… Je vous emmène en lieu sûr.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur la voiture démarra. Ils n'eurent pas plus de sensation que dans l'ancien carrosse dont Cross était le cocher. Draco se surprit à vouloir absolument voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur. Angel se mit à griffonner quelque chose sur ses différents livres, certaines feuilles venaient de nulle part et disparaissaient d'un coup et Gabriel fut très intrigué. Il se pencha dessus et les regarda mais n'y vit que des feuilles blanches. Puis soudainement des écritures apparurent et il lut difficilement à l'envers. Angel le regarda avant de fermer brusquement le bouquin sur son nez.

- Tu as lu ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, face à sa réaction. Il se remit droit et hocha négativement la tête.

- Tes feuilles sont blanches, je n'ai rien vu, mentit-il.

Angel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma rapidement. Il avait menti et ça elle le savait. Comment avait-il pu lire… Le jeune homme se pencha sur Cross et posa sa tête sur lui. Il défia un moment la jeune femme des yeux avant de les fermer. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, pensa Angel avant de rouvrir son bouquin. Elle tourna rapidement les pages mais ce fut dur de retrouver sa feuille de vie. Ce fut même totalement impossible… Elle avait disparu. Encore une fois, Angel fronça les sourcils, surprise et énervée…

* * *

><p>Après plus de vingt quatre heures de route, Draco commença à s'impatienter. Il avait du mal à rester en place et avait envie de sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Angel le défia de s'opposer à la poursuite de leur chemin mais Draco insista. Il proposa de suivre le carrosse en courant et qu'il leur ferait signe quand il voudrait rentrer… Angel finit par accepter et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une forêt. Les quatre profitèrent aussi de cette escale pour sortir avant de reprendre la route. Draco ne repéra pas tout de suite les lieux. Courant aussi vite que le carrosse sans se fatiguer. Il eut besoin d'atteindre un village pour pouvoir affirmer qu'ils étaient bien dans l'Eurasie, de plus en plus proche de l'Asie. Ce petit tour en dehors du carrosse lui fit le plus grand bien et il proposerait de dormir la prochaine fois dans un hôtel plutôt que sur cette banquette inconfortable.<p>

Ce qui l'aurait le plus fait quitter ses compagnons était l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour Angel et inversement. Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle le lui faisait bien comprendre. Il semblerait qu'elle lui en veuille énormément d'avoir pris Harry ou alors c'était quelque chose qui allait se passer et qu'elle redoutait. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait lui parler sans l'insulter ou le rabaisser et Draco, en grand Roi, supportait cela… très mal certes mais il le supportait… ici dehors, sentant le vent contre son visage et imaginant celui de son amour souriant, il se sentait bien. Il oubliait tout sauf sa quête principale atteindre l'Au-delà pour préserver son amant. Il espéra arriver au plus vite et sans encombre.

Le temps passa rapidement autant dehors qu'à l'intérieur. Harry lisait, Angel écrivait, Gabriel et Cross se parlaient et le père parfois commentait. Tous s'abstinrent d'énoncer leur but ou du danger qu'ils encouraient. Quand le jour vint, Draco toqua sur la porte du carrosse et Angel l'arrêta. Il entra à l'intérieur, le visage apaisé.

- Il n'y a pas de village aux alentours mais je serais d'avis de s'arrêter la prochaine nuit pour dormir dans une auberge.

Il s'installa près d'Harry qui enserra sa main complètement gelée. En refermant la porte et redémarrant le carrosse, Angel s'opposa :

- Si nous faisant trop d'escales nous n'atteindrons jamais la porte dans le temps imparti. Prends ton mal en patience, vampire !

- Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Harry et les enfants. Rien n'est moins bien que l'aisance de ton carrosse. Nous avons besoin de dormir confortablement… surtout Harry.

Angel ouvrit la bouche mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Il a raison… Je commence à avoir des crampes et un bon lit ne me ferait pas de mal.

Angel soupira.

- Cela nous fera perdre du temps !

- Pas tout le temps, juste une fois ou deux durant le parcourt, pas ce jour car il est trop tard. Nous dormirons une fois de plus dans ton miteux carrosse…

D'ailleurs, Draco se plaça contre l'épaule d'Harry et ferma les yeux, son fils et lui s'endormirent peu de temps après et Angel en profita, elle s'exclama :

- Vous deux, que trouvez-vous aux vampires !? Ne sont-ils pas imbus d'eux-mêmes et totalement stupides ?

- Pas du tout… fit Cross. Ils sont aussi intelligents voire plus que les sorciers.

- Harry ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi ma voie ?

Harry sourit et il regarda Draco à ses côtés et caressa du bout des doigts son visage.

- Je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir choisie… Tu ne pourras jamais me rendre plus heureux qu'ils ne le font… tous les trois. Rajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Cross.

Celui-ci rougit, peu habitué de ses démonstrations d'affection.

- Angel, montre-toi plus polie à l'avenir envers Draco, je t'en prie.

- Et pourquoi j'obéirais ?

- Parce que je te le demande ?

Angel sourit dangereusement avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Si tu arrêtes de copuler avec lui je serais plus gentille !

- Rêve !

- On sera deux alors !

- Tsss… C'est un…

- Je m'en fiche, c'est un vampire ! Un homme qui plus est.

- Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis à ce que je vois.

- Exactement.

- Bon…

Repartant sur une discussion plus légère, Harry finit par s'endormir, bien que très mal installé, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur la douleur. Quand la nuit vint, ce fut le même cinéma, Draco voulut sortir pour les suivre en courant et Angel accepta. Une fois dehors, il remarqua qu'ils avançaient plus vite que prévu… Sûrement qu'Angel avait déjà prévu le fait que Draco lui demanderait de s'arrêter pour dormir le jour. C'est à Tokyo que la porte se trouvait ils auraient largement le temps d'y arriver même sans s'arrêter. Déjà trois nuits de route et ils devaient se trouver dans le centre de l'Asie.

Soudain Draco se rappela d'une chose, trois nuits qu'ils parcourraient sans s'arrêter et Harry, Gabriel et Cross n'avaient rien mangé. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit ? Sûrement qu'ils avaient dû en discuter durant son absence dans le carrosse. De plus, Draco commençait à ressentir l'effet du manque de sang. User de ses pouvoirs de vampire sur une longue (très longue) et rapide durée sans rien boire était une rude épreuve. Il fallait absolument qu'ils s'arrêtent une heure avant le lever du soleil. Draco fit arrêter le carrosse en plein cœur d'un village peu peuplé. Angel renifla mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le choix en entraînant Harry, Cross et Gabriel.

- Trouvons de quoi manger. Vous devez être affamé, vous n'avez rien mangé depuis trois nuits. Puis trouvons un hôtel.

- Je ne crois pas que tu ais choisi le meilleur endroit…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, cingla le Roi agacé.

- Non, murmura Cross. C'est un bon endroit, je le connais ! J'y ai fait une escale une fois, c'est un village de vampire.

- Comment cela se fait ? demanda Gabriel.

- Je devais capturer un vampire ici. Le Ministère pensait que c'était le Roi mais ils faisaient fausse route bien sûr. C'était il y a un peu moins de deux ans.

- Qu'est devenu le vampire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai fait que le capturer.

Cross prit un air triste mais ne rajouta rien. Il aurait aimé effacer cette partie là de sa vie, ne plus y penser du tout. Tout n'était qu'erreur sur erreur… Gabriel serra sa main et lui sourit. Cette vie-là, ce présent, voilà ce qu'il aimait et qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde…

Derrière eux, Angel boudait. Elle détestait être placée au second rang. Draco remerciait secrètement Cross dans sa tête. Il savait parfaitement où il allait et connaissait l'endroit. Cependant ce que Cross venait de lui avouer le faisait réfléchir. Un vampire avait été enlevé il y a deux ans et il n'en savait rien ? Il enquêterait là-dessus, c'est certain ! Entrant dans le village, il se dirigea directement vers le plus grand des immeubles sans fenêtre. A l'intérieur et a contrario de ce que la surface montrait. C'est un grand salon qui les accueillit avant qu'un homme blanc comme un linge ne vienne les voir. De suite il s'inclina devant Draco puis vers les autres.

- Bienvenus voyageurs ! S'exclama-t-il en anglais parfait. Avez-vous fait bonne route !?

- Excellente… Monsieur. Pouvez-vous nous trouver de quoi manger et dormir !?

- Tout à fait, tout à fait. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tous marchèrent vers le fond de l'endroit. Discrètement Harry remarqua que tous les vampires présents hochaient légèrement la tête face au Roi. Seul un œil avisé aurait pu le remarquer ou alors quelqu'un au courant comme l'étaient les quatre compagnons de route du Roi.

- Asseyez-vous ! Proposa le vampire serveur. Je reviens vite.

Alors que tous prenaient place, Draco fit : « Je reviens » à son tour et suivit le maître des lieux. Une fois à sa hauteur, il le retint.

- Oui, Monsieur ?

- Dis-moi quel vampire a disparu il y a un peu moins de deux ans.

- Dans ce village ? Nombreux sont les vampires qui viennent et qui repartent.

- Oui mais n'y a-t-il eu de vampire présent de nombreuses années qui auraient subitement disparu sans laisser de trace ou de mots à quelqu'un ?

- Oui, oui… je vois de qui vous voulez parler. Tom, il y a deux ans, a disparu.

- Tom… Tom comment ?

- Tom Jedusor…

- Le Légiliment !?

- Oui, c'était le maire de ce village, il était ici depuis plus de cinq ans. Il prenait soin des voyageurs et des villageois. Et puis un jour, on ne l'a pas revu. Il avait complètement disparu. Depuis, nous n'avons pas réélu de maire.

- Hum…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, non… Merci pour cette information…

Il le quitta pour retourner à sa table. Harry le regarda interrogativement. Draco lui sourit avant de rapporter ce qu'il avait retenu. Après le dîner copieux des humains, les cinq membres du groupe suivirent à nouveau le maître d'hôtel qui les mena dans trois chambres séparées. Harry vit le lit comme une bénédiction. Il se jeta tout habillé dessus et soupira de bonheur.

- J'ai le dos totalement ankylosé et il me fait souffrir.

Draco rit.

- Veux-tu un massage ?

Harry se tourna vers lui surpris.

- Tu sais faire cela, toi ?

- Je suis docteur te rappelles-tu ?

- Ah… Je veux bien !

- Déshabille-toi.

Harry se releva et retira ses chaussures et son haut. A nouveau allongé, Draco revint de la salle de bain où il avait trouvé une huile qui sentait la cannelle et s'en parfuma les mains. S'asseyant sur les hanches de son amant, il passa ensuite ses mains sur son corps et lui massa le dos avec une grande maîtrise. Dès les premiers gestes, Harry soupira de plaisir. Il s'enfouit la tête dans les coussins, somnolant à moitié. Draco sourit à tant de plaisir qu'éprouvait le brun.

Il aimait ce dos qu'il caressait. Il aimait ce corps qu'il désirait. Il aimait sa peau dorée et chaude. Draco se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa son cou et ses cheveux. Sans même qu'il ne le remarque une proéminente bosse caressa la courbure des fesses de son amant qui lui, bien au contraire, avait bien remarqué ! Immédiatement après, Harry se retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il l'obligea à se coucher contre son torse si parfaitement dessiné et obligatoirement, le massage fut remis à plus tard.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, les quatre hommes, surtout Harry, furent de nouveau sur pied et après une bonne douche, ils repartirent la plupart dans le carrosse, Draco dehors. Maintenant qu'il était nourri au sang d'Harry, il pouvait désormais mieux courir. Afin de ne pas s'attarder et se répéter, nous passerons sur le voyage en carrosse qui dura en tout et pour tout, douze jours à cause de nombreuses haltes que Draco obligea à faire. Leur route les mena à un port à la lisière du pays de la Chine où un grand bateau était amarré. Le carrosse fut délaissé et Angel leur présenta leur dernière escale.<p>

- La traversée à bord du bateau durera un peu moins d'une semaine puis nous aurons cinq jours exactement pour trouver la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. Montons !

- Où allons-nous ?

- A Tokyo ! Capitale du Japon…

- Oh… ce n'est pas encore tout près…

Angel fronça les sourcils.

- Nous y serions si ton petit-ami n'avait pas…

- Fiancé !

- Pardon !

- Toi qui sais tout, tu devrais le savoir.

Angel leva les yeux aux ciels puis fit demi-tour.

- J'essayais juste de redorer quelques peu le blason d'Harry.

Draco grogna mais Harry le retint. Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Shhtt… Oublies.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau puis le lâcha pour suivre Angel.

- Essayons de bien nous entendre !

Draco grogna encore avant de le rattraper et de reprendre sa main.

Dans le bateau de croisière plusieurs humains, vampires et autres espèces y étaient déjà. Alors qu'Angel s'occupa des formalités, les autres firent lentement le tour de l'endroit. Rien de plus romantique, l'endroit était magnifique. Gabriel en fut tout émoustillé. Il sourirait pour un rien et Cross ne pouvait que sourire aussi. Le petit bonheur de Gabriel fut communicatif, Draco et Harry sourirent à leur tour et l'ambiance qui avait débuté très électrique s'adoucit énormément. Angel ne resta pas avec eux. Elle s'installa dans le bar restaurant du bateau et posa ses livres et ses feuilles. Quand le bateau démarra, l'air se rafraîchit considérablement alors Harry grelotta légèrement. Draco retira son vêtement et le lui posa sur ses épaules. Son fiancé lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse.

- Nous nous rapprochons du but, mes amours…

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête.


	15. Chapter 15: La colère d'un vampire

**Chapitre 15 : **La colère d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Le voyage en bateau se passa dans une bonne ambiance, douce et romantique à souhait. Draco resta éloigné d'Angel qui faisait absolument tout pour le sortir de ses gonds. Harry, lui, restait en retrait, patient même s'il avait du mal à ne pas défendre son amant. Ils avaient besoin d'elle et c'est pourquoi Draco comprenait et prenait son mal en patience. A la fin de la traversée, le groupe se retrouva sur la côte du Japon et ils durent rejoindre rapidement la ville de Tokyo car dans moins d'une semaine, la porte se refermerait.<p>

Ils louèrent un taxi, conduit par un cocher humain et tiré par des Sombrals. Ces grandes bêtes rares ressemblant à des chevaux ailés fascinèrent Cross, Harry et Draco. Gabriel lui, fut le seul qui ne pouvait les voir car pour cela, il fallait avoir déjà vu la mort de ses propres yeux. Et le demi-vampire été bien trop jeune encore. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un carrosse semblable à celui d'Angel. Pour une fois Draco se plia à rester à l'intérieur avec Harry qui le lui avait demandé. Malheureusement, Angel en profita pour attaquer le Roi des vampires.

- Nous voilà à courir après le temps. Alors que j'espérais en avoir suffisamment. Tout ça à cause de toi !

- Nous avions besoin de ses pauses, fit Harry. Surtout moi. J'aurais eu du mal à tenir, je ne suis qu'un humain…

Draco se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Mais quel humain incroyable tu es !

- C'est peu de le dire, murmura Angel…

Tous se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle regardait Gabriel. Celui-ci l'intriguait toujours autant. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa feuille peu importe combien de fois elle l'appelait.

- Rappelle-toi, Harry, de ne pas faire de magie.

- Oui je sais… C'est très dur de se contrôler.

- Une fois que tu seras dans l'Au-delà, tu pourras à nouveau l'utiliser.

- Ne sommes nous pas trop loin pour eux ? Demanda Cross.

- Oui, ils prendront sûrement un temps fou pour nous rejoindre mais cependant ne prenons pas de risques inconsidérés…

- Tu as raison !

- J'aimerais te poser une question, Angel.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien vas-y… Peut-être pourrais-je rallumer ta lanterne.

Draco sourit un peu.

- Si tu me détestes tant… Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Angel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma rapidement. Elle se mit subitement à rechercher une feuille en particulière. Enfin elle la trouva et la présenta aux hommes devant elle. Cette feuille qui aux abords était blanche se remplit d'une écriture cunéiforme noire qui ressemblait à celle d'Harry, dans tout les cas, illisible pour tous… sauf Gabriel.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire lire ce qu'il y a sur cette feuille ni sur aucune autre feuille d'ailleurs, cependant… peu importe les choix que tu prends, il est évident que rien ne l'arrête.

- Pardon !? Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « rien ne m'arrête » !?

- Que ta vie ne se finit pas ! Jamais… peu importe change-t-elle ! J'ai arrêté de lire après six milles ans, car mon esprit ne peut contenir autant d'information sur une seule personne ! J'ai dû en effacer les premières parties.

- C… c'est impossible !

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé et puis il s'est passé quelque chose ! Quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas vous dire maintenant, mais que bien plus tard, car je ne dois pas trop altérer votre vie. Vous avez tous les quatre des vies impressionnantes à lire ! Mais il y a peu, j'ai perdu ta vie à toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Gabriel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais je ne la trouve plus et cela m'intrigue… C'est la première fois que je perds une vie !

- Mais attends, s'exclama Harry. Tu n'es pas censé avoir leur vie ! Enfin… peut-être Gabriel à la rigueur puisqu'il s'agit d'un demi…

Il se tut avant de regarder son amant. Angel sourit avant de ranger ses affaires.

- Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Draco sans comprendre.

Son fiancé ne lui répondit pas mais se retourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

- Mais alors pourquoi le détestes-tu tant ?

- Tu le sais bien !

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a volé mais moi qui me suis donné.

- Peu importe. Je ne le hais point pour ce qu'il a fait mais pour ce qu'il va faire !

Harry se tut.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire !?

- Rien, cingla Angel.

- Peut-être pourrais-je l'éviter si tu me disais ce que tu sais !

- Je ne peux le faire.

- Et pourquoi !

- Parce que ! Tais-toi donc maintenant.

Draco se tourna et dit à Harry, faisant fie de sa dernière remarque :

- Pourquoi a-t-elle ma feuille de vie ?!

- Parce que tu es aussi un demi-vampire.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu as du sang humain peu importe que l'on t'ait retiré tes pouvoirs de sorciers, ton être reste demi-vampire. De plus tu es né comme un humain !

- Ah bien sûr, j'avais oublié !

Draco réfléchit longuement. Sa vie sera donc si longue que ça. Cependant pourquoi était-elle tellement intéressante que ça ? Angel finit par lui avouer.

- Harry a raison, tu es à demi-vampire et bien que je déteste ton côté vampire, il me doit de protéger ton côté humain.

- Parce que je t'intrigue !?

- Non, parce que Harry me l'a demandé ! Et parce que je ne peux me permettre de perdre Gabriel.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi !?

- Je ne sais pas encore ! Je le saurais quand j'aurais retrouvé ta feuille.

- Hum… Je ne comprends pas tout.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne souhaite pas éclaircir ce mystère.

- Bingo !

- Soit… Laissons cela pour l'instant. De toute manière, fit Harry d'un ton plus léger, je ne pense qu'une fois dans l'Au-delà, nous n'aurons plus besoin de parler de cela ! Plus à y penser non plus !

Draco sourit, un peu par force.

- Tu as sans doute raison !

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa. Angel regarda à travers la fenêtre et sourit légèrement.

- Fermons les volets, le soleil se lève.

- Oh non… Soupira Harry, déçu de repasser un jour de plus dans un carrosse…

* * *

><p>Tokyo étant en vue, les cinq compagnons regarda la jolie ville illuminée de part et d'autre de grandes torches et de feu de camps. Voilà trois nuits qu'il parcourrait la terre du Japon en ne faisant que de courtes haltes, les Sombrals pouvaient courir beaucoup plus longtemps que des chevaux normaux. Après avoir payé le cocher, Angel partit rapidement. Les quatre autres la suivirent.<p>

- Dépêchez-vous, vous allez passer la porte immédiatement.

- J'ai bien peur que nous n'atteignons pas l'endroit assez vite, murmura Cross.

Angel soupira.

- Très bien ! Arrêtons nous avant mais demain il faut impérativement passer la porte.

Angel les emmena à travers la ville avant de passer devant un grand parc. Elle s'arrêta devant et murmura :

- C'est là… Cherchons un endroit pas très loin.

Ils trouvèrent un hôtel dans le secteur. Il restait dix minutes avant le levé du soleil et le maître d'hôtel les conduisit à la dernière chambre qui restait. Ils voulurent se partager le lit mais Harry obligea Draco à dormir avec son fils. Excité comme il l'était il ne pourrait sûrement pas dormir. Il regarda Cross et lui montra la porte.

- On va faire un tour ?

- Oui !

Ils ressortirent de l'endroit et Harry cacha sa tête de sa main. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil. Sa chaleur réchauffa ses joues froides et cette sensation lui fit du bien. Cross le regarda faire, stoïque, puis il lui demanda :

- Le soleil te manque-t-il ?

Harry baissa sa main et sa tête avant de murmurer :

- Non, pas tant que ça… J'aurais aimé le fuir comme Draco.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu être vampire ?

- Pas spécialement vampire mais j'aimerais être une créature immortelle pour vivre aussi longtemps que Draco. Angel a dit que quoi qu'il fasse comme choix, sa vie ne s'arrête jamais. J'aimerais être à ses côtés…

- Tu le seras…

- Comment tu le sais ?!

- Allons… d'après ce que j'ai compris, le Roi ne peut vivre sans toi ! Si sa vie continue cela veut dire que la tienne aussi.

- Pas sûr… Peut-être son amour ne perdurera pas !

- Et le tien ?

- Chaque jour ou nuit que le Dieu ou que le Diable fera, je l'aimerais, aujourd'hui, hier et demain…

- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il doit se dire aussi !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr !

Harry lui sourit.

- Merci !

- Allons, beau-papa ! Ne perds pas confiance à trois pas de la fin…

Harry rit. Cette phrase était à double sens car juste devant eux se dresser le grand parc dont le soleil rendait plus vivant et plus colorés. Harry respira longuement reprenant confiance. Peut-être qu'Angel s'était trompée, ils avaient sûrement réussi à éviter le pire… Après un petit moment de détente au parc alors que le soleil continuait sa route dans le ciel, Harry et Cross décidèrent de se balader dans la ville mais en restant à une courte distance du parc et de l'hôtel où leurs amours dormaient.

- Profite de la vue, avait chuchoté Harry à Cross. Tout ça n'existe pas dans l'Au-delà d'après la description que m'en a fait Angel.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna le gris. On verra bien !

Soudain à leur droite, ils entendirent un énorme bruit de cassure comme si quelqu'un s'amuser à briser un à un les nombreux pots en terre cuite présentés dans les différents stands. Ils se retournèrent et remarqua qu'un japonais avait du mal à contrôler son cheval. Celui-ci, enragé, se démenait afin de se retirer des entraves qu'étaient ses rênes et dont l'homme tirait fortement dessus. Il donnait des coups de sabots à droite et à gauche détruisant des stands, des murs et des poteaux.

- Attends, murmura Cross en se rapprochant du désastre.

Harry le suivit, remarquant que beaucoup de personnes s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder. Cross s'approcha de l'animal qui continuait sa destruction et ses bruits incessant d'hennissement fou.

- Fais attention, lui fit Harry en louchant sur les lourds sabots qui frappaient le bois et fendaient dangereusement l'air.

Cross leva une main et frappa doucement sur son flanc. Il recommença une deuxième fois en murmurant des « Eh » cajolant. Le cheval redescendit sur ses quatre pattes mais ne cessa pas de se démener. Cross sortit soudain un couteau et coupa les fils. Le japonais s'écroula en hurlant de colère mais Harry le retint. Le cheval ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait se calma légèrement. Cross caressa lentement, une main glissa sur ses naseaux et sa crinière. Enfin, le cheval cessa de bouger. Le vdA murmura alors quelque chose à son oreille et soudain l'animal s'assit puis se coucha. Cross sourit.

- C'est bien.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et s'approcha d'eux.

- Comment as-tu fais ?

- J'aime beaucoup les chevaux, on se comprend mutuellement. On dit que les chevaux sont les porteurs des vdA mais j'en doute… Cependant nous avons toujours une approche facile avec ses animaux.

- Tout de même, s'écria le japonais en anglais vague et très accentué. Ce cheval fou a saccagé ma boutique !

- C'est vous qui avez été fou de croire une seule seconde qu'il est facile de mettre en laisse un cheval sau…

Soudain, il eut un grand bruit. Le poteau à moitié détruit qui soutenait le plafond céda et toute à la structure s'effrita et commença à tomber. Alors que Cross recula en emportant Harry. Celui-ci remarqua que le vendeur et une dizaine d'humains étaient encore en dessous lorsque tout s'effondra. Instinctivement, il invoqua un puissant bouclier qui protégea tout le monde puis il utilisa un sort de réparation et tout fut comme neuf, même les pots et vases que le cheval avait détruits. Tout le monde les regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'applaudir de joie.

- Vous êtes de sorciers ! Se précipita le vendeur en prenant la main d'Harry. Merci, merci, merci ! Choisissez n'importe quoi, je vous l'offre.

- Non, merci. Fit humblement Harry avec un sourire.

- Harry ! S'écria Cross.

- Quoi !

- Tu as fait de la magie !

Harry perdit son sourire et se mordit la lèvre.

- Et merde !

Loin, très loin de là, en Italie. Une croix clignotante venait d'apparaître sur des visages enjoués et surpris à la fois.

* * *

><p>Cross et Harry retournèrent pratiquement immédiatement à l'hôtel. Cross se mordit la lèvre.<p>

- Tu crois que le Ministère va nous repérer ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Il faut attendre Angel.

- Tu sais où elle est partie ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Si le Ministère nous a repérés, il faut que nous partions maintenant.

- Non, restons caché ici jusqu'à son retour. Nous devons passer par cette porte. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce voyage pour rien !

- C'est vrai !

Les deux hommes tournèrent en rond durant toute la fin du jour, stressé comme pas possible. Quand Draco se réveilla, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et ils leur racontèrent tout. Draco eut la même réaction que son amant. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils avant de sourire.

- Bon et bien, cela n'est pas grave ! Je n'ai pas peur d'eux !

- Tu devrais, mon amour… Ils ont plus de ressources que tu ne le penses. La haine qu'ils vouent aux espèces différentes augmente en années et en génération. Ainsi ils inventent de plus en plus de sort contre vous. Des protections aussi…

- Harry, fit Draco en s'approchant de lui. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et serra. Harry baissa les yeux avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai confiance en toi mon amour… mais… Je veux à tout prix te protéger car j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime…

Draco sourit, il l'embrassa avec délicatesse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'adore mais crois-le, je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de notre chemin ou toucher un seul cheveu de ma famille ! Peu importe me trouveras-tu cruel !

- Draco…

Soudain, un serpent se mit à siffler avec froideur. Tous levèrent la tête vers lui. Il était blanc aux yeux perçant rouges. Entouré au lustre, serrant pour se stabiliser, le serpent siffla trois fois plus ou moins longuement. Alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils, Harry hocha la tête. Cela l'étonna. Le serpent sortit de la pièce avec rapidité.

- Qu'est-ce ? Murmura Draco.

- C'était Angel, murmura Gabriel.

Harry se retourna vers lui et sourit.

- Oui, comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai… Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'elle a dit !

- Comment cela se fait, demanda Cross.

- Je suis Fourchelangue, fit Harry. C'est un don que je crois, avoir reçu à la naissance. J'ai le pouvoir de parler au serpent, et on dirait bien que mon pouvoir a été transmit à ma descendance…

- Que voulait-elle ? demanda l'autre père.

- Gabriel ?

- Elle nous dit de rester cacher ici et nous donnes rendez-vous demain devant le Parc. Nous devons la rejoindre le plus discrètement possible !

- Demain ? Mais demain, n'est-ce pas le jour du déplacement de la porte ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que cela s'effectue tard dans la nuit… De plus, elle veut sûrement nous faire traverser juste avant comme cela, si nous nous faisons voir, et cela arrivera sûrement, la porte ne pourra être étudié.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Je vais prévenir Sam de ne laisser entrer aucun sorcier du ministère.

- Très bien !

- Moi, fit Gabriel, je barricade la chambre.

- Projette une illusion afin que personne ne voie la porte, proposa Cross.

- D'accord.

Alors que Gabriel et Draco sortaient. Harry, lui, s'assit sur le lit et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

- Harry ? Ça va ? Demanda Cross.

- Oui, oui… Je… J'ai juste un vertige.

- Tu devrais dormir…

Cross s'assit à ses côtés et murmura soudainement :

- Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange.

- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

- Angel… Lorsqu'on lui a dit de patienter, elle a dit oui tout de suite… Savait-elle qu'en faisant ça, elle nous condamnait à un combat contre les sorciers ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'elle le savait.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas insisté, dans ce cas ?

Harry soupira… Il allait se passer quelque chose demain. Quelque chose qu'Angel ne voulait pas altérer. Etait-ce la mort d'Harry ? La voulait-elle vraiment ?

- Il faudra que je lui parle demain avant de partir.

- En auras-tu seulement le temps ? Cependant… tu peux tout de même essayer…

Gabriel entra dans la salle en même temps que Draco.

- Tout est en ordre. Nous allons rester cachés ici durant la nuit et le jour suivant.

- Je veillerais sur nous pendant que vous dormirez !

- Très bien…

- Harry ? Ça va ?

Le brun releva la tête et sourit.

- Ça va mon amour.

Draco vint s'asseoir près de lui et murmura :

- Tout va bien aller… Il ne nous ferons rien.

- Tu te trompes… Ces sorts qu'ils ont créés de toute pièce contre vous… Il ne faut surtout pas que tu l'attaques ! Vous ne devez pas les attaquer tous les deux !

- Quel est ce sort ?

- Je l'ignore mais je ne préfère pas prendre des risques ! Est-ce un sort de défense ou d'attaque, je l'ignore aussi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que cela peut vous tuer. C'est ainsi que ton père a été tué… Gabriel, choisi la magie et protégez vous si je…

Harry baissa les yeux.

- … faillis… murmura-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne failliras pas !

Harry se força à sourire.

- Oui…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry n'avait que peu dormi. La fatigue s'accumula mais le brun ne le montra pas. Il prit la main de Draco et dit :<p>

- Allez, on y va !

- Oui !

Suivis de Cross et Gabriel, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre puis descendit de l'étage. Sam en bas, vit Draco et se dépêcha de venir le rejoindre.

- Vous aviez raison, Majes… Monsieur ! Des sorciers ont tenté de rentrer durant le jour. Comme nous avions fermé, Thomas leur a dit de s'en aller.

- Bien, merci Sam. Nous allons partir.

- Surtout ne vous mettez pas en danger ! Si des sorciers vous posent des questions dîtes leur la vérité !

- Harry, tu es sûr que se soit la bonne solution ?

- Non, mais je ne veux pas que d'autres innocents meurent par ma faute ! Gabriel ?

- Oui, Papa ?

- Pourrais-tu nous jeter un sort d'invisibilité ?

- Oui, mais pas d'illusion comme toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est suffisant ! Donnons-nous la main. Sam ouvres la porte et fais semblant de parler à quelqu'un à l'intérieur, il faudra que personne ne nous voie sortir !

- Très bien !

Harry s'étonna qu'il l'écoute mais ne se posa pas de question. Peut-être l'auraient-ils oublié, mais il portait l'empreinte de Draco. Il pourrait donc donner des ordres à n'importe quel vampire, il se ferait obéir tout autant ! Une fois le sort sur eux, à peine avaient-ils posé un pied hors de l'hôtel, qu'ils virent des sorciers qui patrouillaient se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment.

- Comment savais-tu ?

- Nous devions être dans le seul hôtel qu'ils n'ont pas vérifié. Ils ont dû attendre !

- Pourquoi attendre !?

- Parce qu'il ne souhaite pas affronter trop de vampires sûrement. Sinon, plutôt que de courir après le Dernier, ils auraient tout simplement déclaré une guerre ouverte ! Tant qu'ils le peuvent, ils ne s'en prennent qu'à nous seuls…

- Shht ! Fit Gabriel alors qu'il passait devant un homme.

Il se tourna rapidement vers eux, gêné. Draco avait les sourcils froncés et Harry rit de ne pouvoir se mettre en colère face à lui.

- Pardon ! S'exclama Gabriel en murmurant.

Cross pouffa et Draco haussa les yeux au ciel avec un mini sourire.

- Allons, rit Harry, c'est tout ton caractère autoritaire qui ressort sur lui !

- Mon amour ?

- Oui ? répondit innocemment le brun.

- Tais-toi !

Les quatre hommes repartirent vers le parc. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusque là.

- Où est Angel ?

- Là !

Ils sursautèrent et la vit derrière eux.

- Gabriel, ton sort flanche.

- Je le sais ! Il faut que je m'entraîne encore !

- Relâche-le…

- Pardon ?

- Mais… n'est-ce pas dangereux !?

- Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Gabriel…

- Bien, Père.

Il obéit et relâcha tout le monde.

- Angel, il faut que nous discutions !

- Venez !

S'enfonçant dans le parc, elle les mena vers le seul mur présent dans la vaste immensité verte. Un mur qui faisait deux ou trois personnes, et qui, à première vue, semblait tout à fait normal et pourtant… Angel se mit à caresser la pierre lisse avant de se retourner vers les quatre hommes.

- Le temps que j'ouvre la porte, des sorciers vont accourir. Protégez-vous et quand je vous le dirais, entrer dans l'Au-delà !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Angel !

Mais elle se retourna et s'agenouilla. Immédiatement après il eut un cri puis un autre. Harry invoqua un bouclier, pensant que se cacher ne servait plus à rien désormais. Il ne voulait se laisser surprendre par qui que se soit. Il se baissa près de la jeune femme du groupe et murmura :

- Tu savais que nous en arriverions là, que je ferais de la magie, mettant en miette tous nos efforts pour rester discret… n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

- Parce que… c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer, Harry… Car tu as choisi cette voie maintenant… tu dois mourir !

Draco qui avait écouté se retourna brusquement mais avant qu'il se dise quoique se soit un sort s'écrasa sur le bouclier tout contre lui et le surprit.

- Draco ! s'écria Harry, se relevant et se plaçant devant lui.

Draco sortit les crocs et le poussa derrière lui.

- Tu ne peux mourir, Harry ! J'ai tant besoin de toi !

- Ils sont ici ! Cria-t-on.

Harry jeta un sort de stupéfixion qui toucha plusieurs sorciers.

- Laissez-moi faire, murmura Cross.

Sortant de la protection sans l'accord de son amant et des autres, Cross se fondit dans le noir. Gabriel plissa les yeux pour le voir. Il passait derrière les sorciers qui se rapprochaient et les touchaient. Dès cela fait, ils tombaient un à un. Gabriel resta tout de même sur le qui-vive afin de l'aider si jamais il était repéré. Draco trépignait sur place d'impatience. Harry le retenait d'un sort, il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa soudainement.

- Laisse-moi y aller ! Je suis tellement rapide qu'ils ne pourront me toucher ni même me voir. Ne t'inquiètes pas… ça va aller…

Harry se mordit la lèvre, à la fois totalement inquiet et paralysé. Il finit par opiner.

- Ok…

Il le relâcha et Draco partit immédiatement après alors que tous les sorciers du Ministère arrivaient. Draco fit le tour et les tua bien trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse trop avancer Gabriel se rapprocha de son père, jetant lui aussi des sorts.

- Gabriel ! S'écria Harry. Mon bouclier ne tiendra pas très longtemps il faut que tu prennes la relève.

- Mais… Papa… Je suis encore trop faible.

- Tu y arriveras mon ange. Essaye…

Gabriel hocha la tête et les enveloppa dans un bouclier bien moins fort que celui d'Harry. Celui-ci céda quelques secondes plus tard, il avait tant épuisé ses pouvoirs qu'il était terriblement fatigué. Il se sentait faible… extrêmement faible. A un autre moment que celui-ci il aurait pu tenir des heures ainsi mais cela, il n'eut le temps d'y penser.

- Angel, s'écria-t-il.

- La ferme ! Grogna-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'une fente de lumière fendait le mur en deux.

- Dépêche-toi !

- La ferme, j'ai dit !

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur le combat. Il vit avec horreur une trentaine de sorciers transplanaient et surtout que Draco avait été repéré et qu'ils tentaient de le paralyser et même de le tuer !

- Draco ! Hurla-t-il. Draco revient !

Soudainement derrière lui la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, illuminant entièrement le parc. Les sorts se calmèrent car les sorciers en restèrent transis. Mais un homme dont Harry reconnaîtrait la voix entre mille comme étant le ministre s'éleva amplifiée et dit :

- Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! Tuez le Dernier !

Harry regarda Gabriel et l'attrapa par la main. Il vit brusquement le bouclier éclater devant lui. Il en évoqua un autre mais celui-ci ne tint pas deux secondes ! Le ministre apparut alors devant eux et lança un sort vert droit sur Gabriel. Harry ne réfléchit pas deux secondes. Il fit la seule chose pour laquelle il vivait. Il se plaça devant lui et le sort l'atteint en plein ventre. Harry fut projeté sur Gabriel qui le rattrapa en hurlant. Draco revint peu de moment après et s'agenouilla devant Harry.

- Non, non, non, non, non… Harry Non… Ne me laisse pas….

Le brun se mit à cracher du sang, le blond releva son t-shirt et regarda horrifié la blessure profonde. Elle faisait un énorme trou dans son ventre et de grandes lignes sur son torse et ses hanches, des fissures qui formaient une sorte d'étoile. Draco déchira son t-shirt et lui entoura la taille, les mains tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux. Il faisait tout pour garder son calme mais il avait grande peine.

- Ne me laisse, ne part pas… murmurait-il à tout bout de champs.

Gabriel était en larme aussi, il s'excusait toutes les cinq secondes. S'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, son père n'aurait pas subi ça. Alors il se releva et se mit à balancer des dizaines de sort de plus en plus puissant. Le ministre et les sorciers furent obligé de reculer tant l'ampleur de sa puissance augmentait de plus en plus. Et en parallèle, c'est sa violence qui augmentait avec.

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama le ministre et les sorts se stoppèrent. Vous là-bas ! Rendez-vous immédiatement où nous vous tuerons tous !

- Approchez seulement, chuchota Gabriel le visage défait par la colère.

Il continua d'attaquer sans laisser une seule chance aux autres. Cross revint rapidement. Il regarda Gabriel et sourit. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si violent et bizarrement cela lui plut énormément. Puis il regarda à terre à ses pieds et perdit tout sourire. Draco tremblait de tout son corps, ses gestes trop erratiques ne le conduisaient à rien. Le vêtement qui faisait office de pansement était maintenant totalement imbibé de sang et cela coulait encore…

- Harry je t'en supplie… Reste…

- Dra… Dra… co…

Harry respirait mal… Il finit par se calmer légèrement pour esquisser un doux sourire.

- Ex… cu… se… -moi… Encore… Je t'en… prie. Prends… soin… de…

Et il s'endormit. Angel s'agenouilla devant Draco et lui prit l'épaule.

- Mords-le. Murmura-t-elle.

Draco ne réagit pas les yeux posés sur le corps pratiquement mort d'Harry. Alors elle le gifla et il la regarda enfin.

- Mords-le, répéta-t-elle.

- Mais… mais…

Soudain il eut un cri strident et Angel se retourna.

- Passez par la porte, elle va se refermer !

- Gabriel, appela Cross. Il faut y aller.

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et attendit que les deux enfants passent par la porte. Les yeux hagards, il se tourna vers Angel et murmura :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous raconterais tout… Je te le promets, bientôt je viendrais et je vous raconterais tout ! Maintenant va, il se meurt…

- Tu m'as dit…

Il eut un sort qui les frôla et le fit redescendre sur terre. Il finit par hocher la tête et passer par la porte. Angel se retourna et vit une cinquantaine de sorciers arriver en courant vers elle. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus elle souriait. Elle leva une main et ouvrit la bouche cependant, n'eut le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit. On lui lança un sort de mort et elle s'effondra. Derrière elle et au nez du ministre, la porte se referma. Il se cogna contre un mur froid et dur. Le ministre jura violement frappant sur le mur.

- Nous les avons perdu !

- Mr le ministre…

Le sorcier blond s'approcha et montra sa carte. Celle-ci s'effrita et tomba en miette.

- Potter est mort !

Le ministre hurla de rage et jeta un sort qui brûla tout un arbre. Il regarda à terre, l'endroit même où Angel…

- Mais que…

… n'était plus là…


	16. Chapter 16: La douleur d'un vampire

**Chapitre 16 :** La douleur d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Derrière nos quatre héros, la porte se referma rapidement. Dans les bras de Draco, Harry s'était évanoui. Le blond s'assura qu'il respirait bien en se penchant contre sa bouche. Il profita pour l'effleurer de ses doigts. Sa tristesse était incommensurable mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer devant ses deux enfants. Il regarda Cross et Gabriel qui semblaient épuisés. La bataille les avait vidés d'énergie. Gabriel se laissa tomber à terre et Cross le suivit peu après. Draco se tourna ensuite vers l'endroit, le rien où ils se trouvaient. C'étaient gigantesquement blanc, sans arbre, ni herbe, ni… rien ! Le blond fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était cela l'Au-delà ! Puis soudainement, l'éclat blanc commença à se colorer, le ciel devint bleu, l'herbe vert et le soleil jaune… C'était la deuxième fois que Draco voyait le soleil et il fut légèrement mal à l'aise face à cela. Il avait toujours peur qu'à tout moment, les rayons du soleil le pénètrent et le brûlent au plus profond de lui, détruisant ce qu'il était.<p>

Au loin, ils virent des personnes. Une dizaine qui s'avançait droit vers eux. Celui tout devant était un grand et fin homme blanc et blond qui regardait avec surprise les quatre arrivants. Une fois à leur hauteur, son regard s'arrêta sur Harry qui somnolait contre Draco. Il le dévisagea un long moment, fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Son attrait pour Harry ne passa pas inaperçu de Draco qui fronça les sourcils, jaloux. Mais l'homme finit par dériver les yeux et le visage du Roi redevint lisse, sans sentiment. Alors enfin, l'homme fit :

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Draco s'avança et demanda :

- Sommes-nous bien dans l'Au-delà !?

- Oui, vous y êtes ! Bienvenu… Cependant… que vous arrive-t-il… Et ce jeune homme mal en point…

Il se tut, dévisageant encore Harry… C'était comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait du moins. Quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu… Draco le sortit de sa transe en s'exclamant jalousement :

- Je vous expliquerais tout mais avant pourrions-nous avoir un lit et quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à le soigner ! Des médicaments, des sorts, des bandages… Tout ce que vous avez ! Je vous en prie…

Le blond ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer rapidement. Il finit par hocher la tête et sourit.

- Suivez-moi.

Alors qu'il les entraînait vers le palais, il continua :

- Je me nomme Arthur, mon vrai nom fut oublié dans le temps mais vous n'en aurez sûrement pas besoin. Je suis l'un des plus vieux présents mais cela ne fait pas de moi votre aîné. Ici, il n'y a qu'une personne qui régit mais elle ne se mêle pas à nous. Entrez !

A l'intérieur, Draco fut bien trop pris pour admirer le décor. Cross et Gabriel, eux, jetèrent tout de même des coups d'œil intrigués. Il n'y avait ici que des murs blancs, des statues de marbres, des objets en or, des tables et des chaises. Plus loin, Arthur les entraîna dans le couloir puis dans une des nombreuses chambres. Draco posa Harry sur le lit avant de s'asseoir et caresser ses cheveux. Gabriel enfouit sa tête attristée dans le cou du gris. Il avait du mal à regarder son père aussi mal en point, cela l'affolait. Arthur s'avança et murmura :

- Les laveuses sont prêtes. Elles s'occuperont de vous et de lui. Laissons-le ici et venez avec moi.

Draco eut beaucoup de mal à le quitter. Il le regarda un long moment, s'assurant une nouvelle fois que le sang ne coulait plus, l'embrassant plus d'une dizaine de fois… Puis il se releva et hocha devant Arthur.

- Parlez-moi maintenant, fit-il en sortant de la pièce, de ce qui s'est passé avant votre arrivée.

Une dizaine de femme pénétra dans la chambre à leur sortie, sous l'œil inquiet de Draco.

- Ne vous en faites guère. Elles seront prendre soin de votre ami…

Le blond ne souleva pas. Il se mordit la lèvre puis soupira.

- Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, Roi des Vampires. Nous avons été guidé par Angel qui à notre demande nous a aidé à gagner la porte de l'Au-delà. Cependant le Ministère, ensemble sorcier contre nous, nous ont retrouvé avant d'y arriver. Il s'en est suivi d'une bataille pour que nous ne quittions pas la Terre. Juste à l'ouverture de la porte, un drôle de sort à toucher Harry et il allait mourir si je n'étais pas entré à l'intérieur. Pourra-t-on le sauver ?

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous atteindre l'Au-delà ? Eluda Arthur.

- Afin de détruire tous les vampires, les sorciers se sont mis en quête de traquer et tuer moi et le jeune homme derrière moi, mon fils, le Dernier des Vampires… Harry nous a promis que l'on serait en sécurité ici.

- Oui, vous l'êtes…

Arthur s'arrêta brusquement et les regarda tous les trois.

- Cependant, je le regrette… votre ami… J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien pour lui !

- Comment ?

- Vous devez parler à l'Oracle… Il vous indiquera bien mieux que moi !

- Où puis-je le trouver !?

- Vous devez d'abord vous lavez. Laissez-les faire…

Devant eux, une dizaine de femmes attendaient patiemment habillé en toge entièrement blanche et se dirigèrent vers les trois hommes afin de les séparer. Elles les entraînèrent dans une pièce différente, des grandes salles de bain. Ils se laissèrent déshabiller sans opposer aucune résistance. Comme portent leurs noms, les laveuses les lavèrent, essorèrent, coiffèrent, parfumèrent, prièrent, bénirent puis les rhabillèrent une fois qu'ils étaient prêt. Draco, la tête totalement ailleurs, eut beaucoup de mal à rester en place une fois dehors. Lorsqu'Arthur revint, il avait une tête si triste que le blond s'attendit au pire.

- Draco, il faut que je vous le dise… Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les règles de ce monde mais…

- Si, si… je les connais.

- Le corps ne peut être changé.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Votre ami est sauf car son corps s'est stoppé mais il est loin d'être sain. Malheureusement les blessures qui l'ont atteint resteront ouvertes jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte de cet endroit.

- Mais s'il ressort… il mourra…

- Je n'ai pas la réponse mais l'Oracle lui, il vous guidera vers la lumière. Iraïm vous mènera à lui. Mais avant… il vous demande !

- Quoi, il est éveillé !?

- Oui !

Draco n'attendit pas plus et en quelques secondes il fut près de la porte d'Harry. Le blond soupira de bonheur en voyant ses yeux mais fut vite attristé en remarquant tous ses bandages et son teint blanc pâle.

- Dra… co… souffla difficilement Harry en tendant la main vers lui.

Le blond s'approcha et la lui prit dans la sienne. Il serra doucement puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Harry, ça va aller, je le jure, je vais trouver une solution.

- J'ai… si… mal…

Draco sentit ses larmes monter en le voyant tellement souffrant. Il voyait son corps pulsait sous les bandages, sa peau était rougie par l'effort et la douleur. Il posa doucement sa main sur lui espérant ne pas lui faire mal.

- Mon amour, je vais te guérir, je te le promets.

- Dra… Hmph…

- Quoi ?

Le brun murmura à nouveau, les larmes débordant de ses paupières, mouillant ses joues et les coussins. Draco n'entendit rien alors il se pencha et colla son oreille contre sa bouche.

- Tue… moi…

Le blond eut un brusque sursaut et se remit droit. Ses larmes glissèrent et salirent son visage de rouge…

- Non, non, non mon amour… Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal.

- Dra… co… je… t'en… prie… Tue… moi… Supplia-t-il. J'ai… mal.

Draco secoua négativement la tête, effondrée par cette supplique.

- Il faut que tu dormes je reviendrais vite, je te le promets.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas ici. Il vit Draco partir comme un abandon et cela lui déchira le cœur, ajouté à la douleur, il voulut hurler mais rien ne vient. Il souffrit en silence, ses larmes ne voulant se tarir. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre encore et encore que son amant daigne lui abréger ses souffrances. Angel le lui avait dit, il devait mourir pas souffrir… Il eut peur de la mort, avant… maintenant il l'appelait à elle. Il préférait ça que d'être enchaîné à ce corps de douleur. Mais personne ne pouvait l'aider maintenant. Draco était parti et il ne pouvait pas demander cela à son propre fils, ce serait lui faire du mal pour rien car jamais il ne le ferait… Harry voulut se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait… car la douleur, elle, ne voulait pas partir…

Draco retrouva un jeune homme noir qui le salua et le guida longuement vers un temple plus grand encore que le palais. Iraïm lui montra la porte et s'inclina à nouveaux.

- L'Oracle est ici… Il t'accueillera tant que tu ne lui manques de respect.

- Très bien, merci…

Iraïm s'inclina encore et s'en fut. Draco poussa la porte est fut plus que surpris de l'endroit. Il y n'avait qu'une seule pièce. L'immensité du temple était une grande serre. Un labyrinthe d'étagères, de fourrages et de plantes plus belles les unes que les autres. Comment se retrouver là dedans !? Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Il renifla mais ne sentit que le parfum embaumant des fleurs. Le Roi finit par courir rapidement autour de la serre suivant les nombreux chemins. Enfin il courut vers le centre du dôme et trouva l'Oracle près d'un grand puits entouré de roses blanches et bleues.

L'Oracle n'était pas du tout comme il le pensait, un vieil homme barbe blanc en grande robe blanche froissé ! Oui il portait une robe mais celle-ci était bleue et lisse. Oui il avait les cheveux blancs mais ils étaient très longs et lisses et son visage était imberbe et aussi jeune que celui de Draco. A sa venue, il ne se retourna même pas, et penché sur ses magnifiques fleurs qu'il semblait chouchouter, il murmura :

- Un vampire doté d'une vitesse incroyablement grande… Je n'aurais jamais pensé en voir un…

- N'aurais-je pas dû perdre mes pouvoirs en venant ici ? Argumenta Draco en s'avançant lentement.

- Non, car ils font parti de ton être.

L'Oracle se tourna vers lui et ouvrit ses yeux… jaunes ! Il sourit alors se rendant plus beau et plus enfant encore.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il est vrai que non… mais cela…

- … t'importe peu, oui je sais !

L'Oracle reprit la manivelle qu'il avait négligée pour Draco et se mit à tourner lentement.

- Monsieur… Je… Je suis…

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous m'aider ?!

- Oui… et non…

Il sortit alors un sceau rempli d'eau qu'il versa dans un arrosoir.

- Viens t'asseoir.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect… mais mon ami souffre chaque seconde que je passe ici ! Il ne tiendra pas longtemps et finira par attenter à sa propre vie si je ne reviens pas vite.

- Cependant, si tu ne montres pas plus patient, il souffrira plus que tu ne veux. Allez !

L'Oracle lui montra la chaise une fois de plus et Draco finit par obéir. Son corps trembla tant il était inquiet et pressé. L'Oracle tapota doucement son épaule avant de reprendre son travail. Il marcha trop lentement au goût de Draco vers ses fleurs. Lorsqu'il versa l'eau sur ses roses, il murmura :

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'arrose ces plantes ?

- Non, je ne sais pas…

Draco plissa les yeux, recommençant à s'impatienter. L'Oracle se retourna et sourit.

- Pour absolument rien ! Ces fleurs ne peuvent ni vaciller, ni se flétrir. Elles resteront belles… à jamais.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Harry ne peut être guéri.

- Non, je ne dis pas ça ! Je dis que telles qu'elles sont, elles ne pourront pas changer !

- Je ne comprends pas !

- Regarde.

L'Oracle se pencha et prit une rose entre ses longs doigts fins.

- Tu vois comme elle est belle, celle-là ! Ces pétales rouges brillent et quand elle perle d'eau on dirait qu'elle est parsemait de diamants. C'est très beau de voir des plantes arrosées. C'est sublime. Il ne sert à rien d'autre de l'arroser… quoi que je fasse ou qu'elle fasse, parce que le temps ne passe pas, elle ne changera pas.

Soudain, il fit apparaître un ciseau et coupa d'un coup sec la plante en deux. Draco écarquilla les yeux face à la brutalité de son geste qui pourtant rester aussi doux que son comportement.

- Tu vois si je la découpe, cette fleur…

Il la lui montra et doucement, doucement la rose se mourra, elle flétrit puis fana.

- Elle meurt !

- Oui…

- Cependant…

Il revint sur la partie encore enterré.

- Vois-tu… Cette partie-là reste ainsi.

- Elle ne repoussera jamais ?

- Non jamais… C'est ainsi. Tel quel elle restera ce qu'elle est.

- Mais alors, s'empressa Draco. Pourquoi celle là est morte ?!

L'Oracle sourit.

- Je t'aime beaucoup ! Tu es plus vif que les autres et tu poses les bonnes questions. En effet ! Pourquoi l'une est morte et l'autre non ? Tout simplement parce que cette fleur-là n'est plus une fleur !

- Quoi !?

- J'ai changé son être en la coupant. D'un être vivant elle est passée à un être mort. Alors elle a pris la forme qu'elle devait prendre, une fois son être changé.

- Oui, murmura Draco. Je me souviens, Harry me l'avait dit. Ici on peut changer l'être mais pas le corps.

- Vous êtes bien instruit.

- Mais quel rapport ?

L'Oracle perdit momentanément son sourire.

- Mais tout, voyons !

Il rejoint Draco en deux enjambés et montra sa fleur fanée qui d'un coup se transforma en un magnifique papillon bleu qui s'envola et tournoya autour d'eux. Draco le regarda, comme hypnotisé avant que l'Oracle rajoute :

- Si je change son être…

- Mais je ne peux pas changer Harry ! En quoi devrais-je le transformer ?! En papillon peut-être !

L'Oracle s'avança soudainement, un poignard à la main, et lui trancha le bras. Le vampire fronça les sourcils sans broncher. Quelques secondes après, la cicatrice, dont le sang n'avait pas coulé, se résorba lentement puis disparut. Il regarda longuement l'Oracle qui lui sourit à nouveau.

- Ton être te donne le droit de guérir partout… même ici…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre. « Mords-le » lui vint la voix d'Angel. Le mordre… le transformer en vampire.

- Il mourra si je le fais… C'est un sorcier pur.

L'Oracle se releva et fit disparaître le couteau. Ensuite il haussa les épaules et dit :

- Vas… vas et aies confiance.

Il le contourna et le poussa pour qu'il se lève ce qu'il fit.

- Vas… répéta-t-il.

- Mais, s'exclama Draco, Je ne sais toujours pas…

Il regarda l'Oracle qui lui souriait alors que la voix d'Angel s'élevait à nouveau dans sa tête. « Mords-le » … Jamais elle ne lui aurait dit cela si elle savait que l'homme mourrait et l'Oracle lui était certain que le transformer serait la meilleure solution. Mais Harry n'était-il pas un sorcier pur ? Draco ne voulait pas le perdre, pas une seconde fois…

- Allez, murmura encore l'Oracle.

Draco s'inclina et le remercia. Il sortit avec rapidité de l'endroit, il retourna dans la chambre où Harry pleurait encore. En le voyant il esquissa un sourire crispé et tendit une main froide et tremblante vers lui.

- Dra… co… !

- Je suis là mon amour ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir laissé.

- Tu… viens… me… li… bé… rer…

Draco hocha difficilement la tête. Harry lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Mer… ci…

Draco se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Gabriel… n'est… pas d'accord…

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Hum… Il… veut… que… je… vive… mais… moi… je… veux…

- Ça va aller !

- Je… t'aime… je… suis… désolé… prends… soin… de… Gabriel… pour… moi…

Draco eut les yeux qui lui piquèrent mais ne se laissa pas à pleurer. « Mords-le » Angel ne voudrait jamais la mort d'Harry mais… Harry était déjà mort… Pas assez oui mais normalement il était mort. Tous les sorciers purs sont morts le jour de la naissance de l'enfant. Personne ne sait ce qu'il advient du sorcier s'il survit. Et s'il perdait son pouvoir ? Soudain Draco se rappela d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé sur le coup. Harry entendait des voix. Les voix des vampires… mais à la naissance du petit, il s'était réjoui de ne plus les entendre, de ne plus voir leurs vies. Et si Harry n'était vraiment plus un sorcier pur ?

- Harry… Harry, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. Je vais te délivrer mais il faudra que tu supportes la douleur encore un peu plus. Supporte-la pour moi.

Harry le regarda effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce… que… tu vas me faire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco caressa ses cheveux et soudain releva la tête. Il sortit ses crocs et les planta dans son cou. Harry se tordit de douleur. Dans cette extraction-là, il n'y avait aucune sensation. Harry ressemblait pour la première fois à ce que les victimes non consentantes des vampires éprouvaient juste avant leur mort. Draco était obligé de le faire souffrir. Il devait lui retirer tout son sang rapidement. Il but vite et Harry finit par arrêter de bouger. Draco chuchota à son oreille :

- Tiens bon.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. La vie le quittait et il le sentait. Draco se releva et mordit son poignet. Il prit une gorgée de son propre sang dans sa bouche avant de l'apporter dans celle de son amant. Il lui fit boire en l'embrassant avec douceur. Harry eut un haut le cœur et voulut recracher le sang. Jamais il n'avait rien but d'aussi écœurant. Mais Draco plaça une main sur sa bouche et l'en empêcha.

- Non, il faut que tu boives immédiatement, par pitié…

Harry voulut se dégager, incapable d'entendre ou de comprendre ses paroles mais il était bien trop faible pour ne faire que repousser la main de Draco. Son corps très fatigué l'immobilisa et il finit par avaler le sang dans sa bouche. Draco se laissa envahir par le chagrin et le sang de ses yeux vint se confondre avec le sang de sa bouche. Il regarda Harry rendre son dernier souffle et tout le sang qui parsemait le lit que Draco, plein, n'avait pu boire.

Ce dernier finit par lâcher la main et celle-ci retomba lentement sur le lit. A demi-hypnotisé et dégoûté de lui-même, Draco passa une main sur sa bouche et recula petit à petit loin du massacre qu'il venait de réaliser. Il réussit à fermer les yeux quand la porte fut frappée, le faisant sursauter.

- Papa !

Gabriel entra précipitamment dans la chambre et resta coi devant la scène. Son visage s'attrista et il se tourna vers son père. Puissamment, il se jeta sur lui et le bloqua brutalement contre le mur.

- Qu'as-tu fait ! S'écria-t-il, rongé par la colère et la tristesse.

Draco regarda son fils dont les yeux émeraude rougeoyaient de douleur.

- C'était le seul moyen… murmura-t-il, le regard vide et le visage sans plus aucune expression.

Gabriel finit par éclater en sanglot et tomber dans les bras de son père. Draco le serra aussi fort qu'il put et répéta :

- C'était le seul moyen.

Il regarda le corps d'Harry et chuchota :

- Allez, je t'en prie… Je t'en prie…

Gabriel releva la tête et regarda le blond puis son autre père. Il fronça les sourcils à sa supplique.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie…

Soudain, le corps d'Harry eut un soubresaut et Draco sourit.

- Oui !

Il sortit en emmenant son fils de la chambre et ferma la porte sans bruit. Gabriel le regarda comme s'il était fou et réfléchit pendant un court moment. Fouillant dans son esprit, il écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est impossible ! C'est… c'est un sorcier pur, tu n'aurais pu…

- Moi aussi je le croyais ! Mais l'Oracle m'a fait comprendre que je faisais fausse route. Et j'ai agis en conséquence. Il avait raison… Si nous l'avions sorti d'ici, jamais il n'aurait survécu. A la seconde même où le temps aurait repris son court, même avec ton aide, il serait mort. J'étais obligé.

- Cela a fonctionné…

- Je crois…

Brusquement, il eut un hurlement. Le visage enjoué de Draco prit un air plus triste.

- Tiens bon, mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

- C'est normal qu'il hurle ainsi ?

- Oui, c'est ainsi que naissent les vampires. Son corps meurt puis renaît, sa voix doit se briser et ses yeux se brûler… Il doit devenir sourd avant d'avoir l'ouïe développée.

- On détruit son corps ?

- Oui…

Un autre hurlement les fit taire. Gabriel bien trop touché par cela finit par apposer un sort de silence pour ne plus pleurer. Cross arriva légèrement essoufflé et Gabriel se jeta dans ses bras afin qu'il le calme. Draco marcha lentement hors du couloir puis s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier. La tête dans ses genoux, il finit de s'effondrer en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait lors de situation douloureuse. Ainsi, il put respirer lentement et se calmer.

Harry allait se transformer et ils pourraient enfin vivre ensemble à jamais que se soit ici ou même sur Terre. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il voudrait bien retourner sur Terre car cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup… voire pas du tout. Pour la première fois depuis un petit moment un vrai sourire de bonheur éclaira son visage. Cela avait fonctionné ! Il se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il aurait pu le transformer et qu'il aurait évité de venir ici, mais ce n'était plus grave… Maintenant tout aller bien se passer ! A ses côtés, il sentit Gabriel et Cross, informé, s'asseoir de part et d'autres de lui.

- Père, murmura Gabriel en caressant sa nuque.

L'homme se redressa et sourit.

- Ça va !

- Tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une douche, ricana Cross, tu effraierais des gens !

- Oui… oui j'y vais de ce pas… Mais… Cross ?

- Oui ?

- Prends soin de mon fils, s'il te plait.

- Père…

- Et surtout ne fait pas comme moi…

- Draco…

- Jamais… jamais on ne devrait faire du mal à la personne que l'on aime le plus. Jamais on ne devrait éprouver à son égard de la tristesse car on devrait la protéger de tout…

- Peu importe qui l'on est, père… On n'est pas tout puissant…

- Moi… je devrais l'être…

Draco se leva et partit. Le brun blond se rapprocha de son amant et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il est dépité car c'est la deuxième fois que cela arrive… mais tout va bien, j'en suis sûr !

Cross hocha la tête et prit sa main en caressant ses doigts.

- Si jamais je dois te faire du mal, tue-moi tout de suite !

- Cross, se plaint Gabriel en riant.

Le vdA rit avec lui avant de se stopper et de le regarder intensément.

- Je ne plaisante pas…

Gabriel le lâcha et passa un pouce sur sa joue.

- Te tuer serait provoquer ma propre mort, et je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas encore suicidaire…

Il releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se nicher contre son cou. Cross sourit légèrement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire puis le vdA fit :

- Alors Harry va devenir un vampire…

- Oui…

- Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle !?

- Papa a toujours voulu devenir vampire ou un être immortel afin de toujours veiller sur nous. Je ne pense pas que cela soit mauvais… cela ne changera rien je suppose !

- Ah ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi Angel détestait tant Draco !

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle savait qu'il le transformait ! Maintenant Harry, le sorcier qu'elle a adoré et devenu l'un des vampires qu'elle déteste tant…


	17. Chapter 17: L'envie d'un vampire

**Chapitre 17 : **L'envie d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Harry se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de soie intensément douce. Chaque particule de sa peau qui touchait ce « il ne savait quoi » qu'il caressait le rendait encore plus bien. Il se sentait comme ce bébé dans le ventre de sa mère. Ou comme le chaton qui miaulait entre les reins de la chatte trop fatiguée. Harry frotta lentement ses jambes nues sur Ça et son corps se chauffa bizarrement. C'est comme si un four s'allumait au fond de lui et le réveillait doucement, doucement. Harry sentit ensuite ses bras puis ses mains. De la même manière. Comme s'il renaissait…<p>

Il palpa lentement le « ça » et chercha ce que cela pouvait être. Il se perdit pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait tout bêtement d'un drap plus que normal. Harry bougea lentement son corps et encore une fois chaque particule de lui se chauffa et l'excita. Il expira profondément. Il leva un bras qui lui sembla plus lourd que d'habitude et vint se frotter les yeux. Pourquoi sa peau lui semblait si douce et si fragile ? Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. Une fleur n'aurait pu égaler la douceur de sa joue. Harry se surpris à se caresser tant cela lui faisait du bien.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux et là, il eut un gros choc. Une énorme porte se tenait devant lui. Tellement énorme qu'elle réveilla complètement Harry. Il se releva brusquement en position assise, négligeant la sensation délicieuse que provoquaient les draps sur sa peau. Il regarda à sa gauche où il y avait une énorme fenêtre, immense. Une mouche gigantesque, attisée par l'odeur du sang volait tout contre elle, semblant vouloir pénétrer l'endroit. Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer et de cligner plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment sa vision se recula et redevint normal. Il put voir correctement toute la salle.

Harry finit par réfléchir. Où était-il et que se passait-il ? Brusquement, tout lui revint. Le combat, le sort, le supplice de la douleur… La mort… Harry regarda ses mains. Oui, il devait être mort normalement ! Etait-il au paradis ? Sa chambre était identique à celle d'avant pourtant… Alors le paradis serait ici ? Dans l'Au-delà ? Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Il regarda sur sa gauche mais rien ne vint. Mais le bruit s'intensifia. Il entendit une conversation entre deux femmes, un bruit de pas, des roseaux qui volaient, des criquets et quelque chose qui grattait le sol.

Harry se concentra sur les bruits de pas qui se rapprochait, il savait pratiquement de qui il s'agissait. Des bruits de pas sans bruits de cœur… Des bruits trop rapides pour être humain. Maintenant, il venait en sa direction, il en était sur. Et bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa porte et la personne l'ouvrit. C'était Draco… Et ils se sourirent.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-il, plus heureux que jamais.

Sauf que le brun se boucha fermement les oreilles. Cela lui était venu comme un hurlement d'un loup tout juste contre son oreille. Draco se précipita sur lui et s'excusa en chuchotant très, très doucement ! Il avait oublié qu'il était hyper sensible. Il fallait qu'il le guide pour qu'il arrive à contrôler ces nouveaux pouvoirs qui lui avaient été octroyé à sa… « renaissance ».

- Il faut que tu baisses ton ouïe. Murmura Draco. Pense à ton état normal.

Harry hocha la tête et obéit sans réfléchir. Pourquoi devait-il faire cela et pourquoi cela lui arrivait aurait dû être les premières questions qui lui vinrent mais non. Il obéit juste en se concentrant sur ses oreilles. Il finit par y arriver plutôt facilement, comme si dans sa tête il contrôler un objet qui faisait baisser ou monter son ouïe. Il sourit alors.

- Tu es tout rouge, rit Draco en tendant ses bras vers lui pour le prendre.

Il voulait absolument le toucher à nouveau et le sentir contre lui. Tout un jour, bien qu'il était difficile de les compter ici, qu'il n'avait pu qu'entendre des hurlements et de larmes… Il fallait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras qu'il lui murmure enfin que tout était bel et bien fini. Qu'ils pouvaient enfin vivre heureux à jamais. Ici, ou même sur Terre ! Enfin, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour ressentir encore sa douce peau contre la sienne, pour qu'ils se chauffent et s'aiment avec leurs corps. Car, il l'avait regardé, il lui avait parlé, l'avait senti… Maintenant il voulait l'embrasser, le caresser mais surtout le toucher.

Cependant, à sa grande peine et surprise, Harry se recula brusquement. Au fond de ses yeux, c'est la peur et l'indécision qui prônaient. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait quand l'homme le toucherait. Ou de ce qui lui arriverait plutôt. Le blond fronça les sourcils puis comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il sourit alors, plutôt sadiquement, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas en profiter un peu. Puis, se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, et puis qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment en bon état, il lui dit :

- Il faut que tu baisses aussi ton sens du toucher sinon tu risques d'avoir un orgasme sans moi !

Harry rougit intensément et Draco finit par toucher sa joue. Le brun échappa un soupir et Draco sourit. En fin de compte, il était beaucoup plus tactile que les autres. C'était bon à savoir. Il passa ses deux mains contre lui et le toucha lentement en se rapprochant du brun. Il le prit par la taille et colla son torse contre le sien. Harry sentit une érection poindre son nez et soupira encore. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi excité ? Il voulut lui demander mais il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

- Ça va venir, murmura Draco en l'embrassa sur la tempe. Baisse ton sens du toucher ou je te viole !

Harry sourit, il se concentra et comme un déclic dans sa tête, son corps refroidit. La douce soie du lit revint à la normale et les mains de Draco redevinrent que douces. Draco eut un petit pincement mais c'est toute sa raison qui lui dit :

- Merci.

Harry remarqua en écarquillant les yeux que Draco avait lui aussi une belle bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

- Les phéromones que tu dégageais auraient ameuté n'importe quel vampire. Fais attention.

Harry releva sa tête et interrogea Draco du regard.

- Tu… s'efforça-t-il de répondre. Tu… m'as… sauvé ?

- Oui !

- Comment ?

- J'ai été obligé de te transformer.

Harry sourit brusquement. Il se pencha et l'embrassa longuement. Il était vampire ! Il était vampire ! Pour lui, c'était la meilleur chose qu'il puisse lui arrivait. Il était dorénavant semi-immortel et vivrait longtemps aux côtés de Draco et de son fils. Et présent dans l'Au-delà, ils pouvaient être sûrs de passer l'éternité dans une tranquillité qu'il pensait avoir mérité ! Se laissant aller à toutes ses pensées qu'il trouvait plus que merveilleuses, le corps du nouveau vampire recommença à se chauffer.

- Harry… chuchota Draco contre ses lèvres. Harry, les phéromones…

- Pardon !

Et pourtant Harry ne pouvait plus se contrôler. L'excitation due à la nouvelle l'emplie totalement. Il l'était encore plus alors que Draco se tenait devant lui. Celui-ci respira profondément et en bataille. Ses yeux se voilèrent brusquement alors qu'il regardait ceux d'Harry. Ils étaient intensément verts puis brusquement ils s'éclaircirent pour jaunir. C'est un jaune fluo qui le regarda avec amour et désir et qui le désempara au point qu'il lui dit :

- Harry, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler longtemps si tu continues !

- Je suis désolé, soupira Harry, je n'y arrive décemment pas. Je suis… je suis…

- Tu es excité ! Et pas qu'un peu.

Harry se « jeta » carrément sur Draco et l'embrassa sauvagement. Tous ses sens qu'il avait un à un contrôlés se lâchèrent et montèrent en lui d'un coup. Draco déchira sa robe de chambre et sauta sur le lit, l'allongea d'un seul bras. Soudain Harry releva la tête et grogna, ses crocs poussa et il voulut mordre Draco. Cependant cela ne dura pas et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Harry calme-toi où je ne pourrais plus…

- Draco je t'en supplie… Calme-moi !

Harry expira, son corps était en feu, enflammant celui du blond. Ce dernier scruta son amant en se demandant encore s'il devait ou non résister. Son instinct au maximum, ses griffes encore plantées dans la robe de son amant en lambeau, jamais il n'avait été aussi excité que maintenant en deux cent ans de vie ! De même, aussi hésitant !

Le corps du brun était en lui-même un véritable appel au viol. Blanc crème, des muscles parfaitement dessinés, son visage sans lunettes, ses lèvres pulpeuses d'où ses canines ressortaient. Le brun, las d'attendre, se releva et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il caressa son torse dénudé sur la chemise de Draco puis souffla contre l'oreille de son amant. Il chuchota alors le vampire excité parlant plus que lui-même.

- Fais-moi l'amour Draco… ou je vais exploser !

Des griffes poussèrent sur ses doigts et il déchira sa chemise tout comme l'avait fait Draco. Celui-ci hésita encore, se mordant férocement la lèvre.

- Harry… Attends, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Le brun descendit ses mains sur le corps du blond sans se soucier de ce qu'il disait et défit son pantalon.

- Prends-moi, n'hésite plus ! Il faut que tu me calmes !

Draco vira rouge. Ses yeux et son visage se transformèrent et les derniers neurones qui contrôlaient sa raison s'enfuirent. Il reposa brutalement alors Harry contre les oreillers et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de sauvagerie. Harry entoura le corps de Draco dans ses bras et ses jambes. Draco prit la gauche et remonta lentement, caressant avec désir sa peau si douce. Il remonta jusqu'à ses fesses où il passa un doigt sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à sa verge tendu qu'il attrapa et massa doucement. Harry gémit dans la bouche de son amant et éclata :

- Draco, prends-moi ! Maintenant !

Le blond sentit ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et son excitation augmenta. Il fut surpris mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retourna Harry et le pénétra sans sommation. Harry n'éprouva aucune douleur, juste du plaisir. Un immense plaisir qui l'engloutit et le terrassa. Il se releva et attrapa Draco par la nuque. Sans cesser ses puissants vas et viens en lui, Draco posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il le mordit brusquement sans boire et planta ses griffes sur son ventre sans peur. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas besoin de se contrôler avec l'amour de sa vie.

Les coups gagnèrent en rapidité et puissance. Harry découvrit cela et en devint complètement dépendant. Il ne voulut que rien ne s'arrête. Cependant, le cœur et le corps en feu, Harry explosa sur le lit et Draco en lui juste à près. L'homme s'effondra sur Harry qui se retourna et plaqua Draco contre le lit. Il lui retira complètement son pantalon et ses chaussures. Une fois nu, Harry remonta lentement, embrassant son amant partout où sa bouche s'arrêter. Il se frotta lascivement sur lui.

- Harry, tu n'es pas calmé !?

- Non ! Répondit-il, sauvage.

Le blond posa une main sur son visage puis prit celui d'Harry dans ses deux mains et l'embrassa.

- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il après cela.

- Vas-y !

Le blond le vit se replacer et s'enfoncer à nouveau. Il se mordit la lèvre et sa tête partit en arrière. Harry monta et descendit sur sa verge et caressa son pénis. L'image qu'il donnait à Draco, totalement érotique, le fit perdre pied. Il grogna et attrapa Harry par la gorge ses griffes déchirant sa peau. Mais Harry ne ressentit pas la moindre douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche découvrant ses crocs et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et le blond en profita pour lui mettre un doigt dans la bouche.

De l'autre main, il l'aida à se masturber plus sauvagement. Le jeune homme jouit dans sa main et Draco sourit en passant sa semence sur le corps du brun. Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes et Draco écarquilla les yeux. Malgré sa deuxième éjaculation, le plaisir était toujours là ! Enfin Harry reprit dans un souffle erratique, sa verge gonfla à nouveau. Il eut un râle, pratiquement un hurlement étouffé. Draco se releva et croqua sa clavicule, son sein, son bras. Tous ce qui lui passait par la bouche. Quand il éjacula, il se retira de son anus pour le prendre dans sa bouche.

- Draco !

Il expira brutalement avant d'exploser.

Il s'effondra dans les bras de son amant mais se remit droit. Son souffle était pire que ceux des taureaux. Il regarda Draco, les yeux rouges dévorant les yeux jaunes. Draco poussa sur sa tête et le fit avancer vers lui, les yeux se défiant toujours. Il l'embrassa lentement et le cœur du brun se calma. Ses yeux arrêtèrent de briller et ils foncèrent. Harry prit part au baiser et finit par fermer les yeux. La sueur et la semence les collèrent. Draco en se renversant, entraîna son fiancé et le recoucha. Ils s'embrassèrent durant un long moment, laissant la douceur reprendre le dessus sur la férocité.

Harry se décala enfin et croisa le regard à nouveau gris.

- Je t'aime… Excuse-moi !

- Tu plaisantes ! C'était l'extase. Je pense que tu as aimé toi aussi non ?

- Oui, mais c'est comme si c'est moi qui demandait chaque fois plus mais mon corps…

- C'est normal ! Tes réactions de vampire ont pris le dessus sur toi. Au début, tu seras quelques peu débauché, tu auras des envies, souvent… et fortes… Petit à petit tu ne feras qu'un avec lui et se seras toi qui auras totalement le contrôle. Je ne pensais juste pas que cela viendrait aussi rapidement !

- Avec un fiancé comme toi ! Je n'ai pas pu résister longtemps. C'était si fort, si intense… et si je continues d'y penser je crois que… je m'échaufferais à nouveau…

- Tiens le coup ! Ton fils aimerait te voir.

- Oh oui, moi aussi !

Il embrassa son amant qui se mit ensuite à caresser son torse.

- Si nous n'étions pas dans l'Au-delà tu serais couvert de sang.

Harry sourit.

- Et je pense que je serai assoiffé !

- Aussi !

- Enfin de compte… murmura Harry en se rasseyant. Si j'ai bien compris, je n'étais plus sorcier pur !?

- Non, tu ne l'étais plus depuis la naissance de Gabriel.

- Comment l'as-tu compris !?

- Angel m'a dit : « Mords-le » lorsque tu t'es effondré dans le parc et juste avant que tu nous pénétrions l'Au-delà. L'Oracle de ce monde m'a assuré que si je changeais ton être, je te sauverais… De plus je me suis souvenu que lors de la naissance de Gabriel tu m'avais dit d'un air ravi que tu ne pouvais plus entendre les voix et les vies des vampires. Cela devait sûrement avoir un rapport. Et puis, j'ai compté sur ma chance. Et j'ai eu ce que je voulais ! J'en suis heureux tu ne peux pas savoir combien !

- J'ai une petite idée.

Il l'embrassa avec amour puis murmura :

- Il y a des douches ici ?

- Oui. Allons en prendre une.

Harry se leva et descendit du lit mais soudain il s'effondra. Draco le rattrapa à temps.

- Fais attention.

- Il faut que je réapprenne aussi à marcher !?

- Normalement non, mais tu y es allé un peu fort…

Harry rougit.

Draco profita qu'il soit dans ses bras pour lui arracher un nouveau baiser. Harry se retourna et le serra de plus en plus, l'embrassant avec gourmandise.

- Harry…

- Excuse-moi… Excuse-moi…

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et chuchota.

- Chaque fois que je suis avec toi, mes sens surdéveloppés s'échauffent et cela me donne des envies… gargantuesques. C'est tout ton corps, chaque particule de peau, chacun de tes regards qui m'appellent et m'hypnotisent. Et cette odeur… Je la sens tellement fort…

- C'est mon empreinte. Il est normal que tu la sentes autant.

- Alors c'est ainsi que tous me reconnaissent !?

- Oui… C'est aussi ainsi que même loin de toi tu me ressentiras toujours !

- Je me disais puisque je suis vampire, peut-être pourrais-je moi aussi apposer mon empreinte sur toi.

- Si tu le veux !

- Comment fait-on ?

- Huum… Je t'expliquerais plus tard, c'est assez long. De plus je crois que Gabriel t'attend.

- Oui, j'aimerais le voir moi aussi. Je pense qu'il s'en veut… ajouta-t-il dans ses pensées.

- Harry !

- Oui ?

- Tu ne sortiras sûrement pas comme ça !

Le brun se regarda et rougit brusquement. Draco l'entoura d'un grand drap alors qu'il se rhabilla de son pantalon, son t-shirt étant en lambeau alors il ne le revêtit pas. Enfin ils sortirent et Draco le conduisit vers la salle de bain où les laveuses se levèrent immédiatement. Elles s'agglutinèrent autour d'Harry, touchant ses cheveux et son visage, totalement surprises.

- Il est en vie, répétaient-elles, ébahies.

- Mesdames, mesdames, s'écria Draco, jaloux jusqu'aux ongles. Je pense… pouvoir doucher mon fiancé… seul !

Les laveuses se stoppèrent les mains en l'air puis elles reculèrent et se regroupèrent près de la baignoire. Elles montrèrent des seaux d'eau et présentèrent la baignoire. Harry rit.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, seuls tous les deux, je n'aurais pu me contrôler et la douche se serait éternisée !

Harry retira le drap non sans quelques gênes. Il se glissa dans la douche et Draco le suivit. Les laveuses les aspergèrent d'eau tiède. Draco et Harry se regardèrent, se retenant d'éclater de rire et se laissèrent laver. Le blond prit la main de son brun. Il essayait de paraître calme mais en vrai il bouillait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il risquait de perdre Harry et le sauvait été toujours plus qu'exaltant. « Harry, pensa-t-il, tu ne mourras jamais tant que je serais là. » Le brun lui pensait à tout ce que son corps ressentait à cet instant précis. Il y avait tellement de nouvelle sensation qui se rajoutait aux anciennes. Il testait chacun de ses pouvoirs et quand Draco fronça les sourcils et que les femmes commencèrent à le caresser trop sensuellement à son goût, il comprit qu'il avait touché un pouvoir plus que sensible.

- Harry stop ça !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais !?

- Tu charmes !

- Quoi donc ?

- Tous ceux qui sont autour de toi sauf moi puisque je suis un vampire !

- Et tu le ressens !?

- Non, je le vois.

Harry arrêta son pouvoir et les femmes semblèrent se réveiller. Elles se regardèrent un moment, surprises puis finirent leur besogne. Elles leur demandèrent de sortir et les séchèrent. Elles leur tendirent des habits qu'ils revêtirent rapidement.

- Sera-t-il ainsi tous les jours !?

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas le supporter longtemps. Nous demanderons à Arthur une salle de bain personnelle.

- Arthur ? Qui est-il ?

- C'est l'un des aînés de cet endroit bien qu'il m'est assuré n'être qu'un résident de plus je vois tout de même qu'il possède quelques pouvoirs ici bas.

Harry se glissa hors de la salle et marcha rapidement.

- Harry ? Où vas-tu ?

- Je veux voir mon fils, je suis son odeur.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Tu apprends drôlement vite. Aurais-tu été vampire dans une autre vie !?

- Je ne pense pas, rit-il.

Leur quête les mena près de la salle principale d'où Gabriel en sortait en trombe. Il se jeta sur Harry qui le rattrapa avec une facilité déconcertante. Jamais il ne le sentit plus léger. Cette force nouvelle enchanta le brun qui ne se priva pas pour faire tourner son fils comme il le faisait des jours auparavant. Il le serra ensuite fortement dans ses bras alors que Gabriel irradiait de bonheur.

- Papa, je suis totalement désolé ! Tout est de ma faute je…

- Shht… mon ange. Rien n'est de ta faute. C'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander autant en si peu de temps. J'aurais dû savoir vous protéger.

Harry sourit alors que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Cross. Celui-ci le lui rendit et hocha la tête.

- Ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux !

Gabriel rit et le lâcha enfin.

- Je te promets de devenir encore plus fort pour vous protéger tous !

- Je t'aime petit ange ! Tu es jeune c'est normal que tu ne sois pas encore à pleine puissance de tes capacités. Cela viendra avec l'âge, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pour l'instant je serais encore la pour…

Il se s'arrêta subitement. Il était tombé sur la porte encore ouvert derrière Cross.

- … toi…

Il lâcha la main de Gabriel et passa à ses côtés.

- Harry ? Murmura Draco. Qu'as-tu ?

Le brun sans répondre pénétra la salle et la regarda intensément, les murs, le siège, les colonnes et toute la décoration… Tout lui semblait familier !

- Je suis déjà venu ici !

- Tu y es passé oui… mais endormi…

- Non, non ! Je suis déjà… venu. J'en suis sûr ! Il y a bien trop de choses qui me sont familières pour qu'elles ne soient que… entrevues.

- Harry… C'est impossible. L'Oracle m'a dit que si nous repartions nous ne pourrions jamais revenir ici. Donc si tu es déjà venu, tu n'aurais pu… revenir

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui je le sais bien mais… j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être déjà venu !

- C'est normal, s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Angel apparaître. C'était elle mais bien différente. Le même visage, la même beauté… mais pourtant elle ne portait pas les mêmes habits, c'était une logue robe, et elle avait une aura différente. Une aura qu'on pouvait voir à l'œil nu ! Elle formait comme des ailes autour de ses bras et épaules. Et sur le dessus de sa tête, une auréole voletait et la suivait. Draco ouvrit la bouche puis sourit :

- Tu es venue…

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, vampire ! Sache-le !

- A l'avenir, je le saurais.

Angel glissa, plus qu'elle ne marcha, sur le sol et passa entre les hommes. Elle toucha l'épaule d'Harry et lui sourit :

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir sur pied. Mais le temps avance et bien que parfois je le contrôle, je ne peux l'arrêter.

- Que veux-tu dire !?

- Qu'il est temps pour vous de devenir ce que vous êtes !

- Quoi !?

Angel rit, dépassa le groupe et recula jusqu'au siège. Elle s'assit sur le trône et les regarda longtemps. Elle semblait à l'aise comme si cet endroit lui avait toujours appartenu… Ils ne le sauront bien que plus tard, bien après que cette histoire sera fini, mais il vrai, cette place est réellement la sienne et lui appartient de droit. Et s'ils pensaient que l'Oracle est l'être le plus haut placé sur cet Au-delà, ils se trompaient car c'est elle, la véritable gardienne de cet endroit. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par le leur dire mais pas maintenant. Dès lors, avec un petit sourire elle fit :

- Asseyez-vous jeunes hommes, car l'histoire que je vais vous raconter et très longue et très compliqué !

- Chouette, rit Harry. J'aime l'histoire !

Le vampire s'assit par terre et obligea à Draco d'en faire de même. Avec beaucoup de réticence, il obéit et s'assit contre son fiancé. Leur fils et Cross firent de même à leurs côtés.

- Bon, commença Harry. Commence par nous dire pourquoi tu voulais que je devienne vampire !?

- Pour plusieurs choses sauf le plaisir, crois-moi ! J'ai agi tel que je le devais afin de ne pas altérer le cours du temps mais un peu pour l'orienter.

- Tu as fait exprès de consentir à mes ordres, fit Draco.

Angel hocha la tête.

- Et tu m'as laissé user de mes pouvoirs à Tokyo.

- Aussi…

- Pourquoi !?

- Pour parvenir à faire éclater la guerre !

- Quoi ?!

- La guerre ? S'exclama Cross. Laquelle ?

- La guerre des sorciers contre les vampires !

- Mais… fit Gabriel

Cependant Harry l'arrêta d'une main.

- Angel, dis nous tout depuis le début.

- Très bien. Lors de notre première rencontre, il fallait que je m'assure que Draco ait une dent contre moi, peut-être même les deux ! Afin qu'il agisse selon ses pensées et non les miennes. Je l'ai provoqué assez souvent et aujourd'hui j'espère que tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur…

Harry et Draco sourirent et ce dernier hocha sa tête devant elle, signe que ses excuses étaient acceptées.

- Ensuite le long voyage que nous avons effectué aurait pu être écourté. J'ai des portails partout sur Terre, mais bien sûr il ne le fallait surtout pas.

- Tu savais qu'Harry n'était plus un sorcier pur alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt afin de le transformer et qu'il n'est pas à souffrir ce qu'il… ce que je lui ai fait enduré !

- De deux choses l'une. Si j'avais dit qu'Harry aurait pu devenir vampire, tu n'aurais jamais voulu aller dans l'Au-delà…

Harry se tourna vers Draco.

- C'est vrai ?

Draco baissa les yeux, fautif.

- Oui, c'est vrai que… l'idée de vivre ici ne me plait pas tant que ça, en fait.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit !?

- Parce que tout de même, il voulait y aller ! Pour toi, Harry. Oui, ici, tu y aurais été immortel mais cependant si tu avais pu le devenir avant, il t'aurait convaincu de ne pas venir ici. Et tu aurais accepté. Mais il fallait que vous veniez !

- Pourquoi !?

- Cela je vous l'ai dit ! Pour faire éclater la guerre.

- Oui, tu aimerais qu'une guerre éclate mais pourquoi !?

- Ecoutez, dit-elle. Il existe un Mal. Un Mal qu'il y a longtemps, très longtemps nous avions réussi à éradiquer… Mais il y a peu, il y a exactement vingt-et-un ans, il s'est réveillé dans un corps et veut détruire le monde.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas encore fait depuis le temps ?

- Car il ne peut le faire sans Harry…

- Quoi ?

Angel s'arrêta et passa une main sur son visage. Elle soupira avant de les regarder.

- Excuse-nous Angel mais… tu t'y prends mal je pense… Et si tu nous racontais tout depuis le début ?

- Très bien… d'abord, dites-moi ce que vous savez sur le Premier des Vampires.

- Pratiquement rien, grogna Cross.

Draco sourit et décida de prendre la parole. Il raconta tout ce que Severus Rogue lui avait raconté, afin d'en plus informer Cross. Harry hocha pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec ses faits. Angel, quant à elle, soupira.

- Ta vérité semble avoir été changée… Personne ne semble même connaître le nom de l'amant de Dracula…

- Comment se nommait-il ?

- Mikelange…

- Mike… Mais alors !

- Et oui ! Ce n'était pas un vrai sorcier… c'était un ange ! Je dirais même plus, c'était un archange, l'un des plus rares qu'il existe… Et Dracula fit appelle à lui car il savait pertinemment qu'aucun sorcier ne pouvait l'aider. Il demanda à la race la plus pure de lui venir en aide.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais en lisant la vie des vampires, je n'ai jamais lu ça !

- Car tous étaient persuadés que le premier des sorciers pur était humain… Cela n'est pas bien grave désormais. Ce qui gêne, c'est que Mikelange avait un ami de nom de Valérius… Et cet ami était fou d'amour pour lui. Il le lui avait dit de nombreuses fois mais jamais Mikelange ne le lui avait rendu. Car lui aussi était tombé amoureux…

- De Dracula… murmura Harry.

- Exact. Et quand celui-ci lui pria de l'aider. Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Valérius obligea Mikelange à accepter son aide et ensemble, ils conçurent le sort qui permit à Mikelange de pouvoir concevoir le Dernier des Vampires. Cependant, jamais il ne sut que Mikelange l'utiliserait sur lui. Il connaissait les conséquences. Quand son ami se jeta le sort il était déjà trop tard. Il fut horrifié et pendant longtemps, le conjura de ne pas faire ça. Mikelange ne changea pas d'avis. Il emprisonna Valérius dans une pièce qui ne s'ouvrit qu'à sa mort, ce qui arriva… Il le chercha longtemps… très longtemps… avant de le retrouver… Du moins… sa tombe.

- Pauvre Valérius… fit Gabriel. On ne choisit pas de qui on va tomber amoureux… Je comprends sa souffrance…

- Tout comme Dracula, il mourut deux semaines plus tard…

- Deux semaines, seulement !? Mais…

- L'ancien conseil a caché la vérité car personne n'aurait aimé l'histoire du vampire qui meurt d'amour… Du moins aucun vampire !

- Pourtant c'est bien plus romantique ainsi !

- Tu sais, Harry, le romantisme et nous…

- Toi, tu l'es !

- Oui, car je t'ai rencontré !

- Eh oh ! Les enfants, je peux terminer !?

- Pardon, firent-ils en même temps.

- Comme je le disais, comme Dracula, Valérius mourut deux semaines plus tard. Sauf que Dracula mourut de chagrin alors que Valérius, c'est nous qui l'avons tué. Nous avions été obligés, un ange qui devient mauvais, devient beaucoup trop puissant. Il avait décidé de tuer tous les vampires et donc de rechercher le Dernier. Sauf que nous l'avions caché et nous lui avons retiré ses pouvoirs de sorcier afin qu'il ne le retrouve pas par l'aura, ou que celui-ci ne se corromps !

- Alors c'est de votre faute si tous les Derniers se voient retirés de leurs pouvoirs à la naissance !?

- Pas tellement nous l'avons fait juste une fois pour sauver le fils de Dracula et Mikelange, jamais nous n'aurions pensé que les vampires auraient continué cela. Nous avions même pensé à lui redonner ses pouvoirs après tout cela mais le conseil forgé par Dracula nous conjura de ne pas le faire. Alors nous ne l'avons pas fait… C'est eux qui détiennent tous les pouvoirs des Derniers.

Draco réfléchit intensément, conquis par cette nouvelle.

- Cela veut dire… que je pourrais les récupérer !?

- Bien sûr !

Draco sourit et Harry lui serra la main, heureux à son tour. Cross fut le premier à reprendre la parole, il dit :

- Alors… Quand tu as parlé d'un Mal qui serait revenu, ce serait donc Valérius ?

- Oui !

- Il serait revenu pour se venger !?

- Sûrement.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Angel s'arrêta et rit soudainement, les surprenant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Quand je vous regarde, savez vous ce que je vois ?

Harry sourit, amusé par son jeu.

- Non, quoi ?

- A priori rien d'anormal… Quatre hommes dont trois vampires et un vdA. Mais je vous ai parlé d'un temps qui était passé désormais ! Celui qui compte vous a transformé… juste lorsqu'Harry est né…

- Moi ?

- Et oui… Alors maintenant ! Voilà ce que je vois réellement : Un vampire, un sorcier, un Dieu, un ange, un roi, un Démon, un vdA, une réincarnation, un ange, un sorcier, une réincarnation, un vampire, un roi…

Elle se tut et reprit une inspiration car elle avait parlé vite. Puis elle sourit et dit :

- Et tout ça en vous quatre seulement !


	18. Chapter 18: La séparation d'un vampire

**Chapitre 18 :** La séparation d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>- Tout ça… S'exclama Gabriel, les yeux écarquillés.<p>

Il rit bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment tout compris. Comment cela se faisait-il que seulement quatre personnes puissent être plus d'une dizaine de personnes à la fois. Angel devait sûrement se tromper. Il secoua la main devant lui et fit :

- Cela ne se peut !

Harry se mordit la lèvre les yeux à terre. Il réfléchit intensément. Il comprenait qu'Angel parlait sûrement de leur sang qui devait être plus que mélangé. Déjà Draco et son fils était à eux seul de deux sangs différents plus le statut de Roi de son fiancé. Mais… un Dieu ? Un Démon ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Dans ce silence pesant où tous réfléchissaient et Angel attendait un sourire aux lèvres, ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier, capitulant devant elle.

- Eclaire un peu nos lanternes. Qui est qui !? Et pourquoi…

Le sourire d'Angel s'élargit puis elle haussa les épaules. Elle se pencha sur son siège et plissa les yeux.

- Alors, par qui devrais-je commencer ?!

Impatient, Gabriel leva la main et la secoua comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait quitté.

- Moi, moi !

Angel rit et se replaça. Elle murmura :

- Très bien… Alors ce que je vois en toi, c'est un vampire, un sorcier, un Dieu et un ange !

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Un Dieu ? Comment se faisait-il que son propre fils soit un Dieu. Les choses prenaient une tournure qui l'inquiétait. Il eut, à ce moment là seulement, la véritable impression que rien était fini. Gabriel quant à lui fut tout aussi surpris mais il le prit mieux. Avec un sourire un peu niais il fit :

- Comment pourrais-je être tout cela à la fois !?

- Laisse-moi-t'expliquer ! Lui répondit alors Angel. Il y a peu, j'ai perdu ta feuille de vie mais ça tu dois le savoir ! J'ai longtemps cherché à savoir pourquoi. Le temps de votre venue ici, je suis retourné aller voir les Dieux…

- Les Dieux !?

- Oui !

- Et ?

- Un de mes amis est mort il y a peu de temps… je vais devoir le remplacer.

- Un Dieu… Un Dieu peut mourir ?

- Oh, oui… toute chose qui pense, parle et bouge peuvent mourir ! Il suffit de trouver comment le tuer.

- Et lui comment est-il mort ?

- Il s'est laissé mourir de vieillesse car la vie éternelle lui était trop pesante. Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais devoir le remplacer et je ne sais pourquoi, tu as été choisi afin de prendre ma place.

- C'est pourquoi je pouvais lire tes livres !

- Je savais bien que tu m'avais menti !

Gabriel rougit. Il avait oublié qu'il lui avait répondu négativement.

- Oui, alors non seulement tu es demi-vampire et demi-sorcier, mais on t'a aussi octroyé le don de Dieu mais seulement à demi, comme moi ! Afin que tu me succèdes.

- Je suis donc demi-ange et demi-dieu…

- Voilà…

- Quel mélange, rit Gabriel.

- Par la suite, il te faudra rester avec moi, je vais devoir te former. A Cross maintenant !

Celui-ci sursauta puis baissa les yeux.

- Je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose…

De son point de vue, il n'avait pas été d'une grande importance jusque là. Il avait tenté vainement d'enrailler les pouvoirs des sorciers sur son peuple mais cela n'avait non seulement pas fonctionné mais en plus il avait gâché pratiquement cent ans de sa vie pour rien. Mais Angel avait tout autre chose à lui révéler qu'un simple rien. Sinon, elle ne se serait pas donné la peine de parler. Mais ça, bien sûr, il ne le savait pas.

- C'est là que tu te trompes… Tu as bien trop vécu ta vie dans l'ignorance !

- Une ignorance ? Oui sûrement. On m'a caché beaucoup trop de chose et tout comme Draco, j'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette dans les mains des Dieux…

Ledit blond hocha la tête car lui aussi avait cette impression de passer à côté de trop de chose. Pourtant maintenant qu'il se trouvait ici, c'est comme si une petite voix à son oreille lui disait que les mensonges et l'ignorance étaient terminés. Angel soupira, pourquoi mêler les Dieux aux affaires humaines ? Ils n'y étaient pour rien eux ! Sans se soucier de sa remarque, elle dit alors :

- Voilà ce que je vois en toi : d'abord un vdA, ensuite un Démon et enfin un Roi !

Cross releva brusquement la tête et la regarda comme si elle était folle.

- Un Roi !? Un Démon ! Impossible, tu te trompes ! Jamais… Les vdA n'ont pas de Roi !?

- Et pourtant ! Comment les sorciers ont-ils détruits ton peuple à ton avis ? De plus, chaque espèce qui vit possède toujours un être supérieur. Et toi tu l'es !

- Je ne suis pas un Démon !

- Tu es têtu ! Peu importe, tu l'es ! Et c'est pourquoi tu fus si attiré par Gabriel à votre rencontre. Dans ce monde où les Némésis s'attirent plus que les ressemblances, si tu as autant été épris du jeune homme, c'est parce qu'il est ton parfait contraire.

- Pas parfait non, rit Gabriel.

Cross rougit.

- Mon fils ! Gronda Draco.

Harry rit à son tour et son amant lui jeta un regard noir. Cross baissa encore les yeux et murmura :

- Je ne peux être le Roi. Je n'en ai rien de tel.

Harry sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu as passé cent ans de ta vie à servir les tiens de la meilleure des façons qu'il soit ! C'est ton corps, ton esprit et ta conscience que tu as sacrifiés pour eux. Si tu n'es pas le Roi, je ne vois pas meilleur qui pourrais l'être !

- Papa a raison, mon homme ! Plus que tu ne le penses, tu es le Roi qu'il leur manque, bien que je n'aie jamais vu d'autre vdA.

Cross les regarda tour à tour puis sourit timidement, reprenant légèrement confiance.

- Merci.

- Lorsque la guerre aura éclaté, reprit Angel, il faut que tu découvres puis obliges les vdA à venir se battre avec toi.

- Comment dois-je…

- Là, je ne peux pas t'aider, tu dois y parvenir par toi-même et enfin tu sauras.

Le gris hocha la tête. Oui, enfin il saura si non seulement il est vraiment le Roi mais si en plus il est digne de faire partie de cette famille qu'il, maintenant, idolâtrait. C'était la première chose qui l'occupait. Prouver à Draco, Harry et surtout Gabriel qu'il pourrait toujours avoir confiance en lui. Et qu'il les aimait. Lui qui avait perdu le goût de l'affection et avait du mal à le dire avec des mots le montrerait par ses gestes. Et il savait qu'un jour, cela lui reviendrait et qu'il pourrait être aussi libre qu'Harry. Il leva la tête et sourit.

- Très bien…

- Au suivant… Murmura Angel. Harry et Draco…

- Tu as dit réincarnation ? La coupa immédiatement Harry.

- Alors nous saurions les réincarnations de Dracula et Mikelange !? N'est-ce pas !?

- Et en revenant à la vie, continua Harry, nous avons réveillé le Mal… qui n'est autre que Valérius.

Angel sourit, elle n'en attendait pas moins des héros de l'Histoire. Entre l'esprit vif de Harry et celui calculateur de Draco, ces deux là, c'était plus que bien trouvé. Elle hocha la tête pour toutes leurs hypothèses puis rajouta :

- Il se fait appeler Voldemort désormais et cela est vrai, il ne recherche qu'une chose se venger et détruire le monde… ou alors retrouver son amour d'antan. Alors…

- Il veut me voir… Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il fait depuis tout ce temps !?

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse. Il s'est réincarné en vampire et je ne possède donc pas sa feuille de vie… Tu lui demanderas par toi-même… quand tu le verras ! Pendant ce temps, toi, Draco, monteras une armée afin de combattre les sorciers.

- Non ! S'écria vivement Harry. Et les sorts !?

- Oui, c'est dangereux Harry mais l'aurais-tu oublié !? Ton fiancé a une vie incroyablement longue. Il ne mourra point maintenant…

- Donc tu nous as fait venir ici car… ?

- En ce moment même, Voldemort annonce que vous ne reviendriez plus sur Terre. Il va révéler l'existence de l'Au-delà au sorcier. Le Ministre, fou de rage de ne pouvoir vous tuer, va décider de déclarer la guerre aux vampires et dans trois jours celle-ci éclatera.

- Il faut que nous retournions sur Terre donc de toute manière.

- Vous serez obligé !

- Ah bon !?

- Vous n'auriez pu rester car il y a trop d'âmes damnées en Cross. Gabriel l'aurait suivi et vous deux, Gabriel.

Tous se retournèrent vers Cross qui s'exclama :

- Je n'aurais pu rester à cause de mon trop plein d'âmes ?

- Une preuve de plus que tu es le vrai Roi, personne ne peut contenir autant d'âmes en lui et ne pas souffrir ou juste ne pas les entendre.

- Hum…

Le gris détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. Il soupira, las de cette conversation. Harry comprit sa réaction. D'une main il serra celle de Draco, de l'autre il remit ses cheveux en arrière, nerveux.

- Houla… Ça fait… beaucoup d'information à retenir… Si je comprends bien, je suis la réincarnation de Mikelange et il faut que je te débarrasse de Voldemort qui est le Mal ?

- C'est à peu près ça !

- Mais… pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu le faire toi ?

- Je ne suis pas une guerrière mais un inventaire. Je liste et aide à ce qu'aucune espèce ne se perde. Je garde un échantillon de chaque espèce en voie de disparition précieusement dans un endroit où j'emmènerais Gabriel. Le jour où l'espèce s'éteindra je n'aurais qu'à ressortir les échantillons et faire féconder le mâle et la femelle et puis la vie recommence ! Ainsi aucun équilibre n'est rompu et la Terre ne se dessèche pas…

- Ah, merci pour le cours de biologie maintenant revenons à nos moutons.

- Prends ton mal en patience, Draco. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux intervenir et que même si je le pouvais, et que je le faisais, se serait la perte pour tout être sur Terre ! Valérius, donc Voldemort, est toujours amoureux de lui. Il voudra lui parler à lui et non à moi. Si Harry arrive à le convaincre le Mal disparaîtra.

- Le convaincre de quoi ?

- Le convaincre que tu n'es pas Mikelange… Dis lui que tu es une simple réincarnation, que tu porte juste son essence bref… N'importe quoi pour qu'il comprenne que Mikelange ne reviendra pas !

- Et si cela ne marche pas ?

- Alors tu devras le détruire.

- Mais… je ne veux pas lui faire du mal… C'est par amour qu'il agit, il ne doit pas être si mauvais que cela…

- Harry, si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourras et tes proches mourront. Puis le monde…

- Si tu ne le fais pas, mon amour… je le ferais moi !

Harry hocha la tête puis réfléchit. Il se leva et regarda longuement Angel.

- Tu nous aideras ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

- Je vous guiderais seulement.

Harry sourit, cela lui suffisait. Il savait qu'en dictant tout leur fais et geste, Angel désobéissait au règle fondamentale qu'on lui avait instauré. Cela était déjà beaucoup, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander tout de même. De plus, s'il connaissait déjà la fin, cela ne serait plus drôle !

- Alors c'est d'accord ! Du moins pour moi.

Draco se leva et prit Harry par la main.

- Moi aussi, je suis partant ! Finissons-en avec tout ça ! Le ministère, les réincarnations, les gens qui veulent détruire le monde.

- Nous aussi ! Firent Gabriel et Cross sans attendre.

- Bravo, bravo, survint l'Oracle en entrant dans la salle.

Il applaudissait, le sourire aux lèvres. L'Oracle se pencha devant tout le monde. Draco sourit et fit les présentations.

- Je suis venu vous dire, même si je vois que vous le savez déjà, que votre temps ici est fini. Vous devez partir !

Draco s'avança vers lui et pencha la tête.

- Merci.

- Oh mais je n'ai rien fait.

- Vous m'avez guidé correctement et grâce à vous j'ai pu sauver mon unique amour.

- Mais je vous en prie ! Ce fut un plaisir.

* * *

><p>Angel ramena les hommes sur Terre et Harry éclata de joie ! Il neigeait mais lui n'avait pas froid. Il était vampire et cela lui plaisait bien plus maintenant qu'ils étaient ici à nouveau. Cependant il remarqua vite qu'il mourrait de soif. Pour la première fois il avait soif. Il ressentait le temps qui recommençait à couler. Draco sourit car lui aussi ressentait l'envie de sang frais. Il se serrait régaler sur le cou d'Harry si celui-ci avait encore été un humain mais cela n'était plus le cas. Cela ne le dérangeait pas pourvu qu'Harry reste toujours avec lui.<p>

- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne les mêmes leçons que j'ai données à ton fils mon amour.

- Je suis prêt ! S'exclama Harry plus qu'enjoué.

- Et il semblerait que tu apprennes aussi vite que ton fils… peut-être même plus vite, cela ne durera pas je le crois…

Laissant les deux pères ensembles, Gabriel et Cross suivirent la jeune femme et ce dernier lui demanda.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- En Amérique. Au canada.

- Allons-nous devoir nous séparer ?

- Oui, à partir d'ici Gabriel viendra avec moi et toi tu iras au Texas. Draco retournera dans les Alpes et Harry… lui devra aller à Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? S'exclama Harry de loin. Pourquoi dois-je retourner là-bas ?

- Car c'est là-bas qu'il t'attend.

Harry sentit un brusque sursaut dans son cœur. Voilà plus de deux ans qu'il n'était pas retourné là-bas et pour la première fois, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il voulut revoir les visages de ses petits trésors, de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères et sœurs. Il voulut revoir Albus et Sirius. Jamais il ne s'était arrêté pour y penser, il s'était longtemps dit de ne pas le faire pour ne pas à ressentir ce faible sentiment qu'est le regret. Le regret d'être là alors que personne ne le sait. Le regret amène toujours la tristesse et cela il ne voulait plus le vivre.

Cependant maintenant qu'ils étaient là, à la fin de toute chose, il se dit qu'il avait le droit d'y penser, qu'il pouvait désormais ressentir ce regret mais sans être triste car il ne durerait pas. C'est là-bas que sa route devait se finir, il l'accepter et s'en réjouissait. Il allait tous les revoir et bien qu'il sache qu'il n'aurait que très peu de temps il en profiterait et se laisserait bercer par les cris des enfants et les murmures des plus grands.

- Voilà notre petit groupe partir en morceau. Fit soudainement Cross le regard triste.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai… Il partait tous dans des directions opposées. Il aurait voulu leur montrer Poudlard, ce grand château. Il aurait voulu les guider jusqu'à la fin, les protéger de la suite mais il ne pouvait pas. Car chacun d'entre eux, d'après ce qu'il avait compris avait son propre combat à mener. Un combat pour le savoir, un combat pour la liberté, un combat pour la victoire… et le sien… celui de la vérité. Le regard à terre il murmura :

- Sommes-nous obligés ?

Angel sourit, comprenant son désarroi. Il avait peiné pour construire cette famille, y mettant tout son cœur et son âme. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être toujours là pour son fils mais il avait du mal à le laisser partir pour un destin incertain…

- Oui vous l'êtes… Mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour Gabriel, il est sous ma protection. Et l'endroit où nous allons n'est même pas dans ce monde ! Rien ne lui arrivera…

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

- Merci !

Puis il se tourna vers son amant et fit :

- J'aurais préféré finir le premier pour t'aider.

Draco eut un air enjoué. Il le prit par les mains.

- Veux-tu que nous prenions les paris ? A celui qui finira sa besogne le premier !

- Vampire, gronda Angel en revenant vers eux. Ce n'est pas un jeu mais…

Harry l'arrêta.

- Que gagnera-t-on ?

- Harry, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir !

- Essaie de ne pas trop tarder.

- Très bien !

- Vous êtes tellement inconscient de prendre cela à la légère.

- Bien au contraire Angel.

En effet si ce petit pari avait été formé, c'était afin de détendre les cœurs et les corps des deux hommes. Ils s'obligeaient l'un à l'autre de se revenir.

- Et moi, s'insinua Gabriel. Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je reviens le premier ?

- Toi ?! Rien du tout ! Tu tricherais, petit ange !

Le jeune vampire rit.

- Cross, cependant, fit Harry, grognera le droit de t'épouser !

Le gris rougit atrocement et n'osa regarder Gabriel. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

- Alors tu as intérêt de gagner où c'est moi qui me chargerais de toi !

- Très bien les enfants ! Maintenant… Il est temps…

Angel eut un sourire triste et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- … de se séparer.

- Quoi !? Maintenant ? Mais…

- Harry, il faut agir maintenant car le conseil a déjà accepté la déclaration de guerre et il ne reste que peu de temps à Draco pour rejoindre les siens. Ils s'apprêtent à attaquer. Je compte sur l'esprit stratège de Draco pour faciliter la victoire aux vampires.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout apprendre !

- Peu importe, partez ensemble, vos chemins ne se séparent qu'après.

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête et embrassèrent leurs enfants. Harry avait du mal à les lâcher, il leur fit promettre de faire attention à eux et leur proposa une fête au château de Poudlard après que tout soit terminé. Il fallait qu'ils viennent, car il fallait qu'ils survivent. Pour Harry, s'était déjà écrit. Ses enfants survivraient. Draco prit la tête de son fils dans sa main et l'embrassa sur le front.

- A très vite, mon fils.

Gabriel en profita pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il put. Puis ils les quittèrent. Cross les regarda longuement avant de murmurer :

- « _Petit loup solitaire qui ouvrent ses ailes._

_Puisses-tu un jour découvrir ta vraie nature._

_C'est tes semblables qui t'appellent,_

_Ils connaissent déjà ton futur… »_

Gabriel le regarda curieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est la comptine du Petit loup solitaire. Une comptine que l'on chuchote à l'oreille des enfants vdA, pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne seront jamais seuls et pour qu'ils reviennent toujours… là où ils doivent être…

- C'est une sorte de prière ?

- Je la chanterais pour eux… fit Cross en hochant la tête. Et pour toi aussi…

Il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il se nicha dans son cou, éprouvant pour la première fois le bonheur d'être le plus petit.

- « _Petit loup solitaire qui galopent dans la nuit…_

_Puisses-tu me revenir un jour_ »

Gabriel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se retint et releva le visage de Cross. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse puis lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi… lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Bonne chance mon homme…

Cross hocha et se sépara de lui, non sans quelques hésitations. Il finit par s'éloigner le plus lentement possible. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, Angel s'écria

- Et n'oublie pas de te transformer !

- Ce sera, je le pense, le plus dur de tout. Répondit fortement le gris. Bonne chance à vous aussi.

Gabriel lui fit un grand geste de la main puis quand il disparu, soupira vaguement. Baissant avec lenteur et tristesse le bras, il regarda à terre. Les pensées encombrées de toutes sortes d'idées plus mauvaises que bonnes. Angel s'approcha et mis sa main sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter.

- Ils ne t'ont pas abandonné, le rassura-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais. J'ai tout de même hâte de les revoir. Devons nous commencer maintenant !?

- Oui, les choses sont désormais en place et vont s'enchaîner à une vitesse que nous ne voudrions, pour rien au monde, changer. Alors autant se dépêcher !

- C'est vrai… Que dois-je faire ?

- Venir avec moi…

Elle lui tendit la main et Gabriel hésita. Il ferma les yeux et expira brutalement. Puis il la prit. Brusquement ils disparurent dans un grand jet de lumière scintillant bleu. Quand Gabriel rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une immense bibliothèque où des livres volaient seul de part et d'autre de l'endroit. Gabriel fut conquis par la beauté de l'endroit. C'était immense et aussi vieux que l'une de ses vielles bibliothèques au fond d'une brocante. L'homme fit un pas en avant mais du reculer bien vite car un livre lui passa à cinq centimètres de son visage.

– Où va-t-il ? S'écria-t-il.

- Il retourne à sa place. Fit Angel.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Bienvenu dans la Capitale. Si tu as pu y pénétrer cela veut dire que mes hypothèses étaient fondées et que tu es bien l'être que les Dieux ont choisi pour être mon successeur.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Je n'en étais pas sûre non… Mais mes doutes viennent de s'envoler !

- Alors c'est ici que sont stockées toutes les espèces que tu as relevées.

- Exacte !

- Mais il y en a tellement !

- Chaque livre est celui d'un être vivant. Tu as de la chance ! Les vampires et êtres morts ne sont pas pris en compte. Les objets par exemple, non rien à faire ici.

Avide d'apprendre Gabriel se tourna brusquement vers elle et lui demanda directement :

- Comment dois-je faire !?

- Tout se passe dans ta tête et puisque tu es légiliment cela devrait être plus facile !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as déjà un contrôle total de ton esprit. Tu sais quand l'ouvrir et quand le fermer. Lorsque tu vas lire chaque livre, ces nouvelles connaissances vont se greffer dans ton cerveau. Et ne jamais en ressortir !

- C'est impossible ! Je ne pourrais jamais contenir toutes ses informations. Je deviendrais fou !

- Si tu le pourras car tu sais exactement…

- Comment ouvrir et fermer mon esprit.

- Voilà !

- C'est pourquoi je ne peux lire le tien. Car il reste constamment fermé comme celui de Cross. Alors je pense pouvoir y arriver.

- Je le sais que tu le peux sinon, tu n'aurais été choisi !

- Est-ce que je dois tout lire maintenant ?

- Non pas tout mais pratiquement. Tu auras le temps ne t'inquiètes pas. Au fait, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais au même titre que Cross, tu ne pourras plus dormir.

- C'est vrai !?

- Tu n'en auras pas le temps. Tu seras aussi complètement immortel.

- Je le suis déjà !

- Non, un vampire n'est qu'un semi immortel ! Toi tu le seras complètement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que si on te tire dessus avec n'importe quelle arme, sorcière ou non. Ou bien qu'on te lacère à coup de couteau, alors tu sentiras mais jamais ne mourras. Et puis au bout d'un moment tu ne sentiras même plus rien. Prends bien soin de ce don que t'offrent les Dieux.

- Mais il est à double tranchant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, quoi qu'il se passe il ne faut jamais que tu interviennes dans les vies ! A part si le résultat est la disparition d'une espèce.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous as aidés ?

- Non, si je ne vous avais pas aidé, c'est toute la Terre qui aurait été détruite.

- Ah…

- Viens avec moi.

Elle l'entraîna vers une autre salle totalement différente.

- Ton devoir sera de prendre un mâle et une femelle de chaque espèce naissante et de l'amener ici. Juste au cas où !

Gabriel pénétra la semblable arche de Noé comme un enfant avide d'apprendre. Cette pièce était beaucoup moins grande que la bibliothèque. A cause des nombreux végétaux, il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une immense serre botanique. Il y avait aussi des sortes de caisson où différents animaux dormaient. Le jeune homme se pencha devant un grand caisson et lu l'étiquette qui disait : « Mammouth ».

- Peu d'espèce animale sont en voie de disparition pour l'instant ! Fit Angel toujours près de la porte.

- Quand est-ce que nous remettons ses espèces en place ?

- Quand il sera temps.

- Et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu le sauras.

- D'accord.

- Je crois que tu sais maintenant tout. Tu peux commencer.

- Commencer à quoi ?

- A archiver ! Seulement fais attention n'appelle aucun livre d'abord où il risque d'apparaître tous en même temps ! Commence par aller les chercher !

- Très bien… j'ai compris…


	19. Chapter 19: L'allié d'un vampire

**Chapitre 19 :** L'allié d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Cross se dépêchait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait compris que Draco ne mettrait pas plus d'une semaine pour rentrer chez lui et combattre aux côtés de ses vampires. Alors il devait trouver les vdA, les convaincre qu'il était Roi... Les convaincre... Cela serait sûrement le plus difficile, les vdA n'ont jamais eu de Roi à sa connaissance. De plus il devait les convaincre de se battre, afin d'arrêter définitivement les sorciers. Ils savaient que son espèce attendait un signe pour combattre mais combien le voudront vraiment ? A cause du sort que les sorciers ont inventé, les vampires auront besoin d'aide ! Ils n'y arriveront seuls !<p>

Seulement les vdA n'étaient pas un peuple de bataille et il le savait. Il préférait fuir et étaient les rois des cachettes quelles qu'elles soient. Ce sentiment de protection qu'ils avaient avait parfois des désavantages. Trouvera-t-il un bon compromis avec les siens ? C'est ce qu'il venait à se demander maintenant. Et malheureusement il n'y avait qu'une et unique façon de le voir et c'était de les trouver et de les confronter à la réalité. Fini la Cage nomade et les cachettes. Il les trouverait...

Cross arriva au Texas deux jours plus tard. Cependant le Texas était grand ! Il rechercha un groupement de beaucoup d'âmes et suivit la piste jusqu'au début d'un désert immense. Il s'arrêta un bon moment à se demander s'il devait le pénétrer ou non. Sûr, il le sentait, ses vdA étaient quelque part là-bas. Mais il ne savait où allaient, peut-être reviendraient-ils par ici. Alors qu'il hésitait beaucoup, un homme vient l'aborder. Un grand homme mince, avec de longs cheveux brun et un regard dur. Cependant ses traits semblaient adoucis par le soleil mais il était certain que s'il l'avait rencontré dans la nuit, il aurait bien pu lui faire peur. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à un mètre de lui et lui dit :

- Eh ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'ici toi, si !?

Cross fronça les sourcils à son enthousiasme. Comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré alors qu'il était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Enfin de compte il avait plutôt l'air, lui aussi de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un car il jetait de nombreux coup d'œil loin derrière lui. Le gris réfléchit rapidement à savoir s'il devait lui faire confiance où se rétracter. Finalement il lui dit :

- Non… Je cherche une caravane.

L'homme sourit. Il se tourna vers le désert et mit ses mains en visière comme s'il voulait regarder loin devant lui.

- Oh, si tu en cherches une tu en trouveras beaucoup ici !

- Je cherche une grande caravane, faite de personne de toutes races !

L'homme baissa les mains et regarda le sol. Son visage se fit soudain sérieux, il réfléchissait rapidement à la recherche, sûrement, de réponses.

- Ah… Oui, je la connais… Mais qui la demande ?

Cross plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu tout comme il n'aimait pas à avoir à se justifier. Cependant, il s'obligea à répondre tout de même. Peut-être que ce sorcier l'aiderait. Oui, il savait que c'était un sorcier car il avait facilement reconnu l'aura magique autour de lui. Cross ne lui faisait pas trop confiance mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en ce moment même. Il devait rejoindre les siens au plus vite.

- Un ami m'a demandé de venir le voir… de temps en temps. Alors je suis venu… Et vous êtes ?

- Pardon ? Ah personne… Un simple sorcier.

Cross plissa un peu plus les yeux. Pourquoi lui dire cela maintenant ? Etait-ce une tactique d'approche ? Si c'était le cas, elle était fort nulle.

- Ah. Feint-il.

- Pas vous ?

- Non.

L'homme sourit,

- Je sais. Tu es un voleur d'âme…

Cross attrapa vivement l'autre par la main mais le sorcier s'écria.

- Attendez ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi…

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit pendant trop longtemps. Chuchota Cross, décidé.

- Eh gars ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Le gris tourna la tête sans lâcher la main du sorcier. Il reconnu alors le vdA qui avait la bouche pleine. Ce n'était nul autre que l'homme qui l'avait invité ici-même. Le brun se gratta la barbe sans aucune classe et dit :

- Ne le vole pas, c'est un ami.

- C'est un sorcier. Rétorqua Cross.

- Oui, on sait. Récemment des sorciers nous ont retrouvé et nous ont parlé d'une rébellion.

- Une rébellion ?

- Nous nous nommons l'Ordre du Phénix… poursuivit l'homme. Après la capture d'Harry nous avons décidé de monter une machination contre le ministre.

- Vous connaissez Harry ?

- Bien sûr. Je me nomme Sirius Black et je suis son parrain.

- Ah…

Cross le lâcha et s'excusa rapidement. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une certaine rancœur. Les sorciers étaient la base de tous leurs problèmes. Et comment des sorciers pourraient se dresser contre des sorciers ? Cela était incompréhensible. Sirius, se massant le poignet murmura :

- Pas de problème. Je préfère cela qu'un homme trop imprudent.

- Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? Attaqua-t-il directement.

- Parce que nous avons besoin d'alliés.

- Pour les vampires ?

- Pour toutes les espèces que le Ministère abuse ! Nous comptons le faire tomber !

Cross ne dit rien, pas encore tout à fait convaincu. Il se tourna vers le barbu qui les avait rejoints et lui dit :

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis ici ! Je viens demander à mon peuple de m'aider.

- Ton peuple !? S'exclama-t-il sans comprendre.

- Il y a peu… j'ai… appris que j'étais Roi…

L'homme le regarda les yeux écarquilla comme s'il était fou, puis soudain il éclata de rire.

- C'est impossible mon gars. Le Roi a disparu depuis plus de mille ans ! Et puis tu as une trop bonne tête pour être un démon.

Ce fut au tour de Cross d'écarquiller les yeux. Un Roi a alors vraiment existé et il ne le savait même pas !? Était-ce comme Draco ? Ne devait-il pas le savoir parce qu'il était justement le premier concerné ? Où alors était-ce juste une coïncidence ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Pour ne pas se tromper, le gris ne demanda aucune explication et fit comme s'il savait.

- Moi aussi j'ai eu dû mal à y croire et je t'assure que je ne viens pas pour instaurer des lois. Je ne veux pas non plus jouir de mon titre…

- Mais…

Le vdA fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise et bien qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, de s'être trahis. Il en eut la confirmation quand le barbu vint près de lui et lui pinça gentiment la joue.

- Si tu es Roi, tu n'as aucune conscience de ce que cela veut dire !? Nous te devons obéissance mais… plus que cela…

- Non, non ! S'exclama Cross en reculant et se massant la joue. Je… Je veux juste que nous combattions aux côtés des vampires.

Sirius s'immisça entre eux :

- Cela va être dur, les vdA ont refusé de nous aider. Il ne pense qu'à se cacher et se protéger.

- Car c'est ainsi que nous sommes. Soupira le gris.

- Vous êtes un peuple de lâche ? Parla un peu vite Sirius.

Il regretta immédiatement ces mots quand Cross prit un visage qui ferait peur au plus féroce des vampires.

- Répètes cela et parrain d'Harry ou pas, je te tuerais…

Le vdA était toujours en train de réfléchir fit soudainement :

- Transforme-toi !

- Pardon ?

- Si tu es vraiment notre Roi, transforme-toi !

- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, il n'y a que très peu de temps que j'ai appris être Roi. Et je te l'ai dit, je ne viens pas revendiquer ma place…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Si nous avons à nouveau un Roi ce serait…

Cross fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses que ce serait bien ?

- Oui, gars ! Ce serait même génial !

- Ah bon !? Mais en quoi ?

- Nous saurions à nouveau protéger… par lui… par toi.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien ?

- Eh bien… Disons que personne… ne m'a vraiment éduqué…

- La Cage n'a pas ce nom pour rien. Ce n'est pas une prison mais un refuge. Autrefois, elle était entourée d'un sort créé par le Roi. Et seul lui pouvait empêcher une autre espèce de pénétrer la Cage. Si tu es vraiment le Roi, nous pourrions retourner dans notre première Cage. Ce serait génial.

Cross se mordit la lèvre.

- Contes-moi comment l'ancien Roi est mort et comment il faisait pour se transformer.

- L'ancien fut trahi par les siens. Un vdA jaloux lui vola sa cage quand il était dématérialisé et à son retour sur Terre le tua. Sans plus aucune âme à échanger, il mourut. Le vdA pensait quand le tuant il obtiendrait ses pouvoirs, mais se fut le contraire en tuant le Roi, il ne put contenir toutes ses âmes et mourut. Comment faisait-il pour se transformer ? Cela je ne le sais guère. Il le faisait, c'est tout. Tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner pendant que je vous emmène à notre caravane.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

- Le Roi ?

- Le Démon.

- Une grande bête noire écailleuse, dure dans le dos aussi douce qu'un bébé sur le ventre. C'est une belle bête ! Elle est censée nous protéger.

- La caractéristique même des vdA… fit Sirius

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je ne vous insulte pas, mais c'est ainsi que vous êtes, tu l'as dit toi-même. Vous vivez pour protéger les vôtres, quitte à vous cacher pendant des années et des années. Convaincre les vôtres de passer outre cette « culture » si je puis dire, et très difficile. Je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses les convaincre. Si tu es réellement le Roi !

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même !

Cross finit par se taire. Il devait d'abord se convaincre qu'il était le Roi. Il se concentra pendant un long moment mais rien ne vint, Il se dit alors qu'il devait s'asseoir ou s'arrêter de bouger au moins. De plus trop de chose lui trotter dans la tête. En premier lieu Gabriel, il n'arrivait à se l'ôter. Pratiquement toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Après venait la guerre qui se préparait. Ensuite toute cette histoire de Roi et de peuple… Cela l'épuisait. S'il pouvait dormir, il dormirait dix jours d'affilés !

Le vieil homme ne les amena pas très loin que déjà ils parvinrent à voir au loin la caravane avancer vers eux. Il y avait une dizaine de convoie tiré par des chevaux. Et des gens et enfants courraient et s'amusaient à côtés. Cross sourit face à tant d'amassement d'âmes. Il retournait parmi les siens et cela l'enchantaient plus que de raison. Cette sensation qu'il éprouvait, il savait qu'elle était due à la proximité des siens…

- Alors petit homme ! As-tu réussi, gars ?

- Ne le vois-tu pas, grinça-t-il alors qu'il se concentrait à nouveau. Pour l'instant, non !

- Alors dépêche-toi.

- Ce n'est pas si facile.

Comme la caravane venait vers eux, Cross s'arrêta puis s'assit par terre. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Allez…

Sirius le regarda faire en souriant. Petit à petit son sourire s'effaça. La peau de Cross s'assombrissait. Il recula légèrement, plus surpris qu'épeuré. Alors Cross ouvrit la bouche. Mais pas SA bouche, une bouche déformée par des canines qui poussaient à vu d'œil. Cross ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'aperçut du changement. Il se releva d'un coup et sa transformation prit fin. Il redevint lui-même.

- Ben non, gars ! Tu y étais ! Ça c'est sûr, tu es bien le Roi ! Allez recommence !

Cross soupira et ferma les yeux sans même se rasseoir. Il finit par allonger son corps et reprit sa transformation. Le temps qu'il agisse, la caravane les avait déjà rattrapés et les enfants avaient cessé de jouer pour les regarder.

- Paul, Paul… Que fait le monsieur ? S'exclama un d'eux en venant se coller à la jambe du barbu.

- Tu vas voir, petit homme !

Les autres sortirent et tous les yeux ronds suivirent les gestes de Cross. Soudain le corps du démon se plia en deux et il finit à quatre pattes, son visage s'allongea et il ouvrit une gueule plus grosse encore que celle des loups-garous. Les enfants applaudirent et firent soudainement une farandole autour de Cross, formant un cercle parfait autour de leur symbole. Et brusquement le vent commença à tournoyer comme attisé par leurs petites voix qui s'élevèrent dans le désert. Ils se mirent à chanter :

« _Petit loup solitaire qui ouvrent ses ailes._

_Puisses-tu un jour découvrir ta vraie nature._

_C'est tes semblables qui t'appellent,_

_Ils connaissent déjà ton futur…_

_Petit loup solitaire qui galope dans la nuit…_

_Puisses-tu me revenir un jour_

_Entends-tu le démon et son cri ?_

_Il connait déjà ton futur…_

_Petit loup solitaire qui vole dans les airs,_

_Puisses-tu un jour accepter mon amour,_

_Et la protection qui opère,_

_Elle connait déjà ton futur…_

_Petit loup solitaire qui pleure,_

_Puisses-tu comprendre un jour,_

_Le chant de tes frères et sœur._

_Ils connaissent déjà ton futur…_

_Petit loup solitaire qui se considère perdu_

_Puisses-tu un jour voir le temps qui perdure._

_Tu nous verras nous, même le cœur à nu._

_On connait déjà ton futur…_

_Petit loup solitaire qui soupire de joie,_

_Puisses-tu chanter un jour_

_Afin de répandre le chant des vdA._

_C'est cela ton futur! _»

Le gris secoua sa tête comme un lion secouerait sa belle crinière. Mais ce n'était pas des poils qui coiffaient son visage mais de longues écailles plus ou moins pointues. Cross se surprit à apprécier la sensation que ce corps de démon lui offrait. Il se trouvait plus que surpuissant, il se sentait fort. S'il le voulait, il pensait pouvoir détruire un arbre d'un coup, d'un seul ! Il voyait bizarrement, ses yeux lui offraient une vision sur trois cent soixante degrés et tout était sombre. Son odorat semblait être surdéveloppé et ses pattes ressentaient les moindres petites vibrations que produisaient les hommes, les animaux ou les objets...

Après quelques moments où Cross s'habitua à sa nouvelle apparence, il finit par reprendre forme humaine et tous les enfants se rapprochèrent et se jetèrent dans ses jambes. Le désormais Roi aux yeux de tous sourit et regarda ses vêtements en lambeau. Sirius sortit sa baguette et les lui rafistola d'un sort. Le vieil homme quant à lui monta sur un cheval et, au dessus des autres, leur requit le silence.

- Mes frères, montons le camp ici, nous devons parler !

- Ami, ce jeune homme a prouvé, il est le nouveau Roi, faisons ce qu'il demande !

Paul le regarda avec un sourcil arqué et Cross hocha la tête.

- Obéissez-lui…

- Très bien.

Ils firent tourner les calèches et les positionnèrent en rond. À l'intérieur tous les vdA s'assirent sur le sol et Cross écarquilla les yeux devant tant de personnes. Il sourit et murmura

- Notre évolution ne fait que commencer !

A peine avait-il fini qu'un immense silence recouvrit le désert. Cross soupira. Il n'avait pas l'habitude à tant de respect.

- Écoutez ! Je sais à quel point vous avez peur. Il y a longtemps nous avons été asservis par les sorciers. Et ce que je vais vous demander n'est sûrement pas facile à entendre. Je ne vous donne pas un ordre et je n'userai pas des pouvoirs que j'ai récemment obtenu juste en prouvant être un Roi. Ce que je veux, c'est un aide volontaire et non forcée ! Voulez-vous que tout cela cesse ? Que nous puissions à envisager vivre sans nous cacher !?

Il eut plusieurs hochements de tête.

- Alors soulevons-nous ! Participons à cette guerre.

- Mais ce n'est pas la nôtre ! S'exclama un vdA.

- Si, au contraire. C'est la nôtre ! Nous sommes détruits chaque jour par des forces qui s'accroissent et s'enflent. Il est temps que nous rendions la pareille.

- Oui ! Oui, c'est vrai !

- Je demande à tous les volontaires capables de se battre de venir. Nous partirons demain. C'est à vous de choisir qui viendra et qui restera !

Cross descendit rapidement de la calèche, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Le murmure reprit et s'intensifia. Le nouveau Roi rejoint Sirius et l'homme qui venait juste de finir sa pomme bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment important de le signaler.

- T'as bien parlé, petit gars ! Oh ! Il faut peut-être que je revoie mon langage face à toi… à vous… non ?

- Non ! Ça va ! Reste comme tu es, même si c'est très vulgaire ! C'est parfait !

- Yeah !

- Roi !

Cross tilta, surpris et se tourna. Un jeune garçon d'apparence dix années lui sourit et fit :

- Je m'appelle Karin. J'aimerais partir avec vous !

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Cinquante trois ans !

- Déjà ! Mais tu es si petit !

- Ma mère m'as dit que dans la famille notre cycle de grandeur est beaucoup plus lent. J'en profite, certes, pour faire plein de bêtise. Mais j'aimerais vraiment participer à la guerre à vos côtés mon Roi !

- Es-tu certain de pouvoir te battre ?

- Je suis certain. Et je serais très fier que vous m'acceptiez !

- Eh bien… je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais…

- Mais Cross ! S'exclama Sirius. C'est un enfant !

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis certain, sans vouloir vous vexer, d'avoir vécu beaucoup plus de vie que vous et beaucoup plus d'années. La guerre je la connais. On la vit tous les jours que nous fuyons et vivons dans la peur de se faire prendre ! Je viendrais et je prouverais ce que je vaux !

Cross sourit et se pencha. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura sur un ton paternel :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de cela ! N'en fait pas trop. Je te préfèrerais savoir vivant et vaillant que mort et héroïque.

- Vivant et vaillant ! Très bien !

Et il s'enfuit.

- Voilà un petit bonhomme de plus ! Fit Paul.

- Oui… mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'enfant ! Soupira Sirius.

Sous le regard courroucé de Cross, il se rattrapa.

- Je ne dis pas que…

- Ferme-la. Vous ne nous appréciez pas parce que nous nous « nourrissons » de vos âmes. Mais tout comme les vampires ont besoin de votre sang pour survivre et vous de tuer des bêtes afin de manger ! Cependant, et pour l'instant seulement, nous vous faisons assez confiance pour vous laisser en vie ! Alors soyez en heureux, et taisez-vous.

- J'espère un jour que nous aurons aussi la même confiance envers vous !

Il fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas raide.

- Tu l'as fâché ou il a pris peur !?

- Les deux… Mais cela ne me dérange pas… Qu'Harry me pardonne…

* * *

><p>Quand le soir vint, Cross s'installa un peu loin du campement et s'assit en tailleur. Il retira son t-shirt et le posa à côté de lui… inspirant profondément, il ferma les yeux et se transforma bien plus rapidement que la première fois. Il mit tout de même une minute à atteindre la bête sombre. Il courut un long moment se délectant de toutes ses nouvelles sensations. Il sourit mais son visage ne montra qu'un retroussement de babines dangereux accentué d'un peu de bave. Soudain il sentit quelque chose ! Comme s'il était incomplet.<p>

Il se leva sur ses pattes arrière et soudainement celle-ci craqua et ses pattes avant s'allongèrent. Il eut un nouveau craquement sombre qui ferait hérisser le poil de plus uns d'entre vous. Son corps s'aplatit, son visage de même, Il retrouva une morphologie pratiquement humaine et sa force se décupla encore. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait briser un arbre d'un coup de griffes acérées. Peut-être était-ce le cas car maintenant il avait la taille d'un arbre massif. Cross repassa en mode animal et courut encore avant de redevenir humain.

Il vit que son pantalon n'avait pas tenu alors il appela son vêtement de vdA. La toge le recouvrit élégamment. Il la portera jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un nouvel habit. Il retourna près du campement et remarqua qu'il avait été suivit par des enfants qui souriaient et rougissaient à sa présence. Cross posa une main dans les cheveux de l'un d'eux et tous en même temps se courbèrent à sa présence.

- Allons les enfants… Vous n'avez pas à agir ainsi…

- Laisse-les faire, fit la voix de Paul derrière lui. C'est ainsi qu'il te montre qu'il te respecte et qu'ils t'ont admis.

Cross se retourna vers lui.

- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est protéger mon peuple.

- Oui, ils le savent et c'est ainsi qu'il te remercie ! Alors profite…

- Très bien… Je dois donc jouer le jeu !

Un enfant prit un pan de sa robe et murmura :

- Karin a eut le droit de venir, nous le voulons aussi !

Cross le regarda puis s'agenouilla.

- Écoutez mes braves, car vous l'êtes et je le sais, bien plus que tout le monde le pense. Cependant, ce sera un long et difficile voyage qui aboutira à une bataille fatigante. Nous ne pouvons peut-être ni mourir ni dormir mais nos corps ont besoin de se reposer. Vous êtes trop petit pour venir…

- Mais Karin…

- Je ne prendrais avec moi que les vdA de plus de cinquante ans ! C'est une sécurité que j'impose pour vous tous ! Quand tout cela sera fini, je reviendrais et nous retournerons dans l'endroit qui nous ait dû et réparerai le bouclier afin de tous vous protéger comme il se doit.

- Oui mon Roi !

Paul le retient avant qu'il ne parte.

- Il faut que je t'annonce, je crois me souvenir d'un pouvoir spécial du Roi.

- Lequel ?

- La dématérialisation de ses sujets. Il peut les rendre âme s'en même les tuer ! Je crois que si tu le faisais, aucun de nous ne craindrait rien lors du combat et nous risquons même de gagner facilement ce combat ! Les vampires n'auront même pas besoin de combattre…

- Cependant, je n'ai jamais pratiqué, soit j'y arriverais mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais…

- Prenons, un certain temps pour que tu t'entraînes. Tu n'auras qu'à m'utiliser !

- D'accord…

- Une autre chose, interdit aux femmes de venir.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Le quart des femmes est enceint, l'autre quart s'occupe de leur bébé et la moitié qu'il reste doit leur venir en aide ! Les vieillards ne doivent pas venir non plus !

- Préviens-les en mon nom.

Cross se dit que Paul était d'une grande aide. Si plus tôt on lui avait dit qu'il serait ici à discuter à nouveau avec lui, jamais il ne l'aurais cru. Les années avaient dû l'aider et bien qu'il n'en ait pas du tout l'air, il était d'une grande intelligence et d'un grand esprit stratégique. Il hocha la tête.

- Très bien, je le ferais.

- Vas te reposer…

- Oh non, gars. Le coupa-t-il brusquement. Je pense que ce soir nous allumerons une feu de joie et nous allons danser !

- Quoi ?

- Viens et arrête de parler !

- Comment parles-tu à ton Roi ! Scanda un homme à leur côté.

- Laissez, je ne suis pas encore habitué à cela. Sourit Cross puis il hocha négativement la tête et se laissa convaincre. Mais je… d'accord. Détendons nous.

- Fêtons le retour du Roi ! s'exclama fortement Paul.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi… Soupira-t-il.

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Les festivités n'étaient pas terminée et les vdA dansaient, mangeaient et buvaient. Les enfants courraient et les femmes virevoltaient sur le sable. Les hommes faisaient cuir la viande ou jouaient des instruments. Cross était assis à terre et frappait dans ses mains. Paul à ses côtés se leva soudainement et l'interpella.<p>

- Viens avec moi, petit homme.

Cross, intrigué, se leva et le suivit. Il l'emmena derrière une caravane en dehors du cercle privé. Il leva alors sa main et fit.

- Allez vas-y !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Transforme-moi. Dématérialise-moi !

Cross recula.

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas_…_ je ne sais même pas comment faire, je risque de te faire du mal.

- Fais le gars ! Exactement comment tu as fait pour te transformer. Cela ne doit pas être totalement différent.

Cross hésita puis ferma les yeux et se concentra. Comment faire pour le dématérialiser? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il rouvrit les yeux et hocha négativement la tête. Il n'y arriverait pas ainsi.

- Je n'ai suivi les cours d'Harry sur la magie_…_ Je ne sais pas du tout comment procéder.

- Cela n'a rien avoir avec la magie des sorciers. C'est comme bouger un bras ou une jambe, tu peux y arriver…

Cross fronça brusquement les yeux.

- Mais comment le sais-tu ? Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

Paul soupira brusquement et baissa ses bras. Son visage se fit lointain, comme s'il remontait à des souvenirs plus ancien encore que ceux de Cross. Et cela devait être vrai car il finit par lui dire :

- Le Roi… était mon ami. Héhé, ça remonte à longtemps!

Cross écarquilla les yeux.

- En effet… Mais… C'est tout bonnement incroyable.

- Je voudrais que tu ais confiance en moi, petit. Et en toi aussi. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Et comme je te l'ai dit, si tu arrive cette guerre sera gagnée d'avance ! Ce sort n'est pas censé être un moyen d'attaque, tu peux le comprendre. Mais l'ancien Roi était un bon tacticien. Il m'a tout appris ! S'il n'avait été tué…

Cross soupira. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il releva le menton et dans son esprit imagina toutes les possibilités qu'il avait pour faire fonctionner son pouvoir. Il se rappela comment il avait fait pour se transformer et la force qu'il avait ressentit alors que le démon le prenait et s'efforça à retrouver cette force qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de surpuissant. Petit à petit, comme s'il plongeait dans une eau tellement froide qu'elle le glaçait de l'intérieur, une forte puissance monta en lui. Il leva une main devant Paul et fronça les sourcils.

Celui-ci se vit brusquement changer. Il fut soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol. Habitué, il ne dit rien mais sourit tout de même. Il le laissa finir la transformation. Et bientôt, partant du cœur du vieil homme, un long fil pratiquement blanc comme reluisant ressortit et l'attrapa à la gorge. Cette fois-ci, Paul en fut surpris. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Un autre fil ressortit du même endroit et attrapa sa jambe. Il commença lentement à l'entourer comme un serpent qui attaque sa proie. Plus rapidement, une dizaine de fil firent de même et entourèrent entièrement l'homme. Les fils qui se touchaient s'assemblèrent. La couleur le recouvrit, ou alors était-ce lui qui la perdait ? Il ne pourrait le dire.

Bientôt, Paul ressentit un grand froid et finit par sourire à nouveau. Ça il le connaissait. Cela faisait parti du changement d'état. Puis bientôt il ne ressentit plus rien signe qu'il avait complètement perdu son corps d'humain. Finalement Cross ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, hébété. Il sourit et se regarda lui-même. Sans le faire exprès, il s'était lui-même dématérialisé. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas maintenir une personne en âme, si lui-même n'y était pas. C'était une connexion qu'il formait entre leur cimetière et la Terre et pour cela il lui fallait qu'il agisse en tant que pont en utilisant son propre corps.

Alors qu'il reflétait dans le noir les deux âmes s'envolèrent un peu plus haut. Du moins Cross car Paul n'était pas sur que son Roi tienne la connexion longtemps. Mais le gris ne semblait avoir aucun doute. Il ne ressentait pas du tout un quelconque relâchement. Il s'amusa alors à passer au milieu du feu et les vdA applaudirent tous en riant. Alors Cross, emballé par cette force qu'il arrivait plus facilement à contrôler qu'il ne le pensait, arriva près de Karin et le caressa la tête. Immédiatement, un voile de fil entoura le jeune homme et beaucoup plus rapidement le dématérialisa.

Un à un et pris par son jeu, Cross les rendit âme et la fête n'en fut que plus belle et plus grande. Les âmes dansaient à terre et en l'air. Et comme plus personne ne pouvait toucher les instruments les femmes chantaient à la place. Au bout de quelques instants, Paul rejoint Cross et lui dit murmura :

- Arrête…

Cross le regarda puis sourit et hocha la tête. Petit à petit, tous redescendirent et redevinrent humains. Le gris qui n'avait à aucun moment ressentit une quelconque prise du sort remarqua combien son corps semblait être alourdi comme s'il était resté trop longtemps dans l'eau. Il se tourna vers Paul et lui demanda prestement :

- Tu te sens mal ?

- Aucunement...

- Super.

Cross regarda tout le monde dont le comportement n'avait pas changé. Eux aussi n'avaient rien eu. Il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à subir les effets secondaires. Peu importe maintenant qu'il savait qu'il le pouvait, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour son peuple. Brusquement, Cross leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait eu la courte impression d'entendre une voix qui l'appelait. Pourtant dans le ciel personne n'y était. Comme il se trompait car c'était Gabriel juste à cet instant qui venait de prononcer son nom et de chuchoter avec inquiétude :

- C'est maintenant que tout commence…


	20. Chapter 20: La bataille d'un vampire 1

**Chapitre 20 : **Avant la bataille d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Revenons un peu en arrière pour conter l'aventure des parents. Draco raccompagna Harry en Angleterre et durant ce plutôt long voyage, il lui montra toutes les facettes de son côté vampire. Il est vrai qu'Harry apprenait à une vitesse fulgurante, bien plus vite que Gabriel mais cela était-il normal ou pas ? Il ne pouvait le savoir ! Quand vint la dernière nuit, celle où leur chemin devait se séparer, le brun se jeta sur son homme et le serra le plus fort possible. Afin d'apaiser leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson frénétiquement, Draco murmura :<p>

- Tu verras, c'est moi qui gagnerais.

- J'en doute… Répondit Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent et le vampire chuchota :

- Crois-le…

Il partit par la suite en courant, sans se retourner. Harry utilisa ses yeux de vampire longtemps, juste pour voir le corps foncer sur la route de son destin et se fondre dans la nuit. Il finit par soupirer et se tourna vers la ville. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point Londres lui avait manqué. Il faut dire, il n'avait eu le temps une seule fois de se poser et de respirer. Mais là non plus, Harry comprit qu'il devait se dépêcher ! Il fallait qu'il retourne à Poudlard d'après Angel, et ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Instinctivement il tourna trois fois sur lui-même puis soupira, blasé.

- Je ne suis plus sorcier ! Il faut que je m'y fasse…

Alors il se tourna et courut à toute vitesse. En route sur sa lancée, le brun n'eut l'occasion de penser à tout ce qui se passait que très peu de temps. De toute façon il n'osait trop le faire. Tout ce qui lui plaisait c'était d'enfin terminer cette longue et éprouvante quête et de commencer à construire un foyer plus stable avec Draco. Harry s'y voyait déjà. Une maison tranquille avec son homme où il pourrait recommencer du début. Peut-être même pourront-ils adopter des enfants. Draco aimait-il les enfants ? Il espérait que oui… Plusieurs heures après, Poudlard était en vue. Il arriva au même moment que l'on refermait le portail.

- Attendez ! Fit-il en reprenant une marche normale.

Il vit et reconnu au loin Argus Rusard, le concierge. Celui-ci en le voyant écarquilla les yeux et fit demi-tour.

- Mr Potter ! Mais…

Il rouvrit le portail et bégaya :

- M-mais… Où étiez-vous ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait beaucoup vous avez disparu du jour au lendemain !

- C'est une longue histoire… Dumbledore est-il là ?

- Bien sûr qu'il est ici, mais il fait comme tout le monde sauf vous et moi… Il dort !

- Alors toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Je reviens de vacance !

- Non ! Impossible ! Des vacances toi ?

- Oui ! Dumbledore m'a obligé d'en prendre… il y a deux jours !

- Ah ! Tu es revenu plus tôt !

- Je n'ai rien à faire autre part qu'à Poudlard et puis Miss Teigne déteste le changement et les voyages… ça la rend malade !

Harry rit alors qu'il rentrait dans le château.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de six heures…

- Ouh… Je l'ai échappé belle.

- Ah, et de quoi ?

- Euh… J'ai eu pas mal de problème devant les deux années qui ont passé…

- Et si tu nous expliquais ça !?

Harry se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents

- Professeur…

Le vieil homme devant lui était aussi blanc que la neige, comme un grand mage. Il avait des rides sous ses yeux et une longue barbe comme tout vieil homme qui se respecte. Il regardait Harry avec un doux sourire et des yeux pétillants qui oscillaient entre l'indécision : Esquisser de bonheur et tomber d'inquiétude.

- Allons, allons Harry, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Albus.

- Oui, je sais… mais je crois ne jamais y arriver !

- Oh mais…

Finalement, Albus plissa les yeux, le visage dur. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le ressentait. Sur Harry, quelque chose de nouveau mais il ne pouvait dire si cela était mauvais ou non. Puis il remarqua ce que c'était et ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire :

- Il y a quelque chose de changer chez toi… Tu es si froid et ton cœur ne bat pas.

Harry soupira. Il hocha tristement la tête avant de sourire.

- Je suis désolé professeur… Je suis mort !

- Ah ? Fit le vieux totalement surpris.

- Deux fois ! S'enquit le brun avec amusement.

- Il faut absolument que tu me racontes ce que tu as fais ces dernières années ! S'écria brusquement le professeur en prenant son ancien élève par le dos et en l'entraînant.

- Très bien.

Tout en le conduisant à son bureau, Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'omit rien du tout. Il rencontra un regard très dur quand il énonça son long passage dans les geôles d'Azkaban et Dumbledore jura à voix haute de faire payer cela au ministre. Puis ils revinrent sur un ton plus joyeux en parlant de Draco et de sa quête. Quand il lui avoua avoir un fils, Albus rit et s'exclama :

- Toi qui as toujours vécu ici cela ne m'étonnes guère.

- Mais mon enfant n'en ait plus un… Il a l'apparence et l'esprit d'un adulte.

- Comment cela ?

Et Harry finit son histoire avant de pénétrer le bureau. A peine furent-ils à l'intérieur, que le brun ressentit un brusque appui sur les épaules. Ses yeux tentaient de se fermer par eux-mêmes et il sentit toute force le quitter.

- Harry… Tu vas bien ?

- Le soleil vient de se lever…

- Oh je vois. Je vais t'amener dans une chambre dans le cachot en bas.

- Cela me va…

- Allons-y vite…

Une fois dans les cachots, Dumbledore l'emmena dans un dortoir libre.

- Voilà, installe-toi ici, personne ne viendra te déranger !

- Merci infiniment.

- A ce soir !

- A ce soir…

Dumbledore se retourna et partit, Harry fit de même à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il tomba lourdement sur le lit et s'endormit comme une masse. Jamais il ne fut endormi aussi vite. Pour la première fois il ressentait ce que son fiancé et son fils ressentaient. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en tergiverser. Déjà, il dormait comme un loir.

Quand il se réveilla il entendit d'abord beaucoup de bruit avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en vrai des enfants. Alors il se releva rapidement et sans même se soucier de son corps et de son soin, rejoint la Grande Salle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Là, à l'ouverture de la grande porte, il eut un long silence. Non pesant, c'était juste un silence de surprise et de curiosité.

- Harry, s'exclama alors plusieurs enfants et le bruit reprit.

Âgés entre quatre et dix-sept ans, beaucoup se précipitèrent sur lui. Le brun dut prendre dans ses bras les plus petits et serrer la main des plus grands. Pour beaucoup, Harry avait été non seulement un professeur mais aussi un mentor et un ami. Un aîné comme il se doit, plus proche qu'un frère et plus aimant qu'un père. Seul hic, beaucoup d'enfants se plaignirent de sa froideur, physiquement parlant, et de son incroyable pâleur. Quand le silence se fit et qu'Harry les regarda avec désappointement, Dumbledore se leva et appela son ancien élève, celui-ci se défila des enfants qui le regardèrent avec tristesse pour le rejoindre.

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous. A table, les enfants ! Ajouta-t-il.

Quand tous reprirent leur repas, Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry qui avait fini de saluer les professeurs, les anciens comme les nouveaux. Le brun avait froncé les sourcils en remarquant qu'un manque essentiel à ses retrouvailles était présent.

- Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, oui ! Comme un bébé… Où est Sirius ?

- Oh ! Ton parrain est parti il y a longtemps. Il te cherchait. Un jour il est revenu et il m'a parlé d'une chose un peu farfelue. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi maintenant…

- Comment cela ?

- Nous avions construit l'Ordre du Phénix à la demande de Sirius. C'est une association de combattants sorciers pour le bien et la liberté de toutes les espèces. Nos troupes n'étaient qu'une vingtaine il y a un an mais elles se sont enflées il y a peu. Nous sommes maintenant plus d'une centaine.

- Il faut que vous alliez aider les vampires.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons ! L'attaque est prévue pour demain soir. Je ne sais pourquoi les sorciers sont si confiants pour les attaquer la nuit.

- Oh non… Murmura Harry. C'est un piège ! Il faut que j'aille les prévenir !

- Non, je ne pense pas… S'exclama alors une voix venue de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

Dumbledore se leva et plissa les yeux. Au fond de la Grande Salle, un homme se tenait, debout, bien droit aussi sec qu'un balai magique. Harry se releva à son tour et fixa son visage. Il était d'un gris cendré, comme si on l'avait brulé puis rafistolé. Pratiquement aucun nez, il aurait juré avoir en face de lui un serpent aux petits yeux méfiants et malfaisants.

- C'est un vampire, murmura le brun. J'ai perdu la faculté de ressentir les auras mais il sent beaucoup trop l'odeur du sang pour ne pas l'être. Et surtout son cœur ne bat plus.

- Il l'est, c'est sûr…

Harry contourna en marche normale la longue table puis le rejoint. Le regard du jeune homme s'intensifia à sa vue. Et plus il remontait la Grande Salle, plus le vilain visage s'éclairait. On ne pourrait si tromper, on pourrait facilement dire que l'étranger avait attendu longtemps avant de pouvoir voir Harry et que cela le rendait plus qu'heureux. Le brun, lui, se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant ce regard qui ne se cachait pas. Il défia tout de même l'inconnu qui lui refusait le passage et dit :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je me nomme Tom Jedusor. Répondit-il platoniquement.

- Tom ? Tom… Celui qui a disparu, enlevé par les sorciers…

- Enlevé ? C'est un bien grand mot…

Il rit sadiquement. Harry eut quelques frissons. Cela n'avait rien à voir d'un rire joyeux ou triste. Il était plutôt bizarre, voire écœurant. Heureusement, il ne dura pas et les traits se tirèrent pour afficher de nouveau cet air de franche curiosité mêlé à ce que l'on pouvait appeler du… soulagement…

- Que me veux-tu ? Murmura le brun.

- Tu dois rester avec moi !

- Mais ton peuple court droit à sa perte et tu souhaites que je reste ici !?

- Non… le coupa-t-il brusquement. Je souhaite que tu restes avec moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

Harry réfléchit puis se retourna. Il regarda les enfants qui s'étaient tous arrêtés pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Il ne fallait surtout pas les effrayer. Il regarda Dumbledore qui souhaitait ardemment savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il esquissa un mouvement de la tête afin de le remercier pour l'accueil et lui dit.

- Je reviens dans dix minutes.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se rassit à sa place. Puis, Harry passa à quelques centimètres de l'homme froid et sortit. Il s'attendit à un refus mais rien ne vient, plutôt, Tom le suivit. Alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement, il le regarda furtivement avant de froncer les sourcils. Tom, cela se voyait encore et plus maintenant, le dévorer des yeux et cela commençait plus à l'énerver qu'à le faire rougir.

- Bon, dit Harry en rejoignant l'escalier principal du château. Dis-moi pourquoi on t'a relâché ou comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper.

- Je n'étais pas emprisonné, je te rappelle…

Harry soupira. Tom faisait exprès de ne pas répondre à ces questions.

- Dis-moi pourquoi je dois rester ?

- Parce que…

Harry s'arrêta à la seconde marche et fit demi-tour sur lui-même. Défiant pendant un court instant l'affreux, il finit par soupirer et redescendre.

- Bon, je m'en vais.

Mais brusquement Tom l'attrapa par le bras et murmura :

- Tu dois rester !

Le brun le poussa mais rien n'y fit, à sa grande surpris, sa force fut supérieure.

- Lâche-moi, immédiatement.

- Seulement quand tu auras promis de rester… avec moi…

- Je ne peux pas, il faut que je retrouve Draco et que je le prévienne.

- Tu n'iras pas le voir car il est hors de question que je te perde une nouvelle fois.

Harry cessa de se battre et murmura :

- Quoi ?

- Tu es devenu si sale…

Sa voix avait pris une toute autre intonation. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle était plus grave et plus filante que celle avec qui il avait affaire depuis tout à l'heure. Comme si un serpent avait pris possession de son corps, emplit sa gorge et susurrait à sa place. Car en ce moment même, c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il susurrait :

- Comment as-tu pu souiller le corps de Mike… (Ndla : Mike se lit Miké car ce n'est pas le prénom Mike mais le diminutif du nom Mikelange qui se lit lui-même Mikélange. Désolée pour l'interruption !)

Et là, ce fut comme un déclic. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Il savait exactement à qui il avait affaire.

- C'est donc toi… Valérius…

* * *

><p>Enfin, dans un dernier retour, nous reviendrons sur les faits et gestes de Draco. Celui-ci, après avoir quitté Harry, la tête légèrement embrumé par des doutes et des inquiétudes, ne mit que deux nuits pour atteindre les Alpes. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. Légèrement épuisé, il arriva à sa cité avant le levé du soleil. A peine entra-t-il qu'il vit quelque chose qui clochait. Une masse abusive d'odeur dans sa cité. Les vampires semblaient s'être regroupés ici. Brusquement, les vampires reculèrent et sept personnes dont Blaise et Hermione s'alignèrent devant lui.<p>

- Mon Roi… commença Hermione mais soudain Rogue l'arrêta :

- Allons-nous asseoir.

Draco les suivit jusqu'à une salle où deux tables en arc de cercle se faisaient faces. Draco s'assit sur un trône en face des deux tables. Chacun des huit conseillers s'assirent, quatre par quatre et Rogue commença :

- Les sorciers ont finalement déclaré la guerre.

- Ils sont fous, chuchota une jeune vampire rousse.

- Silence, grogna Draco très pressé. Blaise, explique-moi ce que vous aviez prévu de faire.

- Nous comptions nous battre.

- Sans mon accord !?

- Vous aviez disparu mon Roi, s'exclama la même jeune femme.

- J'ai dit silence !

Elle baissa vivement la tête.

- Je suis parti parce que j'ai appris par un loyal homme, plus loyal que vous, ce que vous comptiez faire de mon amant et désormais fiancé.

- Le sorcier pur est-il toujours en vie ? Demanda prestement Blaise.

- Il l'est en effet… mais j'ai dû le transformer suite à quelques… dommages irréparables de son corps…

- Il est vampire ? C'est impossible !

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi et pourtant, il est… Et maintenant j'aimerais quelques explications. Quand les sorciers attaqueront-ils ?

- La nuit prochaine…

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Les attaquer de front, le plus rapidement possible et ne pas les laisser se rassembler.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- C'est inutile de les attaquer de front, j'ai déjà testé. Il possède un bouclier contre les morts. Lors de mon combat contre eux, j'ai pu le remarquer. Leurs différents sortilèges contre nous leur permettent non seulement de nous attaquer mais aussi de se défendre. Ils sont totalement inefficaces contre des humains ou des sorciers. Cependant… pour des non-vivants, c'est pratiquement impossible de les approcher.

Un silence pesant emplit la pièce.

- Comment pourrions-nous les combattre alors ?

- Je le sais. Vous alliez retirer les pouvoirs de mon fils n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Répondit Rogue en hochant humblement la tête.

- Comment ?

Le Conseil écarquilla les yeux, jamais auparavant, il n'avait fait cela. Divulguer quoique se soit sur leur pouvoir et surtout les montrer au Roi ! Ils savaient qu'ainsi ils perdraient toute utilité. Enfin, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le Grand conseiller Rogue se leva brusquement et marcha longuement. Mais soudain le conseiller Granger se leva et s'écria :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Severus ! Nous avons des lois.

- Et l'une des principales, la première et la plus importante, éructa-t-il, est d'obéir à son Roi !

- Silence, tous les deux. Continue Severus.

- C'est un outrage à…

Draco se leva immédiatement et attrapa le vampire qui s'était levé et le jeta contre un mur.

- Le prochain qui parle aura à faire à moi… Est-ce clair ? Severus ! Dépêche-toi, je perds patience.

L'homme regarda ses compatriotes un instant puis Draco qui fronça les sourcils puis il s'inclina et partit vers le fond de la pièce. Là, il y avait une porte qu'il ouvrit et pénétra. Rogue revint quelques secondes plus tard avec dans ses mains, une grande boîte violette. Draco se rapprocha, la curiosité piquée à vif. Rogue la lui tendit et il la prit.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Les pouvoirs des sorciers…

Draco se retourna et la posa sur la table.

- Jamais nous n'avons touché.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par crainte ! Le seul vampire qui a essayé, un ancien conseiller avide de pouvoir, s'est désintégré en quelques poussières.

- Désintégré ?

- Une véritable boucherie…

- Ah…

Draco ouvrit la boîte et plissa les yeux. Dedans, il y avait quinze boules jaunes luminescentes et une totalement noire.

- Je suppose que la seizième était pour Gabriel. Chuchota Draco. Donc la quinzième est la mienne n'est-ce pas ?

Severus hocha la tête.

- Mais n'y touchait pas, mon Roi… On ne sait pas ce que…

Draco prit brusquement la pierre lisse dans ses mains. Celle-ci augmenta brusquement de luminosité. Elle effectua quelques clignotements avant de lentement s'éteindre. Draco quant à lui subit une brusquement montée de chaleur et d'adrénaline. Pire que lorsque Harry le toucher. Mais avec son amant, cela avait toujours été doux et affreusement délicieux. Alors que là, il ne ressentit presque aucun sentiment. Puis il eut alors une étrange sensation que jamais il n'avait senti. Il eut du mal à respirer et manqua de s'effondrer. Severus s'avança et le retint.

- Draco… murmura-t-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Waoh…

- Mon Roi.

Il regarda la boîte et murmura :

- Brûler tout ça…

- Quoi ! Mais !

- Plus aucun Dernier ne devrait perdre ses pouvoirs.

Severus se mit à sourire.

- Bien, mon Roi.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir à votre guise mon Roi ! Je suis désolé de vous manquer de respect mais il n'y a qu'une loi qui permettrait d'arrêter ce processus et celle-ci doit être votée par les conseillers !

Draco se retourna et la regarda longuement. Puis soudain il sourit.

- Très bien… Procédons à un vote !

Draco referma la boîte puis se rassit avec elle sur son trône. Il avait extrêmement mal à la tête et cela le troubla un peu lui qui n'avait jamais eut mal de sa vie.

- Pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec moi, lève la main…

Il eut d'abord cinq mains hésitantes puis l'une d'elle se baissa rapidement et une autre peu de temps après. Le jeune conseiller tua du regard les lâches qui n'avaient pas suivi…

- Severus.

- Oui votre Majesté ?

- A l'issu de ce vote, tu me feras le plaisir de destituer les perdants.

- Quoi ? Mais… Majesté !

- Et comme, j'ai gagné je vais m'empresser de détruire tout cela. Par la suite, je vous expliquerais mon plan pour battre les sorciers et vous le ferez passer à tous les vampires. Draco se releva et en passant devant Severus se plia et murmura :

- A l'avenir… Trouves-toi de meilleurs conseillers.

- Oui Majesté…

Une fois dans sa chambre, Draco soupira. Il tendit l'ouïe et remarqua que tous s'étaient endormis car le soleil s'était levé. Mais lui pour la première fois n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Du moins, cela ne le prenait pas autant qu'avant. Le blond se coucha sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit intensément avant de se rappeler ce qu'il cherchait : Les cours d'Harry à Gabriel. Il puisa lentement sa magie hors de lui et rouvrit les yeux. Il était en train de voler ! Cela le surprit et il relâcha son sort ce qui le fit retomber sur le lit.

Se releva sur les coudes, il regarda qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule bêtise puis soudain se mit à rire. Le voilà demi-sorcier comme son fils. Il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs perdus et cela l'enchantait. Recouché dans le lit, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'endormit. Le lendemain soir aux premières ombres de la nuit, Draco se réveilla et se leva immédiatement. Il retourna dans la Grande Salle et murmura à travers tout le brouhaha de vampire :

- Silence !

Ils se turent tous. Alors qu'un vampire arriva en trombe.

- Ils sont là.

« Pourquoi le soir ? » Pensa Draco. Il grogna légèrement et demanda :

- Est-ce que tout le monde a le plan en tête ?

- Oui, firent-ils tous.

Draco réfléchit rapidement puis il hocha.

- Alors on y va…

* * *

><p>Au même moment quelque part dans le désert du Texas, Cross avait regroupé tous ses vdA capables de se battre. Ils n'étaient qu'une petite centaine mais c'était déjà bien. Devant eux, Sirius guidait une vingtaine de sorcier. Il hocha la tête devant Cross et murmura :<p>

- On se retrouve là-bas.

- Oui… Mais n'attaquez pas sans nous, mieux vaut-il que nous frappions tous ensemble !

Sur un nouvel hochement de tête de la part de Sirius et de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ils transplanèrent. Cross se tourna vers les siens et fit :

- Surtout, suivez-moi bien. Maintenant, j'en ai la certitude, tout se passera bien. Si vous voyez mon sort flancher, cachez vous dans les arbres avant la dématérialisation et restez y jusqu'à la fin ! Ne prenez aucun risque, je ne veux aucune perte !

Il eut beaucoup de mouvements de tête et de « oui » expressifs. Satisfait, Cross ferma les yeux et chuchota plus pour lui même que pour ces sujets :

- Bonne chance…

Brusquement, il eut une grande lumière blanche et tous les vdA perdirent leurs habits et se transformèrent en vapeur. C'était encore plus beau que ça. Une sorte de masse d'ombre blanche. La nuit dernière sous le bucher de fête, on aurait dit un immense dragon de feu. Maintenant c'est une véritable étoile qui vint illuminer le ciel bleu nuit. Paul s'approcha de Cross et fit :

- On te suit !

Cross sourit et s'envola avec rapidité, suivit des siens. Quiconque verrait ces personnes s'en aller avouerait quel magnifique spectacle ils étaient. C'est comme une traînée d'étoile filante qui brillait et éclairait rapidement les cieux. Cross vola de plus en plus vite afin d'être à la bataille avant que celle-ci ne commence.

* * *

><p>Gabriel soupira. Il en avait assez de lire. Il trouvait cela barbant et souhaitait faire parti intégrante de l'histoire et non la survoler… Angel, un peu plus loin, se leva et vint le rejoindre.<p>

- Je sais que c'est dur et long… mais il te faudra apprendre à être patient.

- Je le suis… mais le temps que je perds ici alors que mes parents et mon amant se battent m'horripile !

- Tu ne perds pas ton temps ici ! Ta présence est justifiée, tu dois t'en tenir.

- Ai-je le temps de tout apprendre ?

- Bien sûr… mais je ne vais pas rester ici longtemps…

- Cela te dérangerait pas d'attendre un jour ou deux de plus ?

- Gabriel, soupira-t-elle.

- Il faut que je sache comment ils vont !

- Ils vont bien, murmura-t-elle en faisant apparaître trois feuilles sur la table. Tu n'as qu'à lire leur vie !

- Il faut que je les aide !

- Tu ne peux pas ! Maintenant… et jusqu'à la fin, tu ne peux plus.

- Alors je ne veux pas être ton successeur…

Angel sourit.

- Ce n'est pas un choix… que tu peux avoir. Si tu ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera alors la Terre et ses espèces vont commencer à dérailler et… petit à petit… un à un… ils mourront.

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers les livres et les feuilles posaient devant lui. Il prit la feuille d'Harry et lut les deux premières lignes…

- Non… chuchota-t-il.

Il regarda Angel et se leva brusquement.

- Tu l'as envoyé dans la gueule du loup ! Hurla-t-il.

Angel frappa de ses paumes la table.

- Fermes-la et lit la suite ! Bon Dieu, et après on me demande pourquoi je n'aime pas les hommes !

Gabriel se rassit penaud et continua sa lecture.

- Tu vois… Si je n'avais pas fait cela ? Le monde aurait sombré…

- Et vous avec…

- Nous, Gabriel ! Maintenant, c'est nous…

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, sa tête était posée sur des genoux qu'il ne reconnut point. Mais… où était-il et que s'était-il passé ? Il ne se rappelait de rien du tout. Il ne pouvait même pas dire combien de temps il avait dormi. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était Tom qui le poussait dans les escaliers puis plus rien. Il était certain que s'il avait été humain il aurait eu des courbatures ! Harry se releva mais brusquement fut tiré par le bras. Il leva la tête rapidement et remarqua qu'il était sur Tom, lui-même installé sur un lit.<p>

- Eh… Où vas-tu comme cela mon amour !?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé, M Jedusor. Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez !

- Mike… Pourquoi dis-tu cela !?

- Monsieur…

- Voldemort ! Rugit-il brusquement, surprenant Harry. Je me nomme Voldemort maintenant et ferme-la !

Sa voix avait à nouveau changé d'intonation, comme si une nouvelle personne habitait son corps. Celui-ci se leva et jeta Harry par terre avec force. Mais le brun amortit sa chute, se retourna et, à quatre pattes, il montra les crocs, feulant comme un tigre en colère.

- Quel horreur… cingla Voldemort, méchant, un sourire dégoûté aux lèvres. Qu'as-tu fait du corps si pur de mon amour !

- Je ne suis pas Mikelange ! Accentua le vampire à terre.

- Bien sûr que tu l'es, murmura-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce et tendre.

- Valérius ? S'étonna Harry en s'accroupissant.

- Oui !

Son visage plus que sa voix changea, il prit un teint beaucoup plus humain et moins gris. Ses yeux n'avaient plus l'air menaçant mais gai.

- Tu vois que tu me reconnais !

- Valérius, il faut que tu reste avec m…

- La ferme ! Quelle mauviette cet homme. Si je n'avais pas été là. Il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est !

- M-mais vous êtes mort !

- Faux ! Si j'étais mort, te parlerais-je maintenant ?

- Non, je veux dire, il y a plus de deux milles ans vous êtes mort !

- Tsss… Mon corps fut peut-être mort mais comme j'étais un ange, mon esprit à sagement attendu le retour de mon amour. Et maintenant que je le vois enfin devant moi, que vois-je !? Un vampire écœurant !

- Vous en êtes un vous aussi ?

- La ferme !

Harry commençait à en avoir marre de se faire insulter de la sorte. Il voulut le remettre correctement à sa place mais Voldemort reprit plus vite la parole. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout Voldemort.

- Je n'ai pas choisi… Mike, je suis désolé que tu me vois si impur…

- Valérius ! Restez avec moi, je vous en prie.

- Je suis désolé, il est bien trop fort… Stupide homme qui ne veut rester tranquille.

- Voldemort ! Je veux parler à Valérius. Laissez-le.

- Et moi, je veux retrouver mon Mike !

- Mais je ne suis pas Mikelange ! Je suis juste sa réincarnation… Je veux dire par là je suis un peu comme son ombre mais je ne suis pas le vrai… Je possède peut-être son essence… Mais je suis juste Harry ! Le vrai Harry…

- Tu mens ! C'est toi qui es faux ! Replace Mike et disparaît, tu as assez fait de mal comme cela.

- Écoutez, si Mikelange était en moi, je crois que cela fait longtemps que je lui aurais parlé, non ? Hors cela n'est jamais arrivé !

Voldemort ne dit rien puis se tourna vers la porte de la chambre et murmura :

- Suis-moi…

- Valérius ?

- Je vais te montrer, mon amour…

Harry se rapprocha mais resta un peu éloigné au cas d'une nouvelle crise. Ce qui ne tarda pas du tout. Il semblerait que des deux se soit Voldemort qui réussissent plus facilement à prendre possession de Tom. Il imaginait le combat intérieur que devait mener ces deux là, et n'osait se mettre à leur place.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser te mordre. Grogna Voldemort.

- C'était soit cela, soit la mort.

- Les sorciers sont des incapables !

- Pourquoi avoir attendu ? Pourquoi ne pas être venu me chercher tout de suite…

Voldemort ne répondit pas pendant un long moment puis répéta :

- Les sorciers sont vraiment des incapables… Mais ils ne savaient pas… Ils auraient dû le savoir ! Hurla Voldemort en attrapant un vase et en le jetant contre un mur d'une seule poussée dévastatrice.

Harry, très perturbé, et il y avait de quoi, resta en retrait face à tant de vacillements entre les deux esprits. Voldemort entra dans une salle et Harry reconnut immédiatement le salon.

- On est chez…

- Dracula, oui ! C'est le seul endroit où tu pourras renaître, je le crains !

- Quoi ?

Harry n'en revenait pas. Alors cette maison avait aussi appartenu à Dracula. Cela devait pourtant être logique puisque que Draco était son descendant direct. Cependant il ne comprenait pas ce que Voldemort voulait dire par « renaître ». Devait-il encore mourir ! Cela n'en finissait plus ! Afin d'éclairer sa lanterne, Valérius rajouta comme dans un chuchotement.

- Mike… Où Mike pourra renaître…

Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment avant d'arriver dans une chambre vide. Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il le suivait alors qu'à tout moment il pouvait s'enfuir en courant ou en se jetant par une fenêtre. Peut-être que la curiosité l'étreignait trop pour qu'il ne l'accompagne pas. En entrant dans la pièce, Voldemort se dirigea directement vers le mur du fond. Harry tenta une dernière fois de le raisonner et lui dit :

- Écoutez… Je sais que vous êtes déçu et sûrement en colère mais je vous assure…

- Mike… murmura Valérius, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te veux aucun mal mais juste que tu me reviennes.

- Je ne suis pas Mike ! S'écria Harry, excédé. Combien de fois dois-je vous le dire !

- Si tu te taisais, pauvre abruti, ce serait mieux.

Voldemort ouvrit soudainement une porte à travers le mur comme un passage secret introuvable et montra l'ouverture à Harry. Celui-ci hésita puis la curiosité l'emporta et il pénétra l'endroit non éclairé. Un premier pas de sa part fit brusquement allumer plusieurs flambeaux puis petit à petit, un à un, ils s'allumèrent tous.

D'abord il vit plusieurs objets, des tonnes, anodins, passant d'un vase à un bijou puis des habits, des chaussures. Plus Harry avançait dans ce long couloir et plus il trouvait cela bizarre puis il déboucha sur une nouvelle chambre poussiéreuse, pleine de toiles d'araignées. Le lit et tous les meubles possédaient une grosse couche de poussière. Les années avaient passé ici et personne n'était jamais venu… Harry leva les yeux et fit le tour de la pièce. Voldemort sourit et l'interpella.

- Regarde !

Il ferma lentement la porte et Harry écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux en ouvrant la bouche.

- Im… Impossible !

Sur la porte il y avait un tableau défraîchi, décrépi, légèrement déchiré par les années. La peinture était écaillée mais pourtant on pouvait toujours bien voir le dessin non sorcier car l'image ne bougeait pas. Il s'agissait de deux bruns se tenant main dans la main et prenant la pose. Il leur souriait de toutes leurs dents et l'on pouvait voir combien ils étaient heureux. Et quoique l'on dise, peu importe comment on les regardait, leurs visages les ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

C'était Harry et Draco…


	21. Chapter 21: La bataille d'un vampire 2

**Chapitre 21 :** Après la bataille d'un vampire.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stoppa sa lecture et soupira :<p>

- Ouf…

- Bien si tu es soulagé… tu peux peut-être reprendre le travail ?

- Attends ! Tu as dit que parfois cela changé.

- Bien sûr ! Cela ne s'arrête jamais de tourner.

- Et s'il changeait d'avis et que je ne le vois pas !?

- Cela ne risque pas ! Si cela change, alors obligatoirement tu seras averti et tu pourras lire le changement.

- Oulà… ça devient de plus en plus compliqué.

- Mais non ! Crois-moi, tu auras de quoi faire pour ces deux milles prochaines années !

Elle éclata de rire. Gabriel bouda légèrement et murmura :

- Je te hais !

- Allons, finis ton travail. Il ne me reste que deux jours pour t'aider et par la suite tu devras retourner sur Terre faire tout !

- Mais… dis-moi si Harry va changer d'avis !

- Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, je lis sa vie pas son esprit ! C'est lui qui le contrôle, pas moi.

- Tu le pourrais n'est-ce pas… ?

- C'est vrai… mais je n'utilise cette façon que pour sauver des espèces en voie de disparition pas les humains… aussi important soit-il…

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre et prit la feuille de Cross.

- Il est encore dans les airs.

Puis celle de Draco.

- La bataille débute.

- Tu peux la finir plus vite, lis la fin seulement.

- A quoi cela sert puisque cela va sûrement changer.

Angel sourit.

- Tu vois que tu commences à comprendre.

Gabriel lui tira la langue avant de revenir sur la feuille de son père.

- Père s'élança hors de la cité et conquit l'espace très rapidement. Il regarda au loin les sorciers à la baguette levé et à la cape noire…

* * *

><p>… Selon son plan, seuls quelques vampires l'avaient accompagné à faire face au sorcier. Il vit au loin le Ministre de la Magie se parer d'un bouclier étrangement puissant. Ce n'est pas la force qui les ferait gagner, ça il le savait bien. Il pensa à Cross. Était-il arrivé à temps ? Arriverait-il à temps jusqu'ici. Il espérait que oui. Il fallait qu'il gagne un maximum de temps et il savait combien ce genre d'attente pouvait être longue… Draco se retourna et regarda chacun des vampires qui le faisait face, la tête haute et le cœur sans peur.<p>

- Vous êtes prêt ? Murmura-t-il

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils hochèrent tous dans un mouvement unique. Rogue s'avança un peu, une grimace d'envie sur ses lèvres.

- Oh que oui ! Fit-il. On va enfin montrer à ses prétentieux que la magie ne fait pas tout, et qu'ils ne sont pas les espèces les plus forts qu'ils pensent l'être !

Le blond hocha la tête. Dans son oreille surdéveloppé, il entendit un oui de tout le monde alors Draco se retourna et s'écria :

- Sorciers ! Vous êtes cerné ! Rendez-vous et nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

- C'est vous qui devez vous rendre ! Nous sommes plus nombreux et plus puissants que vous. Nous vous détruirons là et aucun ne sera épargné ! Pour tous les fuyards, nous vous traquerons jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut.

Draco ne répondit pas à cet affront. Il resta un petit moment stoïque, attendant que les sorciers fassent le premier pas. Mais le Ministre ne dit rien de plus. Brusquement, il eut une dizaine de lumières qui s'allumèrent, puis une centaine… puis un millier… Le blond fronça les sourcils. La seule explication à ses brusques lumières était que les sorciers souhaitaient les impressionner par leurs nombres mais cela ne fit que sourire Draco. Il murmura un : « Ouest. » pratiquement inaudible.

Et les vampires, aussi précis que des guépards chassant leur proie, s'approchèrent à une vitesse inconsidérée et les prirent par surprise. Un vampire télékinésiste arrachèrent leur baguette et les hommes sans défense se firent manger un à un. Ils utilisaient leur point faible que Draco leur avait parlé. Sans leur baguette, pas de bouclier anti-vampire. Alors il n'approchait pas des sorciers qui avaient encore des baguettes magiques. Certains pourtant tentaient d'arracher les baguettes de leurs mains mais très peu y arrivaient.

- Ne vous laissez surtout pas toucher par un bouclier ou un sort. Vous mourrez immédiatement, murmura Draco. Espérons qu'ils soient assez bêtes pour tenter de lancer un autre sort que celui-là…

Sauf qu'à peine la première attaque effectuée, les sorciers se mirent à attaquer à leur tour et les sorts pleuvaient. Draco tenta de les parer d'un sort de protection mais il n'avait testé qu'une fois donc le bouclier céda facilement.

- Comment Harry, fait-il grinça le blond.

Plusieurs vampire tombèrent à ses côtés il se mordit la lèvre. Heureusement les tirs étaient totalement au hasard, et les vampires s'en écartaient facilement. Draco ne pensa qu'à une chose : Gagner du temps !

- Nord, attaquez !

Les vampires obéirent et d'autres sorciers tombèrent. Pas assez pour Draco mais c'était déjà cela. Ils firent beaucoup plus de dégâts dans le camp adverse que eux ne faisait chez eux. Le blond regarda rapidement la bataille qui durait maintenant plus de vingt minutes. Derrière lui, les vampires grognaient, feulait. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : Partir aider les leurs. Cependant ils attendaient le signal de leur Roi.

Celui-ci sentit une brusque arrivée à ses côtés. C'était comme lorsque Harry et lui avaient transplanés. Un trop plein de magie qu'il ressentit grâce à sa propre toute nouvelle aura magique puis un trou dans l'espace creusé par la magie. Quelqu'un transplanait juste à sa droite. Quand il apparut, Draco attrapa l'homme directement par le cou et se mit à serrer lentement.

- Attends Draco ! Fit l'homme déjà essoufflé, la gorge broyée.

Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement et fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-il son nom ? Était-il un ami ou un ennemi. Il savait qu'en temps de bataille il ne devrait pas hésiter autant mais peut-être qu'Harry avait pu rejoindre Poudlard à temps et demander de l'aide aux sorciers ? Alors il interrogea l'homme du regard, le dévisageant en même temps. Il s'agissait d'un brun aux cheveux long, le visage caché par une barbe hirsute et des rides marquant les âges passés.

- Qui es-tu ? Sais-tu qu'il est dangereux de transplaner aux côtés de vampires aux crocs acérés ?

- Il est vrai et crois-moi, j'ai été le seul à me dévouer pour le faire mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Je m'appelle Sirius, je suis le parrain d'Harry.

Draco le lâcha immédiatement.

- Quoi ?

Enfin de compte il avait eu raison, Harry lui avait envoyé du renfort. L'espoir et le sourire lui revint. Ils avaient sûrement une chance si les sorciers les aidaient !

- On est là pour vous aider ! Confirma le brun en se massant la nuque. Décidément je finis toujours par être pris en joug moi ! Ajouta-t-il en grognant.

Draco jeta un œil vers la bataille. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Il vérifierait tout cela plus tard. Surtout que ses vampires étaient en train de faillir. Si l'homme avait risqué sa vie pour venir lui parler, il ne pouvait que le croire et accepter son aide.

- Très bien…

- Nous avons coloré nos capes de rouges, c'est ainsi que vous nous reconnaitrez.

- S'il vous plait, dressez des boucliers autour des vampires ! Et essayez de retirer un maximum de baguettes aux sorciers. Désarmés, ils ne peuvent rien contre nous !

- D'accord.

Il disparut et quelques instants après, les vampires cessèrent de tomber comme des mouches. La contre-attaque porta ses fruits. Les sorciers mêlés aux vampires faisaient des ravages. Jamais on ne vit pareille coalition. Les sorciers ôtaient simplement la baguette des autres et les vampires faisaient le reste. En même temps, Sirius et ses compagnons déviaient les sorts et protégeait tant bien que mal les vampires de bouclier.

- Tout le monde attaque.

Les vampires derrière Draco se mirent à courir le plus rapidement possible pour gagner le cœur de la bataille. Le blond voulut les suivre mais Rogue refusa et le retint par le bras.

- Un Roi ne se bat pas !

- Je préfère me battre que de rester derrière…

Soudain, il eut une grande lumière et Draco leva la tête au dessus de lui. Ce qu'il vit l'éblouit au plus haut point. Il vit la traîné de lumière fondre brusquement vers les sorciers et passer rapidement dans le gros des capes noires. Une lumière s'écarta des autres et vint au côté de Draco puis il reprit forme. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et sourit.

- Cross !

- Bien sûr, père ! J'ai gagné alors !

- Oui, sourit-il. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

- Je ne pense pas ! Je suis dématérialisé.

- Vous pouvez faire ça.

- Non, en aucun cas. A part si nous mourrions tous !

- Mais alors…

- C'est un des nombreux pouvoirs de Roi. Regarde comme c'est beau !

Ils se retournèrent sur le combat qui avait pris une grande tournure ! Maintenant, les sorciers se regroupaient en cercle. L'Ordre du Phénix ne tuait pas les siens mais les paralysait. Les vdA, quant à eux, passaient et repassaient entre les sorciers et capturaient les âmes une à une. Leurs corps sans âmes tombaient à terre aussi lourdement que des sacs de blé. Draco se tourna vers Cross et murmura :

- Merci ! Merci !

- Allons père ! C'est tout à fait normal. De plus, c'est notre petite vengeance à nous aussi ! Reste-là ! Je reviens.

Cross s'éleva et vola jusqu'au combat. Il remarqua que deux des siens avaient été touchés par des sorts ce qui voulaient dire que sa dématérialisation n'allait pas durer. Il fallait qu'il bluff. Il vola jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qui l'avait trompé durant des années.

- Cross ! Hurla-t-il en le voyant.

- Rendez-vous ! Fit Cross où tous vos hommes vont être volés.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur, s'écria un sorcier, nous avons perdu, beaucoup de nos hommes transplanent, la peur au ventre.

Le Ministre eut un hurlement de rage.

- Tout ça est de ta faute Cross !

- Je vous avez prévenu que si vous tentiez encore de toucher à mon peuple, vous le payerez de votre vie !

Le Ministre leva sa baguette mais soudain il fut projeté au sol par une force supérieur. Il vit Draco à quatre pattes sur lui le retenir par la gorge et le bras.

- Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à ma famille !

Il leva la main et le Ministre eut un rictus. Cross écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et s'enquit de pousser Draco qui roula quelques mètres avant de se redresser et de le regarder en écarquillant les yeux, ne comprenant pas son geste.

- Cross ?

- Il ne faut oublier son bouclier ! Expliqua le gris.

Celui-ci vit un à un ces vdA se matérialiser et aller se cacher. Ce sort avait vidé ses forces, il reprit forme humaine mais que très peu de temps. Son corps changea, grandit et prit la forme du démon qu'il était. Draco le regarda, abasourdi et s'écria encore :

- Cross !? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Laisse-moi faire ! Fit-il avec une voix tellement grave qu'elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle de Cross mais à celle du Démon qui l'habitait.

Il vit le ministre se relever et Rogue s'approcher de Draco pour l'attraper par le bras. Il l'obligeait à retourner se cacher mais le blond ne le voulait pas. De toute façon, il le voyait bien, grâce à l'aide précieuse des vdA, les vampires et l'Ordre du Phénix étaient en train de mettre un terme à cette guerre. Alors il voulait rester avec son gendre afin de le voir triompher de l'abus qu'il avait subi.

Mais brusquement le Ministre envoya un sort vert sur le gris qui avait été distrait par l'arrivée de Rogue. Draco leva la main vers lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait faire que cela car le Grand conseiller le tenait encore et qu'il n'était pas habitué à ses pouvoirs, et cria un « non » animal. Cross qui ne put l'éviter, se reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Il regarda longuement cet endroit mais rien ne vint. Pas de douleur, pas de mort… pas même une petite chatouille ou une baisse d'énergie.

Le Ministre le regarda avec stupeur et frayeur. Alors Cross sourit, un sourire que jamais vous ne voudriez rencontrer, pas même dans vos cauchemars les plus fous ! Il s'élança avec rapidité vers lui. Deux sorciers se plaça devant mais il les balaya d'un simple geste. Personne n'avait vu telle bête ! Plus grosse qu'un loup garou, plus rapide qu'un vampire, considérablement plus forte qu'un humain ! Il attrapa le Ministre par le col et le fit décoller sans forcer.

- Rappelle tes hommes et arrête cette guerre que tu perds !

- C'est impossible, le Roi est mort… Tu ne peux… l'être !

- Vois par toi-même !

La peur obligea le ministre à rester coi.

- Rappelle tes hommes ou je t'écartèle !

- Je… Je…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! S'écria une voix amplifiée.

Tous les combats éparpillés dans la grande forêt cessèrent immédiatement. Des vampires se relevaient, des sorciers blessés à coups de griffes et saignants reculaient. Les alliés prenaient place près des vampires, les vdA cachés derrière les arbres jetaient des regards curieux. Cross ayant toujours dans la main le ministre, se tourna vers un grand groupe de sorciers à cape rouge. A leur tête, nul autre que Dumbledore. Sirius s'approcha et sourit :

- Vous avez réussi !

- Oui !

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à Cross et Draco qui se dégageait enfin des mains de Rogue. Les sorciers en voyant le Démon reculèrent un peu plus et ceux de Dumbledore n'était pas très sur non plus. Sauf lui s'avança d'un pas franc jusqu'à lui. Il lui sourit.

- Vos majestés.

Il se pencha vers Cross et Draco.

- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ! Je suis le professeur… enfin l'ancien professeur d'Harry. Directeur de l'école orphelinat pour sorcier Poudlard.

- Oh, murmura Cross, alors c'est vous !

- Majesté, vous pouvez désormais le poser à terre. Il est maintenant aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé qui vient de naître !

Cross le jeta sans douceur près des pieds de Dumbledore.

- Il vous sauve la vie, grogna-t-il à son adresse.

Le vieil homme le regarda et fit :

- Nous sommes passés par le Ministère de la magie et nous avons décidé que cette purge des autres espèces a assez duré ! Scrimgeour, vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions. Et vous êtes accusé de tous les crimes que la Terre ait pu porter un jour ! Vous allé rester en prison… A vie…

Le Ministre, la gorge broyée, ne put se défendre. Dumbledore le stupéfixia.

- Emmenez-le !

Cross se retourna et de sa grosse voix s'écria.

- Nous avons gagné notre liberté !

Il fut acclamé, applaudi, autant par les siens que par les autres. Les sorciers adverses transplanèrent un à un. Là, on put voir la fin de la guerre. Tout ce qui se passa et qui se passerait par la suite… C'était ça le après… Parce que maintenant, dans les grands gestes, entre les corps blessés et meurtris, entre les visages ensanglantés… On ne voyait plus que la satisfaction d'une victoire bien méritée !

Dumbledore, pendant cet éclat, s'approcha de Draco qui souriait et applaudissait. Il s'arrêta et se pencha brusquement devant lui.

- Merci !

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me remercier mais plutôt à moi ! Merci de prendre soin d'Harry et de l'aimer et de le chérir comme vous le faites !

Draco sourit.

- Harry ! Vous l'avez vu, où est-il ? Il est ici ?

Le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit et Draco cessa tous mouvements.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Harry a disparu. Un vampire est venu ! Il a dit s'appeler Tom Jedusor puis il a entraîné Harry grâce à un portoloin. En allant au Ministère nous avons vu où ce portoloin allait… Cependant… personne ne peut approcher l'endroit.

- Où ? Où est-il ?

- Chez vous, Roi des Vampires…

* * *

><p>Harry mit une main devant sa bouche et murmura « Impossible » à nouveau tout en reculant lentement. Les deux hommes le regardaient avec ce sourire qui faisait croire qu'au moment même où ils furent peints, ils devaient hocher la tête. Comme pour dire beaucoup plus tard à Harry devant eux : « Et si… » Mikelange était la réplique même d'Harry et Dracula pratiquement sauf qu'il avait des cheveux d'un noir profond et que Draco était blond.<p>

- Bien sûr que c'est possible puisque tu es Mikelange ! Et je te l'ordonne, rends lui son corps !

Harry se tourna et secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais cela n'a que trop duré ! J'en ai assez ! Laissez-moi partir !

- Mais Mike, tu ne comprends pas ! C'est le destin qui nous a rappelé ! Il fallait que nous soyons ensemble !

En disant cela, le vampire s'était rapproché et prit ses mains dans les siennes mais Harry en avait vraiment plus qu'assez. Il secoua la tête et fit :

- Tout ce que j'ai compris Valérius… C'est que Mike ne vous aimez pas !

Il retira ses mains brusquement.

- Et moi non plus !

Le visage de Tom Jedusor se transforma et il le poussa effroyablement fort.

- Si tu ne veux pas comprendre et te rendre de ton plein gré… alors nous t'y forcerons !

Harry atteint le mur d'en face avec grande violence et celui craquela. Il se rétablit dessus comme une araignée qui grimperait au plafond.

- Arrêtez ça, je ne veux pas faire de mal à l'homme que vous contrôlez !

- Oh, tu peux ! Cet homme est si laid ! Il ne vaut pas notre véritable forme mais qu'importe… je ferais avec. Cela sera suffisant pour que Mike m'apprécie.

- Tu m'agaces !

- C'est toi qui m'agaces ! Rends lui son corps où…

Il s'approcha bien trop rapidement pour qu'Harry le voie et l'attrapa par le cou et le ramena sur le sol.

- … je t'y forcerais !

Harry attrapa de ses deux mains celles de son agresseur. Il tira aussi fort qu'il put mais l'autre serrait de plus en plus. Bientôt Voldemort le lâcha d'une main et leva le poing, prêt à le frapper de toute la violence qu'il pourrait offrir. Mais soudain il le lâcha complètement et se prit la tête entre ses deux mains.

- Arrête ! Il ne faut pas lui faire du mal, arrête, arrête ! Raaaah ! Foutu Valérius ! Il ne peut se tenir tranquille deux secondes.

Il regarda Harry gisant à terre, qui le défiait des yeux.

- Bien sûr que je ne veux te faire du mal. Tu es l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Le seul d'ailleurs alors… Mike, si tu es là dedans, écoutes moi bien ! Tu as dans tes mains les pouvoirs de sauver toute la Terre ! Il te suffit juste d'apparaître et d'accepter mes sentiments… de revenir avec moi. Nous vivrons ensemble malgré le fait que nous soyons maintenant vampires et non des anges !

Harry releva brusquement la tête et dit :

- Il vous dit d'aller en enfer !

Et sauta rapidement droit vers la porte mais Voldemort le rejeta facilement de l'autre côté. Il revint à la charge, cherchant à tout prix de s'enfuir mais n'y arriva pas pour autant. Voldemort ricana.

- C'est inutile tu ne parviendras jamais à me battre ! Mike, c'est la dernière chance que je te laisse.

Harry sourit tristement.

- Il faut l'avouer, Mike ne t'aime tellement pas qu'il préfère sacrifier la Terre que de te revoir.

Voldemort hurla de rage.

- Tu viens de prononcer ta dernière parole, misérable humain !

Il fonça sur lui et Harry se redressa prêt à se battre. Mais soudainement il s'écroula juste au moment où Voldemort s'apprêter à le frapper. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux mais jubila. Il prit le corps inanimé d'Harry et le posa sur le lit puis s'assit et caressa ses cheveux.

- Enfin… murmura-t-il. Enfin mon amour…

* * *

><p>Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans un blanc, oui, tout était blanc.<p>

- Eh oh !? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sa voix résonnait dans le vide comme un écho qui n'a de fin.

- Oui… murmura une voix derrière lui.

C'était exactement la sienne et quand il se retourna se fut lui qu'il vit à un défaut. Il avait les yeux marron et portait une grande robe blanche, du même genre de celle de Cross à quelques tissus près. Harry le toisa…

- Mikelange ?

L'homme sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

- C'est toi qui ?

- Oui…

- Où sommes-nous ?

- En toi.

- Alors… C'est vrai… Je suis toi !?

- Non, tu es bien celui que tu prétends être… mais c'est moi qui suis toi !

- Mais alors ?

- Je suis désolé de mettre servi de toi…

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais montré auparavant ?

- Je ne voulais pas interférer dans ta vie.

- Pourquoi être venu alors ? Fit durement le brun.

Mikelange se mordit la lèvre. Son regard se fit triste et lointain. Cet homme semblait à la fois si accessible et si intouchable. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de lui parler, c'était à peine croyable. De plus il y avait quelque chose chez lui d'attachant et d'émouvant. On avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer si fort. Alors Harry se dit… puisqu'il était son visage, est-ce ainsi que tous le regardaient. Est-ce ainsi qu'il le voyait. Aussi beau et touchant ?

- Je voulais juste le revoir une dernière fois…

La voix d'Harry s'adoucit.

- Dracula ?

Mikelange hocha la tête en fermant les yeux douloureusement.

- Mais il est mort.

- Je sais… Écoute, lors de ma mort, puisque j'étais un ange et non un humain, mon esprit et mon âme sont restés intacts. J'ai été sans vie et sans espoir pendant longtemps, j'ai vu tous nos enfants grandir avec plaisir mais j'ai aussi vu l'homme de ma vie mourir comme lui m'avait vu mourir. Je ne pouvais pas reprendre forme humain, impossible je n'étais que poussière. Alors juste avant de mourir, je l'ai mis là-dedans.

Il montra une petite cage de vdA qu'il sortit de sa toge.

- Comme tu peux le constater je me suis servi de la science des voleurs d'Âme. Pour protéger celle de mon âme sœur sauf que celle-ci, puisque je n'étais pas humain ni même âme, était endormie. Quand j'ai vu Draco pour la première fois cela m'a fait un grand choc. J'en aurais pleuré… j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Je l'ai regardé grandir avec une jalousie mordante à celui qui me volerait mon bien aimé. Lucius Malfoy avait appelé son fils ainsi en hommage à Dracula mais il ne savait rien… de sa ressemblance frappante avec lui, mis à part ses cheveux blonds. Je l'ai observé, jour et nuits je ne pouvais le quitter et puis un jour je n'ai pu résister… J'ai placé l'âme en lui alors qu'il dormait et je me suis glissé dans le corps d'une autre, d'un bébé tout juste né. C'était le seul moyen pour que je revienne puisque je n'étais rien… C'est pourquoi ton visage s'est calqué sur le mien quand tu as grandi et que tes actes ont parfois été un peu influencés. Je ne sais si le fait que tu ais été choisi soit de ma faute ou un pur hasard mais j'en fus réjoui.

- Pourquoi Angel voulait me tuer si elle savait que tu étais là aussi ?

- Parce que toi mort, je l'étais aussi et Valérius pareil… Sans que je le sache, ou plutôt que je m'en soucie, il avait acquis la même ascension que moi en mourant et s'était accroché à moi. Lors de mon réveil il fut envoyé sur un autre corps. Je n'ai appris sa présence quand même temps que toi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était revoir et reparler à mon amour une dernière fois… mais cela n'est plus possible…

Harry regarda à terre puis s'écria :

- Si c'est possible !

- Harry…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ! Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir choisi et de t'être caché en moi ! Je crois même que je te remercie ! Je sais ce qu'est d'aimer, je ferais la même chose, j'en suis sûr ! Prends mon corps, débarrasse-toi de Valérius et allons rejoindre Draco. Comme cela nous ferons sortir Dracula !

- Harry tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux me débarrasser de lui physiquement ! Pour le faire partir, je dois quitter ce monde. Collé à moi, il sera obligé de me suivre. C'est pour te dire merci et adieu que je t'ai amené ici.

- Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! S'il te plait…

- C'est le seul moyen.

- Tu te trompes. Tu peux le revoir mais il va falloir que tu joues le jeu !

- Lequel ?

- Il faut que tu fasses semblant de l'aimer juste quelques jours et quand Draco te retrouvera, tu pourras enfin le revoir. Je te le promets.

- Je ne pourrais lui mentir, si je le vois.

- Fais un effort, toute cette attente ne doit être vaine !

Harry avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Votre histoire est aussi grande que la nôtre le sera et Draco m'en voudrait de ne pas avoir su convaincre ses ancêtres.

Mike hésita… Puis hocha la tête.

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais !

- Oui !

- Mais Harry… Si je contrôle ton corps. Il faudra que je te tue…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un ange, je ne peux être sali !

- Valérius est vampire pourtant.

- Valérius est corrompu par la haine et Voldemort. Son état d'ange est mort avec son corps. Pour moi, il en est tout autre. Pour revenir, il faudra que je te transforme.

- Peu importe, fait-le… Je ne sais combien on m'a tué et fait revivre, cela ne me dérange pas.

- Tu vivras à jamais dans un corps d'ange par la suite.

- Fais-le…

Mikelange hocha la tête.

- Juste une chose quand tu partiras, est-ce que je changerais !?

- Je ne pense pas ! Tout était toi, même si certaines émotions ont été parfois amplifiées ou quintuplées par moi. Par exemple le vrai amour que tu portes à Draco et réciproquement a été précipité par nous mais il était de même intensité qu'à l'origine.

- Tant mieux… murmura Harry.

Mikelange chuchota :

- Merci pour tout, Harry…

Le brun sourit :

- Tout va bien se passer… j'en suis certain !

* * *

><p>Devant Voldemort, Harry s'éleva brusquement dans les airs. Il tourna pour être debout et ses bras se tendirent. Voldemort se leva et le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Le sang à l'intérieur de Harry se mit à chauffer, son cœur émit un battement puis un autre, et encore et encore… Il se remit à battre ! Sa peau lisse et crème reprit des couleurs. Et puis il eut un bruit de déchirure comme si on tirait trop fort sur un drap et qu'il cassait.<p>

Du sang goutta sur le sol, tombant du corps d'Harry. Le vampire contourna lentement le corps d'Harry pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et là, il les vit. Petit à petit, elles grandissaient comme des cheveux à la puissance mille. Deux grandes ailes blanches, douces et soyeuses comme jamais. Quand elles furent ouvertes, elles battirent trois fois avant de se rétracter et disparaître, laissant derrière elles, deux déchirures placées sur les omoplates et des plumes qui voletaient dans toute la salle.

Le changement se termina par les habits, les lambeaux furent remplacés par la même robe blanche que Mike portait dans leur tête. Il lévita un court instant avant de retourner à terre. Ensuite… ensuite… Mike ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux d'un marron flamboyant. Voldemort ouvrit la bouche.

- Mike !

- Bonjour Valérius…

- C'est bien toi !

- Je veux parler à Valérius.

Voldemort hocha la tête et soudainement ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Mike ! Tu ne sais pas combien je suis heu…

- Mikelange…

- Pardon ?

- Mon nom est Mikelange… Il n'y a qu'une personne qui ait le droit de m'appeler ainsi et c'est Dracula. Et tu le sais bien !

- Mike… je sais à quel point tu l'aimais mais maintenant il ne vit plus alors nous pourrions peut-être… vivre heureux tous les deux.

Mikelange ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il hocha subitement négativement la tête, les yeux fermés. Mentir, il ne le pouvait pas…

- Je suis désolé… Harry… chuchota-t-il.

Il releva la tête et fermement s'exclama.

- Valérius ! Je ne sais combien, comment et en quel langue te le dire. L'amour que tu portes pour moi est magnifique et attentionné mais je ne peux te le rendre ! Je n'aime qu'un homme. Peu importe sa mort ou que le temps passe ! Je n'aimerais que lui…

- Mike ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tu te caches derrière cet amour pesant et faux pour ne pas voir ton véritable… Tais-toi !... Valérius ! Hurla Voldemort.

Mikelange ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il se mit alors à chuchoter. Plus pour lui même que pour le vampire qui maintenant se battait contre lui-même.

- Il est temps Valérius. Tu n'auras plus à souffrir de cet autre que tu t'es créé à tes dépends, perdu dans ton esprit… Nous allons tous les deux être effacés… Et toi Dracula, mon amour, mon aimé… je n'aurais pu te voir mais tu disparaîtras avec moi… nous allons laisser la jeunesse prendre le relai… Cette fin-là… n'est pas si mal… en fin de compte…

Mikelange ouvrit brusquement une bulle protectrice et s'engouffra à l'intérieur afin que Voldemort ne cherche à l'empêcher. Il fallait qu'il sauve cet homme qu'il avait appris à chérir comme son fils. Le pauvre qui n'avait eu le droit à ses parents. Voldemort commença à frapper rageusement des poings contre la paroi de verre. Puis soudainement avant que Mike ne commence quoi que se soit il y eut un tremblement.

Voldemort et Mikelange arrêtèrent tous gestes. Ils regardèrent ensemble le mur qui se craquelait. Un nouveau coup et la porte se dégonda légèrement. Enfin, plus que la porte, c'est tout le mur qui céda et s'effondra dans un torrent de pierres et de poussières qui troubla la vue à l'ouverture. Voldemort recula prudemment et gronda. Enfin, marchant d'un pas raide, les poings serrés, les vêtements salis, Draco apparut… Et Mikelange écarquilla les yeux.

- Dra-Dracula… murmura-t-il.

L'homme se stoppa brusquement et ses yeux se fermèrent. Quand il les rouvrit, il souriait ! Ses cheveux se teintèrent brusquement partant de la racine jusqu'aux pointes et devinrent d'un brun ténébreux.

- Mike…

Celui-ci eut un sourire éclatant. La boule s'ouvrit et forma un mur transparent qui sépara la pièce en deux, Valérius d'un côté, les deux amoureux de l'autre. Mikelange s'approcha doucement puis plus vite puis sauta sur l'homme.

- Le jour où tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à aimer, je n'avais pas compris que c'était pour la vie et même au delà…

- Dra… Dracula ! Je suis tellement désolé !

Ils s'embrassèrent, des baisers papillons rapides mais amoureux. L'amour était palpable, un amour vieux de plus de milliers d'années d'attente. Mais Dracula savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, ils empiétaient sur la vie d'autres et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à cela. Alors quand leurs cœurs eurent cessé de battre si fort et que leur étreinte se calma légèrement, il murmura :

- Mike… On ne peut pas rester…

- Je sais mon amour ! Tu ne peux savoir comment…

- Je sais… Quand je me suis réveillé dans ce corps je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé aux abords. Je n'ai pas parlé et j'ai entendu pendant longtemps. Vingt et un ans à rester de marbre. Puis quand je t'ai vu, j'ai à moitié compris.

- Tu as remarqué comment-ils avaient déformé la vérité à propos de nous !?

- Oui, mais c'est fini grâce à eux… La vérité a éclaté. Nous devons partir maintenant… Tu le sais.

- Oui, je le sais… J'ai eu ce que je voulais, et comme je le disais, il faut laisser la jeunesse faire maintenant.

- Mike…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Quoique je me dise et quoique je me fasse comme raison, j'ai du mal à te perdre à nouveau.

- Tu ne me perds pas, nous partons ensemble !

Le brun finit par retrouver le sourire et hocha. Il se retourna vers Valérius et lui dit :

- Es-tu prêt ?

Celui-ci répondit en frappant encore des poings et hurlant des phrases inaudibles. Le mur transparent commença à se fissurer alors Mikelange se dit qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher.

- Je prends ça pour un « oui ».

Il se retourna à nouveau et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Allons-y !

Dracula prit ses deux joues et l'embrassa fortement.

- Je t'aime...

- Mon amour…

Ils se mirent front contre front et fermèrent les yeux. Il eut un grand halo de lumière blanche autour d'eux et de Tom Jedusor. Les trois corps s'effondrèrent et le mur transparent s'effrita jusqu'à disparaître. Harry ouvrit ses yeux verts, la tête sur le torse de Draco, blond à nouveau, qui reprit connaissance à son tour.

- Harry ?

Ils regardèrent au dessus d'eux où les lumières brillaient encore.

- Bonne chance… entendirent-ils. Merci pour tout, Harry…

Puis plus rien. Draco sentit poindre le deuxième mal de tête de sa vie. Il regarda son amant qui souriait naïvement, heureux comme jamais.

- Euh… Tu me racontes, je n'ai pas tout compris… fit Draco. C'était pas toi que… et ce n'était pas moi qui t'embrassait… Ou ce n'était pas moi qui n'embrassais pas toi…

Derrière il y eut un bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que… fit une voix pâteuse puis un autre grand bruit, Tom Jedusor s'était évanoui.

Draco revint sur Harry et celui-ci se replaça souriant toujours comme un fou.

- Tu as gagné, murmura-t-il.

- Techniquement, c'est Cross qui a gagné… Il faudra accepter leur mariage.

- Je l'ai déjà fait.

- Moi pareil. Hum…

- Quoi ?

- Tu… Tu es en vie !

Le brun se redressa et chuchota chaudement contre son oreille

- Quel sens de l'observation !

Il se recoucha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement. Puis il se cala contre Draco, décidé à ne pas bouger autant qu'il le pouvait et murmura :

- C'est la troisième fois que l'on te raconte cette histoire…

* * *

><p>- … Mais cette fois-ci, c'est du point de vue de Mikelange lui-même…<p>

Gabriel sourit. Il se recula contre sa chaise et leva les bras qu'il mit derrière sa tête. Il souriait doucement, les yeux pétillants.

- Alors tout est bien qui finit bien ! Ça y est, c'est fini ! C'est fini !

Angel sourit.

- Et oui ! C'est pourquoi parfois on aime ce « métier »…

- Bon ! fit Gabriel en se levant, j'y vais ! Je vais aider Cross à reformer la cage !

- Non, Gabriel reste ici !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en courant vers la sortie.

- Gabriel ! GABRIEL !

Angel soupira en hochant négativement la tête. Elle sourit puis se retourna. Elle marcha un long moment dans la bibliothèque rasant les étagères avant d'arriver au fond. Elle fouilla soudainement dans ses poches intérieures avant de sortir une plume. Devant elle un petit bureau se tenait, en bois, magnifiquement sculpté, la chaise non repliée comme si on l'avait utilisé il y a peu.

Un livre était posé dessus ouvert à ce qu'il semblerait être la dernière page et un encrier prônait au dessus de lui. Rien ne semblait avoir été mis au hasard comme si quelqu'un savait qu'elle irait s'asseoir la, que ce serait juste l'espace suffisant pour qu'elle se sente bien, et que l'encrier devait être ouvert car à la seconde même où elle s'assit, elle y trempa sa plume. Elle se pencha sans que ses cheveux ne touchent les feuilles du livre et se mit à écrire. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se stoppa et murmura :

- Là, c'est fini…

Le livre comme envoûté par ses paroles se referma dans une brusque envolée de ses pages. Puis il s'envola lentement et Angel le suivit du regard. Il traversa la salle entière et s'enfuit comme s'il avait peur qu'on le rattrape. Avant qu'il ne traverse la fenêtre le livre s'arrêta et on put voir en grosses lettres dorées son titre : LE DERNIER DES VAMPIRES.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
